Saying Good bye isn't the End, but the Beginning
by Mic Mov
Summary: What would happen if and when Belldandy were to be summoned back to Heaven, what about the Judgement Gate, after everything she and Keichi have been through, doesn't it matter anymore, or does destiny have more in store for the two lovers, we wonder.
1. Chapter 1

" Saying Good bye isn't the End, but the Beginning, Perhaps"

Iron Man/Omg Crossover

Special note: I do not own the rights to either Iron Man, it's characters, and i do not

own the rights to Oh My Goddess or any of it's characters.

It was a day he and she thought would almost never come, for that day started almost like any other, he would awake to birds chirping outside his room, down the hall, a young girl woke up stretching her arms and knocking over a load of papers laid against a wall, while the oldest was still recovering from the night before, her drool covered most of the mat, and than finally, in the kitchen, was the woman the man had held so tightly in his arms and heart for so long, after waking he got up and walked down the hall, to see her benevolent sight, making breakfast for the man she loved, it was funny, that day started so well, how could it start so well, only....to turn right around.

"Ring,ring,ring"., an old black phone rang, and rang, with no one bothering to answer it kept ringing, until."Alright,alright, I'll get it,sheesh, Keichi you owe me"., said the little norn, Goddess Second Class and deity of the Future, she walked over and quickly picked up the phone, wanting to hurry she was about to snap on whoever was calling when she stopped, her face palled and she instantly turned around."BIG SIS!!, IT'S........HIM, KAMI-SAMA!!". It was like time stood still, everyone and everything seemed to act like time itself had stopped, the honey browned haired Goddess, who was enjoying being held by her love, was quick to react to the name, she instantly and nicely slipped away from Keichi, and answered the phone, a few minutes later, she reappeared outside the kitchen, her face too was pale, it was rare to find such a high spirited Goddess in such a shape, after everything she'd been through, this moment, this instant in time, felt like an eternity.

"BUT WHY BIG SIS?". Skuld cried as she hugged her big sister, news of what was happening soon spread throughout the little house, Urd was on the phone almost all day, it was rare to see her up so early but after the announcement it couldn't have been avoided, she was in an uproar, trying desperately to get a holdd of someone, even Kami Sami himself, outside K was sitting on the porch, his mind was a complete blank."It's really happening, isn't it"."Yes, my love, I'm so sorry". Belldandy appeared beside him, she sat down next to K and hugged him ever so, her head layed on his shoulder, tears welling up in her eye's."But I'll try, i will try so very much Keichi, even if....". A finger touched her lips, followed by his, his eye's were still red, but he was calm, and gave her a smile."We knew it had to happen, sooner or later Bell, even with Heaven's Blessing, that'd.......you'd have to **return to heaven**". That was it, the flood gates to her eye's finally exploded, her self was gone, but she kept on hugging her love, who returned the gesture, and equal tears.

That night, everyone was preparing, or at the most, vanishing their things, since Bell was going back to Heaven, Kami Sami decreed it not necessary to have her sisters remaining on her anymore, and so with heavy hearts the last of their possessions were sent back, but the dullness was replaced by happy laughter."Alright, enough of the sad faces, tonight we PARTY!!, let's give the sisters a send of they'll never forget". Chiharo raised a glass in the sky, along with the Senpai's, Magomi, and most of the Nekomi Auto Club, as well as a few other friendly faces, not wanting to end their memories on such a sad not, everyone got together to have one last good time together, to reminisce of the good times they had together, and the sad, music blared through the temple and house, and drinks were passed around. Outside, Skuld sat down with Banpai, thinking of ways of sneaking him into heaven, he was of course her greatest work, but she made little progress, when suddenly a warm hand took hers and pulled her up."Sentaro!, what are you....mrphh". Both adolescentss seemed to stop, as the lips of the two became one, her eye's were as big as saucers, sentaro and skuld, had their second kiss, finally letting go, her eye's were still wide, she put her hands up to her mouth and looked at her best friend."When, when you get back, Skuld..."."Uh...yes..?", the boy looked on, his arms by his sides, hands clenched."WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND!". Skuld could hardly believe her ears, she was in almost shock,but than she felt her back being pushed, it was Banpai and Noble Scarlet, into Sentaro's arms, he caught her as she looked up and simply said."You dummy, now you ask........yes, yes i will". The scene fades out, the two young friends, now two loves.

As for Bell and Keichi, not a word was said that night, no, they simply held each other tightly in each others arms, having party'd with their friends and shared their talk, the two lovers sat on top of the temple, as they did the second year she and her sisters has spent in the lovely home, the crisp night air cooled their cheeks, the moon shone it's brightest along with the stars, looking onwards, they held each other and to each their hands intertwined with one another, the warmth of their bodies echoed in their hearts, finally turning their heads, Keichi looked at the woman/Goddess and gently pushed aside a strand of hair, her beautiful deep blue eye's shone so brightly in the night, her skin was as soft as silk, as he touched her cheek, she grasped his hand and held it ever so close to her face, a single tear flowed from her eye and dropped, that night, would be their last, whatever was to come, there would be no words for there were none to say, that night was, for them, the most wonderfull night, as they simply looked on, Belldandy's head on his shoulder, hand in hand, lovers forever.

Note: Well this is my second attempt at a fan fic, again i don't own the rights to anything or any characters, that said i want everyone to know I'll do what i can as to not to make anyone mad, if I've made mistakes, forgive me, as writing is not my fortay, i will do my best, reviews are welcomed,

this chapter was the first, I'll update when i can, please be patient, okay, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "What lye's beyond"

note: i do not in anyway own the rights to the characters from either Iron Man or Oh my Goddess.

Or the comic or anime in anyway.

Later the next day, everyone was ready to leave, skuld had said her goodbye's to Sentaro, and had given her his cell phone number so they could text, though it seemed somewhat hard to believe, seeing as how Skuld and her sister's monitored the very Earth itself she could always keep in touch with him, to a point of course."Is that everything Belldanday, are you sure your not missing anything else", Keichi said as he helped carry a bag to the front porch, wearing a smile on his face, failing miserably to hide the pain he and she were enduring."Oh yes, thank you keichi, i believe that is it"., she too felt it, the pain welling up inside her, but true to her charcoal and his, they kept their spirits high, smiles never frowning, they wanted to remember their last day together with a smile.

"Oh come on you two, just make with the **kiss** already huh, this'll be my last chance....i mean your last time together for awhile anyway right,heh", Urd managed to save herself at the last moment, trying not to make the situation more down than it already was, but that was Urd for ya, everyone who knew her also knew this was her way of expressing her feelings, she loved those two, K and Bell, she had so wanted their relationship to have grown at least a little more after the events with Celestine, but as usual, Keichi and Bell were their usual selfs, taking their time, enjoying their last moments together as predictable as they were, but that is what she envied about her sister the most, finding someone who truly loved Bell the ways she was, and not for her status.

"Nessan, please, control yourself". Belldandy blushed after Urds comments, though the first class Goddess would never fluster such emotions, she knew her sister was only doing so in her own way, showing her affection the two young lovers, bell than turned back to the temple after walking outside, glancing what may be possibly her last time in this dear place, which she kept close to her heart, for this place held such wonderfulories, of the times she spent with her sisters, making new friends from the Auto Club, and around Nekomi, but most of all, this was the place where she had spent five wwwwwonderfulwith her beloved Keichi, looking at him laughing with Skuld, she felt the warmth and goodness from his heart overflow into hers, her cheeks blushed thinking of their times together, no matter what, she was determined never to lose those presiprpreciouss, never, and most of all, she'd never forget, the one and only person literally in the universe, to capture her heart, and treat her with so much love and devotion, yes, her very dear and presiprpreciousi Morisato.

"It's really happening, isn't it". Keichi said to himself, looking back to the empty rooms in the big temple house, he walked past Urds old room, her sign's indent was still visible on the paper door, **Urds Castle**, he remembered the time she first showed up, he also clearly, little or more, when she kneed him in the face."Yeah, I'll never forget that moment,heh". K picked up a box near Skulds old room."Man, i can't believe a little kid like her could leave so much mess behind,heh". Outside Skuld's senses picked up on the comment and responded,"Who you calling a Kid Keichi"."Sorry Skuld,ha", he also would miss the little Goddess as well, he looked at a little cup lying on the table, remembering the time she arrived, almost skalling herself."It never occurred to me, couldn't she just have appeared out of a puddle instead of nearly burning herself?"., not hearing a response he chuckled, as Skuld outside looked down at the ground, knowing he was right. At last he walked past her room, the only notable item still remaining was the flower which she cared for for so long,"Belldandy...."., Keichi, he just stood there, time seemed to rewind inside his mind, he was remembering the time he and bell had met(sorry but I'm gonna leave out the other version, the one where he and bell met as kids, sorry to all fans), five years ago, the small six padded apartment, picking up the phone and than hearing her majestic voice."Goddess Helpline...."., it all came back to him, the most beautiful face he had ever seen, her sincerity, her kindness, and most of all, her love, he felt it all, and than it happened, a few words, coming out of his mouth.,"I'd like a Goddess like you....TO STAY BY MY SIDE FOREVER"., after that time seemed to move forward again, events, friends, precious times zoomed by, and than...., stop, he was back."Huh?"., Kiechi Morisato looked around the room and realized he was standing in her room, hearing a voice coming from outside."Keichi , would you please come outside, it is such a nice day, ...please".

A portal opened up in front of the house, all three sisters were ready to go, Skuld, in her Goddess uniform, walked over to Kiechi and, for a moment thought of using her hammer, but she quickly put that stray thought aside and smiled, and finally hugged him."Take care of yourself, you big idiot, i have one already to look out for besides you, so,.....(she holding back tears), don't do anything to hurt yourself, okay". Keichi simply stood there a little shocked,but he quickly put a smile on and hugged the little goddess back, to be honest, after the Celestine incident, he and her and grown almost closer than they did before, after witnessing Kiechi's determination to be with her, Big sis, Skuld had begun to accept his feelings for her older sister, while trying to hide her own true feelings at the same time."I willl Skuld, andI'lll miss you too". Not looking into his eye's, feeling the genuine words,, she quickly turned around and pulled a little trolly with most of her stuff, including a suspicious suit case resembling a certain robot, but never the less, she sucked in her breath, made one last smile and jumped through the portal.

"Well this is touching, but i guess I'll have to find some other way to find someone else for my dear little sister, ey k". Urd said floating overhead of him, obviously trying to gull some sort of reaction out of her sisters partner,but nothing of the sort came, only the regular smile, the very same smile which had the power to turn almostt any Goddess or Demon, or any suchcreaturere to dust, in a sense of course, and even affected the Second Class Goddess, who also had a hard time keep up hepretencece she wasn't bothered, but inside, she was like Belldandy the previoius day, a torrent river of tears almost swelling up inside her eye's."I'll miss you too Urd, take care of yourself, k". Those words seemed like projectiles, hitting her dead centre in her heart, she also sucked in her gut and put on a smile."Oh i will, but don't think for a second we're not watching you, player". She laughed a little, settling down on the ground, she picked up a bag and waved a final good bye, not wanting to push her limit anymore, the Second Class Goddess, walked through the portal, finally letting some emotions through her barricade, at the last second, she was gone.

Again time stood still, changing back into her clothes she had worn the first time they met, flowing long silk, her chestnut, honey browned haired, her clearly smooth and baby soft skin, and most notable face, Belldandy walked closer to Keichi, both took their hands and intertwined, not saying a word, walked over to the portal, Keichi keeping his smile at it's brightest, Bell the same, they were both trying ever so hard, much like the time at the Judgement Gate, they're hands clasped each other, turning to face on another, Keichi finally pulled her close and hugged her, surprising even himself."I want you to know.......(sob), I'll...wait for you........always". Belldandy, her head on his shoulders, began to smile and at the same time cry as well, she felt the overwhelming emotions flow into her, raw and undying....love."Yes, yes i know Keichi, i will try my hardest, to be the best Goddess i can, and.....and....". But he didn't let her finish, Keichi Morisato gently shifter her face with is hand towards him."Yes i know, Belldandy, .......i love you....". And with that, with the Sun overhead, the two finally embraced a precioussss moment, their first and last, sentual kiss, breaking apart, he walked her over to tportalalall, and with a smile, she vanishes, leaving behind, Keichi Morsato, her presious love, forever.

Authors Notes: Well hope you guy's and gals out there like it, i took my time and really wanted to show

the depth and feel everyone felt, i know not everyone out there is please with my

work, so to be frank this is my second attempt at a fan fic, so I'll try my best,

kinda hoping for kind words, if any, thanks again,bye.

Special note: i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ITHER THE MANGA OR THE COMIC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:"Moving on, Holding True, a Fork"

note: i do not in anyway own the rights to the comic or anime, i do not own the rights to the characters

either.

"Welcome back Lady Belldandy"., God's and Goddesses said, cheering and applaudinggg her return to heaven, smiling and waving along with her sisters, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld made their way to the centre office, where much of the workings and monitoring of the Earth was spent by many, including the current system operator."Peorth!". Belldandy said, waving a hand and accepting a hug, over the past few years, both Goddesses have but put aside their animositiesss toward each other, and even Peorth had helped her friend Belldandy's love life with Keichi."My, my, seeing you back, i may have to start taking my work more seriously, if I'm to help you back to work". Smiling, Peorth made one of her trademark smiles, while Urd simply looked away, knowing it was just a comment, but the little sister, Skuld, heard otherwise."What was that, my Big Sis is twice as good as you are Peorth, maybe even...huh". Belldandy simply turned around and smiled."It is alright Skuld, Peorth is right, it's time i took my job seriously again, why don't you and Urd go down to the Goddess Mall, I'll be right behind you, i must first talk with Peorth". Urd took the nod and pulled Skuld by the collar."Come on you, you need to help me find a good Sake store, or the closest to what they had on earth".

Peorth and Belldandy walked outside the main building, to an over view of the green and lush filled valley below, the very sight of it melding into with the beautifully sculpted towers and city made it a breath taking sight indeed, but the view wasn't what they were watching."Have you heard anything Peorth, Kami Sama has not told me or my sisters exactly why we have been called back?". Peorth, her arms folded over his chest simply looked out over the cliff, while responding."No, in fact I've been trying to contact him about your returning as well, as far as i know your contract with Keichi should still be intact, why you were summoned back is a mystery. Neh, how are you doing, i won't press but..". Belldandy simply smiled, while looking out over the valley."We, both Keichi and i have said and done what we wanted, he and i both knew this day would come,"."But Belldandy, you guy's were doing so well, i just can't get over it". Belldandy lay's her right hand over her ear and the other on the balcony, while continuing to stare, she say's."Whatever the reason Peorth, i know in my heart, as well as Keichi's, that the Almighty One would not ask us to part without reason, yes, i do miss my love so much, but, we will always have each other, in our hearts". Peorth was literally stunned, it wasn't exactly unexpected, Belldandy was always like this, she could turn a cloudy dark dreary day, into a perfect one with a rainbow, looking back at her friend, peorth smiled again."Yes, maybe your right, wow, you sure haven't changed Belldandy, how about we forgo the training and meet your sisters at the mall, there's this new boutique I've been wanting to see".

"It's still not fair". Skuld pouted over a huge ice cream, literally, it was twice her size, every God and Goddess sweat dropped when they saw hear float it over to a table, which had to have extra support for the added weight, while Urd sat across, putting down offers from hot headed Gods, sipping back a cup of tea, unfortunately, even in heave Sake was hard to come by, that and it was also a bad look for Goddesses being drunk."I hear you shorty, but grumbling about it won't help". Skuld had an irk on her head."Say's you Hag, but what do you mean by that, do you have a plan!!". Urd smiled at her sister, she guessed with Sentaro asking Skuld to be his girlfriend was part of the reaction she hoped."Perhaps, I've been asking around with a few friends of my'n, Lind has told me her squads been placed on heightened alert". Skuld spit out her ice cream and responded."What!?, Lind's division?, no way". Urd put her hand over the little Goddesses mouth."Shh, quiet, i still don't have all the details, okay, so don't fuss over it so much". Skuld pulled the hand off her face."Alright, but did you get anything else?". Urd put her arms behind her head."Nope, but if Linds squad was being readied, somethings up, Kami Sama wouldn't call her squad unless..."."Unless something really big was about to happen". Skuld finished, looking up they watched a huge cloud go by, except this wasn't a cloud, it was a large amount of Valkyries, heading for the main office.

"My Lord, we have begun preparations as ordered, but I'm still a little vague as to what we are preparing for, all of my divisions have been inquiringly about what our roles would be?". Lind, Goddess/Valkyrie first class spoke up, knelling down in front of what appeared to be a hovering tube, from which a majestic but commanding voice came."**I shall inform you when the time is right, for now please remain vigilant, the time i foresee will soon come to fruition, have my daughters informed they are to resume their duties when possible".** Lind, still kneeling, made a gesture with her head."Yes my lord, ....my lord,if i may have one more question...".**"There is no need, i know what you are about to ask, Keichi Morisato, correct".** Lind was a little taken back, but she quickly without much work, kept her composure and continued her query."Yes my Lord, as you know, he is my Life Long Friend, and while would never question your orders sir i...". But Lind was cut off.**"It shall all come to pass soon my child, please be patient, but you correct in your concern, i too worry, that child has gone through many challenges over the past few years, so, to be blunt, i do not to involve him in what may or may not yet to come, that is all".** Lind, still uneasy, quickly placed her doubts aside."Yes my Lord, please forgive me".**"Please stand Lind, i do not hold any animosity towards you or anyone else, it is only natural for your concern, lastly, i am pleased by your recent behaviour".** Again the Valkyrie was a little taken back, did the almighty one just compliment her.**"Your smile my child, i am glad you have found it again, it becomes you so well".** Blushing, she conceals her face and responds."Yes my Lord, it was thanks to your daughter Belldandy, and my life long friend, Keichi, they have tought me so much". While she didn't see it, Lind could have sworn she'd felt her creator smile, the warmth was a definite giveaway.**"Yes, hmm, thank you Lind, you may stand".** Finally standing and bowing once more, Lind proceeds out of the courtyard, while the floating tube simply floats in mid air, the creator, pondering ever so.**"(It seems fate has begun to act, hmm, that boy, huh, he and her have so much in common, perhaps.....yes...perhaps...)".**

Belldandy soon arrived at her old post, a few hours late, due to her stopping to say hi and hello to almost every God and Goddess in Heaven, before her contract and living on Earth, it was said Belldandy was the most sought after and most wonderful of all in Heaven, sought after by suitors and constantly but warningly denied, and very much admired by all the Goddesses, it was very surprising she accomplished so much as she did. Ever since she was little, people took notice to the young Goddess, she had so many qualities pertaining to perfection, noone could ever say anythinggnegativee about her, and than came the day, the day she met her future teacher, Celestine, with a warm smile and guiding hand, henurturedd the young Goddess in so many way's, including teaching her how to sing so soft and sweat, it was considered a gift to hear her sing, yes, those were good times indeed. But, as all good things, everything must come to an end, and so it did, so horrible for Belldandy, not knowing any better she watched as Celestine began his revolt against the heavens, first by destroying the very gate which cost him his love, and second, by taking the innocence of his very student, who ultimately used her powers to destroy the gate's guardians, his plan was so hideous and cruel, it darkened Belldandy's soul, forcing her into retreat into her own mind, until, until the day came, at last, after meeting the young kind hearted boy name Keichi Morisato, sharing his warm smiles and many adventures together, did she finally resolve the conflict within herself, and by doing so, she has come back, come back with a new hope, that someday, she would see her love, once again.

Flashback:

"Order, order". A voice boomed over a counsel chamber, the Council of Heaven's Order was called in, people of important status's were sworn in, as the Almighty One himself had called an emergency meeting, whose seat stood up above the council member chambers."I have called this meeting into order". Everyone in the building grew silent, as their creator had asked, quietly waiting for his reasons for this meeting."First i thank you all for coming, i must apologize for calling you all here on such short notice, but haste was necessary, my fellow council members, we have a traitor among us". This announcement brought an uproar into the chambers, but those voices were soon calmed as the mighty gavel pounced on the Almighty Ones desk."I will ask the accused to come forth". Everyone turned their backs to see a shadow protruding an open doorway, in the door way stood a young Goddess, about five foot, long white hair."Goddess Lind, you have been brought before this court to explain your actions regarding the attack on God/Captain of the Guards, Seperoth, your superior, before we carry your sentencing do you have anything to say on your own behalf?". The room grew quiet again, all eye's were on the former Valkyrie, but her face had not shown any signs of malice or corruption, no those eye's, the face, said nothing of the sorts."No my Lord, only what i did, i did for you and Heaven itself". Again clambering and shouting erupted, but this too was soon quelled by a mighty swing of a gavel, the Almighty one was getting impatient, but kept his composure."Lind, you have always been one of my mos trusted and admirable soldiers, you were close to my daughters,but i cannot show favour here today, one thought does persist me, why?, why now?". But Lind just stood there and kept silent."For now you shall be imprisoned at a minor facility until at a proper time can we find your sentence, that is all".

"Whoosh"., a portal opens up over a floating station, coming out with a smile was Belldandy, over the past few weeks, her departments improvement records were at an all time high, each wish was a total success, her last assignment was for a family living alone after losing their mother, the eldest had wished for her and her family to live with lot of money and health, all which Belldandy was happy to oblige."Welcome back Lady Belldandy". It was one of the office execs, trying her best not to faint at the sight of the Goddess, many in heaven had held her in high regards, not only was she beautiful, she was also the nicest and sweetest."Thank you for the compliment Alexia, it was nice to see you as well". The young goddess blushed again, but straightened up and nodded."Yes mam, thank you mam, I'll heat back to my work station now if there's anything else"."No, that is alright, please, do well today". Belldandy than rose up in the air and landed back at her station, waiting for another call to come, these day's she kept herself busy working, trying not to upset herself, though no one would ever notice, the young goddess was indeed troubled, she was separated the one she truly loved and kept dear to herself,"Oh my Keichi, what are you doing now?,....no, i promised, we promised, that we would never let these times get the better of us, did we not( smiling), i love you keichi, be well"., holding her hands over her chest, Belldandy sat back down behind her floating console, waiting for the next assignment to come, until than, she simply sat and waited, wearing her precious smile ever so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:"New Surroundings"

note: i do not in anyway own the rights or exclusives to ither anime or comic, or any of the

characters.

It has been almost three weeks since Keichi began his new job at Stark Enterprises, although it was not exactly the kinda job he wanted still.,"This is great!". Keichi said, walking down an isle, holding his hands up high.,"That's great K, but next time try not to get so excited, my ear drums are still rattled from yesterday". Tom said, Tom turns out was K's supervisor, both of them were walking down another isle, taking in inventory of everything Tony Stark had collected."You know i never get tired anymore, at least with you here Morisatto, I've never met a guy so worked up over working in a simple Warehouse". Tom said, checking out another crate, Keichi smiled and rubbed the back of his head."Sorry, it's just that it's been my dream to work for Stark Enterprises, he's kinda the reason why I've been so interested in mechanics"."Right, so your dream was to work in a simple warehouse taking stock, nice". Tom said sarcastically, but it didn't get K's feeling's down."Sorry Tom, but weather I'm working in a big office or even here at a simple Warehouse, it just feels so great to work for him, i mean, he's done so much, I've read all about him, i mean, Tony loves cars and mechanical stuff as much as i do, ever since i had my Beamer, I've never let anyone touch it except me". Keichi said while jotting down another note, but Tom simply shook his head."Wow, your scary k"."Huh?".,"I mean when you get so deep as that, it make me look like a chump". Both men stopped and looked at each other, than they simply began to laugh."Ha,ha,ha,ha,...., oh i needed that, come on, it's almost break time, don't know what you got but I'm hankering for a sandwich".

Later that night, after his shift was over, Keichi headed over to his bike when suddenly his phone began to ring."Um hello?"."Keichi?, this you?". Came a little voice, he knew than and there who it was."Skuld!"."Yep, how are you doing, you big idiot, ha". K's made a grunted look, and sighed."I'm guessing there's more to this than just calling me all the way from heaven just to mock me, right". Skuld nervously laughed a bit, than answered."Uh, yeah, see, remember a while back when i first came to live with you and big sis"."Yeah".,"It turns out my license is still good, so Kami Sama said i could come back at least for a while, so, (she was kneeling down in front of her console, some other Goddesses around her looked at her nervously and sweat dropped), please let me come back with you at the temple". It took a second, than she began to hear laughter over the receiver."Hey!, what's the big idea, I'm literally on my knees here"."Sorry, I'm sorry,ha,it's just that you know the answer Skuld"."Huh?.,"Of course you can, don't be silly, I've left most of what you left behind in your room, and besides that, you know you can always count on me, we're practically like family anyway". Skuld was a little shocked, she knew with her, Belldandy and Urd gone, Keichi would be a little down, and surprised by her asking to come back, but than again, this was K, in the she was alwayse he was trying to take her big sis away, but now, once again, Skuld remembered, just how much Keichi was like Belldandy, someone with a huge heart."(wiping away a tear), Right,uh, well..., be ready Keichi, i'llI'llby sometime tomorrow time". Keichi was looking up at the star's, holding his cellphone."Looking forward to it, um, before you go, can you do me one favour". Knowing what he was going to ask, Skuld smiled."Yeah?".,"Tell Belldandy, i miss her". A tear rolled down the Goddesses cheek."Yeah, i will, see ya K"., around a corner, another tear found it's way to the floor.

Later that night, Keichi walked into the housing part of the temple and closed the door."Skulds coming back huh, i guess that's cool, still,....no, ye-ssh I'm starting to sound like a record player, whatever, it'll be nice just the same to have her back, i was beginning to think to give the place back the old man, even though he's still on the pilgrimage". K's sweat drop a bit imagining the old monk trying to sing to the heavens, while people walked around him also sweat dropping, shaking his head Keichi walked over to a closet and got out some tools."Now, gotta get this place ready, hmprh, just when the chores are supposed to be done, Megumi is nowhere to be found, man, she's got it made, mooching off me".(Elsewhere, megumi sneezes on her laptop), "Huh, who's talking about me know?". An hour later, Keichi swept the sweat from his forehead, smiling at his job."Yep, Belldandy would be proud, i guess it's time to call it a night"., after a quick shower and crawling into bed, keichi looks up at the stars and say's."Good night Beldandy".

Lying up in her bed, the first class Goddess smiles, holding her hands in front of her, smiling, she look's out her window."Good night, my keichi". After spending another work filled day at the Goddess Helpline, Belldandy was retiring early, although Goddesses didn't necessarily need sleep, she and the Goddess at the helpline were an exception, having to deal with human toils and troubles, learning simple eticates like sleeping helps the goddess ascertain the best possible outcome for the client, or someone blessed to have the option of having a wish being bestowed on them. Next door, Skuld was humming happily, getting her clothes and belonging's packed and ready."Beep, beep". Banpai, Skulds robot chirped, holding out a suitcase attachment she built for banpai."Thanks Banpai, don't forget to pack my favorite soldering iron, k"., the robot nodded and walked around a banister, Skuld smiled, looking at her piece of work, something which she hardly regarded as a mere robot, no, this little guy was more like a close friend."I still don't know why you get to go back and i don't?"., a whiny voice said from over Skuld."Ahhh, URD!, stop doing that already, you old hag". Skuld ended, sticking out her tongue out at her elder sister."Hmprh, say what you will, the only reason your going back is to see your own knight in shining armour, isn't it". Urd said with a smile, while skuld turned her head, trying to avoid a blush, but than her tone of voice got serious."Take care of him too, alright, k's a big boy, and you know both of them are doing the best they can to not show anything, okay". Skuld was a little shocked, but she didn't turn, instead she only nodded, Urd than patted her on the head."You and Sentaro looked good together too, but if you don't want him after all I'll...". Urd was than stopped as Skuld jumped to her feet."**You can't have him, he's all MINE!!!**". Skuld had a angry look,but it soon disappeared after she realized what she'd done, and pushed Urd out of her room, while Urd kept herself from laughing.

"Do you believe it to be a good idea, Kami Sama, sending Skuld back now". A woman, holding a clip board said to the Creator, who sat behind a huge Oak Desk, they were in a majestic room, almost as big as a palace, with waterfalls, fountains, and a certain tranquilly in the air, over looking most of Heaven, the Creator, sat back in his chair, fingers twined."Weather it is a good decision or not, Skuld has a valid reason for returning, although i would have her here with her sisters, i believe having her on earth would also suffice, for now, what say you Fraeah, she is your daughter as well". Fraeah, the eldest Goddess/Valkyrie, also Kami Sama's wife, stood beside a window and answered."What i do is no matter, our children, have their own paths to follow, and their own hearts, besides Belldandy, Skuld's part here is not needed at the moment, however". She pulled out what appeared to be a I pod and smiled."I also have her programmed into my own pda, so wherever she goes, or talks to, I'll know,hm". Kami Sama had a nervous laugh, while also sweat dropping."Sometimes my dear, you surprise me, i wonder just how Belldandy never picked up on that habit". Fraeah looked at her Husband and gave him the look, being the Creator does have it's moments, however this moment didn't help much,as even he knew not to trifle with a woman with a stature like his wife's.

The next day in Heaven, Belldandy and Urd stood by a portal reserved for their little sister, who was walking up with again, an unusualcart."Big sis, you came to see me".,"Yes Skuld, please be careful, and well...". Belldandy stoped for a moment but Skuld knew what she wanted to say."Don't worry big sis, I'll tell Keichi you say hi". Belldandy's face lit up, she than hugged her little sister, while Urd just stood there, grinning, knowing what Urd was about to say, Skuld walked up to the portal."See you around Big Sis, you too ya old Hag". Skuld laughed, jumping through the portal, leaving Urd with nothing to respond too, skuld knew full well than and there she had the last laugh.

"Whoosh". A puddle next to the temple lit up as Skuld came floating up, she hovered for a second than looked around where she was."Hm, home again, huh Ban pai". She looked down at the suit case, which beeped a response like "yes"., Skuld walked into the home expecting a welcoming party, only there was no one around, when she walked to the living area, she noticed someone slumped over a table, it was."Keichi, you okay". She asks, but he doesn't answer, it turns out he was out cold, he'd spent the whole night working so hard, and than cleaned the house just for her, Skuld kinda knew it, from a work schedule on the fridge, but she couldn't make out who it was from."Anyway, it was nice of Keichi to try this much for me". Noblecarlet came out, she than helped Skuld levitate k's body into his room where he was put to bed, after Skuld looked at the clock and realized how late it was."Hmph, guess it's time to turn in, oh well, tomorrow's another day, right Noble Scarlet". The angel didn't answer, instead she just smiled and nodded, taking Ban pai, Skuld got ready for bed, but not before texting Sentaro, who didn't know she was coming home."Better not give too much away, don't want to spoil everything".

The next day in Heaven, Belldandy was on her way to the main office when another Goddess walked up to her.", good morning"."Good Morning to you as well, can i help you?". The new Goddess bowed and replied."Actually yes, you see my name is Gwendella, i was your replacement when you were on Earth". Belldandy looked at the young Goddess and smiled."Oh, it was you, thank you so much for your effort, i am truly sorry you had to take my position so suddenly". But Gwendella shook her head."Please no mam, it was an honour, really, while i am new to the Relief Agency, it was fun as well". Belldandy and Gwendella talked for a while, until she brought up another conversation."But i have to say Lady Belldandy, it is such a relief to finally have you back here in Heaven, it must have been awful living like you did on Earth, while i have no ill against mortals, to think one would have bound you...". But Gwendealla stopped as she saw Belldandy's face lower."Is something the matter mam?". Belldandy looked up at Gwendella and smiled, but for a second, it looked like she had something come across her face, almost, **dark**."Thank you for your concern, but i most certainly enjoyed my time on earth, i loved interacting and making friends". The new Goddess took a step back, almost in shock."Oh yes, i understand mam, i meant no disrespect, it's just that having a first Class Goddess as yourself, being confined to a lowly mortal like that boy, it must have been quite the undertaking, ...uh, mam". Belldandy did not respond, instead she simply walked by Gwendealla, leaving the replacement Goddess with a blaint look on her face."Thank you Gwendealla, but i believe i have to go now, i do not know what it is that has your heart so turned against mortals, but since you are in the Relief Agency, i must assume your heart is in the right place, and that **boy** you speak of, is no, a **man/mortal** who i hold dearly to my heart, and he most certainly did not hold me against my will, now good day". Anyone and everyone who was near were almost in shock, for a Goddess like Belldandy, it was very uncommon, for someone would say, she was......**upset.**

Note: Hey guy's and gals, here's my latest chapter, while i haven't received much reviews, I'm still planning on continuing my work, as long as i can, thanks to anyone who reviewed and read my work, cudos, i plan to definitely take my time with the next chapter, and i think to add some spice to the mix, I'm planning on putting a new character i came up with into the next chapter, again:

-I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ITHER IRON MAN COMIC OR THE OH MY GODDESS ANIME, "DO NOT OWN ANYTHING".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:"Walk through one Door, Out the Other"

Note: For this chapter, for now

I'm planning on revealing a character from FF7, Seperoth, which i do not own in anyway

Repeat:"I do not own the rights to either, Oh My Goddess characters, Iron Man comic characters,

or Square Enix's character "Seperoth", in any way.

Heaven, tranquillity, peace, fulfilment and prosperity, all of these and many more traits which

exist here, those like God's and Goddesses alike who dwell there since time immortal, tend to reflect

and give thanks to the Creator for giving them these gifts, and for protecting from the exact opposite

traits found in the bowls of **Below**, where a certain Half Goddess/Half Demon's mother presides over

all her Domain( Urd Sneezes,"Dammit, who's talking about me now, meh"). One would think in Heaven

all is well, that those who dwell there would be thankful and contempt, unfortunately, not all share

those desires.

Flashback:

In the council Chambers, beyond the walls, where the Almighty stayed to recess his thoughts, two

guards approached, with a female Goddess in tow, bearing shackles and a lowered head."**Remove the**

**shackles and leave gentlemen, restraints are not needed here**"., the two guards looked at each

other and nodded, removing the shackles and not questioning his motives, left the Goddess to her

place."**Enter my child**"., the powerful voice bellowed again, she stepped forward, pushing the

majestic doors forward, there to great her was a powerful figure, no description could be possible

to match the majestic sight, no, before her was the very being to bring her into existence, she than

knelt down before him.**"Even in shackles, you still bow down to me my child, i thank you".**

Surprised the Goddess spoke with courage."If i may ask my Lord, why do you summon me, has

Judgement not passed?". But the Creator just twined his fingers.**"Hm, i have a favour to ask....".**

End Flashback.

Place: Toronto, Ontario,

Downtown, Local Garage.

In a local part of downtown Toronto, in a rundown apratment, now just a simple garage, a man

is slumped over an engine of an old Ford Pickup, wiping the grease off his forehead, the man, around

sixteen years of age, hears a phone ring nearby on a wall, cursing the boy nudges off the front of the

truck and lands in a wheel chair (think a wheel chair from Avatar), finally reaching the phone, he

answers."Yeah, Morrisato's Repair"."Oh cousin, how are you, it's me, Megumi". Snapping awake,

the boy eases himself more comfortably into his wheel chair, now awake."Huh?, oh, oh!!, Megumi?,

wow, after 5 years your only now phoning me, thanks a lot", He said sarcastically, of course she knew

he didn't mean it.,"Derick, you know me, ha, anyway how're you doing today, good i hope"., he

looked down at his greased up arms and tried to wipe some more oil off his face., "Yeah, i guess,

so what's up?, not that i don't enjoy talking to ya, but some of us have to earn a living, and not mooch

off of Older Brothers!"., he hinted, noting the irk from her response, "Well, it's like this..."., Megumi

went on to explain to Derick what happened over the past month, with Belldandy and her sisters

leaving like they did.,"My heart breaks for him cuz, but, not to sound like an ass, what do you want

me to do, I'm on the other side of the world and i don't think he'd see it too kindly me coming all the

way over just to hold his hand"., but Megumi knew this, she had a evil smile appear on hear face.,

"Well as it turns out cuz, there just so happens to be extra rooms at the temple he's staying in so...".

Later that night, Derick Morrisato was on his back porch, looking up at the night sky, with a

beer in his hand, thinking of what his cousin had said."Huh, a fresh start huh"....

Flash Back:

"Yep, i know it's sudden Derick, but the thing is i know you've had it rough too, maybe even

more, that's why I'm asking, Belldandy meant a lot to K, and your the nearest thing he has to a big

Brother, so..."., Derick scratched the back of this head, sighing he looked at his apartment, and than

at the wheel chair resting beside him.,"I'll think it over okay cuz, laying something like this on me

out of the blue, I'm not sure"., on the other end of the line Megumi sighed, she knew it was big risk,

"Okay Derick, let me know at least by tomorrow, your time k", "Yeah, take care".

End Flashback.

Derick looked up at the stars, he was remembering the good times he had with Keichi and

Megumi, how he spent his summer holiday's visiting them in their hometown, he remembered the

times they spent playing in the snow, making snowmen, all the stuff kids would do, but than he

remembered the day he came back, the day of the car accident, claiming the lives of almost all of

his family, on the way home from the airport after picking Derick up, his family's car had been hit

by a drunk driver, Derick only survived because of his father who threw his tiny body out the

window, just as the car exploded, and than snap, back to reality, since that day, the young boy

now man was confined to a two wheeled prison, he'd spent the beginning of his life wallowing in his

own self pity, but thanks to Keichi and his foster parents, Derick was on the mend, now, he owned a

little garage, ironically enough, he became fascinated with Cars and mechanical engineering, thus

he turned his talents to this., "It is pretty good here, yeah, but, again, it's been a little boring, huh".

Derick took a final sip of his beer and threw it in the garbage."Yeah, why not, a new start, a new pad,

........AND ALL THOSE HOT CHICKS!!!,..........i am man....HEAR ME ROAR!!...., okay, calm down,

dial the phone and just...".

A day later, Derick packed what could be put into the back of his truck, looking around his old

place one last time, he pulled himself up into the cab,hauled up his wheelchair,."This is it, no turning

back". Pulling out into the street, Derick drives onwards, towards Newfoundland, he thought about

flying, but, he never did like flying neither, no, he wanted to get there his way, with him in control,

ever since that night, that point in time, Derick never wanted to be anything less than in control of his

life.,"change is a part of life", he say's to himself.,"and now, hmph, it's time to move on, (God that

sounded so cheesy, good thing no-one heard me say it.....)".

"WHAT!!", Keichi screamed aloud, he was working his shift at work when his cell phone rang,

causing his super, Tom, who was lay ed back in his chair, asleep, to wake up and fall flat on his back,

looking angrily up at his fellow worker."Ahh, me back, where's the fire Morrisato, cause it better be

close, cause your flying there first class"., Tom said, while cracking his knuckles, Keichi sweat

sweat dropped and laughed, trying to apologize while talking on his cell phone at the same time, a

trait he seemed to have mastered over the years, oy."Yeah, yeah, okay, gotta go, we'll talk about this

later sis". Tom, after seeing the look on the boy's face, settled back down with his coffee, which he

miraculously saved at the last moment, waiting for a well deserved apology and explanation."Sorry

Tom, it seems i just got a call from my little sister"."Yeah, so, oh is this about your ex's sister coming

to live with ya". But Tom got a dark look from Keichi."She's not my ex Tom, we're just,...we're...".

But Tom threw up the hand this time, with a sorrow look."Hey, hey, sorry, I'm just a little miffed,

you know, with you surprising me and i falling back on my head". Both of them than just looked at

each other and than started to laugh, for over a few minutes."Okay, okay, i can't take anymore, or

I'll have to get a new belt, what's the news".

"Wow, so he's your cousin huh". Tom was holding a picture, in it was a backdrop of snow,

in it was three kids, two obviously japan ease, but the third was different."Yeah, but he's more like

a brother, espically to me and Megumi, but we've kinda lost touch over the past ten years, we kept

in touch, but not like we used to". Keichi looked at the picture again, and felt sad, after remembering

Derick, he thought to himself how he should have introduced him to Belldandy."Yeah, seems like

you guy's were close, from this picture and the way you talk". K nodded, he sat back in his chair,

thinking."And than, there was the accident"."Accident?"., Tom asked, looking little puzzled,

Keichi filled Tom in on what Derick went through, whistling."Wow, poor guy, but it sounds like he's

tough too, to get where he's now, right?". Kechi nodded."Oh yeah, still, you wouldn't want to face

him, wheel chair or not, i guess it'll be great having him back again, with Skuld coming too, I'll have

a full house again, (now to just break the news about the Goddess thing)". Tom got up and looked at

Keichi,"You gonna sit there all night, or you gonna help me with the inventory"., "Oh yeah, sorry,

but i thought we inventory'd everything tonight?". Tom had a creepy smile come over his face, and

replied to k."Oh yeah, but what i found, it'll make your head spin, come on". A few mintues later,

Tom and Keichi were in front of a bunch of crates, looking back and forth, Tom reached in behind

the crate and pulled out a box."I found this a while back, not sure what it was so i kept it hidden,

but after you showed up i got the nerve and opened it, you'll never believe it". Tom took up a shoe

sized box and opened the top, both men peered inside and gasped."Tom!, is this....."."Yep, i think

it is K". Tom pulled up a silver gaunlet, with a number 1 written on it."It's a piece of Tony Stark's

**Iron Man Amor**".

Notes: Okay guy's and girls out there, just to reinterrate, i have in no way, the owning of ither the

characters from ither, Iron Man, which is property of Marvel, or Oh My goddess, or

Square Enix's character, "Seperoth". Hope you guy's and gals out there like the story so

far, i'm trying my best, reviews are welcome, some positive would be nice, i know my

writing sucks but, well, like most of everyone else i'm not inclined in writing, thanks

anyway, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:"The enemy of my enemy, of my cousin.....?"

Notes: I do not in anyway own the rights to Iron Man or any of it's characters,they belong to

Marvel Comics, i do not own the rights to Oh My Goddess, and i do not own the

rights to Square Enix's character Seperoth, Derick Morisato however is my character.

Just outside Vancouver Island, Derick was waiting to get his truck on board the ship bound

for Japan, just to let his cousin's know he flips out his cell phone."Yeah, Megumi, listen, i meant to

say i was heading for Vancouver, okay, sorry, can't talk long, no package, yes, I'm almost on the

boat now, what?, i can't make out what your saying......shit". Derick looked at the phone which said.,

"signal faded","Shit, oh well"., he sits back on his wheel chair, looking up at the night sky, smiling.

"What?, say again, Derick". Back at the Temple, Megumi Morisato was on the phone, almost

banging it, and than it hit her."He's on the cell phone, i guess it died, oh well", after hanging up she

heard a splosh out side, she walked out to see none other than.."Skuld?"., Megumi asked, she

wasn't sure because the pink outfit was the same but she seemed a little taller., the Goddess turned

around and smiled."Hey, nice to see ya"., "Yeah, well, it's great to see you too, but, weren't you a

little...".,"Shorter, yeah, when i was in heaven they gave my license an upgrade, while it's not a huge

upgrade, i was given a few inches in height, now I'm as big as sentaro...."., she kinda blushed after

mentioning her boyfriends name, but Megumi just smiled and patted her on the head., "Well you'll

alwayse Skuld to me, short stuff", Skuld stuck her tongue out, when she saw Megumi's face, both

of them started to laugh.,"Come on in, K won't be home for a few hours".

After a couple of minutes, Megumi and Skuld caught up on what's been happening, on both

Earth and Heaven."What!, there's a mall in heaven?".,"Shhh, not so loud, it's bad enough you know

about Heaven, but the Malls a secret, anyway, yeah, it's great too, it's got everything a girl could ask

for"., but Megumi lay ed back on the mat and made a sigh,"When you say girls, you mean yourself

right, Ms. Fixit"., laughing, Skuld just turned her head for a sec, and than asked.,"Hey, you said

Keichi had a late shift, since when, i remember Chiharo saying she'd never stay open this late?".,

"Yeah your right, but K doesn't work at the Whirlwind anymore, well not officially, he volunteers

now and than"., Skuld had a puzzled looked and asked.,"Well, where's the big idiot working now?".,

Megumi had another dark smile on her face, she knew this would put a notch in Skulds ego.,"As a

matter of fact, he works at Stark Enterprise's here in Japan". And that was it, after a moment of

silence, Megumi looked around to see the little Goddess, with her jaw practically on the floor.

"WHAT!, KEICHI IS WORKING FOR TONY STARK!!?"., she practically yelled, almost

deafening Megumi, after clearing out her hear nodded.,"Yep,after Saiyoko's dad helped put in a

good word, K should be home any minute now". Skuld looked at Megumi again, and looked up at

the clock.,"Humph, anyway, I'd better unpack"., she got up and hauled Ban Pei, (who was turned into

a suit case again), down the hall but she stopped, and pulled out a package from the case."This is

for Keichi, it's from Big Sis, she told me to give it to your idiot brother, so hold onto it for me,k".,

Megumi was a little surprised, but nodded, and replied."Hey Skuld", the Goddess turned her head and

replied."Yeah?"., Megumi smiled and bowed., "It's good to at least have you back, I'm sure K thinks

so too"., Skuld blushed a little, and nodded, quickly running down the hall, hoping her old rival didn't

see the expression.'

Stark Enterprise's.,"Wow"., was all Keichi could say, in his hand was literally a piece of the

Iron Man amror itself, albeit just a piece, but to the young man, it was like holding a treasure."Where did you say you found it again"., Tom was beside himself, beaming for a sec, than he thought."Hm, i think i found it in one of the cars, man, what you wouldn't believe i found in them, but this, this top's it all right, i mean, come one"., Tom patted K on the back again, but k could only stare at it and sighed."Hey, what's wrong?, i thought you'd get a kick from seeing this"., Keichi nodded, but looked again at the armour."This isn't ours Tom, it belongs to Mr. Stark, we should give it back"., the supervisor was a little shocked, but he only shook his head and laughed.,"You know something kid, your all right, in my books anyway, i was planning on giving it back tomorrow,but before i do, how about we get a picture with it, gauntlet or not, it's still something to see"., Keichi nodded, holding the armour was breathtaking, he could literally feel the work and time spent into making it, but than tom took it and tried to put it on."Aw, come on,....damn, guess my gorilla hands were to big, before we give it back, how about a fit first, put it on K, and let me take a picture of it with you wearing it"., Keichi was a little nervous, but just scratched the back of his head and nodded.,"Yeah, why not, it wouldn't hurt"., after taking the gauntlet, Tom whipped out his cell phone and took a few steps back.,"Okay, now put it on", Keichi took the gauntlet again, and just like that, it slipped on.,"Wow, perfect fit", k looked at the armour, and said to himself.,"It almost feels like.....it was made for me".

Later that night, after putting the gauntlet in their lockers, Tom and Keichi agreed they'd both

bring it in to their own supervisor the next day, walking back to the parking lot, Keichi was about to get on when he saw someone standing next to his Beamer."Um, can i help you?", the boy asked, but the figure didn't respond, it was standing just under the lamp light, standing in the shadows."".,"Uh, yes"., the figure didn't move or even flinch and than continued., "Be careful , there are powers at work here, but for now, try and watch your back"., curious k was about to ask when the mysterious figure vanished, he ran up and found nothing left, but when he looked up he saw a single **feather** float down onto his became.,"Who could that be, maybe Skuld

would know, i hope nothing's wrong"., Keichi looks up and say's again."I hope your okay Belldandy"., getting on he turns onto the highway and on his way home, while on a telephone pole, the mysterious figure looks on.,"Weather you know it or not, your place here is already....**at it's end**!".

"I'm home!"., Keichi said, looking around he didn't notice a shadow looming behind him, until he heard a beeping sound, he threw up his hands and said."Please, don't hurt me, or my friends, just take what you want and leave..", Keichi said, not noticing a start of giggles coming from down the hall, he than looked around and saw it."Uh, Ban pei?"., k said, the robot lit up it's eye's and walked into the light, than Megumi and Skuld walked out of a room, laughing."Oh my God Big brother, I'm sorry, it was just that, well, ......ha,ha,ha,I'm sorry, we couldn't resist"., Megumi said, Keichi felt a little sore, but he got over it when he noticed Skuld right next to her., "Huh?, Skuld, did you get a new hair cut, you look different"., Skuld stoped laughing and straightened herself.,"Nope, i grew, didn't you notice"., Keichi scracthed the back of his head again and smiled.,"Well i knew something was different, i wasn't sure"., Skuld felt a little miffed and crossed her arms.,"Hmrph, well anyway, it was worth seeing the look on your face, thanks for talking me into it Megumi"., tired, Keichi didn't have the strength to ask any more questions, he slipped on his slippers and gave Skuld a hug, surpising her."It's great to have you back Skuld, welcome home"., Skuld was shocked a little, she nodded and replied."Uh, thanks, it's great to be back, and thanks for letting me move back in to my old room"., Keichi nodded and said., "Like i said before, you, Urd and Belldandy are more than welcomed, we're all practically famly, right"., Megumi smiled, of all the guy's in the world, she thought her big brother was the kindest., "Anyway i'd like to talk more but it's getting late, how about we celebrate Skuld coming home by going out for lunch tommorow, on me"., the two girls threw their arms up, but skuld asked.,"Um, do you guy's mind if i ask Sentaro to come too, i already texted him and"., the two morrisator's smiled., "Of course, well good night, i have more to tell you two tommorow". Kechi said, walking off to shower and than went to bed, than, minutes later, all the lights turned off, the night settling in.

Heaven:

It was another beautifull day in Heaven, Belldandy woke up at exactly eight sharp, she than set about getting dressed, normally a Goddess like herself would have just used magic to prepare but she'd beacame acustomed to her ways so much on Earth she didn't feel like changing, after walking outside Belldandy glanced back at her home, it was a majestic sight, it had a nice view as well of heaven, albeit a small house, she was given the option of moving into a mansion provided by her father,but she loved her home, at least in Heaven, after going outside she than started walking toward the Main Office, only a little way off, it was than other Goddesses saw her and started greeting her."Good morning Lady Belldandy"., "Good morning to you as well, have a nice day"., she smiled and waved back, it was than she noticed someone waiting around the corner, it was Urd, yawning a strectching, in her usual manner, making others shake their heads, but Bell didn't mind, after all these years she had grown acustomed to Urd's way's."Good morning sister, beautifull isn't it"., Urd looked at her and just nodded, they then started walking to the office together."So, Skulds back on Earth with Keichi, i have to ask, what was so important about the package you gave her, what was in it, love letters maybe..heh"., Urd laughed, but Bell just shook her head and smiled."No, it was something i wanted Keichi to have, to remember me by"., Bell blushed a little, and Urd just went along and smiled.

Earth:

After a good nights rest, K woke up at the crack of dawn, seeing as how nobody else was awake yet, he decided to freshen up, when he got in the shower the black phone down the hall began to ring, and ring, and ring, finally Skuld dozed out of her room, she had a little irk on her head, she had spent the whole night working toget her room back to the way it was before, majick was still something she wasn't good at, besides flying, Skuld still had to take lesson's now and than.,"Alright, i'm coming, hold on,okay, Hello?"., a voice responded.,"Hi, uh is this Kecihi Morrisato's place?".,"Maybe, depends who's asking".,"Huh?,i'm asking if Keichi Morrisato lives there, i'm not asking twenty questions ya goof"., Skuld was a little peeved, so she just took the phone and said.,"He's not here right now, at least i can't see him, sorry...(click)"., she let the phone fall back on it's cradle and chuckled.,"Showed you Smart Guy,ha"., Skuld than went back to her room, where Ban pei had already folded up her footon, "Huh?, Ben pei!!, i was still tired.....argg".

Derick looked at his cell phone and checked the number again.,"Yep, that's k's number, man, who was that, well whatever, i'll find out when get there, whoever you are kid, better prey you have a guardian angel,heh".,(hint to all readers,lol), Derick was on the top deck, he wheeled himself over next to the railing, looking out over the seas, he could imagine looking into the harbor, wondering what life would be like living with Keichi."Is this really okay, damn, the poor guy lost his girlfriend, now i'm moving in with him, seems kinda like a cliche if i ask myself"., Derick looks down at his wheel chair again, he remembered that day, the day his life changed, the day his family was taken away from him, and the day he remembered he spent alone, until he heard a voice.

Flashback:

It had been almost 24hours since the accident, the doctors had told him his condition, but refused to tell him about his family."What's wrong?, why won't you guy's say something, they're dead, they're dead right, right, just tell me"., but the doctors wouldn't say anything, they just felt so sad for the little boy, who was sitting in the bed, looking at them, with blatent eye's, almost oblivious to the real situation....almost.,"...i'm......i'm all alone....now"., Derick Morrisato, 10 years old, sat back in his bed, looking out the window, he than looked at his legs, there were marks left there, from him trying to get some feeling back, marker stubs.,"I'm alone and useless, i...i should have..."., he drifted off to sleep, he spent most of the day wide awake, and after the acident, derick had nothing left, about five hours later, three people show'ed up by the door, a tall women opened the door, wiping her eye's, she sent the two children with her inside.,"Go, go on in you two, i'm gonna talk with the doctors".,"Okay mom, we'll look after Derick"., said a young and strong, Keichi Morrisato.,"(that voice.....".

End flash back:

Derick woke up again, he soon felt the cool crisp night air sweep under his clothes, bundling up, he soon wheeled himself back below deck, towards his truck, he reached behind the cab door and found a crumbled up piture, in it, there was three kids, laughing and playing in the snow, the boy on the ground laughing was him, being turned into snow angel by his cousins, sitting down next to him, laughing."Yeah, without those two idiots, i wouldn't be here would i. Heh, K finally got a girl, and than she left him, poor guy, but, if i know my cousin, i bet she was a real keeper, she had to be, from what meg told me, i guess i have my work cut out for me, oh well"., Derick hauled himself in the cab again and went to sleep, he could have slep in a cabin, but the young man was contempt to stay in his truck, home away from home.

Morrisato Household(Temple)

It was around noon, Skuld, Keichi, Megumi and Sentaro were walking out of a local Restaurant."Hey, not bad big brother, i couldn't eat another bite,ha", Megumi said, back in the restaurant, the owner was literally crying, and so were some of the staff, nobody had ever seen a woman like Megumi eat literally everything, Keichi just apologized and showed his Stark Credit card, which seemed to please the owner, a little., "Yeah, it's great to know Megumi, Skulds first day back and you literally pig yourself out on the buffet, and my wallet"., Keichi said, holding his wallet like he was praying., Megumi laughed and hit him on the shoulder., "Ah what's a sister for, mr. I work for Tony Stark, ha"., behind them Sentaro and Skuld sweat dropped a little, and laughed, not realizing they were holding hands, until he heard Megumi coo."Oh my, seem's you two love birds hit it off, right"., Skuld blushed and let go, while Sentaro waved his hands.,"Oh shut up you old.....uh?, Megumi"., the young Goddess was so used to Urd tormenting her she accidently used an old line, but the sister morrisato just smiled again.,"Miss your big sister Urd, huh, ha, man, today was great"., Megumi retorted, Sentaro looked at Skuld and said.,"Hey, Skuld, wanno go check out a race down by the Stadium, they're supposed to be serving free Ice Cream"., this caught Skulds attention, before he could say another word she grabbed the teen's hands and took off like a bullet.,"See ya Keichi, thanks for the food".

Keichi looked at the distant cloud, with everyone looking on, he turned around and looked at this sister."I guess she's back to normal, uh, i just thought of something Megumi".,"Yeah, what?".,"Uh, whatever happened to your apartment, it just struck me you've been hanging out around the temple the last few weeks"., Megumi froze in place and thought to herself.,"(Damn, he finally noticed..),ha,ha, well it turns out, uh, i kinda had a new landlord, and she's really picky who she rents out her apartments and..uh..."., she stuttered for a mintue, while K simply shook his head.,"You made your new manager mad, didn't you"., he said, folding his arms, but Megumi kept her pose, while nervously nodding in her mind.,"(Damn, he found out about that too), uh, no, no, anyway...., you don't mind me hanging out a little while longer with you, Big and Strong Brother, i'm still so innocent and vulnerable..", but Keichi knew better, knowing full well his sister was anything but innocent, but he shook his head, knowing full well how nice he was, he knew Megumi would count on him, so.,"Alright, but just for a little while okay, at least you can help me get Dericks room ready"., Megumi smiled.,"No sweat big brother, oh we'll have to make a wheel chair ramp for him too"., walking away, they didn't notice the strange **person** following them from the shadows, with **glowing red marks **showing on it's face.

Personal note: Again, i do not own the rights to any characters from Oh My Goddess, or from Iron Man, or Seperoth from FF7, but Derick Morrisato is my own character. I hope you guy's and girls out there like the story so far, I'm really trying hard not to let anyone down, if anybody has a few pointers let me know, at least tell me how you feel about the story so far, thanks bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:"Saying Hello is Easier than you Think"

Note: i do not own anything, i do not own the rights to the characters from Oh My Goddess, nor

do i own the rights to Square E nix's character Seperoth, nor do i own the rights to

Iron Man or any of it's characters, Derick Morisato is my OC.

Heaven:

Down a long and narrow corridor, with tasteful widows adorning the walls, a God about seven foot, with long silver hair, well built, and a long sword, approached a rather large door, standing before it Seperoth waited, and waited, until a voice rang out.**"Enter"**., muttering to himself Seperoth walked through the doors, and up to a huge and elegant desk, behind it sat the Creator himself, looking out a window."**You wished to have an audience with me, Seperoth, speak"., **still bowing, the former Captain, now Council Member Seperoth raised his head with a very out of place smile."If i may ask my Lord, with no disrespect, may i ask what plans you have"., behind his shadowed face, the Creator looks at his former Captain, placing his fingers twined together supporting his chin, and responds.,**"And why do you ask, Council Seperoth, what plans would have in mind for my comment".**, the Creator responded with wit, knowing full well playing coy would irk the former Captains bravado, and just as expected the younger God frowned a moment, but smiled once again,"To the pact forged long ago, My Lord, for my continued services and undying loyalty to you and heaven, i was assured....".,but Seperoth didn't have a chance to speak, for the Creator slammed his hands down on the desk, so hard it was heard almost everywhere, unnerving almost everyone, except for Seperoth.,**"DO NOT SPEAK OF THIS, SEPEROTH, the pack t forged long ago....remains as is, but now is not the time, there are forces at work, trying to undo what has been forged long ago, well before your pact, undoing a balance between Heaven and Hell, without the System, i...i do not wish to speak of this anymore, leave now, we will discuss at another time".**, a little annoyed Seperoth again stood straight and bowed.,"My deepest apologies my Lord, you are quite correct, until than, i shall be looking forward to it"., Seperoth twirled around on spot and walked back through the double doors, while the Creator settled back in his chair,"My child, what have i done".

Earth, Tokyo

Signing out after another night shift at the plant, Keichi felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head he see's his friend and super, Tom, smiling.,"Good work again tonight K, i really don't know where'd i be with ya","It's okay Tom, working here is it's own reward if you ask me"., they were outside on the parking lot, the sun was just coming up, after working a late shift, Keichi was trying desperately to get home in time to get everything finished for his cousins arrival.,"So, um, about our little, you know..."., tom looked back at the factory, getting the hint, k smiled.,"It's okay Tom, we'll give it back sometime this week, I'm sure if it was important Mr. Stark wouldn't have waited this long to get it back, besides, once he hears or whoever in charge our story, I'm sure they'll understand".,"I hope so, hate to lose working here, but your right, anyway, if you ask me you looked good with that piece on, if your girl were here she'd be swooning over you(tom turns his back and pretends kissing someone),Oh Keichi, you big stud, kissy, kissy"., K hit his friend on the back and laughed.,"Shut up, no way Belldandy would ever...".,"Oh, Belldandy huh, yeah, cute name"., seeing as how late it was, K only shook his head and smiled."Night boss", laughing Tom waved and walked back to his car.,"Night partner in crime"., and like that K got on his beamer and set off.

Temple:

Later that morning, after Keichi got back, Megumi woke up along with Skuld.,"...hmm., megumi?, what time is it?".,"It's around seven"., Skuld looked at her former tech rival and frowned.,"Seven, come on, it's way to early to be up".,but megumi shook head and pulled skuld down the hall.,"K's been working really hard, and last night was worse, lets' do him a favour and finish what he started, Derick, our cousin will be here this afternoon so i want to get what's left done".,"Huh?, the big idiot has a cousin?, and he's coming here?, why didn't you guy's mention him before". Megumi stopped and explained what happened to Derick as a kid, Skuld covered her mouth.,"Oh, that's awful, but, is he really coming to live here, not that i don't mind but with my,.... you know, issue?"., but Megumi smiled., "I'm sure it'll all work out, after all, he's a Morisato".

Tokyo Docks:

After spending a few day's on the ferry, Derick pulls his old ford pickup on the paved roads of Tokyo,he rolls down the windows and takes a full breath.,"Ah, Tokyo, home to many innovations, and also part to many technological advancements in our world today.........AND THE HOT CHICKS....thank you Kami Sama".,(elsewhere the Creator sneezed)., driving back onto the highway, Derick takes his time, looking at all the sights, Shopping Arcades, Local Businesses, two big neanderthal guy's dressed up in cheer leading outfits.......,".....awkward....".,driving on Derick comes up to a crosswalk where teenage girls in their uniforms on their way to school were crossing, when a small group saw him they giggled and waved, obviously they knew he was foreign,but for some reason they seemed to like him.,"Must be my animal behaviourrr, oy".,shaking his head, he moves on, he drives by a local McD restaurant where a girl and her mother were eating, leaning out hasks.s.,"Excuse me miss"., the girl and mother look at him.,"Oh right, Japanese......,uh Hi miss"., the woman with glasses smiled and answered.,"Yes".,"You wouldn't happen to know of a temple around here would you?".., the woman was about to answer but the little girl answered for her.,"Yep, my big brother lives up on the hill in one"., Derick chuckled to himself.,"Why thank you milady, have a pleasant day", he said in his knightly voice, the girl seemed to smile even bigger.,"Okay, bye,bye".

Temple:

Keichi was tossing and turning around in his futon, sweat appeared on his forehead, apparently, his dreams were kinda like nightmares.,"You, you would dare....with a Goddess, suffer..."., and just like that Keichi woke up with a start, literally screaming.,"Ahhhhhhh"., Megumi and Skuld, who were outside hanging clothes looked back at the temple.,"Sounds like the big idiot finally woke up"., Megumi frowned at her.,"Come on Skuld, he's having a hard time, i bet they both are, your sister too, she and k are putting up a great act, but you can tell they miss each other, right"., Megumi finished, and the young Goddess took a moment, looking down she thought and said.,"Yeah, your right, but what's with the scream, you should go check on him"., but Megumi only shook her head.,"Nah, K's fine, he probably just had a bad dream, come on, we should at least get the sign up"., she picked up a sign lay ed by her feat, both women than walked back up to the temple, while Ban pei, standing by the door, looked at a far corner, beeping.

Driving up a large hill, an old Ford Pickup pulls up behind a large temple, parking just outside it's gates, Derick Morisata looks at the ignition, and turns the key.,"That's it, I'm here...".,opening the door, he pulls out the wheel chair from behind the seat and places it on the ground,getting down and set, he closes the door and wheels down a gravel path, whistling.,"Wow, heh, did k ever score big with this place, very nice", Derick came up to a doorway, not noticing a girl's hand pulling in the ever ready robot guard."(Ben pei, get in here)"., Derick heard a voice and wheeled closer to the doorway, he was about to knock when the door slid open and confetti appeared, along with a sign that said."SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME DERICK MORISATO, welcome brother", Megumi laughed, launching herself towards Derick, landing on his lap,nearly toppling him over.,"WHAAAA!!, Megumi?, wow, you get shorter"., he said, she smacked him on the head.,"Dummy", but she just hugged him again, that was when Derick saw a young teenager standing in the hallway, with a ....Robot?.

"Uh, hi, my names Skuld"., Skuld had a party hat on her head, while Benpei held a confetti canon, not sure what to say she just looked away for a second, it was her first time meeting one of Keichi's family, beside Megumi, he was almost like K,except for some obvious features, pertaining to a westerner, and the fact he was in a wheel chair, struck her a little odd, she had never seen someone in a wheel chair before, at least around where they lived, Derick, (Derick looks a little like a guy from a zombie game, i won't say his name, except his first name is Chris), looked at the teen and smiled."Hey, (he put's out his hand), nice to meet ya kid"., an irk appeared on her head, but swallowing her pride she responded the handshake.,"Nice to meet you too, hot rod"., Megumi was a little surprised, even Skuld seemed a little shocked, but Derick just looked at her and than smiled."Yeah, guess i deserved that one, you don't like being called a kid do ya, Skuld"., she was shocked again, normally someone insulted by her would be pissed, but Derick wasn't, she blushed a little.,"Yeah, it's annoying sometimes".

Megumi, Skuld and Derick sat there talking for a minute when he asked.,"So, where's K too, working?"., Megumi gasped.,"Oh no, i forgot to wake big brother, he was awake an hour ago but he fell back to sleep, sorry Derick"., but Derick just shook his head.,"Nah, don't worry about it,uh, does he have to work tomorrow?"., Megumi shook her head, which made Derick make an eerie smile, he reached behind his wheel chair and pulled out an..."Oh, good, than I'll have the honours,heh"., Megumi saw what was in his hand and she had an evil smile on her face, so did Skuld, after seeing the **item**, Derick put it on his lap and wheeled up to a sliding door, looking back he looked at the two who nodded and smiled again, Derick slid open the door.,"Oh sleeping like a babe,....(HONNNNKK!!),"., an air horn sounded off, and just like that Keichi woke up, literally jumping up into the ceiling, while everyone started laughing their butts off, Megumi and Skuld fell on the floor laughing so hard they couldn't breath, Ben pei couldn't say anything, but his eye's were flickering on and off over and over,(laughing), "What the hell?"., getting up Keichi looked around and saw a guy in a wheel chair nearly laughing, k got up and hauled on his shirt."What the hell is wrong with you pal!, what are you doing in my house"., but Derick didn't answer, instead he grabbed k by the collar and put him in a head lock.,"Well, nice to see you too, Sleeping Beauty, have a nice nap"., Keichi's eye's widened, looking up he looked like he was in shock.,"Oh my God....Derick".

After the nearly deathlike ordeal, the two cousins hugged and laughed.,"Nice to know you still have a good sense of humour cuz, anyone else would've kicked my ass"., Keichi laughed, they were sitting down in the lunch room(I'm not sure what to call a living area, anyone reading, could you let me know), Derick, got down off his wheel chair and folded his legs, took a bit of some cake Megumi bought.,"Yeah, thanks for the wake up call"., Derick took another bite and replied.,"So, this is Japan huh, gotta say, i like this place already, you know something k, your really popular in town, everyone i asked seemed to know ya".,"Yeah, that's because of Bell dandy, my big sis is...mrphh"., Megumi put her mouth over skulds, who looked and than realized what she did.,"Um, sorry Keichi"., Keichi smiled and just waved it off.,"It's okay Skuld, like i said, no worries, right"., Derick was a little off, he knew it than and there, whoever this Bell dandy was, girlfriend or not, he got the impression she meant a lot more to his cousin than was let on.

"Okay, this is your room Derick"., Keichi said, their new roommate wheeled into the extra room kept for storage.,"Nice, i like it already"., Megumi walked up and said.,"You sure, it's a little small but..".,"Nope, don't worry, i like small rooms, espically bedrooms, all that extra space, i like small spaces, makes me feel more in control"., Derick wheeled into the room and looked out the window.,"It really is a nice place you got here cuz"., K smiled,"That's great, come on, I'll show you the rest of the place"., an hour later, Keichi, Megumi and Derick were taking his stuff into his room, while Skuld had taken an interest in his ride., seeing it he smiles and say's."Like it"., Skuld just kept looking.,"It's a 45 Ford Pickup, rebuilt it myself".,"Hm,it's okay i guess, I'm more into more advanced stuff".,"Skuld, be nice"., Keichi said., walking up behind them.,"Nah it's cool cuz, not everyone's into everything, anyway, what do ya think"., Keichi looked over the truck.,"(Whistle), nice, you really put a lot of work into it huh","Yep, best part was almost everything was free".,"What!, how"., Derick smiled.,"Found most of it at a junkyard, than I'd haul away bits and refurbish most of it"., this time Skuld looked at Derick.,"You mean you really did all this yourself"., Derick smiled and nodded."Yep, no one else would, and i loved it"., Skuld had to admit, when she was building her inventions she had that kind of way too, she than started to really respect that in derick, and after only meeting him,did she also notice how much him and Keichi had in common. That was when K went around to the back of the truck.,"Okay, now, let's get you settled in cuz".

Latter that night, after everyone had settled down for the evening, Derick wheeled himself out on the back porch and looked up at the sky, not noticing someone walking up behind him."Hey cuz, couldn't sleep"., it was keichi,"Nope, you"., Derick smiled.,"Nope, listen".,Derick wheeled around to face k.,"Thanks again for letting me stay, i know Megumi never okay'd this from the beginning so i just wanted you to know I'll do my part around here,(he looked at his wheel chair again), well as much as i can do,heh"., Keichi smiled back at this cousin.,"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to have you and the others here"., Keichi looked up at the sky, seeing this derick smiled.,"Thinking about **her** again, right"., Keichi blushed a little and coughed, trying to pretend.,"Uh, no, no,....., well maybe a little".,"So tell me about her"., K was still unsure what to say, ("I made a called five and a half years ago and asked a Goddess to stay with me Forever), um, well, her name was Bell dandy and she, she was, the closet thing to a Goddess, to me"., Keichi said, making a sweat curve, while telling and not telling the truth., Derick smiled this time.,"Wow, she must have been a looker huh".,"Yeah".,"I'm sure you guy's will see each other again someday, cuz"., K, standing up, looked down at his cousin with a confused look.,"What do you mean?"., Derick looked down at his hands and than at his cousin.,"When you find someone special, someone like her, she's never really out of your grasp, you only have to remember, and you'll never let go"., Keichi was stunned, he never really knew his cousin was so, poetic, that was after he heard a huge..,"(FART)"., the moment was ruined as Derick let out a huge fart, making a few birds drop from the tree.,laughing he say's.,"Killed the moment when i ripped that one huh, HA"., k was white as a ghost, Derick tried poking but his cousin just dropped on his back like a statue."Ha, yeah, shouldn't have had that egg sandwich, runs, oy".

Notes: I do NOT OWNY ANYTHING, i do not own the rights to eitherr Iron Man or any of it's characters, Oh My Goddess, or any of it's characters, or Seperoth, i don't his charactereitherr, the only character i own is Derick Morisato and Tom.

We'll, i put a lot of effort into this chapter, wanted you guy's to get to know my character, Derick, he's something I've been cooking up for a while now, see, something i at least, have ever seen is someone who isn't perfect, by accident or otherwise, Derick to me kinda brings everything into perspective knowingn't perfect, and the main characters have to have something like little quirks and stuff to drive viewers nuts, but it kinda pisses me off, when i see an innocent character like K whose only problem is he's a nice guy, while in Oh My Goddess he's not picked on ..much, in other animes main characters like him alaaaaaaaalways-hisne manga had it's character alalwaalwaysthe girls,(who live with him), alalwayso maalwayske a pervert, like standing OVER HIM, letting him see their panties.....oy, anyway, hope this chapter helped explain a few things, the next few i think will start getting K finally into the big piture, picture, hope you guy's and gals like the story, not expecting alot of a people beia thrilled with my writing, well anyway, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:"Another Hand at Work"

note: i do not in anyway own the rights to the characters from Oh My Goddess, i do not own the rights to the characters from Iron Man, the comic, nor do i own the rights to Seperoth, Derick Morisato and Tom are my only oc.

Heaven:

"(Yawning), it's so boring up here"., said Urd, Goddess Second Class, she was stretching out over her floating station, inside heaven's main Office, floating below her were some of the other Goddesses, her fellow co-workers, with odd looks.,"You know Urd, if it's so boring up here, why don't you go back down with Skuld"., one goddess said., this irritated Urd, she looked around.,"Who said that"., but since she didn't know who asked, she couldn't get anyone to confess.,"Oh, never mind"., looking back at her console, it had been almost two months since her little sister Skuld had left to go back to earth, while she and Belldandy diligently did their jobs, well Belldandy anyway.,"Well that's it for me today, you girls finish up for me, k"., she smiled and floated off, while the others cried their complaints, Urd was gone.

Urd didn't get very far, walking down another path, she happened to run into Lind, who had just finished talking to another Valkryie,"Hey, how goes it, anything new"., but Lind didn't rely, it seemed like the Valkyrie had something on her mind, when Urd got closer, Lind finally noticed and turned around.,"Oh, hello Urd".,"Just hello, oh, i feel so neglected"., this was basically Urds way of starting conversations, Lind was used to it and just smiled."Forgive me, i am currently pre-occupied with..certain events"., she chose her words carefully, Urd picked this up too, and asked.,"It's not very often i get the chance to see our favourite Valkyrie so caught up and not give a simple answer, what's going on"., she said, getting a little serious.,"I cannot say for sure, my squads leaders have been requesting information about their new orders, but i cannot give any".,Urd looked at her and replied.,"So why not just go see Kam..."., but Lind shot her hand up and waved.,"I have said to much, i must go, be well Urd"., and just like that she was gone, leaving a very confused Second Class Goddess, "Somethings definitely up".

Inside, Belldandy had just finished updating her reports when she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was.,"Peorth, is something wrong?"., but Peorth just shook her head.,"No, i just came by to ask if you wanted to stop by the mall, grab a tea and chat"., Belldandy smiled and nodded.,"Yes, that would be nice, one moment, i have to fill this last part in my report"., after finishing both Goddesses soon got to a shop located in the mall, sitting at a table, both of them began sipping their teas, talking about their day's at work."So, seems you and your sister have gotten used to being back at work, well, at least you seem to Belldandy"., peorth said, sipping her tea.,"Yes, Urd and i have most certainly are glad to be back at work"., Peorth looked at her friend again and sighed.,"So, want to talk"., but our chess nut brown haired goddess just sat there confused.,"But, are we not talking now Peorth"., (Slam), peorth banged her fist off the table, causing other God's and Goddesses to jump, also making bell jump.,"Oh, Belldandy, you have to say it, at the very least".,"What are you speaking of Peorth"., she looked at her friend and smiled.,"You wanna talk about Keichi"., but bell just shook her head and was about to say something else but Peorth's hand covered her mouth."I know you can't lie, but at the least, get off something off your chest, you've spent the better part of five years down there, and just when you two were getting good, Kami..."., Peorth stopped, she looked back up at Belldandy who simply smiled, and looked at her tea."I have said this one before, as well with her and Lind, both i and Keichi do not regret anything, we enjoyed our time together and, and i will alwaysld a place in my heart for him, however, Kami-Sama has asked us to return, and while Skuld has returned to Earth, i do not harbour ill intent, so now, i am content to be here, with my family and friends"., Belldandy finished, she sip ed the last of her tea and bowed, leaving a very confused and dumbfounded Peorth behind, however, in shadowed corner, a set of eye's were following everything.

Earth, Temple:

Rain pelt down the little temple, the clouds were dark and bunched together, with no sign of letting up, most of the citizens of Nekomi mulled and ran through the streets, trying to go about their daily lives, Keichi was home resting after another long night, Skuld had left with Ben-Pei to find parts for a project she was working on, and Derick was left beside himself, but for some reason he wasn't down at all, in fact he was content, wheeling himself out on the front porch of the living residence, he sat back in his wheelchair, with a cup of coffee in his hand."Wow, my first rainstorm in Japan, yeah"., smiling, he didn't notice someone creeping up behind him until a set of hands grabbed his back."HOLY MUNKEY NUGGETS!!"., Derick cursed, he found it almost a common reaction now, back home he started making up fake curse words just so he could curse when children were around and not hurt their feelings.

Looking behind him, he found the culprit, laughing her ass off."Oh, oh, sorry Derick, but i couldn't help myself"., Megumi said, literally falling flat on her butt, but her cousin just shook his head.,"Megumi, you know of course I'll get you back, and you remember i used to be really **good**"., Megumi stopped dead on her back and looked up at a menacing look on her cousins face, sweat dropping she got up on her knees, it wasn't very often you get to see Megumi terrified of someone, espically a man, so whatever Derick had ever done to her, really made an impression.

"Sorry, I'm sorry", she said, but Derick couldn't hold it in and started laughing,"Well, you did get me good cuz, I'll grant you that"., than both cousins started laughing, an hour later they were sat down in front of the TV., watching an old cartoon Derick brought back with him.,"Oh, thank God you had a DVD player, i don't remember how many times I've begged K to get one"., but Derick just shook his head.,"It's cool, from what I've heard about what this place was like before, with Skulds sisters and everything else, it's a miracle k got as far as he did"., Megumi nodded,"Yeah, but to be honest D, the only one who'd i point a finger at is Urd, all she ever did her beside sleep and party was drink....uh, never mind"., Megumi stopped, she knew that little word had a particular effect, espically on Derick, but he just sat down by the table, laughing,"Um, what did you say Megumi"., she flopped down on her back, smiling."Never mind".

But Derick heard what she said, but he wanted to start fresh, and not start a fight, yes he knew Skulds older Sister Urd, and her drinking, but Derick didn't mind, everyone in the World drinks, that was a fact, he couldn't hold it against someone, espically someonee he'd never seen before,"Hey Megumi, after how about we go for a ride, you could show me around here, maybe we could swing by where K works","Hey yeah, that'd be great"., he pulled himself up on the wheelchair and met at the truck, after getting in they pulled out onto the road and started off.

A few minutes later, they came up to the first intersection, looking around Derick spotted a convenience store."Hey, is that where K and Belldandy worked before"., Megumi looked and nodded."Yep, he and her spent of lot of time there when they weren't in school"., after pulling up to a curb, Derick looked at the store and said."Listen, I'm gonna buy some Ice Cream for Skuld when she get's home, what flavor does she like".,"Hm, not sure"., Derick sighed, but smiled, it's cool, I'll buy a few tubs, and a few groceries, might as well stock up right"., Megumi nodded and helped him get his wheelchair, wheeling into the store, the two Morisato's soon found themselves, face to face with an old enemy, who Megumi knew right away.,"Oh Crap,.........MARA!"., looking over his shoulder, Derick spotted Megumi with her mouth wide open, tracing her eye's, he saw her looking at a blonde working behind the counter, the only thing he found odd about her was maybe the fact she had some weird tribal markings on her face.

"Thank you for the service, please come again"., Mara said, cursing the customer who took her pretty time choosing her heat settings,"(Oh, i don't want to burn my noodles, yeah, i could tell she was using hers)". Mara had just finished putting the cash in when she heard her name, she looked up, seeing as how not many knew her well enough, she caught someone pointing at her, she was about to say something when a little bulb flashed above her head."Oh Crap, not you!!"., Mara said, Megumi was a little worried, and frightened, not literally,but she was worried about Derick, she and Keichi were still pondering how to break the fact there were God's and Goddesses, Demons and what not in the world, but before she could warn him, she felt for his shoulder but,...he was gone.

"Hi, can you tell me where i can get some ice cream"., Mara snapped out of her trance, looking around she tried to find the voice when it asked again."Uh, hello". She looked down over the counter, she didn't bend very far, some merchandise was in her way, she saw a man, somewhat looking like her adversary's ex lover, staring up at her."Uh, what?"."You know,it's not gonna score you any points with making customers wait, me want ice cream, but keep the headache". Derick wanted to break the ice a little, he knew something was up when he saw Megumi act the way she did, and judging by the blonde cashier, he also knew she had something going on, but he didn't want to press it, he just got to Japan, and didn't want to start things off so badly. Mara blinked and pointed down an isle."Uh, just around the corner to the back"."Thanks Lady, y'all right". Derick made a cowboy nod and motioned his cousin, who picked up the pace.

Helping him grab a few buckets into a cart, Derick whipped around and looked his cousin straight in the eye."Okay, fess up". Megumi sweated a little, but kept her appearance calm and cool."What, fess up to what?". Derick didn't buy it."Don't sell me a cheap line like that, i know when somethings up, and it's literally written on your face, as soon as we got through the door, the two of you had this mind war going on, is she someone i should know about,maybe....(his face had this weird smile), a....lover"., this made Megumi violently shake her head,"NO, absolutely not, NEVER","Yeah, what she said", Derick and Megumi looked behind them, there Mara was perched over a shelf, obviously trying to overhear them, while miserablyiding,"Uh, right, any-who, i kinda want to not go any further, seeing as how the two of you, the other you being bbblonder there, I'I'I'llve things as is, now, me wawawanna cream", the whwhwheel chairedorisato turned around, heading to the cash, Mara's eye's never left Megumi's, "Okay, fess up, what're you doing here?".

"Me, i should be asking you, you......PERVERT", Megumi stared down the first class demon, but Mara just waved it off, "Hmprh, whatever", Megumi looked at her cousin, seeing as how he was far enough she banged her hand on the shelf Mara was on,"Okay, now it's time for you to fess up, what're you still doing here, i'd think after Belldandy left, you take your sorry ass out of here too", Mara sneered a little and folded her arms,"Ha, yeah, that's true, but Lady Hild has something else in store for me up here, i'm just biding my time is all, and making a few quick bucks", but something about her explanation didn't sink in with Megumi, she made an evil smile, which Mara caught and sweat dropped,"I don't know much about what the Job description as a Demon, but I'm guessing your more than waiting, you got dumped, didn't you,ha", an irk appeared on Mara's head, having her back turned to Megumi, she started chewing on her finger,"(D..MIT!!, how'd she guess i haven't gotten a call for months), Humph, whatever, it's not like i have to answer to human anyway", Mara than went back to her cash.

Derick had picked out some good tubs, he watched his cousin and "Mara" talk, something was definitely up, but like he said before, it wasn't any of his business,"Unless she's into making it her business", he wheeled up to the counter and pulled out his card, not noticing a pair of eye's from around another corner, glowing "Red".

Stark Enterprises: US

Tony Stark had just gotten back from another meeting, after closing his office door, let's out a huge yawn, "Oh God, do those old farts ever quit, repeat, repeat, that's all they ever did, i think I'll need one of those pace makers,ha", Tony laughed, while resting himself upon a couch,"Hey Boss", Pepper Pots, Tony's Personal assistant, and close friend walked through the door, holding a electronic pad,"Had Fun", she smirked, her face always so cheery, yet always aware, which helped keep Tony in line, almost every day."Um, yeah, I'll get back to you on that one, for now, a gen and tonic would be nice", but Pepper, knowing Tony, did the exact opposite,"Uh huh, one fruit juice, coming up", he rolled his eye's and picked up his own pad, examiningngng his work, he found a note,"Hmm, got a buzz from the other buzz kill, aka, Rhodey,hmm", Tony's eye's suddenly sparked for a second, than he looked at his desk, Pepper, seeing this, asked,"Something up", but Tony just ignored her, instead he got up,walked over to the desk, and pulled up a flabelledelArmourrRegistrystar".

Stark Enterprises: Japan

After another long night at the plant and warehouse, Tom and Keichi were just leaving the parking lot when they heard a crash, dropping their stuff, they run up to the security gate, the guard had left his post to look around the corner, Keichi ran up beside him,"What's going on, is something wrong?", the security guard nodded, hauling his radio on his shoulder he calls for an ambulance,"Yeah, some van just drove by and crashed into the divider, I'm calling for help", when he finished they saw that the van itself was badly damaged, inside was a little girl in the back, with two people in the front, her parents, seeing this Keichi looked around to see Tom with a look of concern in his eye's, looking up and down the street, k dropped his stuff and ran right for the van, with Tom and the Guard yelling out,"Keichi!, wait, it's dangerous", but he didn't listen, he couldn't just sit by and watch, not while he could at least try,"I'll do what i can, wait there", K yelled, as he got closer to the van, fire started to appear on the bottom, with the family still trapped inside.

The little girl woke up, the last thing she remembered her mom and dad were just treating her to Mc D's when suddenly her father yelled and her mom screamed, then everything went black, as she woke up she looked around,she cried as the little girl saw herself upside down,"Mommy, Daddy", but they didn't answer her, she rubbed soot out eye's, that's when she saw both her parents, hanging upside down from their seats, both apparently knocked out, but the little girl assumed the worst and started to cry, that's when she heard a banging sound coming from her left side, she looked and saw a man, banging on the window, trying to tell her she'd be okay, the little girl didn't know why, but when she saw him, saw his concerned face, for a second, smiled.

"Hang on!!, I'll get you guy's out", Keichi yelled, when he got to the van he tried opening the door, but no go, it'd been wedged shut by the impact, he crouched down and saw the little girl, desperateee to get free, she noticed k and for a second smiled, seeing this Keichi looked around and remembered his flashlight, taking it, he yelled at the little girl, telling her to look away, (Smash), he broke the glass, with his foot, he cleared away most of the glass and crawled in, looking around he saw two people, her parents, knocked out in the front, not thinking, he reacted and got the little girl out first, by the time he got her out, Tom had run up beside the van, K passed her to him and said,"Take herI'llll get the others", not arguing, Tom took the little girl, who cried out,"Mommy, Daddy", Tom tried to comfort her,"It'll be alright kid, Keichi will help em", back at the van, Keichi crawled up next to the parents, that's when he smelled something, something familiar, looking out the front window,......gas was leaking out under the van, right for the flames.

Notes: Hey guy's and gals, hope you guy's like the story so far, I'm planning on making things more interesting in the following chapters, like I've said before i really want to take my time and do this right, if any of you guy's out there see a mistake or two, please forgive me, I'm doing my best, well, that's it, take care, and special thanks to the fellow writers who've reviewed my work so far, thanks a lot, really, okay, that's it for now, take care.

Special Notes: I do NOT OWN ANYTHING, i do not own the rights to eitherr the characters from Oh My Goddess, Iron Man, or the character Seperoth, i do not OWN ANYTHING, except for Tom, and Derick Morisato.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:"A Hero's Birth"

special notes: I do not in any way own the rights to ither the characters from Oh My Goddess, with the exception of Tom, and Derick Morisato, nor do i own the rights to characters from Iron Man, i do not own the rights to Seperoth.

Heaven, just outside the Main Office:

A tall, powerful looking God, made his way pass masses of Goddesses, all staring in awe at the sight of the former Captain of the Guards, now Council Member Seperoth, his long silver hair and noticeably long and power blade behind his back, was making his way into the garden, surrounding Heaven's Main Office, where many offices and departments were located, all used to monitor and study the events unfolding on earth, after walking through the main doors, a receptionist, Goddess, seeing him, gets up to greet him,"Why hello your Grace, welcome to the Main Office, how may i serve you today", she said, trying not to sound to nervous, but when she never got a response, she looked up and noticed he was gone, and than she heard the doors behind her thump closed.

Floating on behind her station, Belldandy sat patiently, waiting for her next assignment, when she felt another power nearby, when she looked up, she noticed Seperoth floating in front of her, smiling, his smile itself was something, but it looked almost, fake."Why hello Councilmen Seperoth, to what matter would require your presence here, i would like to chat but i am afraid i am busy at the moment, forgive me", Belldandy had gotten up and bowed, turning back to her station, she felt someone holding her hand,"It is now worries Lady Belldandy, being a member of the Council i have certain liberties, such as having a beautifulGoddess as yourself occumyping me to say the Goddess Mall for a tea", he bowed himself, Belldandy was a little surprised, but not wanting to insult him, she accepted,"Why yes of course, thank you so very much".

Stark Enterprises: Japan

"Dammit, where are those guy's", Tom, K's supervisor and friend said, he had the little girl K had saved next to him, trying to keep her calm, while he Guard had ran back inside his post, contacting the emergency team at the factory, he popped his head back out the door,"They'll be here in a minute", but Tom wasn't so relieved, he had kept telling himself in his mind it'd be okay, but with the fire soon spreading to the van, he knew Keichi didn't have much time left.

Keichi crawled back inside the van, after he noticed the seat belts of the two parents were also jammed, he took out his pocket knife to tear off the belts,"Hang on!, I'll get you guy's out", a second later he felt something on his shoulder, looking back, the man, obviously the husband, was partially awake,"My...my...Daughter..she's...", he mumbled, but K kept his cool,and smiled,"Don't worry, she's safe, just give me a minute to get you guy's out of here", This kinda surprised Keichi a lot, lately he's been acting more and more assertive, ever since Belldandy left, he kinda guessed after she left, he wanted others to know, he could be depended on, and that even though she was gone, he could still be there for others, just like now."Okay, gotcha, hang on", he got the woman down from her seat, carefully he dragged her slowly out the door, it was just as he crawled out the window when he saw the flames beginning to engulf the front of the van,"Hey, I'll be back, just hold on", but the man, barely concouncious, just shook his head,"Don'.....t....worry...about......m...me....,...save.....sa...my...family...", he could barely talk, k guessed he might have been bumped somewhere.

Getting up off the ground, Keichi felt someone grab his shoulder, it was Tom,"Hey, helps almost here", but k wouldn't leave,"No, you go, I'll get the other guy", Tom wanted to say something, he held his hand on Keichi and said,"LISTEN, i want to save that guy as much as you do, but we're outta time", Tom took the woman and put her into a fireman's carry, looking back, Keichi was about to follow,but something snapped inside him.

Flashback:

Canada: Toronto:

Two and half weeks had gone by, Keichi's and Megumi's parents tried their best to persuade the government representativeseseses to allow them to adopt Derick, but it was no use, at that time, no adoptions were by people over seas were permitted, so in the end, Derick was placed in the care of Foster Parents, it horrendousousousous time for the little boy, after finding out his parents were gone, and than the doctors telling him he wouldn't be able to walk anymore, he had almost given up, Keichi sat next to him at the office, Megumi sat on the other side,"Hey, come on cuz, i know it looks bad, but from what mom and dad said, your new parents are kinda cool", Keichi said, obviously not realizing he just talked about his own mom and dad.

Derick looked at his cousins, and back at his hand, in it was a cell phone his father had given him just as they got back, it had a pictureee of his mom and dad, and him as a baby, he flipped it shut, and just stared at the wall, Keichi took this hinanddn put his hand oderrickskss shoulder, Megumi did the same, "I miss them k, i miss them so much", Derick weakly cried, not knowing what else to say, the three cousins just continued to sit there, hugging each other, trying to quell the darkness cloudiDerick'scks heart, a scene like a memorfadinging into the distance.

End Flashback.

Stark Enterprises: Japan

"NO!, i won't", Keichi said, running back to the van, he left Tom holding the mother, stunned, but he only shook his head and turned around helping the woman down to the guards booth, sirens could be hear coming from behind the gates, Fire teams racing to the now flaming wreck, after putting the injured woman down next to her daughter, he ran back after his friend, who had just gotten back to the van,"Hey, mister, you still there", K had crawled back under, tearing a few bits of his clothes here and there, the fire began to heat up the interior, making it feel like an oven, sweating and bleeding, Keichi started to cut the belt when the man grabbed his hand,"Get....get....get ....here", he weakly said, but Keich just ignored him and kept cutting, this angered the man, who opened fully one of his eye's,"WHAT...are...YO..u...waiting....for...GO!","NO, I WON'T!", Keichi looked back at the injured man,"Do you really want to....do you really want to JUST GIVE UP, do you want to abandon your family", the man, after hearing this, felt angered, he held Keichi's hand and replied.,"No....no..,but you ....have...i...I'm.....", Keichi flicked the mans hand of his arm and gave him a hard look,"No, you don't understand, i won't let your little girl and wife suffer like my cousin,we're both gonna get out of here, and YOUR GONNA LIVE!". Finally freeing the man, Keichi only noticed now how close the fire had gotten to him, his left arm was caught on fire, he tried to put it out, dragging the man at the same time, just as he got out, he felt someone's hand on his back, it was Tom,"Move your ass K", he yelled, pulling keichi up, they got the man under their arms and began to ran, a few seconds later, "BOOM!", the fire hit the gas tank, sending all three men flying through the air, before he blacked out, he looked at the injured man and tom, they both were apparently breathing, seeing this, he allowed himself to finally lose consciousness.

Heaven: Goddess Relief Agency

Belldandy was helping another Goddess finish her report, when suddenly, she grabbed her arm, and felt something she had never felt before, at least physically, Pain.,"Lady Belldandy, are you alright", the Goddess next to her asked, but Bell just smiled and relied."I..i am well, thank you", it was true, when Bell looked at her arm, there was nothing there to have her felt such pain, but than something else crossed her mind, or rather, someone,"Keichi....", but she shook her head,"If there was anything truly wrong, i would have felt more, but i did not sense anything amiss, and if there were anything else wrong, Skuld will contact me", putting her hand over her chest, Belldandy set's back to work, not noticing, another set of eye's, watching from around a corner.

Nekomi Japan: Hospital

"And where is he?", Derick, Keichi's cousin asked Skuld, both of them were at home, doing odd things around the house, when they got the call, following Derick down another hallway, Skuld replied,"I think they said he was admitted to room 1-A","Okay, Da..n that idiot", Skuld looked down at him while runningggg,"That's my line", smiling, Derimanagedddd to reply,"Sue me when ycopyrighthththt it, (he waved down another nurse), excuse me mam, we're looking for Keichi Morisato, i think he was just admitted", the nurse, looked down from her clip board and nodded,"Oh yes, that man, he was so kind", Derick and Skuld's fpaledpaa littlelittle,"**Was**!".

Finally awake, Keichi found himself on a white bed, looking around, he figured out he was in a Hospital, he was gonna get up when he felt something on his arm, when he looked at his left arm, he noticed it was bandaged, a nurse came in, waving her finger,"Now, now, don't rush yourself, that bandage might come off, and I'll have to re do the whole thing all over", the nurse laughed, she was an elderly nurse, with a kind face, taking K's hand and making sure the dressing hadn't loosened, he looked at her a little puzzled,"Uh, mam, I'm not sure what happened just now, i remember...Oh No!, there was a family, and a van.", Keichi rambled on for a minute, the elderly nurse stood there confused for a moment but than something hit her,"Oh, right, your from that accident earlier, don't worry, the family is safe, the mother and daughter were okay, just some bumps and bruises, the father was a little more banged up, but he made it out okay too".

Keichi was walking towards a vending machine, after the nurse explained what had happeneddd, he felt a huge weight off his shoulders, the nurse once again asked if it was him who saved the family, being thbashful guy he was, Keichi simply nodded, the Nurse once again made a nice laugh, than she motioned for a couple more Nurses to come in, some could be heard saying things like,"Oh my gosh, is that him, he's so brave", another nurse replied,"Oh yeah, (chuckle), he's kinda cute too", after a few minutes, and blushes, Keichi managed to get dressed( in the bathroom of course), and after thanking the staff and getting some medication, he walked out the door towards a vending machine, when he felt a murderous aura behind him.

"Arggg", Keichi was locked in a head lock after getting the wind knocked out of him, Derick had him tight, while Skuld simply watched from behind, after a minute K managed to worm his way out, gagging a bit,"Ah.....What's wrong with you Derick?, I've already gotten one bandage today, don't break my neck too...huh?", Keichi said, but he looked at his cousin, who only just stared down at the floor, he replied,"You, God K, you could've died out there, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!", Skuld was pissed too, past tense she would have gone berserk, hauling out her mallet, and yelling her usual catch phrase, but, the only noticeable feature on her face, was a few tears,"Yeah, you big idiot.., what, what would Big Sis say if.....", Skuld couldn't finish, she was about to turn around, but Derick caught her arm and just shook his head, motioning her to stand beside him, he looked at his cousin and said,"Well, we're waiting".

There they were, two Cousins and a Second Class Goddess, a few nurses could be seen down the hallway, helping patients, the usual noise coming from any Hospital, everywhere except for their exact spot, Keichi looked at his two friends, and scratched the back of his head, putting it back down, he nods and finally say's,"It, it was.......it was you Derick", Derick looked at his cousin, expecting something more, but Keichi couldn't look him in the eye, thinking, it suddenly hits him, Derick looked at his cousin, and finally understood, what his cousin had done, had done for him, he motioned for k to come closer, it was than both Morisato's, hugged,"Thanks cuz, but you know, you could have done something else to show a fellow man's bravado, right,ha", both of them laughed, but Skuld just stood there still perplexed.

An hour later, after they got in Derick'sssss truck, did K and him tell Skuld abDerick's's's'ss past, Skuld put her hands up to her mouth,"Oh myI'm'm'mi'm so sorry Derick", but he just waved that off, "Nah, don't worry about it, besides, that was the past, what Keichi did today, though completely stupid, was completely cool too", he patted Keichi on the back of the head, K just smiled, the little pickup drove down a road, and than another, until finally they were back at the temple, pulling into the temples parking area, they noticed a man standinoutside outsde the temple, he wore a clean shirt and a coat over his shoulder, getting out of the truck, Keichi knew who it was."Tom!".

Mysterious Place:

Thunder could be heard echoing throughout the hallway's of a formally deserted Castle, the original occupants long ago had abandoned it, cob webs and dust were traced all over the place, except for one, where a huge fire was lit, with a mysterious figure standing next to it, simply watching it, while keep it's wits on something else, another guest had arrived, outside the Castle, a portal had opened up, it's occupant, stepping out, looks up and smiles, it than disappears and reappears outside the main doorway, simply standing there, the air began to mix with anxiety, the new stranger was obviously not well with waiting,"Enter", the voice bellowed, pushing the doors open, the two strangers meet face to face, the one by the fire threw another book into the fire, hardly showing any emotion whatsoever."These filthy Humans and their pathetic way's of recording history, what nonsense, useless dribble drab, but than their time and more is coming to an end, isn't that right...brother", the other figure nodded, not showing much emotion as well, he spoke,"Soon, all the pieces are coming together, our spies assure us, nothing will catch us by surprise, soon everything will come to fruition", a maniacal laugh filled the room both entities bellowed, leaving one to think, just what exactly...will come to fruition?.

Japan:Temple

Just after Keichi and the others got back, Tom, K's supervisor and friend, met them at the temple,explaining what had happened to himself and everything else."Sorry i didn't stick around Keichi, the docs said you were gonna be okay, so i rushed back to work to explain what had happened, dedication right,ha", Tom laughed, trying to lighten the mood, K just smiled back, he knew his friend meant well,"Listen, come on in, we can talk more", nodding, all four walked and wheeled into the main residence, where after Skuld and Derick served some tea, went on,"As it turns out, someone made a generous donation, after hearing about what happened, to the family in the van, i even hear it may have even been the big man himself, Tony Stark", everyone gasped, including Skuld, Tom went on,"After our little Indian Jones bit k, the Docs at the hospital said we were okay, and like i said before, i would've stayed but they told me you were gonna be okay, beside the burn. I got this letter from the Regional Dept. Mangaer, she wants you and me to take some time off, oh, here's some forms for ya to fill out, technical stuff".

Keichi took the letter and wrote his name, after he looked at his friend again and asked.,"The Family Tom, are they okay?", Tom sipped a bit of his tea, letting it cool, he smiled again,"Don't worry so much, yeah they're okay, but i have to ask Keichi, why'd you risk your life like that, i mean, I'm sure that family's grateful but come on", K looked at Derick and told Tom what he told Skuld, after Tom whistled, while nodding to Derick,"Wow, sorry man", Derick just waved his hand,"What's done is done, but i have something to ask, not being greedy, but doesn't Keichi get something out of this?, besides a letter for time off", Tom was about to say something but k of course spoke up,"Nope, like i told you cuz, i didn't do it for any reason, or to get anything, i just wanted to do the right thing, cheesy as it sounds", everybody looked at k, and than started to laugh, seeing this, K kinda picked up the disease and started to laugh himself. After Tom left for the night, Megumi finally showed up, Classes ran late that evening, and well, nobody bothered to text her at school, she made sure, Keichi and Derick got the message, both of them on the floor with bumps and bruises on their heads, Derick saying,

"Owwwwieeeeeee".

Heaven, Valkyrie Barracks:

"Alright ladies, form up and move out, i want formations to be even tighter, DO YOU GET ME!", a Valkyrie said, looking down before her were a squad of expertly trained and seasoned worrier class Goddess, known far and well respected for their determination and courage, this particular squad was under the command of another well respected and honoured hero,"Lind", the acting leader called out, the now known two winged Valkyrie had just arrived, looking at her own squad, she simply nodded and mentally told the acting leader to continue exercises."(What is going on?, first Kami Sama orders our squads to assemble, and yet without any reason why, it couldn't be..that time)", Lind was in deep thought, it wasn't' until she noticed everyone staring at her, she quickly dispelled this, summoning her battle axe and pounding it into the ground before her, startling and waking up the other ladies.

Heaven, Kami-Sama's Office:

Kami Sama sat in his "office", as he like to called, many of his places of work, including his appearances varied time to time, he was still pondering, many of the Goddesses and Gods, along with the Council were begging to ask more and more questions, questions he, the creator of all, was still short himself, all he knew, something dark and foreboding was on the Horizon, for all.

Nekomi Japan: Temple

Keichi looked down at his left arm again, he peeled back a bit of the wrappingggggg, the nurse told him it'd heal afer a while,but he may be scared, but assured him it wouldn't be noticeable, it still looked a pinhug hehehehehee, putting it back, he walked back out to his beamer, not having much else to do, he worked on it for awhile, classes didn't begin again for another week, and with paid time off, he guessed he sthankfullllull,"What cha up to, Idiot", he looked behind him, there floating over him was Skuld,"Hey Skuld, waiting for Sentaro again", she nodded, and than noticed his bandages,"You know you shouldn't be picking at them", he smiled,"Yeah i know, anyway, um, you haven't mentioned any of this to Bell have you?", he didn't turn around to ask, he just kept working on his bike, Skuld looked at Keichi again and said,"Well, no, not yet, my reports here on earth don't really require me to go into details, or tell Big Sis, why?", Keichi stoped working, keeping his back turned he replied."I just, i just want to make her feel bad, you know, how she gets when something happens, espically to me", Skuld was a little shocked again, by now you'd think she knew everything about Keichi, but he was genuine when he said those words.

"Yeah, i know, but keeping something like this...", Keichi stopped her, putting his hand up, he finally turned around and said,"I can't guarantee it won't happen again Skuld, that's the part of living human, it's something we have to face everyday", K felt somewhat surprised again, so was the floating Goddess, but he kept going,"But after you get back this evening, could i talk to you in private", Skuld floated back down on her feet, taking out her cell phone, she typed in a few words and said,"Uh, yeah, no problem Keichi, well, i gotta go, Sentaro is picking me up for Ice Cream, he also wants me to look at his new bike, go figure right,ha, take it easy", she waved to him, walking down the temple front steps, Keichi turned his attention back to his beamer, but something kept irking his senses, his mind kept bringing back those images, of Derick crying, and the scene with the little girl and her family, lately things around Nekomi have been getting worse, all this just after Belldandy and the others left, Keichi kept telling himself,"(It can't be a coincidence).

Heaven, Kami Sama's office:

The Creator was going over some work his operatives had given him, detailed events leading up the past events, specifically during the times of the Lord of Darkness, Angel Eater, and the events regarding a former Council member, and God, Celestine, it was than he heard his doors open close, knowing full well who it was he didn't bother to turn."**Can i help you, Seperoth**", the tall and ever attentive councilman smiled, bowing down he reply's,"Yes my Lord, i have been informed you required a copy of my file's, have i done something wrong that required the Creators attention first hand", Seperoth spoke, choosing wisely his words, to be blunt, he was calling out Kami Sama, who had been investigating certain events."**While i try not to disrespect everyone's rights and prev lieges Serpoth, my actions now do not warrant your approval, what i do now is for the good of everyone, and no, you have as of yet not warranted any ill will, and lastly i do not need YOUR permission to do any of the latter, good day to you Councilman**".

Bowing and turning, Seperoth calmly walks out of Kami Sama's office, outside he clenches his fist and looks down at the ground, saying to himself,"(No, i will not allow this, everything i have worked for, everything i have toiled, boils down to this, Creator or not, everything will come, to my end and theirs,ha), Serpoth began chuckling to himself, flying off into the sky.

Heaven: Goddess Relief Agency

After another day had passed, Belldandy along with some other Goddesses working with her took a break, walking down a long hallway connecting to an outdoor park residing next to the office, where many used a lot to simply chat and talk about each's own case's and wishes."Well i had quite the sprout, the girl who i appeared before fainted almost immediately, honestly, these humans, i would like someday to meet a human with a little back bone, would you not say the same Lady Belldandy", a short haired blonde Goddess asked, they were sitting around a small table, sipping tea."While i do not believe all humans are strong minded, they do have qualities some would find admirable", she said, sipping her tea cup, some of the Goddesses had surprised looks on their faces.

"Oh, you are referringgg to the Morisato case my Lady", another Goddess finished biscuititt and replied,"That must have been horrible, being confined to such environmententt to a first class Goddess like your self, Lady Belldandy, but you did manage to uphold your contract, all of us up here were so relieved to hear of your return and also proud", many of the women nodded their heads, but Belldandy just sat there, with a perplexed look on her face, she set her cup down, and looked at them."If i may ask, why do you all hold Humans with such disregard, is it not our duty here at the Relief Agency to comfort and console ones with turmoil and grief in their lives, to give them a second chance deemed worthy by Yggdrasil". The Goddesses all around the table looked at Belldandy with an uncertain look, but suddenly they understood what she meant, it was only than did they realize what they had said.

"Forgive us My Lady, it is not our place as you have said, to question the actions we are uphold ed to", the blonde Goddess said, bowing, as well as many others, feeling their regret, Belldandy smiled ."Do not worry, perhaps i am also at fault, i have not worked as much as all of you, but i shall try my best to make it all right", everyone of the women present were again struck in awe, they felt so low, but felt better hearing those kind words, each of them lowered their own heads and apologized, another Goddess than asked."Lady Belldandy, if i may ask, what was it like, living with your previous contractor, from what we have been told, he sounds really....cute", she ended, many of them blushed, including Belldandy."Yes, he is, even though we went through many hardships, we did so together, i met and made many friends in part to him, Keichi, he showed me ever so much, so many things, i enjoyed our time together, and even though we are apart now, i feel someday, we will meet again".

An hour later, everyone had returned to their post's, all of them dumbstruck, over the years, it has been known that Belldandy had been regarded as the most prominent and wonderfuloddess, one who was even thought to surpass all of them, had become smitten with simple, down to Earth, (literally), human male, yes, and it was also well known how eager many God's had become, trying to prove their worth, to become her "partner", a precious and delicate flower like Belldandy was deffinatley worth the wait, blossoming as well as she did, but all of these hopes were dashed upon hearing of the "human", everyone of them held a tight fist, but as Gods, they could not give in to darker paths, so after hearing of Belldandy's return, so was their own hopes, all of them, including another God, who smiled.

Notes: Again, i do NOT OWN ANYTHING, i do not own the rights to ither the characters from Iron Man, Oh my Goddess, except for Derick Morisato, and Tom, i DO NOT OWN the rights to Seperoth.

Personal Notes:

Thanks a lott to my reviewers, its so great to hear back some positive news for once, and again i want to apologize for some of my earlier chapters, i tried to take some new way's of writing, and didn't pan out so well, SORRY,I'vee done my best to get better, and i think i have, i won't be as great as many of you, socu dosos all around,lol, the nexchapterer might have us beinintroduceded to a new Hero, here's his name for a taste:

the **Iron Guardian**, what do you think, thanks again,bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:"The first Step is Al way's the Hardest"

special notes: I do not in anyway own the rights to the characters or story's to, Iron Man,

Oh My Goddess, or the character Seperoth.

Tokyo, Temple:

It was a quiet night at the temple, finally things were getting back to normal, as normal as it can get around there anyway, Keichi, Skuld, Megumi, and Derick sat in front of a new Flat Screen TV Derick had bought, the difference was well noticed, espically by the women."Wow, this is the first time I've seen the pictureeee so clear, and great quality, right K", Megumi said, smiling and pointing at the nTVVVv at the same time, while Keichi just smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it sure is", he said, scratching the back of his head, laughing a little, a sure sign if any that k was a little intimidated, seeing his cousin's, Derick smiled and threw a plastic bowl at Megumi's lap, who jumped a little, and looked back at him, withwoman'sans "evil eye".

Derick covered his eye's and laughed,"Nope, won't work on me cuz, got that natural immunity passed over on K", he said, seeing this Megumi gave up,"Okay, so what do you want", Derick coughed and replied,"Well, since you like the new TV so much, why not take that energy and do something usefulike getting us some popcorn"', sensing a chance, Skuld turned her head,"Yeah, and a bucket of Ice Cream", Megumi clutched her fist and stared at the little teen, who just blew a rarraspberryd turned back to the tvTTVeichi was about to do what he normally do and try to settle things but Derick beat him to the punch,"Come on cuz, it's the least you can do for ditching us for the past couple of day's", Wham!, TKO, lately, Megumi had been absent around the temple, it turns out her apartment had gotten a new landlord who didn't take too kindly to her.."lip", so she's been busy packing her stuff and moving into the temple with Keichi and the others.

"Alright, but you guy's could at least help me move my stuff in tomorrow", she said, getting up and walking into the kitchen, Derick looked back at his cousin and began to feel sorry, he rubbed the back of his neck and pulled himself up on his wheel chair, Skuld and K looked at him but he just waved them off,"Why is it when i want to pull a fast one on somebody, these.......**feelings** keep bubbling up, (he shivers and laughs), ha, anyway, I'll help Miss Smart Butt, you guy's just continue bathing in my generosity,ha", Derick wheeled into the kitchen to give Megumi a hand, leaving Skuld and K alone, watching the TV, there was a old classic movie k liked playing, when suddenly an alert sounded, followed by a broadcast from the local news station,"This just in, after following yesterday's sudden outbreak of a mild flew, it has now come to our station that rash and bizarree situations areoccurringng all over our land, mosnotablee Nekomi itself has begun seeing theseoccurrencess, we now go live with our reporter in the filed, Len, Len, can you hear me",

The screen changed to a middle aged man, who was standing in front of Nekomi Tech itself,"Yes, I'm here Yoko, just hours ago a strange incident involving a truck filled with Oil exploded in front of the campus, while no oneeee was hurt, two students, supposedly on their way home to study, were caught and at the same time, were caught with feathers they were carrying in bags", the camera shifted to two large guy's, bathed in oil and feathers, smiling and showing thvictory sign", Keichi just slapped his hand on his face, looking through his fingers at his two seniors, who didn't seem too worried they on live reporter, with a sweat drop, continued,"Now boy's, can you tell our viewers exactly what hhhappened", one large man grabbed the mike and made a pose,"Hey everybody, I'm Tamia, and I'm super excited to be talking to you guy's, right Otaki", another man made another pose, squashing the reporter like a sandwich,"Yeah Tamiya, and we're here to say join our Auto Club, we....".

Otaki didn't finish as the reporter slipped out between them, gasping, and grabbed his mike back, "No!, what happened, why were you two carrying bags of feathers?", he shouted, but Tamia and Otaki just looked at each other and neverously replied."Uh, the feathers, don't remember much about that part( Keichi slapped himself again on the face, Skuld laughing her butt off, elsewhere, Chiharo was bending a steel pipe, glaring at the t.v.), as if sensing their impending doom, both of the Auto Club seniors quickly grabbed their stuff,"And about the truck, don't know where that came from, one minute we're walking along, and next, boom, bad luck i guess....bye!", a dust cloud was all that remained of the two seniors, leaving a confused and daised reporter, signing off.

"So, what'd we miss, from little miss Sound track over there, it had to be good", Derick said, him and Megumi had finished, he had a bowl of popcorn and ice cream cradled on his lap, while Megumi had soda bottles, Keichi finally let his hand down, and after poking Skuld, who was still laughing, told them about what just happened."Oh my God(Derick laughing), oh, sorry, sorry", Megumi said, she and Derick were literally crying from all the laughing, she went outside for air, while Derick looked at keichi,"Oh, oh, sorry cuz, but you knew that was coming right,oh man, after this i think those guy's are gonna get the exact opposite what they were expecting, right,ha", Keichi fell flat on his back, finally he let out a few laughs himself, he had to admit, even though the seniors were caught, it was still funny, but something hit him in his head, he looked over to Skuld and asked."Hey Skuld", she was finishing her ice cream,"Yeah?", Keichi inched closer to the young Goddess and whispered,"Do you have any access to Yggdrasil, like as in monitoring stuff around here", Skuld looked at K with a puzzled look, it was the first time he had asked her something like that, but she nodded,"Good, there's something i want you to check out".

Heaven: Main Office

Sitting behind her console, Chrono along with her sisters, helped to monitor and insure the safety and stab ability of the earth, typing commands into her console, she begins to grow an irk on her head, seeing this, Ere, another bridge bunny(nicknamed by other Goddesses), coughed, catching Chrono's attention,"(What's wrong?)", but Chrono just shook her head, whispering,"(I don't know, but there's this certain discrepancyin the system, it doesn't seem like much, but..i ddon't' know)", she finished with a poisedlook on her face, seeing this, and looking around to make sure no one else was around, Ere floated around to her sister, thanking Kami nno-oneelse was around, the shifts had yet to change, and their own shift in the main office only required two or more Goddesses.

"Hmm", Ere looked over Chrono's shoulder, the floating screen in front of them displayed different numbers and signs, unrecognizablee to ordinary eye's, but to them, it felt,"Wrong", Ere said, Chrono nodded and said,"Yeah, you noticed it too", Ere floated back and folded her arms,"Well, i guess, it seems so small,but your right", Chrono began typing in more commands and said,"I'd like to report this,but..", Ere finished for her,"Without more to go on, Peorth will just put this as a mild case", both of them looked at each other and again nodded,"And let's not inform Lady Belldandy", Chrono said, Ere looked around and replied,"Yes, if she were to find out the amount of Bad Luck has increased in Nekomi...","It would be bad", both of the Goddesses were startled, but settled down to see Ex behind them, all of them looked at the screens, Ex continued,"You too saw the errors as well", Chrono and Ere nodded,"Yes", Ex steppeddd in between them, typing a fecommandsdsds,"Hmm, it seems to have started right after Lady Belldandy and Urd came back, right, until we have more information, let's keep this to ourselves, but if something comes up, we shall inform Peorth","Agreed", all of them said in unison.

Stark Enterprises: USA

James Rhodes, a Lt. Colllll in the United States Air Force, sat behind the wheel of his friends ride, a Camero, pulling up to the plan parking lot,flashesesesess his id and goes into an underground parking lot, getting out, he could be heard cursing,"Da.,n Tony, I'm'm'mi'm his shofer", finally getting to thofficeiceoffce, he see's Tony's personal Aid, and sole reason company compony was staying afloat, Pepper Pots standing by the door, put on smile,but Rhodey just put's up his finger and say's,"Where is he!", but Pepper, knowing a pot ready to boil over, just smiles and gives the col a cup of coffee, seeing as how he wouldn't get much farther, Rhodey smile and takes the coffee, finding it to his exact liking, Pepper than say's,"Don't think I'll make it a hobby", she turns around and opens the door, inside actually behind his desk was Tony Stark, one would think he would be behind his desk working on pepper's or something, but something was what he was at.

On his desk was apparentlyn engine, or at least part of an engine, most of it's parts were lying around the office, on his desk, tables and even chairs, finally after most of his rage had gone, Rhodey sit's lilightlyn a table, while Tony Stark himself, behind the desk, worked more or less on said engine, "Okay, i'I'llite, why are you working on an engine in your office?", but Tony didn't answer, he was busy looking at his screen, testing certain parts of the engine, making notes here and there,"Hey, Tony,hello", Rhodey kept waving his hands in front of Tony's face, while said man just sat and kept working, muttering to himself, but finally replied without taking his eye's off the engine,"If you must know I'm working on my engine, why in my office, meh, wanted a change of scenery, that, and Pepper said i should spend more time at the office", down the hallway a womans voiced her opinion,"When i said that, i meant actual work and not your hobby's", Rhodey laughed a little, while Tony rolled his eye's and kept working.

Rhodey threw the key's to one of many of Tony's cars on is desk,"Tell me i didn't just make a trip here for nothing, except dropping off one of your toy's", Tony finally stopped, he wiped some grease off his face and pulled out a electronic pad and handed to his friend,"What's this?","That, is what i want you to find out, it's a manifesto of parts of my armourrrI'mmm thinking when Band took over mcompanyyy, whoever he dealt with took more than just his money", Rhodey raised an eyebrow, he knew how important Tony'armouror was to him, and there had to be more going on than he'd let on, but he just took the pad and nodded,"Sure, but it'll take a whileI'm'm due back at the Pentagon, after our little ruckus with the recent situation, i think you know we're treading on thin ice","That's why i fly", Tony whipped back, he went back to work on his engine, while Rhodey just shook his head and left, not knowing that Tony had more going on than meets the eye.

Tokyo, Temple:

"WOW!", Skuld said as Keichi pulled out a shoe box, in it was a piece of armourr, it must have been something else, for the Goddess to admire it so,"I can't believeI'mm actually holding one of Tony Starks inventions, oh wow, look at the detail, thecircuitryy, it's...it's..PERFECT!", Keichi just sat there, sweat dropped for a few moments, he hoped his friend Tom wouldn't notice it was gone, after all, keepingggg a low key was essential, but Keichi couldnhelpt but smile as Skuld kept looking at the piece armourrr,"So i guess you like his work huh", Skuld just kept staring and nodded,"Oh yes, if there was someone who i respect more than me when it comes to this kinda work, than it's Tony Stark","Wow, that's high praise, i never would have thought you'd hold someone else so high, other than yourself", Keichi replied.

Skuld shook her head,"It's not just me, almost every d-bugging computer sssssavvy Goddess like me have alwaysired Tony Starks work, it's almost sssssurrealto know there's someone on Earth who's so technically ssavvyyyyas us in Heaven", Keichi felt a little intimidated, and awed, he knew the Goddesses and Gods in Heaven were at the top(not literally), technically wise, but that someone like Tony Stark could actually be on par with them, was scary, Keichi than heard thTV.., he heard about another accident somewhere along the coast of Japan,a lottt of people were hurt, and some killedapparentlyy, out of nowhere, a Tsunami appeared and hit a fishing trawler, tipping it over, something about itbaffled the community and scientists, a wave that big to come out of nowhere, was a mystery, "(It has to be something related to the Demons, this much bad luck and the timing, it can't be accoincidence", Keichi said to himself, not nnoticingSkuld waving her hands in his face.

"Hey!, Hello!, wake up you big idiot, i don't have all day, as amazing as this is, i have a date with Sentaro in a few minutes, what do want exactly", there was a tense silence, what seemed like hoursto be minutes, Keichi replayed his life, the moment Belldandy came into his life, than Urd and finally Skuld, their adventures, the enemies they've faced, and of course the friends they've made, Keichi remembered also the really bad times, like the time Derick lost his family, and than the time he almost lost Belldandy, a woman he loved ever so much, than he remembered the times when he felt so,"Useless", alway'salway useless, alway's always just sitting and watching his friends hurl themselves into danger, just for his sake, Keichi clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth, "NO", he said, jumping up on his feet, he literally scared the heck out of Skuld, who jumped back a bit, not used to seeing him so rilled up, srilrilrilrilrill ed the feelings inside of him, the colors, she knew whatever he was about to say, it had something to do with the armor, Keichi knelt down in front of Skuld and finally asked,"Can...can you", he tried to say, Skuld looked at him closely,"What, what is it?", he than grabbed Skuld and asked,"**Please Skuld, can you build me.....**

**The Iron Man Armour!**".

Notes: Okay, what do you think of this chapter, this is where it really picks up, like I've said before

I've always thought deep down inside K is the making of a hero, and i think the Iron Man

suit is just the ticket, now the next couple of chapters will be more into developing the next

instalmentof the story, what is the purpose of all the Bad Luck, what is Seperoth and Linds

connections, if you think you have it all figured out, heh, prepared to be surprised, as

always, thanks for reading, bye.

Special notes: I Do not own Anything, i do not own the rights to Iron Man, or it's characters, the characters from Oh My Goddess, or Seperoth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:"The value of the word...Family"

special notes: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, i do not own the rights to the characters from Oh My

Goddess, the characters from Iron Man, nor do i own the rights to the character

Seperoth.

Flash Back: Heaven

The very existence of Heaven was a marvel and sight to behold, Rolling hills of lush green plant life, crystal clear rivers of pure un tainted water flowed through, and the sky was also crystal clear, clouds adorning the sky, and than came the majestic sight to behold in Heaven, the very City itself, looking at it, it seemed like something out of a fairy tale, each brick and each stone, held together, told a tale, the buildings themselves were works of art, trimmed with Golden hue and magnificence. Gods and Goddesses adornedd the streets and sky's above the great city, some choosing to walk, while others flew to their destinations, in the centre of the City, was the Main Office, which house many important departments, one of them, the Goddess Helpline, dedicated to helping humans on Earth who've surcomed toinexplicablee amounts of Bad Luck, Goddesses who worked at this department were regarded as some of Heavens best, never in its history had it ever received a complaint, Each and every worker in that department sat ready in front of their consoles, ever ready to grant the wish some human in need.

But this time, it is not a pleasant day in Heaven, inside Kami Sama's Office, a young Goddess, said to be excelling in almost every field, was tried and convicted before a jury, for circumstances that were yet to be fully explained, but for now, this Goddess was escorted out of the Almighty Ones personal chambers, while walking out with her guards, another God, someone of higher status, walked past the trio, not noticing the icy stare coming from her, he continued onwards, but holding his long sword every so tightly to his hip, but he stopped in his tracks just in front of the now closed gates, feeling frustration setting in, he than senses the doors opening, seeing this he continues in."My Lord, may i have a word with you".

Kami Sama had just finished his conversation with the young Goddess, when he felt Seperoth's power, he dismissed her.**"We will speak again my child, take heart, all will be right again",** she got up and bowed once again, seeing this much respect and loyalty, Kami Sama reaches out to the young Goddess, placing his hands on her shoulders,**"My Child, the day shall come when you shall not have to burden this responsibilityy no more, until than, stay strong"**, the young Goddess felt the compassion emanating from her Creator, and kindly returned the gesture, but than they both felt the energy of another approaching, knowing who it was, Kami Sama spends a few more minutes with her, giving her more information, until finally she bows once again and leaves, shooting ice cold dagger stares at the Councilman,who just shrugged it off and walked past her.

**"What is it you wish to speak, Councilman Seperoth"**, Kami Sama wanted to make it clear he really didn't want to talk to him, but Seperoth just shrugged it off and smiled,"My Lord, it has come to my attention that Lind shall not be punished, adequately for her actions, of late", Kami Sama acted surprised,but he knew this was also bound to happen, his suspicions of the former Captain were growing more and more defined,**"That is previlaged information, Councilman, i trust you know my final word...IS LAW"**, any ordinaryman or God would cower in fear, but after spending thousands of years protecting the Creator, Seperoth was used to these "outbursts", but narrowly avoided a shiver,"Forgive my Lord, but as per her actions, and after our debate with the rest of the Council, i would have surmised someone as oaudaciousas yourself would abide by the rules set by yourself", Seperoth smiled, his tongue was as sharp as ever.

The creator sat in his chair, his hands held clasped close to his face, and his eye's peering over his knuckles, yes, he was in quite the bind, but over the past few centuries, he had become aware of certain transgressions being committed in Heaven and Hell, the latest was a message from Hild herself, claiming Seperot intentionally begun speaking to her sub-commanders, and first class Demons, about what, only mediocre issues, but still, enough truler of Hell to send a message to her former "husband", that was enough for Kami Sama, but again, even though he was the Almighty One, he still had to abide by certain "rules", rules which led to the creation of the "Doublet System" itself, saving Heaven, Earth and Hell from an untdevastatingngngtating battle, rules he knew Seperoth was well aware of himself, and had used said rules to the letter, watching every step, so for now, Kami Sama had to play it "coy".

**"As i have said, Councilman, the trial continues, but for now, i have reasons to warrant this break, for now, we have much more urgent matters to attend to, and as i have said before, my final word...IS LAW, for now, i will place Lind with a Valkyrie Division, i believe it to be necessary, her talent and prowess would be a sad loss to us all", **Seperoth was obviously less than pleased to hear this, holding his sword more tighter, but he kept his composer and smiled,"It is as you say, My Lord, losing her would truly be...sad..., i will wish her and whoever commands her the best, but of course, she is my little...sister!, i have no doubt, with this new lease, she will commit herself with honourr and due, so if you will my lord, i shall take my leave", leaving the office, Seperoth waited till he was sure he was far enough and pulled out a cell phone,"Yes, it is me, there will be a change of plans, no, our objectives are still the same, (long pause), though my little sister managed to avoid her fate,our backup plan shall be revised, but let's not talk anymore, we'll discuss this with the others, oh, and get me a list of the future entry's into theGoddesss Relief Agency".

End Flashback.

Tokyo, Temple:

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!", Skuld screamed, deafening Keichi and almost everyone else in the house, Derick and Megumi popped their heads out of their rooms complaining,but Keichi managed to calm them down,"It's okay, no problem, i just told Skuld we're outta ice cream and she'd have to get more..heh", seeing as how Keichi was lying and that nothing else was up, both family members went back in their rooms, while Skuld was still standing, with a big irk sign on her forehead,"You can't be serious", she said, but Keichi looked at her and than outside,"I know it's a lotttt to ask you Skuld, but, it's something that's been on my mind", Skuld looked at him and sat back down behind the table,"Your right about it being alot Keichi, this is something big your asking me to do, but why?, why now?", she looked at the human, the human she, years ago only thought of as a pervert, someone who wanted to take away her precious big sis,but lately, he's been acting so,"(Mature)".

Keichi bent over and took another sip of his tea, and than he looked at the young Goddess again,"I remember", Skuld irked an eyebrow,"What?","The time you came out of one of these, boy, were you mad", he made a small laugh, looking down into his tea, Skuld tilted her head back and smiled,"Yeah, i remember your face too, you looked so pathetic", Keichi laughed again, this time he scratched the back of his head,"Of course, but..., the thing is Skuld, now that Belldandy is gone back, thing's, everyone, is changing", Skuld listened, and thought back to when her and her sisters were together in the temple and than she just shook her head and said,"Wait, hold it, it's nice we're talking about the past, but that's Urds place, just why do you want the armour","(Wham!)", Keichi smacked his cup onto the table, startling Skuld, who was about to roar when she stopped, it was than she noticed, Keichi...was crying.

"Ever since, ever since i made that wish, I've caused nothing but trouble", he choked, Keichi was literally holding back the tears, Skuld could see the colours in K,bluishh colour, she had never seen him like this, he continued,"One after another Skuld, the time the Mara first showed up, and becomingming the Lord of Darkness, the time of the Angel Eater Incident, and than finally, the time Celestine and Morgan showed up", he clutched his fists, Skuld just stood there, patiently waiting for Keichi to get what he was saying,"Do you know how i felt those times Skuld", she only shook her head and was about to say something, but K cut her off,"I felt so...useless, time and time again, i had to be rescued, or watch you and the others come and save the day, and each time i kept tellin myself, (I'mI'mmping, i'm really helping), but the truth was so clear, i was never a help, i was only a burden", Skuld got up,"No, your not Keichi, yes, at the beginning, i thought you were only a pervert, after my big sis, to take her away, ...but, but i was wrong".

Derick was sitting back in his chair(the kind you see in mangas, with only the back), when he heard something, looking back out again, he thought k had hurt himself, but it didn't seem like it, Skuld was patting keichi on the shoulder, now most people would assume something was up between those two, but Derick knew better, Skuld had Sentaro, and had a good head on her shoulders, while K was a simple, honest to good nestttt guy, and from what he's heard about Belldandy, she sounded like a keeper in his books, but it didn't seem to ease his curiousness as to why his cousin was crying, or sorta crying, he could tell Keichi was holding baa lototot in his head, shaking his head, he went back to his magazine, whatever those two were talking about, he knew it was none of businesssss, if Keichi and Skuld wanted to, they could tell him, and if not, no harm done.

For as long as she remembered, like the time she appeared for the first time meeting him, Skuld knew that this human, this man, was an honest and kind man, most Goddesses could tell easily, espically the kind with a Second Class license like herself, looking into one's soul and telling what kind of person they were, at the time she first met Keichi Morisato, she only glanced at his aura, and saw a kind soul, but they didn't deter her from saying what was on her mind, she was still young, and was still attached to her "Big Sis". At the beginning, she only looked at him like someone would stealing a precious item, which of course was Belldandy, but as time wore on, like everything, she began to understand more and more why her Big Sis liked him, even though their feelings, K and Bells, were still working themselves out, there was a definable smell of "Love" in the air. Skuld believed he only wanted to keep Bell to himself, but again, she was stunned by his "Kindness", and "Compassion", when it seemed like Bell would have to return to Heaven, Skuld was excited and thought K would start ,"Crying like a baby", but...he didn't.

"I didn't understand you, i mean, i only thought you wanted her for yourself, but after me and Big Sis talked, and than you and me talked on the porch...,it hit me, you two were in love", Skuld finished, she had gone back to her side of the table, Keichi nodded and smiled,"Yeah, but like than, i knew things wouldn't stay the same forever, i knew someone like Bell would have to return, it was great to hear her staying back than, but after all we've been through over the years, we started talking again, we had our moments and...and there's no regrets", he said, looking out to what used to be Bells room, the flower, still there, she had left it, along with her love.

Time seemed to pass by like hours, Skuld couldn't help but admire Keichi, it was true, after everything they've been through, she knew, now more than ever, how much he loved her, Urd, and most of all Belldandy,"Listen...you big idiot, I'm not saying no,but, this is something big your asking, why would you want me to build your amour, this isn't some game Keichi, you can get hurt", she protested, Keichi took the shoe box, put it down, and heldgauntlet and placed it on his lap,"When Mister Stark first built this amror,he used it to save lives, i know his past isn't perfect Skuld, but, he's trying to make up for what he's done,or at least that's what i believe, lately there've been lots of accidents all around the place, i know there are other people out there trying to make a difference but they can't be everywhere, all the time, i know this is dangerous but...", he got up and stood wgauntlet gaunlet still in his hand,"I at least want to try Skuld, just think it over...okay", he looked at her, she stared in his eye's for a second, and replied."Huh, I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up", smiling, Keichi put the gauntlet back in the box and handed it to Skuld, who took it under her arm and went back to her room.

Stark Enterprises: Japan, Nekomi

Inside a dark office, a man was sitting back in his chair, drinking a class of wine, while outside his secretary, and soul reason for the company being what it is, Pepper Pots, sat behind a desk, working out memos and details,"Honestly, i don't know why you dragged me all the way to Japan, do you know how hard it is maintaing com relations with four major share holders while your partying", she said into the open doorway, the man only chuckled and said,"Why miss Pots, i think your losing your touch...uh oh", his smiled vanished when he saw the evil smile appear on her face, Tony Stark's face went pale white, but he kept his cool and put his feet back behind his desk.,"Uh i meant great work, your work, great, yeah, your great...heh", the darkness faded as Pepper went back to her cell phone, if there was one thing Tony had learned over the years with her, even with his Armour, he wouldn't stand a chance against her.

An hour later, Tony pulled out an ear plug out of his ear, typing a few commands onto a console, he leans back in his chair,and begins to think, about what he's been through, the past few years espically, being Iron Man, battling so many wacked out wack jobs, and than Demons, personal Demons, and of course, the natural Demons,"(Yeah, it felt unreal sometimes, but it was cool)", it was than he noticed James Rhodes standing behind him,"WHAT!", he jumped back, flipping himself back overrhis chair, falling flat on his face, while Rhodey and Pepper tried so hard not to laugh, failing miserably, Tony only looked up off the floor and said,"Yes, laughing at your employers and friend face, very touching", waving his hand over his face, Rhodey steps over and helps his friend off the floor,"Sorry, but you had it coming, oh, she's the one who asked me", he said,pointing at the now serious face of Pepper Pots,"Well, i had to do something, at least we're doing something, would Mr. Stark please like to inform us what is exactly going on, being the one responsibleor maintaing Stark Enterpries, and Rhodey being your only friend, i think we're past due".

Tony couldn't help but smile, ever since he and Pepper had officiallyyy decided to take theirRelationship", to the next level, he and her still liked to trade barbs, and poke at each other, but now, he knew she was kinda serious,"Rrrriht, well you know how i asked Rhodey to track down some possibly missing parts", he ended it questionably, both Pepper and Rhody looked at each other,Pepper meanwhile had another look,"Parts!, as in Special Parts, parts which you assured me were, contained!", she ended, snapping the pencil in her hand in half, making Tony jump a little, but he sat back in his chair and smiled,"Uh, yeah, turns out, we may be missing a part", Rhodey shot a serious face at Tony, meaning,"(Why did you tell her)", look, Tony mouthed,"(Sorry)", too him, of course not believing it himself, he continued,"Well, I'm waiting", Pepper sat down on a chair in front of Tony, who reached out for a glass,but was stopped by the Col,"Uh, uh, stick to the story, and tell me why you told me NOT to tell her", Rhodey knew Tony was up to something, and he wasn't going to be the fallout boy, sensing he had dug himself too far to climb back up, Tony straightened himself and said, while looking at them both,"What do you guy's know about...Heaven,besides the song, oh, love it".

Temple, Tokyo,Nekomi:

Sitting down back behind her desk, Skuld had just finished texting Sentaro about their date tomorrow,"(This is gonna be sweet, me and my Sentaro, sharing an ice cream)", she blushed as she finished her text, setting her phone back down, Skuld looked at the shoe box in the corner, she knew Keichi was having trouble adjusting with her big sister back in Heaven, but it wasn't just that, what he said,"(Makes sens)", Skuld said to herself, just tNobleile Scarlet came out of her back, seeing her Angel and friealways's made Skuld happy, hugging each other, the shoe bocrepted back into her mind, looking at the floating angel, both friends talked with each other, mentally, finallexhausteded and tired, Skuld flopped back down on her futon, putting one hand on the shoe box, she recalled an incident earlier that day.

After she met Sentaro at his school, earning some jealous glares from almost every guy at the school, a teacher had approached Skuld and asked what school attendd,"Um, actually i don't go to school,I'mm, uh", she was stuck, every Goddesses weakness, well weakness pertaining to "lying", had her stuck, she was about to blurt it out when Sentarosteppedd in,"Uh, sir, she's actually home schooled", Skuld was surprised, but she also felt a huge wave of relief come over her, ever since she had told Sentaro about her being a Goddess, their "relationship" had taken another step towards success, and she also felt a rush of blood to her cheeks, she turned hoping Sentaro hadn't noticed.

"Hmprh, in any case, if she's so well educated, i don't suppose she could solve this problem", the teacher was very anxious to put down Sentaro and Skuld for some reason, he pulled out a piece of paper and pen, writing down a complex formula, he handed it to her, with a huge smile,"Let's see you solve this my dear, it's a formula both me and a friend at a University have been working on for ages..", he laughed, Sentaro would've protested,but he knew better, Skuld had her back turned and had scribbled down something, meanwhile the teacher noticed Sentaro's smile,"Whoever this girl is boy, she'll never solve it", Sentaro just smiled again,"Maybe sir, but you don't know my Girlfriend, when it comes to math and stuff, she's da the brains of this outfit".

Skuld paused for a second,"(Did, did Sentaro just say, out load, GIRLFRIEND!,...EEKK)", she jumped up and down, drawing few odd glances from a few other students, she scribbled a few more notes and handed it back to the upright teacher, who accepted it and laughed,"Ha, let's see what we've got her...hm mm...hmm...what...WHAT!", he looked at the paper and back at the girl,"Impossible, there's no way, I've been working on that formula for 20 years!, she must have cheated", feeling upset, Skuld wanted to say something, but again, Sentaro put his arm around her and hugged her tight, while looking at the teacher,"Your lying, i got no doubt Skuld got all of it right, your just jealous because she's so young, right", the teacher was furious, he wanted to say something else, but there were to many people around, so he turned right around and left, but just as he roundeddd a corner, a scooter rounded the corner, before it could turn, both the driver and the teacher were out cold, but it was at that moment, that Skulds hearing picked up on someone else's conversation,"Wow, did you see that, thProfessoror really got hit hard didn't he", another voice than said,"Yeah, but like that's the third one this week an accident happened around here, makes you think where all our tax dollars are going",

And just like that, Skuld found herself out of thought, remembering being in her room, she kept forgetting when Goddesses remember certain events, they really do relive them, none the less, it made her suspicions much clearer, whatever was happening, was deffinately something to do with "Bad Luck", she bit her thumb, tyring to think of a way to handle everything,"I could report this to Big Sis, and the others,but, without proI'll just be wasting their times", Skuld was feeling out of place, normally she'd just due the latter, but she also considered Keichi's and Belldandy's feelings, she knew even though they've been saying they did not feel any regret, it was obvious they were, it was than she also noticed her hand creeping over to the box,"No", she pulled her hand back,"(I can't, but...but...)", whenever she felt stressed or excited, the little Goddess felt compelled to draw on one her natural and annoying habits, besides eating ice cream, a couple of hours later, after texting Sentaro she'd be late, sparks could be seen, and loud banging could be heard coming from her room, it seems,a hero is soon to be born!

Earth,Mysterious Location:

A man was sitting behind his desk, whistling away as he peeled an apple, the room was fitted with items normally seen in a teachers lounge, coffee pot, mini fridge, awards lined up on walls, and a bookcase filled with, certain books, it was than a phone on his desk began to ring, finishing his apple, the man reaches for it and say,"Ahoy, ahoy, you've reached Dr. Kindman, what's the good word", his voice filled with a chipper tone, his quality and appearance looked so much like the men you'd seen on kids television show's, the voice on the phone,"Do you have to use such a tone, even with ME!", a note of distane could be heard on the other end, but the man just smiled as he looked out his window, the view looking out below of a beautiful park,"Oh, don't be like that, it's a beautiful day out, say, how about you pop by and share this apple with me, you know what they say, an apple a day...","QUIET", the voice rang out, this made the man in the office lose his smile, he shook his head and leaned against his desk,"Huh, now, now, temper, temper, you know i don't like God's with that kinda attitude, you do know who your talking to...right".

The silence continued for a minute, finally the caller responded,"Forgive me, i meant no disrespect", this seemed to brighten up the man's smile, he laughed and said,"Oh, i can't stay mad at you, so, what's new?", the voice on the phone continued,"Operations are proceeding as scheduled, our operatives have assured us, everything is go", Dr. Kindman took another bite from the apple and nodded,"Good, that's good to hear, and i do hope your taking precautions, i don't want anything, or anyone to get involved, you know how i don't like interruptions, it simply spoils the moment", the voice was silent for a moment, and said,"No, no one notices, yet, i have made sure","And what about those around here, you know, besides the Goddesses who've left, we still have to think about the Demons, i hate to be a bother, but i think they'd just get in the way too", the voice than continued,"Do not worry, i have made arrangements so no other Demon may interrupt our work".

"Well that's swell,...except", "Except?", Dr. Kindmannnnn walked behind his desk and sat in his chair,"We I've heard rumors that a little Goddess made her way back down here, and i seem to recall another first class demon", the voice hesitated again, and than it continued,"Your suspicions are not invalid, however, i can assure you, while the Goddess may present a minimal threat, the Demon your aware of is of no concern", but the good doctor shook his head,"Not what i hear, i hear she's Hilds right hand Demon lady, and you know how i feel about Hild, and espically that dress she wears, my goodness, it's so,...so,...revealing", he shuddered, taking another bite of his apple, the voice continued,"While Mara is Hilds right hand and contact on earth, she is nothing more than a fool, her rank and status are nothing bumereat, mear titles, Mara is what other DemonsBuffoon Baffoon", the doctor waved his hand in front of the phone,"Uh,uh, no name calling please, but, i do get where your going, but keep an eye on her just in case, you never know when she might want to spread her little wings and make trouble, i frown on that", "Yes, if that is all, i shall resume my duties", but the doctor put his feet down and picked up phone, which was on speaker,"Oh, before i forget, try and **maim** a few Goddess and Demons, here and there okay, you know, the more ruckus the better, oh and don't forget to wash your hands, cleanliness is...","(click",Kind man Kindman looked at the phone and smiled,"Well that was rude", he leaned back in his chair and smiled,"But i like his can do attitude, nice guy,ha".

Special notes: I do not own anything, i do not own the rights to the characters from Oh My Goddess

i do not own the rights to the characters from Iron Man, i do not own the rights to

the character Seperoth. I do own the rights to Derick Morisato, Dr. Kindman, and Tom.

Authors Notes:

Well hey everyone, i put a little rush on this chapter, was feeling on a roll and wanted to post this up as soon as i could, been kinda bored lately since noone else has updated their stories in a while, I'm sure they're all busy with their own lives outside this website, i wanted to thank a lottt who've written me back and i consider friends, Trakat, that writer has a lot of good stories, so does WishUponaStar1015, thank you so much, without your reviews i don't think i would've come this far, and for those whI'mmm forgetting,sorry, my mind gets blanky after a while,lol, well take it easy,bye.

p.s.: if some of you guys and gals out there are wondering why some of my wording is off like,

-likkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeee or

-yessseeesss

-there's something wrong with the program i'm using, my apologies.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:"Spread your Wings and Fly"

notes: i do not in any way own the rights to the characters of Oh My Goddess, Iron Man, or the

the character Seperoth, i do however own the rights to Derick Morisato, Tom, and

Dr. Goodman.

Earth, Tokyo:

A woman, wearing a long dark overcoat, stood about five foot, long black hair, stood atop a roof, looking out over the human made city, her face was covered by the overcoat, zipped up high, but not enough to hide the red markings on her cheeks and foreheaddd, she knelt down, at the edge of the building she was standing, under her guise, was a deep anmaliciousss smile, a buzz soon came out of her pockets, she reached in and pulled out the cell phone and answered,"Yes, my Lord", a minute later, she closed the cell and her smile, grew, she took out what appeared to be a "charm", iglistenededed with the lights from the city catching it, she than went to recite what appeared to be a hym, a minute later, a huge exploseruptedded below, the lights at the intersection had at the same time turned green, causing a massive build up, screams and shouts could be heard,"Oh, yes, scream ypitifulll bugs, soon, soon your world will finally come to an end, and all of you...yessss", she laughed aeerieie laugh, enough to make blood turn cold, and just as she appeared, she was gone.

Heaven, Main Office:

"See, there it is again", Chrono said, pointing to her screen, her two friends floated over and nodded,"Yes, your right, that was a deffinate spike in Bad Luck, it couldn't be a mistake, i shall inform Peorth", just as one of the Goddesses went to notify the head in charge, she bumped into,"Peorth!", the Goddess known to many as a passionate and gentle soul, had a hard look in her eye's,"Yes, what is it, I'm busy you know, you girls should know better than to work over your shift, what's going on?", Chrono flew up and bowed,"We're so sorry Peorth, but we've been monitoring events on earth, and lately there have been definate spikes in Bad Luck, we were going to contact..", but Chrono stoppedd as Peorth placed her hand on herforeheadd,"Your telling me, the reason i have this headache for getting up to check upon you girls, is because you found what may be a simple fluke of Bad Luck, really", she had a frown on her face.

"No, really mam, we really did find something, you should", Ere floated next to Peorth, but the head Goddess again shook her head,"Enough, listen, i know you girls are not armaturessssss, but really, can't this wait till morning, heaven may be heaven, but we Goddesses have to abide by certain rules, for now we will call this as a fluke, nothing more,...understood", she crossed her arms over her ample chest, the remaining bridge bunnies only nodded, as Peorth was known to be highly respected and looked up to, even Kami Sama had placed a great deal of trust in this Goddesses hands, but Chrono couldn't help but shake a feeling, when she looked at Peorth, she could have sworn she had saw bags under the head Goddesses eye's, this couldn't be the case since every Goddess in heaven was the pictureiture of perfection, yet, her eye's were proof enough.

Peorth left the Goddesses to their remaining duties before the next shift arrived, but what none of them saw, would have made a major differencececece, as a shadow seem to cast itself on the very edge of Peemanatingngngng a low and fowl smell of...evil, Ere returned to her station to log off, she noticed the Bad Luck indicator was still flashing, she knew Peorth was strict sometimes, but now, she said to herself,"(There must be more goinI'lllli'll gather more data, there is no way Peorth can deny something is going on, maybe this has something to do with the Valkyrie squadrons summoning,maybe)", she typed in a few more commands and set bafinishingsihing hers and the others work, only time will tell.

Earth, Tokyo,Temple:

Skuld had stayed up all night, working on something, Ban Pei walked in and beeped a few times, seeing his master asleep in front of her desk, he picked her up and helped her into her futon, knowing she need rest, it was than he realized there was someone else in the room, turning around and readying his stick, he was about to strike when Noblerlet came out and ssssstopped him, she held the little robot, signallinggggg him to look more closely, as Ban Pei adjusted his lenses, he stood back a bit, there in front of them, was a six and half feet tall, darmourededededed man, what wnoticeablebleblebleble about him, as he looked closer, was the fact it looked more colourlourlourlourlour, Ban Pei was concerned, was his master making another robot to replace him, he looked back at Skuld, still asleep, bNobleblebleblebile Scarlet again, she smiled and gave the robot another hug, she expressed through her huh to the robot, that he didn't have anything to worry, that this was actualarmourmourmourmourrmor, made explicty for Keichi, although she felt that Skuld may have just built it for the fun of it, botdroppedhem sweat droped and nodded their heads, seeing their master laughing manically like a mad scientist when she was in the mood...oy.

Outside, Derick was busy working on his truck, lately he had been bored, with nothing else but those weird occurrencessss, he tried to keep himself busy, just as he wheeled himself out from under the truck, two long leappeared, he pulled himself up and saw a young woman, about five six in height, standing next to his truck, admiring the work,"Wow, don't see many of these around here", she said, Derick wiped some oil off his face and asked,"Yeah, she's a beauty isn't she", the woman jumped up a bit, not realizing Derick was beneath the truck, she than let out a little laugh and shruggedddd,"Yeah, whew, you got me good there", Derick pulled himself up on his wheel chair and also laughed,"Yeah, got you good, um, not to sound rude or stuff, but who are you", the girl blinked for a second and she slapped her forehead,"Oh, yeaI'mmmm a friend of Megumi and K, my name is Chihiro Fujimi, but you can call me Chihiro".

A few minutes later, after Derick took out a mug of coffee, he offered Chihiro some, they than sat back, her on the deck and him in his wheel chair, she looked him up and down and said,"So, your K and Megumi's cousin from Canada right, heard it's like the arctic there,ha", she laughed, Derick, being a softy, just shrugged his shoulders,"Yeah, get that a lot, actually Japan and Canada have a lot in common, well weather wise that is, it does get cold, but you'd never think it, it can get really dry too, so, what brings you here", he sipped some of his coffee, and kept looking at her, trying to figure out what she was like,"Oh yeah, i heard about Keichi and the accident, it was great to hear about him saving that family, but he was...(she crunched her cup, making Derick nervous, it was a steel cup...yikes), so stupid!, what was going through his mind", Chihiro pulled her head back and just stared up at the star's, just staring and she continued,"I guess it was bound to happen", she said, Derick arched his eye brow, like that famous wrestler, and asked,"Uh, what was bound to happen", she shook her head and chuckled,"He's trying to show himself, and us, he's still strong,on the inside, with Belldandy gone, i guess it was bound to happen", but Derick felt different,"Maybe, but he's always been like that, well, when we were kids".

This time Chihiro was the one with the weird eye brow, she looked at the man in the wheel chair,"How so?", Derick took another sip and replied,"Ever since we were kids, he's alwaysed like, you know, goofy and silly, right, not big on words, but when there's trouble, he's aaaaalwaysn a pinch", DeDeDeDeDerick'se went a little pppppalert often say this, but he and Megumi are the reason i got as far as i did, after what hahahahahappenede, i felt like i couldn't go on, but they were there to help me, espically K, you wouldn't know it,but inside, he's like this super hero, some might think he's weak, but , uh,uh, he's tough as nails, getting me through the hardest time of my life, and than there's his trademark smile, ha", he laughed a bit, this kinda made Chihiro laugh too, and she also agreed,"Yeah, your right, he's alwaaalwaysthat isntisisn't when i first met the guy, he was trying to figure out how to fit an engine you'd normally see in a bike, and put it into some like the size of a pillow,i thought he was insanely smart, or just stupid, but (she looked at the temple), after i met him, and than Belldandy, i dunno, somehow my life seemed a whole lot better, now i'm iI'mharge of my own shop and race team".

"Wow, a shop and a Race team, nice", Chihiro smiled,"You know, you look a lott like Keihci too, and you like engines, wow, and i thought my family had traditions", she laughed again, setting the crumpled cup on the ground she began to walk back down the path outside the temple,Derick put down his cup and wheeled after her,"Uh, didn't you want to talk to Keichi?", but she just kept on walking, smiling,"Nah, I'll check in with him later, i gotta go and check on Tomiya and the others, with K out for a couple of day's, they're probably up to something( she cracked her knuckles), so someone's gotta keep them in their place, it was nice talking to ya Derick, stop by the shop sometime, could use an extra hand now and than", and just like that she was gone, Derick smiled and wheeled back around, he picked up his stuff and put them on his lap,"K, you got some good friends, plus the fact she had a nice butt,ha", he said looking at Keichi's room.

Tokyo, Temple:

Keichi had finally awakened after a long nights rest, he looked around, and noticed a note slid under his door, he reached and read it:

Dear K, me and Megumi went off to get some supplies, i need me vitals,and Megumi wanted to tag along, something about the family stuff, dunno,whatever, your friend Chihiro stoppeddddddd by, we talked a bit, she said she was pissed off with you about something(Keichi cringed, knowing full well how much his former boss could make his life miserable, but he kept reading), Nah, just messing with you cuz(Keichi grumbled a bit), truth is she and me talked a bit, you know something, you got a lot of good friends here cuz, it didn't take me long to see how nice she was(plus she had cute butt,lol),(Keichi just shook his head again), anyway we'll be back soon, Skuld's gone too, she said she had to meet her boy toy somewhere, said she had a rough night, whatever that means, anyway, be back later,...OH SHIT, MEGUMI'S STARTING MY BABY...(Keichi just sweat droppeddddd and asked himself),"(Why did he write that part,heh)", but than Keichi realized the part about Skuld, he couldn't help but wonder, he got up, and got dressed, aftequickkbreakfasttest, he walked by into Skulds room, but as soon as he got up to the door, a beep was heard down the hall and just like that, Ban Pei showed up, his stick inches away from Keichi's face, who had fallen flat on his butt.

"Okay, okay, hold on Ban Pei,me and you are friends now, right, right", he shook his hand back and forth, pleading with the robot, sensing Keichi wouldn't try to get any closer, he back up and stood right beside the door, glaring at the boy,"Huh, wow, whatever Skuld came up with, must be good, i mean to pull you from your guard duty's from Demons,...right", K was hoping the little robot would realize what he meant and leave, but Ban Pei just stood there, and shook his large, flat face, "Wow, your getting good Ban Pei, i guess i couldn't fool you huh, okay, sorry", Keichi strolled around the corner, hoping to convince the sentry to lose focus, but that wouldn't work ither, sensing it was useless he strolled back to the kitchen, normally he'd just go and work on his beamer or something, he was just about to do that when he suddenly heard something on tv.

Outside Nekomi, a local Park:

"Come on Sentaro, the lineup's getting bigger", Skuld waved to her boyfriend, who was busy stuffing candy apple in his mouth,"Sh...shorr...(gulp), sorry Skuld", she smiled and laughed, she only shook her head and turned, hiding anotherrr smile, while they were a couple now, she still liked to play games with him, mentally,"Ah, come on Skuld, don't be mad", he caught up with her and put his left arm around her waist, which made blush, holding her back on to him, he perched his head on her shoulder, giving her a hug, seeing the blush he did something she thought he'd never do, kiss her on the cheek,"S..sentaro,oh", her face grew a apple red, holding her hand to her cheek, she just put her nose up again,"L...l...listen, we're going on a ride now, okay, so come on", she got out of his hug and ran over to a ride, he let out a laugh and followed her, both of them started letting out little laughs, they came up to a giant Ferris Wheel, buying two tickets they climbed in,"Just to let you know, i won't forgive you if you try anything", she said in less than threatening tone, Sentaro blushed a little too, nodding, he just put his arm around her and said,"Whatever you say, Boss",

It was a nice and sunny day at the Park where they were at, many there were couples and young people, exploring their life and taking in the fun, music and laughter echoedtthroughouthe papark ground cotton candy, popcorn and other things that made an aamusementpark rang loud and clear, it was as if happiness was at it's peak, espically within the Ferris Wheel, it seemed to be oozing delight and joy, infecting many around it, couples and dates who were arguing around lineups and waits suddenly stopped as the aura eemanatingfrom the ride reached them, they than started hugging and kissing, all of their bad thoughts and woes were gone, oh yes, this was about the perfect day, however, there was one inside the park, who did not share these feelings, in fact, this stranger was absolutely livid, he was obviously sshroudedin invisibility, as nno oneseemed to pay the dark seven feet tall stranger, with weird markings on his hands and face, he was staring straight at the Ferris Wheel, clenching his fists, he pulled out a cell phone and said,"Yes, DDr. Kind man please say i can finally end this charade", on the other end was the mysterious figure, Dr. Kindman, sitting back in his chair sipping a coffee,"Hmm, is suppose, you've behaved so far, sure, why not, oh but listen, try and end it quickly, and of course, wash your hands, i simply detest uncleanness",the cloaked figure smiled and snapped his cell phone shut, and than crushed it.

Heaven, Main Office:

It was anotherrrrrrrrrrrrrrr slow day, while the Goddess Helpline had a few calls, most of the day was spent monitoring and ensuring everything went well on Earth, Ere was about to log off for a tea when her station suddenly starting making sounds, she flew back to it and gasped,"Oh no, Exe, get Peorth right away, we have a situation", she bawled, her sister, sensing her need, nodded and paged the Head Goddess to the office, within moments Peorth showed up, rubbing her temples,"What is it now, oh, you guy's know i was on break", for some reason lately, Peorth was less than energetic as shealwaysay's taking breaks and now her attitude was also lacking it's usual cocky attitude, floating down to Ere's station,"Lady Peorth, our instruments tell us there's a huge amountnegativetive energy flowing around Nekomi, Japan, would you like us to send someone to investigate", Ere said, hoping Peorth would change her mind, but the exact opposite happened,"No, Skulds in that area, we can't waste time and energy sending in all our Goddesses, not with Kami Sama holding all of our Valkyries on standby", Everyone was a little shocked, but Peorth again just waved it all off and floated away,"I'm going back to my break, just ignore the situatiI'm i'm sure if something more comes up Skuld will call", seeing that they didn't have another choice, everyone went back to their station, all except Ere,Chrono, and Exe, something in their minds was telling them, something else was going on.

Outside Nekomi, a local Park:

Sentaro was laughing, while Skuld clutched his arm giving him the icy stare she'd normally give Keichi, she had flown many times and had no problem with heights, it was only when she was under her own power, now that they were inside a tiny space being held together by mere bolts, her fear was intensified, holding Sentaro harder, he wanted to say something so she wouldn't cut of the circulation in his arm, but he couldn't bring himself, ever since he and her met all those years ago, when she fixed his bike and their eye's met, he felt a deep connection with her, it was only a week after they met, that they shared their first kiss, not intentionallyly, but it was his and her first kiss, he ran away because at his age, he was still exploring his new feelings, up to the kiss, he had this butterfly effect in his stomach every time he saw her, but than after all that had happened, and when she confessed to liking him, everything seemed to click into place, it was than a while back, that Skuld and her Sisters were leaving that she confessed to him again her being a Goddess, now he had seen her do things before that were out of this world but, that wadefinitelyly something.

Skuld held Sentaro's arm even more, while she'd never admit it to him, she was afraid of heights when she wasn't under her own power, but it didn't seem so bad at the time, when she looked into his eye's, she felt so safe, like nothing could harm her, Skuld had held on to Sentaro's arm the whole time even after the ride had stopped in mid air, it made her heart do literally back flips looking into his eye's, her mind went back to the time she first met him, he was on the ground, mud and dirt covered his knees and face, she felt sorry for him and wanted to help, so when she saw his bike Skuld went to make it better, her habit kicked in, the boy called out and asked her what she was doing, when their hands met, it was like an electric current ran through their bodies.

"Hey, i was just trying to help", Skuld said, she crossed her arms and put her nose up, she was reliving the past again, standing up she was about to leave when the boy grabbedd her arm,"No, please, it's not you, it's just that, this bike meansa lotot to me, and well", he wasn't really sure what to say to the girl, all he knew was he wanted her to say for some reason, than a thought crossed his mind,"Would you like to stay, and watch some of my stuntsI'm'm practising so someday i can be famous", hscratcheded the back of his head, not sure if she'd actually for a lame excuse like that, but it never came, instead Skuld shook her head and said,"SureI'llll let my Big Sis know anI'llll be right back", this made Sentaro's heart make another back flip, he never admitted it at the time,but than again, neither of them knew it, that, they had fallen...in love".

Just than the ferriessss wheel shook, holding each other tighter, Skuld looked past Sentaro, out the window, wondering what had happened, it was than she noticed something down below, people were screaming, running away, out of tpark groundsdsds, she noticed where the people were running from, a lone figure stood in front of what used to bfun houseusese, now nothingasheses's remained, something deep inside Skuld's stomach ached, this figure, whoever, whatever it was, meant to do harm to everyone, she looked back at her boyfriend, who was also staring out the window, she grabbed his hand and opened the door,"Sentaro, we gotta go, now", "Huh, what?, but..", she didn't give him a chance to go on, holding his hand tightly, she magically floated herself and him down to the ground, it was than that NobleScarlet appeared,"Scarlet, please take Sentaro far away from here, okay", the angel nodded,but Sentaro stepped back,"No".

"What do you no, Sentaro now's not the time to argue, you have to go, or you'll be hurt", Skuld had changed into her battle uniform which she wore the time of Celestine attacked the Earth, but again Sentaro shook his head,"Uh,uh, no way, I'm not leaving you alone, i know you can handle things like this, but I'm getting something, a feeling or i dunno, something in my gut's telling me whoever this guy is, your obviously gonna try and take on, he's too much", he waved Noblecarlet's hand away, the angel managed to show a little smile, she knew he loved her master, Sentaro's heart was in the right place, inside her master's heart, Skuld grumbled to herself and clenched her hammer, which appeared in her hands, the Goddess was upset too, and a bit humbled by her boyfriends love, but another thing that crept in her mind besides the stranger,"(How could Sentaro feel what i thought)".

Just than a scream seemed to pierce the silence, a mother and child had been cornered by the mysterious figure, he seemed to be taunting them,"My, my, you two little maggots can certainly voice yourselves, my eardrums are still beating,ha", he laughed a little, he held up his hand and a ball of flame seemed to form, he began throwing little bits next to the mother and daughter, who again screamed for help, this made the man laugh even harder,"Please, someone help, mommy!", a piece of board seemedddd to hit the woman, knocking her out, still clutching her child, whose eye's were red with tears, just as it seemed like both of them were doomed, a mallet flew out of the air and hit the stranger, square in the head, sending him flying into another ride, Skuld floated down next to the two and smiled,"Don't worry, you'll be alright", she looked behind her,"Sentaro, help them ouI'lllll distract this guy", seeing as how he couldn't do much more, Sentaro looked down and help to get the board off the mother, but than a lolaughterher began to howl through the air.

"Oh, oh, ha,ha,ha,ha,ha, that was a good one", the stranger got up, pushing the remains of the building of him, he dusted himself off and turned to face Skuld,"My, my, if it isn't the littlest daughter of Kami Sama, little Skuld, look how much you've grown, well well", he seemed to look at her, up and down, making Skuld shiver, she than clutched her hammer which had magically come back to her and spoke up,"Okay, how do you know my name pal, and second, why are you doing this, i know being a demon you have priorities, but outright attacking innocent humans, that's a new low", but the stranger again just let out a huge laugh,"What's so funny!", Skuld was getting mad, and so was Noblecarlet, appearing out of her back again, showing her face,but than she stopped, she looked at Skuld and tugged her dress,"What, not now, you do know what's going on right", but Skuld stopped, something in the angels eye's told another story, about something "familiar", this time the stranger spoke up,"I think she's rereferringo me", Skuld looked back again and gasped, the man had removed his mask and cover, to reveal something else she had not anticipated,"Oh no, no, your...your a..","A **God**, yes, so", he cracked his knuckles,"Let's start things off shall we", and just like that he disappearednd re appeared in front of Skuld, bringing his right hand to her face, nearly ripping her face off, she was sent back, missing Sentaro and crashing into a nearby truck, knocking her out cold,"My, my, that was boring, i was exexpectingne of the three sisters to put up more of a challenge, but alas, tis not your day, my lady", his face shadowed again, a sinister smile appearing under his face.

Not able to pull the wood off the mother, Sentaro was about to get help when he saw something fly by his face, missing him by inches, he looked back to where Skuld was only to see the stranger, who had show his face, the same markings as he saw on skuld, except one cheek was red, and the other, black, he than heard a moan and looked to where the blur raced by, his eye's widened, there leaning against a truck, her head dangling, was,"SKULD!", Sentaro ran over to his girlfriend, grabbing her, he placed his hand on her throat, feeling a pulse, he thanked Kami Sama she was alive, he tried to pick her up and run,but he felt something grabbing him by his head and lift him into the air, "Arrggg", Sentaro thought his head was in a vice, gripping his head, he realized there were two hands holding him,"You little vermin, being a God, i am previlaged to touch at the least another Goddess, but you, a simple worm, laying your disgusting hands on her, i shall not stand for such a thing", the God than took Sentaro and rammed him into the ground, the teenager spat out blood from his mouth,"I think i shall enjoy this, yes".

Tokyo,Temple:

Keichi thought about it and gave up trying to sneak past Ban Pei, instead, he sat down in front of the flat screen tv,"Hm, this is nice, the pictureeeee is clearer too", but even with the new tv, Keichi couldn't bring himself to get rid of the old one, it like many other of his belongings were precious to him, he packed the little red tv inside his room, a habit he picked up from Derick, seeing as how derick had one of his own in his own room, turning the channels, nothing seemed to catch K's interest, until he flicked onto the local news channel, he just heard part of the message, in the background his interest grew, it was a park, and right behind the reporter, was someone holding what looked like,"Sentaro!", "...And we do not know what has caused this amount of damaged, many of the witnesses claim a tall man, shrouded in a cloak fired some projectiles at the rides, as to know if this is a terrorist attack or not is not clear however...(click)", getting up and turning the tv off, Keichi knew it than and there, his help was needed.

Ban Pei was still guarding the door when Keichi rounded the corner again, inside Keichi's mind he tyred to make sense what happened,"(Skuld and Sentaro must have gone to the amusementtt park, but who was that guyI'mmm not sure what i can do, but)I'llll do what i can", he was stopped by the little robot, Keichi didn't know what to say, he knew Ban Pei was only doing what he was ordered, but,"I don't have time for this Ban Pei, listen, Skuld might be in danger, and whatever she's built in there may be the only hope we have to help her", Now it wasn't very often Ban Pei listened to anyone other than his master, but after hearing this, and sensing the determination in Keichi's eye's, something clicked and he finally nodded, k stepped aside,"Thank you".

He stopped, right there, in front of him, was a six and half feet tall armoureddddddd figure, just than the moon's light enveloped the room, hittinarmoururururururur at just the right angle, a bit of chrome shone off it, looking more closely, Keichi saw it was also painted a deep Blue, he wanted to look at it more closely, but he shook his head,"(Now's not the time, Skuld and Sentaro, those people, they need help)", getting closer, a screen armourourourour poped up and said,"Password", slappedlappedbled and slaped his face,"No, i don't have time for this, okay, think, think", he walked back and forth, trying to think of what Skustoppedld say,when he stoped,"No, she wouldn't be that predictable, uh, Keichi you big Idiot", the screen suddenly went dark, "No, shit, what do i ...huh?", the screen came back, the little skuld said,"Password accepted, please stand at least a foot from the armour".

Keichi nodded and stepped forward, just nearly a foot away, he heard a loud hissing noise, looking around he saw robotic arms come out from behind the amourr, detaching plates, and parts, and placing them on Keichi, who stood nervously, the robotic arms gently pulled his arms up, allowing them to slid some parts around his arms, and than his torso, and than his legs, he looked down and saw another set of arms with air powered guns, like what you hear in a garage, thewhinedd, sealing k inside thearmourr, he stretched his fingers and legs, suddenly feeling the rush of power running through his body, it wasn't until he saw it, the bluish helmet drop down in front of him, it washalf-edd in two pieces, holding his breath, Keichi closed his eye's as the hands moved the helmet over his head, and with two final twists and whines,...it was done.

Opening his eye's, Keichi only saw darkness, panicking for a moment he tried to move but found he couldn't, something was holding him in place, it was than a flicker caught his eye, and a screen poped up in front of his eye's, there again was a miniatureeeee Skuld, holding a teachers stick, behind her was a blue print of armoururururr and him,"Okay, you big idiot, if your using this it musI'm'm'm'mm nowhere around or somethings happened, either way, this program will show you how even someone like you can operate the suit like a pro", it than sent Keichi into what appeared to be a simulator mode, he flew through the sky, flying through rings, it taught him how to lean left and right, how his hands mhelpfulllull to help guide him through the air and helped him fly, after it ended the little Skuld came up again,"Okay, looks like your ready, one last thing, you only haveweaponsspons for now, Repulsessers, and your strength, yrepulse-rsssers are desinon-lethalthal, whoever they hit will feel like they've been steamed rolled, and your strength is equal to about twenty times that of a normal human, alright, that's it", the little skuld vanished, leaving Keichi back inside the room,he felt the clamps were gone, suddenly feeling the freedom, he explored his new power.

"Wow", he said, stepping back, Keichi looked back at mirror Skuld had on her shelf, he looked exactly like Iron Man, except for the chrome, and bluish colourrr, he looked at his hands and saw the little lights come from themRepulse-rsrsrs huh", he raised his hand and fired a shot down, angled at the ground, a little crater appeared,"Opps", he put his arm back, inside his helmet, Keichi was given a full view of the room, not what he expected to find only thinking he'd' be looking out two holes, just than alert poppedin frontront of his eye's,"Huh?, Demonic activity detected..?,oh right Skuld!", finally Keichi ran out of the house and looked up at the sky,"This, this is it, no more standing around, today, I'm taking a different path, hang on skuld", and just like that, the rockets roared out from under his feet and legs, along with his hands, Keichi Morisato flew off into the night, nearly hitting a telephone pole, and disappearing into the clouds, the birth, of the Iron Guardian was at hand. Just as K left, Megumi and Derick showed up, catching him taking off, both of them looked at each other and said,"Yeah".

Amusement Park:

"Oh...", Skuld began to open her eye's, her face felt like it was hit by a dump truck, rubbing her head, she began to stand up, it wasn't until she was on her feet that she remembered where she was and what was happening,"Oh no, okay, get a grip", she looked around for her mallet, which rested a feet away from her, as she ran over to get it, she heard someone laughing, looking around she saw the man, who she found out was a God, holding someone in his hand, dangling like a puppet, as she got closer, the flames from the Park rides lit the place up more, Skuld gasped, the God was holding up Sentaro by the neck, her boyfriends body was littered with bruises, scrapes and blood, his face was also swollen so bad, one of his eye's were swallowed by a blister, she held her hammer tightly and flew up, about to strike him on the head, but the God jerked his head around and smiled,"Uh,uh, you know that's rude, right", the God took Sentaro and launched him into Skuld, both flew back like almost thirty feet, seeing Sentaro in her arms,Skuld held him tightly, he had lost consciousnesssss,"Sentaro, Sentaro, please, wake up, Sentaro", she tried shaking her boyfriend, but he wouldn't budge, she started to cry, frightened she had been too late, but than he let out a little moan,a huge wave of relief washed over her, he was alive, summoning her angle, she mentally toNobleile Scarlet to take Sentaro back to the temple.

"Uh, uh, did i say anybody could leave yet", the God than took his arm and flung what appeared to be an arrow right towards the angel, who dropped Sentaro and barely missed the attack, Skuld gripped her hammer again and felt a rush of energy surge through her, whoever this guy was, he was no God, at least to her, he had attacked the two most precious people closest to her next to Belldandy and Urd, Skuld than thought up a plan, she hummed a few lyrics and disappeared,"What?", the God looked around, trying to find her, he tried closing his eye's and sensing her presence, just as he was about to narrow it, he felt something behind him,"Opps, too late", Skuld reappeared and swung her hammer, delivering a fantastic blow, the God was hit square in the eyes as she turned around, he was sent flying through the air and crashed into a bench, Skuld started smiling, but than she bent down and sweat poured out of her,"Oh...no...used...","Used too much energy didn't you, little one", a voice rang out, she looked around and saw the God was gone!.

"Looking for me", the mancipleee voice called out, sensing something in front of her, Skuld swung again, but nothing connected,"Opps, strike one","Uh...", she swunverticalle this time,"Oh so close, strike two", she tried to grab her hammer again, but just as she was about to bring it up, she lost her grip and it and her fell to the ground, the God than appeared once again, she was face first on the ground, trying desperately to get up, but the mysterious God just snickered and kicked it away,"Oh, you should know by now little one, sending your Angel away like that isn't good for ones health, espically yours..ha,ha,ha", he finished laughing, it wasn't until than she realized what had happened,"You...you...set...me...","I set you up, sure did", he finished, the whole time, it was Noble Scarlet he was really trying to leave, without an angel to help focus their powers, a Goddess was as normal as a human,"Oh yes, see, me and my buddies have been planning a long time, and you fell for our plan, hook line and sinker, now, (he pulled out a whip), the fun begins".

Noblearlet was halfway home when she suddenly felt a pain deep inside her, she was floating Sentaro just in front of her, following her master's orders, when she felt compelled to race back and help but she knew the boy's health came first, she was about to go on when she felt someone touch her shoulder, she looked back and saw Sentaro, he managed to push through the field which held him and connect to her, both feats almost impossible to do as a normal human goes,"Ple...eas.e...save..Skuld, go ...back...I'll be fine", he horsed out from his mouth, even beaten as badly as he was, Sentaro was still concerned for Skuld, feeling the compassion and love coming from him, Noble Scarlet nodded and gave him a hug, she set him down on a roof and before she left, the angel performed a short healing spell, elevating some of this pain, causing him to go to sleep, she than turned around and shot like a bullet into the evening sun, hoping she wasn't too late, but what the little angel didn't know, help was about to arrive!.

Amusement Park:

"Uh!", trying to fight back, Skuld missed the God once again with her massive hammer, trying to increase it's size didn't work so well, he than swung her massive fist and slammed into her gut, causing her to choke out some of her own blood, following up the God than took out his wip, lassoing it around her leg, he lifted Skuld back up into the air and down back first into the ground, coughing and gasping for air, the Goddess looked around and tried to get up once again,"So, i guess the rumourss about you were false", he stated, climbing up onto a nearby car, she faced the God, holding her side, Skuld replied,"Whatrumourss?, why are you doing this?", The tall God only let out a laugh, it sent shivers down her spine,"Well, see, from what me, my brothers and sisters have heard, your just a nerd with a insatiable lust for ice cream, but so far you've managed to hold your ground with me, for almost twenty minutes, bravo", he put the whip under his arm and clapped, this made Skuld even angrier.

"NO!, why are you doing all of this?, your a God, right, why would you fight against another, let alone a hand, and at least tell me your name", Skuld stood there, holding her side, hoping she had bought enough time, and maybe get a little information at the same time, the God kept his place, he looked down at the ground and than the sky, Skuld gasped,"You see it right, my markings, they've been  burned off","Why?, are you saying your no longer a God", he walked over to a vending machine and punched it, cans littered the ground, picking up one he tossed another to her,"Well, since your about to dye, i guess there's no harm in telling a little, see, to answer one of your questions, no, i have no name, when i burned off my markings, i renounced my faith, my teachings I've learned, i became a clean slate, the order i serve now believes in another teaching, a teaching where at some point, all humans, Gods, and Demons alike, will live to serve only...US!".

Skuld couldn't believe what she was hearing, never in her entire life had she ever heard of such a notion, she kept holding her side, trying not to lose consciousness, when she felt something,"(Noble Scarlet, but no Sentaro!, she couldn't have brought him home and back, in any case with her i can..)","Use your full power", Gasp, Skuld looked back at the God, who once again held open his whip, she let go of her side and attempted to fly,"Your hoping your angel there will make it back in time, right, huh, you should have remembered, we Gods, can read minds", he made an evil smile under his face, everything seemed to simply go wrong today, but why?,"Oh, to answer that question, i guess you deserve that much, we've also managed to learn how to manipulate the Ultimate Force, oh we can't turn it off, noting doing, but we can move it just enough out of the way, for us to get the job done, so", he swung the whip around a boulder and looked back at her,"I guess this is good bye darling, nothing personal".

Skuld closed her eye's, fearing the worst, her final thoughts were about Sentaro, her family, and everyone else she cared deeply,"(You guy's...I'm sorry)", a tear formed in eye, slowly making its way down her cheek, and finally dropping to the ground, that second the tear hit the ground, a light appeared, it stopped the attacking God for a second, he shielded his eye's, a minute later the light vanished, Skuld opened her eye's and there in front of her was Noble Scarlet, creating a healing circle, enveloping them both,"Noble Scarlet!", Skuld cried and hugged her angel, but their reunion was short lived as they remembered their friend, who was still rubbing his eye's, he looked at the two and frowned,"Oh nuts, and here i was hoping I'd get another angel for myself, oh well, even with her here, it'll still take time for her to heal those wounds, say adios kid", just as the God was about to strike, a sound could be heard from almost everywhere, like a Sonic Boom.

The former God looked around him, tyring to sense where the sound was comingrom,"Hmm, sounds like, some really fast is cccoming it also sounds like someone...screaming", in fact it was, just over the clouds, a blue streak flashed into view, Skuld and her angel could hear it too, she looked at her friend and said,"No...he couldn't", the voice got louder,"Wwwwwwwwwwwhhhaaaaa, lookkkk...OUTTT!", it was Keichi, zooming out from under a bunch of trees, speeding like hell in his armourrr, heading straight for the trio, it was than Skuld remembered from the shock,"Did i remember to put landing instructions in the program", it was too little too late, Keichi was going so fast he slammed head first into thformerer God, both of them were sent flying the former God was sent into another building, while k landed face first into a cotton candy machine, not a very dramatic way to introduce a new hero, but meh.

Sweat drops came down Skuld and Noblearlet, they wanted to help but both of them had to stay inside the Circle until it finished, sensing the anti-God was getting back up, Skuld called out,"Keichi, can you hear me", inside his suit, Keichi blinked his eye's and tried to stand up, wobbling a bit, he finally gripped his head and said,"Yeah, i'mI'may,i think, are you okay!", she smiled, it seemed that people like Keichi and Sentaro were alwaysthinking about others health and well being instead of themselves,"Yes, just look out, that guy over there is some kinda Anti-God, use your RRepulse-rs, you used the start up program right", he nodded and said,"Yeah, oh and thanks for the Landing Instructions, nice", he made a thumbs up, Skuld made an apology face, but again, the silence was shattered by more laughter,"So, another has shown up for his demise, very well, i earn to please", the Anti-God got up and tried to find his whip, not finding it, he shrugged,"Whatever, it makes no difference, weapon or not, a human is nothing compared to a God's strength", that was when Skuld made an evil smile,"(Oh,your so in for it pal)".

"This is it!", Keichi said to himself, after brushing off the cotton candy, he saw how worn out Skuld was, seeing this he breathed and made a fighting pose,"Okay, I'm ready", the Anti-God laughed, seeing a window, k opened up his palms and activated his "Repulse-rss", two beams of energy fired out, hitting the anti-God and sending him back over a dozen feet, rolling over and over, almost everyone was stunned, Skuld and her angel couldn't believe what happened, after all of Skulds attacks, she hardly made mark on the anti Gods skin, but K's attack left two scorch marks, the former God himself was dumbfounded, he knew there were humans with powers on Earth as well, but, he really felt,"Pain?, how?, how is this possible", the anger was building up inside the former heavenly being, he looked up again and looked directly at Keichi, he got up and let out a roar, charging the new hero.

"Clang", the anti-God flew into Keichi and followed up with a left hook to the head, sounding another clang, gripping his right, K threw back a punch, hitting the his opponent square on the jaw, seeing another opening, K ran up with amazing speed and delivered another blow, sending former God back down on his face, his jets activated, Keichi hovered a bit over the man, wondering if he went a little to far, unfortunately, he didn't go far enough, the anti-God gripped his chest plate and began to punch and punch him again,"Why?, why won't you fall, how are you able to hurt me, i am a divine being, no other can hurt me except for that, damn you", sensing another attack, K fired his jets and flew up in the air, letting his partner go, landing back down on the hard cement, leaving a small crater,"Listen, it's over, we don't have to keep going like this, there must be some way we can end this peacefully", but the former divine being laughed,"No, this shall not continue, boy, whoever you are, whatever you are, i will not ALLOW THIS!".

The sky began to grow even darker, both combatants stood their ground, rain began to drop and pelt the ground, the air tenser still, the anti God got up and brushed himself off,"Before we continue boy, i shall like to have your name, to etch into your tombstone", Keichi thought to himself, and than looked at his reflection in the water, he knew that if this guy was asking his name, something about the armour was protecting his mind, so K thought he'd come up with another name,"(Can't use Iron Man, that's been done, War Machine, no, wait...), Um,..you, you can call me Guardian...no, wait,um...", Keichi stroke a pose, making anyone who saw it just wonder what he was thinking, sweat dropping Skuld tries to look away, Keichi shook his head,"(No, that won't work,no, wait, Guardian, ...Iron), no, you, you can call me...**The Iron Guardian**", lightening seemed to time itself to the name, blasting down in the background, the anti God smiled,"Hm, fitting name, well, since you shared yours, i shall do the same, you may call me Clemen, former vice captain of Kami Sama's personal Guard!".

Skuld couldn't believe what she heard, Clemen himself,"But, you were reported lost, thousands of years ago, why have you returned now?, and where have you been all this time", Clemen just stood there again laughing,"Sorry, my lips are sealed, for now, that will be all, and as for you, Mr. Guardian, shall we", Clemen disappeared again, and reappeared to the side, trying to kick the Iron Guardian, who somehow felt the attack and blocked it, the counter seemed to hurt the former captain, grunting, he flipped backwards, nursing his leg,"Hurry K...Iron Guardian, don't let up", Skulds voice seemed to ring in K's ears, he activated his repulse-rs and fired a few more shots, zooming across the ground, he got on good hit on Clemens shoulder, but missed the next shot, Guardian and Clemen than let out another right hooks, connecting, they stood facing each other, trading blow after blow.

The former Vice Captain was getting frustratedhe had hoped to end his battle quickly, making short work of the little Goddess, not expecting to go all out in a brawl with a mere amroed clad human, both combatants traded blow after blow, K tried to use his rrrepulse-rsbut by now Clemen had gotten used to his attack and easily dodged the attempted attacks, not sure what else to do, K tried to get in close again but Clemen easily dodged this attack as well,"Not bad human, the Goddess was good, but you've actually given me a decent fight, but i cannot dance with you all night, i must end this NOW!", he formed an energy ball in his right hand, tending to throw it, the Guardian looked around and heard someone shout,"Here, use this!", the Guardian caught in his hand a large,long handled hammer, looking back he saw Skuld and NobleScarlet,"Get him, Iron Guardian", Clemen shot the blast of energy towards his oopponent only he never expected what was about to happen next.

The Guardian used the weapon like a baseball bat, swinging hard, he connected and sent the ball of energy straight back at the former captain, whose final thoughts were,"NOOOO!", and than,"(Boom!)", it was over, Clemen had focused all of his Godly powers into that last attack, and since Keichi had used Skulds hammer, which had been forged in Heaven, it easily withstoodddd the force fo the attack, sending the attack back, twice as deadly, yes, it was finally over, Keichi finally had a chance to breath, he knelt down on one knee, trying to catch his breath, even with tArmoururor and Skulds Hammer, it ta lotalot out of him.

Skuld couldn't believe what had just happened, an hour ago, she and Sentaro were enjoying themselvesAAAAAAAAAmusement Park, than out of nowhere, a former God, and former Vice Captain, appeared, creating mass amounts of chaos and panic, than he tried to claim her life, for reasons unknown, mass agendas, others, burning off marks,manipulating the Ultimate Force, yes, this was almost too much for her, and than finally, Keichi showing up in the Armourrrrrrrrr she had just made the night before, declaring himself the Iron Guardian, fighting the God who revealed himself to be Clemen, to a point where he was defeated by Keichi, also thanks to Skulds hammer, itsurrealalNobleeeeeeile Scarlet helped her master up again on her feet, where Keichi walked over and flipped up his facial plate,"Hey, you alright", Skuld smiled,"Yeah, i'm fine", she ran over and hugged him,"Thanks for the save, Iron Guardian", she laughed a little, this made him laugh a little too,"So it seems you foarmoururur armor, handled pretty well", Keichi smiled again,"Yeah, it was really easy, except when i tried to land", Skuld rolled her eye's up andnon-nonchalantly-chelantly, but in her head, she was already thinking up new way's of imprarmour the armor, almost everything seemed to go really well, that was until they heard crying from just beyond a small pile of wood.

Keichi put his facial plat back down and ran over, Skuld floated close behind him, when they found the source, they stopped dead in their tracks, one of Keichi's blast's somehow knocked the piece of wood on top of the mother, crushing her but leaving her daughter unharmed, the little girl was frantically pushing her mother back and forth,"Mommy, mommy wake up, please wake up, pleaseee", Kecihi couldn't move, he just kept staring, the image was plastered deep into his mind, while Skuld got down and tried to see if she could do anything,"Keichi, get over her, help me get this off her", snapping out of his daze, K nodded and ran over, he lifted up the big piece of lumber and threw it aside, but when he looked at the little Goddess, she shook her head, a quick check with a spell confirmed it,"I'm sorry, she's, she's gone", the little girl burst out crying, Skuld try'd comforting her, she cast another spell on her, putting the child to sleep, in the distance, sirens howled, followed by police cars, the Goddess floated up in the Sky, pulling Keichi along with her, activating his jets, they both flew off into the setting sun,"She'll be alright Keichi, I'll make sure of it once i contact Urd", but Keichi didn't answer, he just kept flying along side her, the image of the girl and her mother, replaying over and over in his head, the day, was finally done.

Special notes: I do NOT OWN ANYTHING, i do not own the rights to the characters from Oh My

Goddess, Iron Man, i do not own the rights to the character Seperoth, i do however

own the rights to Dr. Kindmann, Iron Guardian, Derick Morisato, Clemen and Tom.

Personal Notes:

Well guy's and galls, this was my 12th instalment, and i gotta say, it's one of my best, i first want to thank the following reviewers and fellow writers, without their support and ideas, i really don't think i would've gotten to the 12th chapter,

-IwriteThings, thanks alot for your idea.

-WishUponAStar1015, loved your work too.

-and lastly, Trakrat, thanks for being a great friend.

I'm not sure how everybody's gonna react to this chapter, but again,I'm not a great writer like these guy's i posted, I'm still new, oh and if I've forgotten anyone, sorry, me am slowing down...burnt toast, well that's it for me, let me know what you guy's think k,bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:"Becoming Aware of One's Self"

notes: I do not own any rights to the character from Oh My Goddess, Iron Man, or the character

Seperoth, i do however own the rigths to The Iron Guardian, Derick Morisato, Tom, and

Dr. Kindman.

Adrenaline, is produced when the heart rate increasesssss, by the body, increasing almost every sense, touch, feel, and at the same time numba lototototot of senses, this is pretty much what happened to Keichi, the moment he put armourrrrur, something came over him, dulling his sense of right and wrong, he tried to mask it, tried to justify what he did, to save his friends, to save Skuld, but in the end, he only ended up taking lives, no, what he did was no act of justice, what he did, was commit an inhanous act, he took the life of two three people that day, the former God,Clemem, the Mother, and even the child, though she lived, he could only dread what her future faced, while Skuld assured him the girl would be alright, he thought differently.

After helping Skuld pick up Sentaro and bringing him back to the temple, Kecihi just wandered off, taking off his helmet, he sat down outside on the porch, looking up at the night sky,"Mommy, Mommy", the scene played out in his head over and over, like it was meant to torture him forever, no matter how many times he replayed it in his head, that voice would never go away, Keichi bent over, and began to cry. Skuld was busy inside, after her and Noble Scarlet got Sentaro back, they placed him in Skulds room, and her futon, after what had happened that day, she was glad, more than ever, to have her precious boyfriend back, using an advanced healing spell taught to her by Urd, the boy's wounds were almost gone, there was all but on scar left on his chest, it was left by Clemen, after Sentaro tried to protect Skuld.

Kissing him on the forehead, Skuld got up and said,"Scarlet, please watch after Sentaro, i got to talk to Keichi", the Angel smiled, mentally saying yes, Skuld walked down the hallway looking for K when headlights flashed by the house, it suddenly hit her that Derick and Megumi were coming back after their day out,"Honestly Derick, what was with you", Megumi remarked, she huffed as she walked up the walkway to the residence,"What, i said what was on my mind, what's the problem", Derick said, hauling down his wheel chair and wheeling up behind her,"Oh, i don't know, telling all the women in the store, Your all Hot, might have been, a little awkward", she glared at him, realizing what she was saying, Derick smiled his trademark smile and held up his hands,"Okay, i get it, i surrender, sheesh, but i did get me a few numbers", he chuckled, hiding a list of numbers in his back pocket.

Just as they were getting to the front porch, Megumi and Derick stopped,"Hey, what's the hold up, i gotta tinkle...huh?", there in front of them, still in his armour, was Keichi, the blue, chromed armour glistening in the moon light, he lifted his head up,"Oh, hey guy's what's up", Megumi was stunned, she didn't know what to say next, Derick had the same effect, only he wheeled up closer, took out a piece of wood, and hit it off a shoulder piece,"Uh, K, you know your wearing Amor", Keichi smiled,"Figured it out huh", his mood didn't seem to change much, all three family members were just in complete silence, it was than Skuld walked out in her Goddess Uniform, Megumi wanted to distract Derick, but Skuld mentally told Megumi to stop, Derick saw her uniform and said,"Wow, didn't know you and Sentaro were doing Co splay now Skuld, didn't know you guy's were that kinky".

Everybody just dropped to the ground at the same time, sweat dropping and laughing, while the Second Class Goddess's face was as red as an apple with embarrassment, while the comment was bad enough, she was sure somehow Sentaro heard it as well,she exploded,"NO YOU BIG IDIOT!, it's not cos play, what kind of mind do you have anyway", Derick only took a finger and cleaned out his ear,"What do you expect huh, it's not everyday i get to see you dressed up like that, and like, the two of you are **virgins** right, so it's only natural", that was it, Skuld whipped out her hammer and came down on top of Derick like a ton of bricks,"YOU PERVERT!", TKO, she flattened his head like a melon, his eye's were doing that weird circle thing when your knocked out, his back on the ground, the two remaining consciousness cousins only stared, Keichi snapped back to reality and saw his cousin on the ground, Megumi only shook her head, "And you guy's think i'm bad".

An hour later, after Skuld had calmed down and Megumi got Derick a bag of ice, the three of them sat in the living part of the house, while Keichi at least decided to go to his room, not feeling at the moment talkitive."So, this whole time, you were hiding fact you were a Goddess", Derick asked, Skuld looked down and said,"Yes, i'm sorry i never told you before,but, we had just gotten to know each other, and well...", she wanted to go on but Derick held up his hand,"You know, i've seen aloaa lot weird things growing up in Canada, big wooly mammammothhpe guy's, flying guy's in spandex is a common sight these day's, although they should put more effort into hiding their junks with the spandex, a little too much if you ask me", Skuld looked at him and saw his aura change to a pleasant shaded colour.

Megumi was worried too, she hadn't been around the temple nowaday's, she'd been so preoccupiedd with school and her moving in that she never really thought how to really explain the deal about Skuld being a Goddess, when she saw how quick Derick and her had become friends, she was afraid to say anything, she thought Skuld must have felt the same. She took a moment to fill in some gaps while Skuld went to check on Sentaro,"It's not their fault, really, it's just that Mara was alwaysausing us trouble, and to be fair, i never really knew until a while back, III'morry Derick", but he shook his head and sipped a cola,"Don't worry, i can't say III'mot freaked out right now, with the whole new aspect about Skully being a Goddess, and K being a super hero, but well,(he took another sipp of cola), i just don't worry, take one day at a time, and see where we go from there", Megumi was speechless, it took her a while to digest the whole new aspect,but Derick made her look like a chump.

"Skuld, can we talk to you for a sec", Derick saw her get a wet cloth from the kitchen, even with her magic, she could only heal so much, most of Sentaro's serious wounds were gone, and so she put the cloth on his head, giving Noble Scarlet instructions to take care of him and met the others back at the table,"Yeah, is there anything else?", both Morisato's nodded, Derick asked,"Can you fill us in on what's going on with Keichi, the armourrrrrr, and what happened tonight", Skuld was afraid, she knew how much Keichi trusted her with those kinda details, but she knew after what happened that night, Keichi would need all the help he could get,"Okay", so for twenty minutes Skuld began to explain why and how Keichi became the **Iron Guardian**, least to say Derick was touched,"Wow, i knew what happened back than was something, but Keichi really carried something like that around in his head for so long",

Skuld simply nodded again,"Yeah, Keichi said he and his friend Tom found a piece of Tony Starks armourrrrrrrrr and he was planning on giving it baaftererererererererer what he heard about what was happening all over Japan, he asked me to build it, and well, i have this habit, besides ice cream i tend to get carried away building stuff, so, ( she rolled her eye's back to k's room), that happened, Keichi was a big help espically to me, if he hadn't shown up like he did, i don't think me or Sentaro would be here now", Sklud paused a bit before she kept going,"But in the end, when Keichi was trying to help me, one of his blasts hit a piece of wood, which ...killed a mother", the room went silent, Megumi and Derick gasped, now they knew, why Keichi was so down, Skuld looked down at the floor,but she flipped her head back up.

"But it wasn't his fault, he tried, really, to save all of us but...", she couldn't think of anything else, everyone kinda got the idea of what had happened, and why Keichi was acting the way he was, Megumi was about to say somethinggggg but Derick made a remark and turned around in his chair,"Sklud, we can talk about everything later, right now i think K needs some Brotherly advice, oh and whatever you guy's see or hear, Don't get involved", he finishneithererererr of them knew what he meant by that until they say him pick up a baseball bat,"This kid needs some tough love", Skuld wanted to stop him but Megumi held her back,"I know Derick, theyalrighthtirght", Keichi was flopped down on the floor in his room, he had just taken off his armour when he heard his door opening, he leaned up to see Derick wheel himself in,"I don't wanna talk right now Derick, can whatever you want wait till later...urgh!", Derick wheeled behind his cousin, pulled k up and got him in a choke hold.

"Huck...urg", Keichi was trying to worm his way out of the choke hold, struggling to say something when Derick than pushed him against a wall, grabbing his bat,"Ya think you can hide Keichi", Keichi wasn't wasn't sure what was going on, trying to catch his breath he dived down to barely miss a swing from the bat,"Uh...DERICK WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!", but the cousin didn't answer, instead he wheeled himself towards the door, making sure Keichi couldn't run away,"Uh uh, your not getting away that easy", Derick readieddd himself, holding the bat close to him, he took it and flung it right at Keichi's leg, forcing him on the ground, Derick than launched himself at his cousin, knocking him flat on his back, trying to get his neck,Keichi, in a last desperate move, took a glass sitting on his desk and hit it over Dericks head, making him let go and grab his head.

"Huh,huh,...", both Morisato's had fallen flat on their backs, bloodied and bruised, breathing in huge breaths, they than looked at each other, colding looking into each others eye's, until Derick grew a smile on his face and started Laughing!, for no reason Keichi started laughing, they laughed and laughed for what seemed like hours, until Derick started talking, now looking at the ceiling,"Want to talk about earlier", still laughing, K shook his head, over and over, but than his laughing turned to crying,"Ha,ha,ha,...oh...oh God, (tears forming),oh God, i ...i killed that ...that little girls mom, i killed a God, what ...what have i become Derick, how can i live with myself, what will Belldandy think of me now...(sob)", Keichi kept crying, he than felt something tap himself on the should, Derick had gotten up on one elbow,"That's just it K, you'll never get over it!".

Keichi couldn't believe what his cousin had said, sure he didn't expect a huge wave of sympathy, but still,"What?", Derick pulled himself upon a futon and looked his cousin straight in the eye's,"You think your the only one K, to doubt himself like this, What if i could have done this differently, Maybe i could have tried something else?, do you remember my accident", Keichi now got a little upset,"That is WHY I'M DONING THIS, i did what i did tonight for your sake as much as Skluds", but Derick shook his head, reached Keichi's shirt and hauled him over,"That's Bul. K, and you know it", Keichi was stunned yet again,"What!, what do you mean","You did it for yourself, i heard what Skuld said, she told me your little story about our past, what happened to me, and to you, you took that armour and used to make yourself feel better, right".

"NO!, you got it all wrong Derick, what i did earlier was for you guy's, i wanted to help Skuld, and protect everyone, except,...except", Keichi slumped back down, remembering the voice, echoing inside his head, Derick sighed and looked out at the night sky,"I know cuz, i'm not good with words, but what you gotta understand, you opened up something, something big, you took a big leap of faith, and from what Skuld told me about what happened to you over the past couple of years, you've been making a lotttt of leaps of faith, right", Keichi smiled and said,"Yeah","And did you ever question once why you did it","No, i, i wanted to save my friends, and well, Belldandy", Derick smiled and punched his cousin on the shoulder,"And that's all there is too it, Keichi, you did the best you coulespeciallylly earlier, no matter how you look at it, no matter how many times you ask yourself, that pain will never go away", Keichi looked back at the armour laying on the floor, and the helmet, he took it in his hand and stared at it,"Than, what do i do now?, how do i go on", Derick hauled himself up on his wheel chair and replied,"All you can do cuz, take it one day at a time, use the pain, that's kinda the part about being what we are, who we are, it defines us, it helps to keep us focused at what's in front of us, the future, the rest cuz, is up to you", before he left the room Derick said,"I think i remember this from a newspaper about another hero cuz, i think he went through kinda the same thing you did, he said this,"With Great Power comes Great Responsibility", sliding the door shut, Keichi took a moment to let those words sink in, powerfulds too, he looked at the helmet and than at a pppppicture lying on the floor, broken out of it's pictureeeee frame, in it was everyone from the Auto Club, taken just before Celestine showed up, in the front, holding hands, was Keichi and Belldandy, he looked closer, taking his finger and kissing it, he placed it on Bells face and, "I Love you Belldandy, and miss you so much", and finally, Keichi started to feel the pain welling up in him again, and...began to cry.

Special notes: I do not own anything, i do not own the rights to Oh My Goddess, Iron Man, or the

character Seperoth, i do not own ANY OF THE CHARACTES, except for the

Iron Guardian, Derick Morisato, Clemen, , and Tom, oh and i don't

own the rights to the catch phrase,"With Great Power comes Great Responsibility",

no, i don't own that ither.

Personal Notes:

Well everybody, this marks my 13th chapter, i kinda made this one short because i wanted to dwell on the fact of what's happening, exploring every characters reaction to what's happened, and letting Keihci's character face the fact of what happened, and that there are consequences to his and other actions, I'm sorry if i missed anything, i put a lot of effort into the last chapter, thanks a lot to anyone who's reviewed my work, well that's it take care.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:"It Begins Again"

notes: I do not in anyway own the rights to the characters from Oh My Goddess, Iron Man, i do

not own the rights to the character Seperoth, i do own the rights to the Iron Guardian,

Derick Morisato, Tom.

Heaven, just outside the Goddess Relief Agency:

Belldandy was returning home after another long shift, it seemed like Bad Luck was growing more and more on Earth every day, causing more grief and turmoil for those living below, her last wish was horrible, apparentlyshe appeared before a frightened and lonely little girl, whose only desire was to be with her mother again, while Goddesses with the agency could grant almost any wish the grantee desired, it was forbidden to bring back someone who had just passed on to the after life, however, the little girl did ask to be re-united with her estranged father, who she had never seen before, this Belldand y could do, her father aapparentlynever knew of her existence as the mother and him had only met one time, one time was enough for love to blossom, when Bell appeared with the little girl, the man did not even notice Belldandy, instead he looked at the girl and swooped her off her feet, knowing full well she was his daughter, seeing this made the Goddess happy, she than made an extra wish and bestowed them with ever lasting wealth and happiness.

But there was something else bothering her, lately Belldandy had been experiencing these weird feelings building up inside her stomach, it seemed more like she was feeling someone else s pain, it seemed to get worse and worse, as she floated down a pathway, she suddenly felt another surge of pain, causing her to fall to her knees, that was when Holy Bell came out and helped her partner up, creating a little bubble to help Belldandy get home,"Thank you dear Holy Bell...", she said, the Goddess forced herself to smile to her angle, and of course the blonde haired angel smiled back, nodding, she helped Bell back to her home, avoiding any on lookers, hoping not to draw attention. After they got home, Holy Bell helped Bell into a warm bath, hoping this would help alleviateee her masters pain, but it only soothed her body, not hesoul,"What is this feeling i am having, i am not sure what to do Holy Bell, but, i do feel, ...that, that someone is ...crying", twenty minutes later, Bell along with Holy Bell, walked to her bed, lying down, Belldandy looks at the picturee of her and the others in front of the temple, it was than she felt something on her lip, she put her finger on it and smiled, but than she saw something else, something that shocked her, thepicturere lying next to her, with Keichi and everyone else, K'picture.e...was crying!.

Heaven, Kami Sama's Office:

"**So, it seems the wheel has begun to spin, has it**", Kami Sama said, looking at his screen, looking over date resulting from certain events, in front of his desk with an electronic pad, was Freaha her self,"Yes my Lord, it seems both Skuld and Belldandy's links have begun to form", Kami Sama sighed, he turned off the screen and looked at his wife,"**I hope someday, our daughters will forgive us for doing this, but we must leave things like this to be resolvedn their own accords**", Freaha just smiled and typed in a few more commands on her pad,"Yes, you are right, hmmm", something seemed to catch the elder VaValkyriesnterest on the pad,"My Lord, it seems there has been an act on Earth which require attention", the Creator nodded and summoned his screen, enlarging it his face grimaced,"Are these events accurate!", Freaha looked at the results and said,"Yes, it seems we have finally found, or at least, what remains of Clemen, your formerrrrrrr Vice Captain", Kami Sama just shook his head and replied,"**Such a waste, no matter what he may have doalways's valued his service and advice**", Freaha smiled, even when Clemen vanished all those years ago, Kami Samalways's held a place in his heart for the former God.

Freaha walked around and sat down in a chair facing the desk,"I believe we should begin informing some of our children of the events transpiring here and on Earth my love", but Kami Sama shook his head,"**No, as much as it hurts, we cannot, whoever, whatever our enemy is, they are cruel and cunning, as well as ruthless, no for now we shall standby, the events unfolding on Earth may just be the beginning, there are also those on earth who have shown their devotion and desire to protect and even sacrifice themselves for others**", Freaha looked at a screen Kami Sama was watching, on it were the very Hero's on Earth, bestowed with Super Powers fighting crime and injustice, as well as a new hero in Japan,"Hmm, have you sensed it", she asked, Kami Sama nodded,"**They're own connections begun to get stronger, even apart, hmmm**", Freaha was worried, but when she saw the screen split between the Iron Guardian and Belldandy, she smiled,"Even though they have been sepseparatedhe love they share still holds, oh my Daughter", Freaha clasped her hands and wished a simple prayer.

Earth, Tokyo, Temple:

A day later, the battle that took place at the Amusement Park had settled down, and most of the damaged seemed to magically disappear, while authorities were baffled, they issued a statement saying it was more likely due to a freak storm caused by Global Warming that really damaged the park, while most of the eye-witnesses were quick to disagree, most became silent with their complaints, after a visit by a certain,Agency, inside the Temple, everything was quiet, Megumi had gotten up early and went to school, having put it off long enough, while Derick slept in and promised he'd keep an eye on Keichi, also promising to tone down the "tough love" routine. Meanwhile, inside Skulds room, the little Goddess had changed back to her regular clothing, a simple two piece cloths, short sleeved shirt and a white skirt, she was fast asleep next to Sentaro, whose wounds were almost gone thanks mostly in part to her, her arm had found it's way over his chest, her face close to his, for some reason she felt almost at peace when next to him, despite what happened the day before.

Sentaro began to stir, opening his eye's, he looked up and saw a ceiling, he turned his head and saw Ban Pei's shadow walking past the house,"Huh, Ban Pei's on guard duty again huh", he smiled, still not fully aware, he went back to sleep, turning on his side, he slumped back down and came face to face with,"Skuld!", when he had slumped back down, his face had gotten so close to hers that they actually kissed each other by accident, Skulds eye's opened wide when she felt something on her lips, looking she saw it was Sentaro, kissing her, their eye's locked on to each other, their faces turned beat red, she flew straight up in the air, holding her lips, Sentaro tried to explain what happened, but she didn't waste any time, hauling out her hammer,"Sentaro!, YOU PERVERT!", a loud BANG ran out through the temple, the scene ended with the boy falling flat on his back, with huge bump on his head,the attacker was still dazed herself when she realized what she had done, gasping, Skuld floated back down and held her boyfriend,"Oh, I'm so sorry Sentaro, i really am, forgive me".

A minute later, Keichi woke up and walked down the hallway, hearing Skulds usual punch line made him feel a little better,"Better Sentaro than me,ha", he laughed a little, but the smile faded he remembered what happened yesterday, Keichi shook his head and walked into the kitchen, making himself a bbbbbbbreakfastr Belldandy left, he had became quite experienced making his own, although sometimes he still prpppppreferreders,"(She alalwayshat kinda touch)", he said to himself, just than Derick wheeled himself into the room, Keichi had made some adjustments to the house, allowing his cousin easy access to almost every room,"Hey cuz, how're you feeling", he said, setting himself down in front of K, who replied,"Better, thanks for yesterday, i needed it", Derick smiled and grabbed a piece of toast,"No sweat, anytime you need your butt handed to ya, i'm tII'm for ya,ha", both cousins sat back, Keichi didn't mind Derick swiping a piece of his breakfast.

"Wow, it was that insane huh", Keichi was telling Derick after they had cleaned up all about his battle with the God Klemen and experiencingg the armour,Keichi smiled and walked into the room with the tv,"Yeah, but besides the battle, the suit was amazing, i mean, the power, and the freedom, it was, something else", Derick looked at his cousin and than at the tv,"So, mind telling me a bit about what's really been happening around here", Keichi flipped through a couple of channels and sighed, he knew it was coming,"Yeah, okay", he scootched around and began telling his tale, about this beyond beautbbeautifulfloating out of a mirror, the experiences he an her shared, meeting the sisters, and the adventures they had together, good and bad,"And than she asked me what i wanted to wish for and well, (blushing), i said, that's easy", Keichi took another siipp and waited for his cousin to respond.

Derick heard it, but he almost didn't believe it, Lord of Terror, Demons, Judgement Gate, and now Gods and Heaven,"Yeah, i need a beer", Derick reached into his wheel chair and pulled out a can,"Man cuz, and i thought i had it rough, damn", Keichi thought about what his life was like, and than what it could have been if he didn't make that phone call,"It was worth it", Keichi said, Derick gulped his beer and shook his head,"It's a shame","What?","That i never got a chance to meet her, your girlfriend, Belldandy, how do you think she's doing in...heaven", he said with low tone,Keichi replied,"I'm sure she's okay, believe it when i tell you Belldandy is tougher than she looks, and..", there it was again, that look on his face, Derick smiled inside again,"You'll see her again", Keichi snapped his head up and replied,"What?","I mean, you'll definitely see her again cuz, look at what the two of you went through together, and walk through, what's it called again, **Judgement Gate**, and get Heavens blessing, after all that there's gotta be more, now don't mistake me for some fortune teller, but well, that's what i think".

Inside her room, Skuld was sitting down next to her boyfriend, Sentaro, who she accidentallylly knocked out again, due to her past habit of attacking Keichi whenever she saw Bell and him together, Noble Scarlet came out and patted her on the back, telling her it was going to be okay,"Thanks Scarlet, but, to tell you the trutI'mi'm think...about erasing Sentaro's memory!", Noble Scarlet made a sad look, mentally asking why,"Because, because, ...(sniff), if it wasn't for me, for last night, Sentaro wouldn't be hurt right now, i know we've only been together as Boyfriend Girlfriend for a short time, but i feel, (she hugs herself), so connected to him, like i am with you Noble Scarlet, except, i kinda...love him a little more", Skuld didn't want too offend her angel and best friend, but Noble Scarlet knew she meant well and wasn't offended in the lest, in fact, she too felt the same for Sentaro, even though he saw her for the first time years ago, he wasn't shocked or scarred, instead he liked the little angel and even said,"She's pretty", that made the angel blush when recalling, her face getting red, she looked at her master and friend and mentally told her not to erase his mind of them, even though his mind would be blank, his heart would still hold them dear,"Oh thank you", the Goddess reached out and hugged her friend, both of them than looked down at Sentaro and laughed,"Your right Noble Scarlet, when he wakes up we'll have to show him how much he means to us".

A little way's down the hall, Derick heard the comment, made an evil smile and said,"Oh, your gonna start playing S&M with the Co splayy bit right, good choice, let me know okay",he let out a laugh,but soon stopped when he saw Keichi's frightened look, not flinching, Derick sipps on his beer and say's,"She's standing right behind me with something...HURTY, right", Keichi only nodded,"Figured...JEEZ IT", he hauled himself back on the chair and made off like greased lightening, like something out of a cartoon, with Skuld flying right behind him like a bomer..."Ohhhhh, your so being dead right now pal, pilot to bombardier, pilot to bombardier, **Skuld Bombs Away!**, imagine Skuld in a pilot seat, and Noble Scarlet the assistant behind her in a plane, flying directly over head as Derick wheels for dear life, but get's hit on the head with a MOUNTAIN OF SKULD BOMBS,at the last second you see Derick under the pile saying,"...worth it...", !BOOOM!, a mushroom cloud forms over a horizon as the imaginaryplane fly's back to the temple, inside Megumi had just come back to get some notes she forgot when she saw what hhappenedoutside"...i should have been nicer to the landlord, man, Derick really knows how to take a beating".

Nekomi Tech,Japan:

Sora Hasegawa, a member of the (infamously known for hi-jinks) Nekomi Tech Motor Club, a timid and mousy girl, she is a close friend to Keichi and Belldandy, well when they were around and before Belldandy went back to her "home country", nowadays hands full, keeping Tamiya and Oataki in line while Chihiro wasn't around, but sadly she was losing the battle, with the two ya-hos dressed up again in their "cheer leader" outfits, scaring possible new members away instead of the latter, Sora sweat dropped a bit and said,"Come on Seniors, if you don't tone it down, we'll never get anyone to sign up", Tamiya, after he scares away another student with a "dance", grunts and say's,"Ohh, we can do it, even without Keichi and Belldandy's help, our Motor Club will still come on top this year, right Otaki", the punk dressed member of the club put his hands up with pom poms and replied,"You got it Tamiya, for...", both of them join shoulder to shoulder, and start dancing,"We are the Nekomi Motor Club, nothing too small, or too large, we'll take charge", it seemd like sseemedstood still, as most of the remaining students still within ear shot, actually shot off like bullets, making Sora begin to question,"Why am i still here...oy".

Down by the food court, after ditching Tamiya and Otaki, Sora was flaged down by Megumi who managed to get back tooooooooooooo and finish her classes, waskssssssssssss's,"So, how's Keichi, i haven't seen him in a while around here, i hope he's doing alright with Belldandy gone, gosh, i miss her", Megumi smiled, she liked Sora, kinda like another sister would for another,"He's okay, Keichi may seem like a goof, but he's tougher than he looks", eating soasksra ask's,"So, how's life with him anyway, i heard you moved into the temple",finisheddddd finshed a cup of tea and said,"It's great, actually, it's getting lively again, Belldandy's little sister Skuld is back", Sora thought for a selight bulblba lightbulb appeared over her head,"Oh, you mean the child who blew up the contest the Seniors made up a while back", Megumi laughed a little, trying not to recall the contest, where Skuld, still growing, had one of those "moments", and blew up the stadium.

"Yeah, good times", just than a couple of students passing by say,"Hey, you hear, they say at the expo down town, Tony Stark himself is gonna be there, i can't wait, he's so amazing, espically with his armour", this caught Megumi's attention, she was still hard to believe a short time ago, her brother was actually wearing the armour in question himself, copy or not, Sora saw the face on her friend and ask,"Hey, what's up?", surprised, Megumi waved her hands and said,"Oh!, oh, uh,nothing, nothing at all, heh", sweating a bit, the Morisato got up to leave, "I'll talk to you later okay, tell Chihiro i say hi too, and good luck with Tamiya and Otaki, (she pointed behind Sora, the girl turned around and sweat dropped alot), your gonna need it to keep those two in line", Tamiya and Otaki were still in their outfits, calling out to Sora, who just tried to avoid any more embarrassment, Megumi only prayed her friend would get by okay without her, but she didn't want to stay long, with Tony Stark in town, and Keichi having the Armour, things could get even more complicated.

Earth, Mysterious Location:

"Okay sweetheart,open wide", Dr. Kindman said to a little pigtailed girl, sitting on a chair with a tongue depressor, shone a light down the throat, taking it back out, he throws it into the garbage and say's,"Okay Mrs. Ling, your daughter is 100% okay", he made thumbs up to the little girl, who smiled,"Oh, thank you doctor, you don't know how much this means to me, there aren't as many clinics open this late and i was so worried about my little girl", he smiled and got up off his chair, lifting the little girl back down off the examining table,"Don't worry, that's what doctors are for, now as for you..", he turned around, the air inside the office got a little cold, the little girl and her mother were wondering where all the coldness was coming from, until the Doctor turned around, with a bright, shiny,"Apple", he handed out to the girl, who made a frown, and her mother say's,"Now, now, be nice, say thank you", the girl shy's a little and say's,"...dank you dwoc'kter", she took the apple and hid behind her mother,"Oh, no worry's, an apple a day keeps me away, as they say,ha", he laughed.

Locking up the door as the mother and daughter left, a ringing sound could be heard inside, walking back in, Dr. Kindman looks at his phone on his desk and say's,"Now, it isn't that phone, so where...ah", he bonks himself on the head, reaching into his coat pocket,"Gadgets these day's, carrier pigeons were always more reliable,( he shudders), but all those ...germs, uh, (he flips the phone open), Ahoy, Ahoy, Dr. Kindman's office, how may i help you this fine night", the smile seemed to fade from the kind man'ss smile, and grew less and less as he sat back down in his chair, taking a bit out of an apple,"Well, i must say, that is disappointing, but Clemen will be missed, oh, i do miss him already, hishi geness werealwayss top notch", he took the phone away from his ear, bawling and ranting came out of the phone, sighing,Dr. Kinsman snaps his fingers and just like that the voice stops,"Now, see what you made me do, honestly, no manners".

"You'll get your mouth back in a minute, calm down( a minute later), okay,( he snaps his fingers), now you were saying, hmm, uh huh, oh no", taking another bite, the good Dr shakes his head,"(Sighs), Honestly, when will these people learn, super powers or not, interfering with our work will simply not be tolerated, at least tell me you retrieved the item before others showed up", the Dr smiled and sat back further in his chair,"Good, good, see, things are still looking up for us,Clemen served his purpose, as for this Iron Guardian, we'll get to him eventually, patience is it's own reward, hmm, oh yes, our friend is still playing nice with us, as long as we have her pet, she'll behave, she'll have no choice,ha,ha,ha", Dr. Kindman laughed, than throwing the core of his apple across the room, hitting a hidden cage, cloaked in magic, revealing a scared and frightened angel,"Isn't that right, Gorgeous Rose".

Nekomi Japan, Temple:

After he recovered from Skulds attack,sitting down in front of the table, with another of Skuds victims, Sentaro, whose arm was occupied by said attacker, who felt bad,"I'm sorry", she began to say, Derick picked up on this and said,"It's okay Skully, i forgive...uhmm", he stopped as Skulds face grew dark,"Uh, never mind", Sentaro laughed a little while Derick tried to hide his fear, Skuld noticed her arm was a little tighter as she looked back at her boyfriend,"I'lllalwayssssso, i'll alway's be with you", Derick rolled his eye's, Skuld blushed again, replying,"Sentaro, thank you", again the cousin wanted to gag,but he gave up and smiled, that was when Kecihi walked into the room, wearing the armour, Derick whistled,"Whoa, look who's all gussy'd up, what's the occasion", Keichi, without the helmet, sat down and said,"I'm going", everyone kinda gave Keichi the "What's he saying" look, Skuld than asked,"Going!, going where", K smiled and put his helmet down on the table, still looking at it's chrome finish and bluish colours,"It's what Derick said, i started this, so now i'm going through with it, by that i'm gonna start training", Sentaro, Skuld, Megumi and Derick just kinda looked at him.

Megumi got up and walked over to him, picking up his helmet,"You know something big brother, ever since when we were little, you were alway's trying to act big and tough, but me and mom knew better, you were only doing it to make us feel better, right", Keichi replied,"Yeah, figured it out huh,ha", but his sister just shook her head,"But that's the great part about you Keichi, your alway's looking out for others, without worrying about yourself, armour or not, you've alway's been there for us, i'm scared too, i mean, there are lots of other baddies out there wanting to butt heads, setting their eye's on you, but again, i know you'll come through", Keichi couldn't believe what he heard, Megumi actually said something nice about him, not in her usual way ither, he got up and took the helmet,"Thanks Megumi, everyone", Skuld layed Sentaro's arm down and got up, she walked back to her room, asking him to wait a mintue.

When she got back, she was holding a long rod, and a small box, kinda like the shoe box,"Can't let you go out with just those Repulsers", Skuld handed him the rod, he looked at it more closely,"Hey, isn't this...","Yep, it's Big Sis's, the same one she used the last time that creep Celestine was here, i rigged it with a few of my own inventions, since your going to be taking on just about anything out there i thought you should at least be prepared", Keichi marvelled at the stick, having the same colour scheme as his armour, placing it on his back it snapped on, he noticed the box and asked,"What's this?", Skuld seemed to be brimming with confidence, making everyone sweat drop,"It's my greatest invention yet", she opened the box and produced to knuckle like devices,"There the Havoc Knuckles, they'll be able to connect to any surface, like say a demon goes intangable, or taking on, (i hope not), another God, you'll be able to get up close and personal and send a little hurt along the way, oh yeah, you'll be able to counter with them too", Keichi was amazed by them, he slipped them on like gloves, the sparks from them signaled they were active,"But remember Keichi, be carefull, i can't make contact with Heaven for some reason, and without their help, your the only one i can count on down here", Everybody gave her that look, but Skuld just waved her hands,"I'm talking battle wise,okay", everyone walked behind Keichi as he went outside, he looked at his armoured hands, and than himself in a puddle, turning around he waved to the others and said,"Well, here goes", and just like that, the rockets flaring to life, the **Iron Guardian** shoots off into the night sky, taking the same path, but with an upgrade!.

Notes: I do not own ANYTHING, i don't own the rights to Oh My Goddess or it's characters, i don't

own the rights to Iron Man or any of it's characters, i don't own the rights to Seperoth, i do

own the Iron Guardian, Derick Morisato, Tom, and .

Personal Notes:

Hey guy's and gals, i'm on a roll, ideas keep popping into my head, a personal thanks to those of you who helped me with Keichi's armour, it also means alot too me, i'm thinking about the next couple of chapters will beginning to be more diverse, not so much just about Gods and Goddesses, like mentioned in the anime and manga, there's alot more, like Spirits, Witches, minor Demons, etc, i think i'll start introducing some of those too, well gotta go, bye.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:"Looking Back into the Mirror"

special notes: i do not own the rights to Oh My Goddess or any of it's characters, the same for Iron

Man, i do not own the rights to Seperoth.

Heaven, Main Office:

After being notified of an unknown disturbance on Earth, Peorth, acting head Goddess, initiatessss a totlock downwnwnwn of all facilities, including the Goddess Relief Agency, some Goddesses and God's were upset by this motion, but Peorth's nerves were at their breaking point,"What right do you have to do this Peorth, what does Kami Sama have to say about this!", one Goddess spoke up, another say's the same question, than another, Peorth herself had been acting strange for a while, but after initiating this lock down, many were openly speculating her health, she was sitting down in her chair when finally she had had..."ENOUGH!", everyone stopped bickering when she slammed her fist on her chair,"As the acting commander in Chief, i am responsible for helping to maintain safety and stability here in Heaven, as such Kami Sama's attention has been focused elsewhere, leaving me in charge".

Peorth's usual shine and elegance was just about gone, her bags under her eye's were really noticable now, as well as her eye brows twitching,"I have recently been informed of certain events taking place on Earth, while i cannot go into detail, i do hope i can expect everyone to live up to his and her responsibility of doing their jobs, but until further notice, almost all departments activities will be suspended, and help other departments like monitoring Earth the top priority i am also sad to say, the Goddess Relief Agency will also be closed down, ttemporarily many deity's knew something was up, but almost eveveryone'ssuspicions were lifted when another Goddess made her presence known,"Please, no more, we have all heard Peorths explanation, and i for one will abide by them", It was none other than Belldandy herself.

Peorth was at her breaking point when she heard the familiar, annoying, yet also soothing voice, taking her hands down, she see's her former rival, now close friend, vouching for her actions, she was dumbstruck, of all the people who were angry with her, she was sure Belldandy would have also something to say,"Uh, thank, thank you Belldandy,( she straightens herself up), as for the rest of you, i expect you all to act accordingly next time, this kind of behaviourrr is not very befitting of God's and Goddesses", while there were still a few naSayersss, mostly everyone got the hint and left, but not just because of Peorth, but also because of Belldandy's kind nature, it seemed like nothing could ever oppose her warm and gentle heart, after everyone left, the kinnature ded Goddess floated up beside her friend, laying a hand on her shoulder,"Are you alright Peorth?, i have noticed for some time you've been under so much pressure, why not go and relax in a Spa, surely that would help relieve your woes", Peorth smiled for a second, for a few seconds she considered the spa, but than that nagging "feeling", came back over hear head and she replied.

"No, with a lock downnnnnnn like this, my position here is more important than ever, Kamihimselflflflflflf is counting on me, and i won't let him down", just than Belldandy's angel, Holy Bell came out, almost sensing something amiss, Belldandy picked up on her angels instincts and asked,"Than whGorgeousususorgous Rose out for awhile, since you cannot leave, with herexperiencencenceerince a little relief, since she is a part of you, would that not be nice", but just as Belldandy finished, Peorth rubbed hersnappede and snaped,"LOOK!, I'm sorry Belldandy, but not now okay, please, for now, let me get this situation over with", Belldandy gasped, she knew Peorth's responsibility was great, but she never got that kind of a response from her, but than again, these weren't normal times, seeing her friends grief, Belldandy placed her hand on her friend and offered a short prayer,"Forgive me, i meant not to interfere, i shall leave, be well Peorth", and like that, Belldandy turned around and teleported away, hearing her friends apology, the head Goddess sat back down and stared at her reflection,"If...if only, i could tell you..., (she puts her hand through her hair), what is wrong with me".

Belldandy had just teleported outside, setting down, she began to walk back to her home, holding her hands, she ask's Holy Bell,"There has been so much change, Holy Bell, first Kami Sama has myself and Urd return to Heaven, and than Skuld returns to the Earth, the dispatchment of Valkyries Squadrans, and now this Lock downnnnnn, what do i do now", Holy Bell didn't know what to say ither, the only thing she could do was hug her friend, which made the moment a little better,"Thank you my friend,alwayss know how to make me feel glad", a few minutes later the first class Goddess was passing the mall when she noticed a shadow in front of her, looking around she see's,"Seperoth", the former Captain, now Councilman, appeared in front of Belldandy, bowing,"Forgive my intrusion Lady Belldandy, but i had heard you werevisitinggg Peorth aYggdrasil's main Office, may i ask why?", Belldandy wasn't sure what he wanted, but she felt that being honest was it's own reward.

"I was merely went to see how my dear friend Peorth was fairing today, Councilman", she ended it a little sharp, Seperoth clearly caught the tone and shook his head, "My, my, if I'm not mistaken, i could have sworn i detected a hint of ill in your last response, Lady Belldandy", Belldandy simply turned and continued walking,"I am sorry Councilman Seperoth, but i have duties to attend, excuse me", normally she'd be more gratuitousususus, but considering who she was talking too, and his nature, Bell didn't want to "press her luck", Seperoth of course decided to follow her, "You will beg my pardon, Lady Belldandy, begentlemenenlmen i would not think of allowing a lady such as yourself walking home without an escort", Belldandy responded,"Thank you, Councilman,but i was not aware i needed one, with this being Heaven, and you are more than likely busy at a time like this", but Seperoth didn't respond, instead he reappeared in front of her.

For a minute the two didn't speak, until he smiled and let out a little laugh,"Oh, where are my manners, please forgive my Lady, but i believe you did not answer my first question, why were you visiting Peorth", this time Belldandy felt something, behind his tone, something her senses picked up on, but than another voice sang out,"Oh Seppy, how are you this day", Seperoth cringed his teeth, knowing full well who exactly was calling him,"Sister!", Belldandy said, yes it was Urd, coming back from a long night partying with a few other God's and Goddesses, still having a bottle in her hand, it seemed Urd was totally out of it, but that was her specialityer she wanted to get the upper hand or figure someone's true intentions, Urd was the master at acting drunk,"Man, you'd think being in Heaven there'd be a place to get some good Sake, i miss the urth...", she fell into Belldandy, who caught her at the last second,"Hey Seppy, i asked you a q...q...question, how's ya doing,ha".

Urd's acting was really paying off, Seperoth felt certain she was drunk, so he finally gave up and replied,"It would seem you have your hands full My Lady, until next time, we shall finish our chat", bowing again, the Councilman vanished, leaving the two sisters alone, but than Urd snapped out of her act and flung back her hair,"Honestly, what does he think he is, being on the council or not, he's got some nerve talking that way, even with you Belldandy", but Bell just smiled,"So, you were pretending after all,sister", both sisters began to suddenly laugh, Urd put her arm around her sisters shoulder and motioned them forwards,"Come on, i want to talk for a few minutes", Belldandy caught her sister's eye's and felt urged to ask,"Is it about Earth, about...well", Urd smiled, even now, all her sister could think about was him, even though Belldandy had been trying to hide it, she couldn't fool her older sister."Not here, come on, we'll talk at your place", walking away, the two sisters didn't notice Serperoth hiding beyond a corner, listening to their every word, he scrunched his fist, reaching into his armour, he pulls out a cell phone,"It's me, yes, i know, the lock down is in place, but it won't be for long, (a moment later), yes, i understand, fine", clapping it shut, Seperoth looks back at the two sisters,and vanishes without a trace.

Tokyo, Nekomi:

It had been almost a week since the incident at the Park, since than Keichi had been secretly practisingis armour, gaining more and more eeeeeeeeexperience, even his "crashes" were getting better,(sweat dropping), Keichi wanted to practice outside, but Skuld shut that idea down,"Listen Keichi, if your serious about this, than we gotta keep this secret, at least for now", she said, they were inside the residence, the room used one time to help store everyone'ssssss stuff, including Megumi's and now Dericks, everyone was inside the room, which now haddimensionsns of a stadium, Derick was lying on the floor, leaned up against a wall, eating some chips, while Megumi and Ban Pei were in the door way, trying not to get hit by a stray blast, Derick laughed as Keichi made another poor landing, just in front of him was Skuld, she had on a lab coat, glasses, and a electronic pad, making notes and at the same time yelling,"Keichi!, i said level off, not land flat on your face again, sheesh", all the hero could do was give a thumbs up, trying to wedge himself out of the hole in the floor.

"Wow!, this is amazing, i never knew how big this place was", Megumi said, finally working up the nerve, she came in and sat next to Derick, who offered his bag,"Thanks, hey Skuld, is that the device you were talking about", Skuld looked back from her pad and nodded,"Yep, my earlier invention, finally got the bugs worked out, no thanks to you Keichi", this time Keichi,(with his armour still on), was on his feet and walked over,"Hey, don't blame me, i couldn't help it, me and Bell..., uh, well i just wanted to make the room a little bigger, that's all", Keichi almost let his mouth slip, horribly covering it up, Skuld wanted to get angry, but she just breathed in and sighed, despite the face he almost placed her "Big Sis" as an acomplise, Skuld couldn't bring herself to get any more angrier, after all, what Keichi was doing wasn't something any ordinary human would do, helping the Goddess to ascertain what was going on around Nekomi and Japan itself, with her connection to Heaven's information severed, he was the only one who she could really rely on, at least in firepower.

Keichi's use of the armour was getting better, despite the fact his landings were nowhere perfect, though his reflexes and reactions were a little better,"(Nice, if i hadn't known it any better i would say this armour is reacting to my thoughts)", he thought to himself, inside his helmet, Keichi saw his little sister sitting next to Derick, eating chips, and Skuld busy typing in some commands into her pad, he was about to remove his helmet when Sklud said,"Hey, what do you think your doing Keichi, who said you could stop", he stoppeddddddddd and dropped his arms,"Come on Skuld, it's been almost hours since i last took a break, besides...i..um...have to...you know", he motioned to the door, but Skuld didn't catch on, not until Derick called out,"He's gotta go make wee wee Skuld", Megumi almost choked on her chips laughing, Keichi blushed and kept his helmet on, too and say's,"Oh, alright but one minute k, shessh, i guess of all the things to build into the suit, a bathroom wasn't one of them, i wonder if Tony Stark had the sameelsewherehere(elswhere Tony sneezed while using the bathroom), Skuld shrugged and deactivated the armour, letting Keichi run to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Keichi was walking back to the "training room" when he bumped into Ban Pei, coming to check on his master,"Oh, hi Ban Pei", the little robot beeped a few times and went around Keichi, holding a plate with some ice cream, it had just occurredddddddddd to him that Ban Pai hadn't been around lately, espically around Skuld, sensing something, K finally figured something out and ran up to the now silent guard,"Hey, can i talk to you for a second", but Ban Pai kept walking, just before he got to the training room's door, Keichi got in his way and blocked it,"Hey, i think i know what's wrong, and your wrong to think that way Ban Pei", the robot stopped, despite the fact he couldn't talk, Keichi could still "sense" something amiss, and he knew more or less what it was he was feeling,"I know lately Skuld hasn't been giving you much attention lately, and i want you tI'mmmow, i'm sorry", Keichi got down on his hands and knees,"Guess not being able to talk has been hard, but now with me and Sentaro taking most of her time, you must feel left out, right", Ban Pai's face tilted up a bit, revealing the little eye's, and they blinked for a second, saying,"Yes".

Ever since he was created, Ban Pai alwayslose to his Master, at first his programming told him to only protect Belldandy, but after the events that transpired with Mara, and everything else, "he" began to "feel", to "sense", and to "love", he was literally Skulds greatest invention at the time, and he felt so close to her, his bold and daring actions, protecting the Goddesses and eveeeeeeveryonelse, Ban Pai at those times felt truly alive, but now, since coming back to Earth with Skuld, and Keichi becoming this new "Iron Guardian", Skuld had been focusing more and more attention on those things and espically her boyfriend, Sentaro. Ban Pai felt espically bad when he heard about what happened at the park, he forgave Sentaro, since the boy tried to protect Skuld, but Keichi was something else, the little robot felt inferior, old, rejected, something like the Iron Guardian around, Ban Pei felt outdated,and even thought about being de-activated, but no, all those thoughts were gone, a few, after seeing Keichi on his hands and knees, something inside Ban Pai wanted to thank the human.

"I know you must feel out of place Ban Pai, but listen, you mean a lottttt to Skuld, me being this( he points to his armour), is something i choI'mmmmm not sureI'mmmmm even cut out for this kinda thing, but, you, your place is beside her's and even Sentaro's, your closething she's got to family besides us down here, and most of all, i'll be counting on your support", this caught Ban Pa's attention and curiosity,"WhWhatever shappening down here, your job is more important than ever, so please, don't give up okay, II'llbe needing your help too, keeping this place safe, is more than i can handle, i still have a life outside this temple, and whenever II'mnot around, it'll be up to you to defend it, right", finally Ban Pei seemed to get it, he blinked his eye's a few times and nodded his head, sensing he somehow got through to the little guy, Keichi got up and went back to the training room, along with Ban Pai.

Mysterious Location, Earth:

Dr. Kindmann was finishing locking up for the day,whistling away, he grabbed his suitcase and walked over to his car, not noticing a shadowy figure closing in behind him, and just like that the stranger grabbed the good doctor by the throught and held a knife to his jugular,"Okay old man, this is how it works, your scared and you want to give me your money, right", but the assailant didn't hear a thing, except a low muffled noise, and than, WHAM, he was flat on his back, looking up he saw Dr. Kindman holding the knife in his hand, eerily smiling,"My my, what a sharp looking knife you have here, hmm", the mugger looked on, he started to feel something inside his gut, something he never thought he'd feel when attacking an innocent old man, FEAR,"Yes, oh yes, your feeling that little thing on the back of your throught aren't you, (he bends down in front of the mugger), see, here's the skinny my friend, you see, you picked the wrong mother#!ker to mug,ha".

The scene left as the good Dr was walking out of the parking lot, wiping his hands with a handkerchief he had in his pocket,"Really, all that fuss over a few dollars, if you ask me you should have just gone and robbed the restaurant down he block, you would've gotten money, spread a little fear, and well, you wouldn't be a pin cushion right now would you, oh my(he was wiping his hands clean), why is it when i get involved with Blood, it get's everywhere, my dry-cleaning bill will be through the roof now", just as he was about to get in his car, another figure popped in behind him, scaring Dr. Kindman,"Oh My Goodness!, really, once is enough for tonight, i thank you, oh(he recognizes the mysterious figure), my, my, Rain, how are you my dear", the woman discarded her hood and smiled, she had a pink mo-hawk, some tattoos on her face, and her nose pierced, she was about 6 and half feet tall, slightly masculine and a devilish smile,"Good evening to you too, Dr. Kindman, I've come with another artifact", she held up a little key chain, attached to it was a long, diamond shaped object, this made the doctor smile,"Oh, my little Rain, how you've made me so happy, that little pick me up i had a minute ago only cheers me up so much, but this, oh, i have a present for you", the woman smiled, but it soon faded as she saw what he had,"No thank you sir, apples aren't exactly my thing".

Shaking his head, Dr. Kindman gestured to Rain to step into the car, inside, he placed the diamond shaped object in his cup holder,"See, this car has it's advantages, i even got the newest cup holders for my coffee, neat", Rain just sat and smiled, she knew better than to agitate the good doctor, after witnessing his little,"fun" with the human, she shivered, even for a Demon, Ex-First Class, Rain had never seen someone take so much delight in carving up a human like Dr. Kindman did,"And what of the object Doctor, did it work", he chomped down on another apple and smiled,"Oh, um, yes, i think it did the trick", he picked up the trinket again and smiled,"I'd say the first phase is just about complete, now, as for other business, how's everyone else doing, keeping to schedule i hope", Rain replied,"Yes, sir, so far we've had no other interruptions with the progress, however, there is one minor issue we'd liked, RESOVLED", Dr. Kindman laughed a bit,"Oh, you mean that Iron Guardian fellow, not to worry, Clemen simply slipped up, true he was one of our best followers, but that's the way the cookie crumbles, not that i like cookies, uh, sweets, any-who( he pats the demon on the head), don't worry that pink mo-hawk grunge look, okay, everything will work out, trust me".

Stepping out of the car, Rain disappearsnto the night, leaving the good doctor to finish his apple,"Hmm, yes, i suppose he would be a nnnuisanceouldn't he, despite everything the boy's gone through over the years too, he's still the same way as he was when we first me,ha", he took the trinket and let it dangle in front of him,"Oh yes, i no doubt you'll be there, at every step, yes, yes", the Doctor seemed almost excited, he shook his hands,"Oh me oh my, the wheels are certainly turning,( he calms himself down),now, now, that is no way for a doctor to behave", he fixes his tye and smiles,"Well, it's like the old saying say's, Good Things come to those who Wait, and i ( his smile turns into a joker kinda smile), have most cccertainlyited long enough", was about to turn the iigignitionhen a cop car pulls into the parking lot, getting out, two police officers walked up to the car and say,"Excuse me sir, we rrreceivedeports of mugging in this area lately, have you noticed anything strange", Dr Kindman tensed for a moment but again smiled,"Why no officer, but you know what, i'I'lleep an eye out just in case, you two are certainly doing a good job, i feel so relieved knowing you two are doing your job", the two officers seemed satisfied,"Okay sir, have a good night", taking his car out of the parking lot, what the two officers didn't see was the bloody back of the good doctors car, fading off into the night".

Notes: I do not Own the rights to Oh My Goddess or any of it's characters, i do not own the rights to

Iron Man, or any of it's characters, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Personal Notes:

Lately I've noticed i haven't gotten any e-mails or updates in a while, and i want to personally apologize to anyone of my fellow readers out there who I've written so much, again i apologize, i wanted to give another shout out to my friends who've always been there for me too:

Trakrat

IwriteThings

WishUponAStar1015

and many more, THANK YOU, really, i think the reason behind the lack of updates or e-mails is because well as I've said it before, everyone has a life outside this site, meh, anyway, thanks for reading, bye.

p.s. I know my past few chapters have had spelling errors, despite my attempt to fix them, it seems there's something wrong with the program I'm using to write, any-who, that's explains that, bye.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:"Learning the Ropes"

notes: I do not own the rights to Oh My Goddess, or it's characters, i do not own the rights to Iron

Man or any of its characters, nor do i own the rights to Seperoth, i DON'T OWN

ANYTHING!.

It's been over a few weeks since his first training with Skuld inside the Temple, and since his first major battle with Clemen, Keichi decided to take it easy and take the day off, since his time off was almost up, he wanted to relax and enjoy his last day, by working on his old Beamer, he hadn't ridden it since Belldandy had left. He was taking out the carburetor, getting up he looked over to the side car, Keichi picturedddddd Bell in the seat, looking up at him, smiling and saying,"Keichi, shall we be going now", she'd laugh,"(Hmm, her laughs, were the ones i miss alot too)", getting up in the morning, Belldandy would havebreakfastttest ready, sitting down beside the table watching him eat, she enjoyed watching him so much, he humbly asked if she would eat with him, feeling sorry she would have to watch, she'd say,"Oh no, i'm am enjoying just seeing you being so happy from my meals, Keichi", she stopped saying,"", during just before the incident with Celestine, after it became apparent what they're feelings really were.

Derick had gotten up and after washing, wheeled out to the front porch, he wanted to make breakfest for himself but he felt too lazy so he put off breakfast and wanted to wheel down town instead and pick up an apple on his way back, just as he got down the walkway, he heard tinkering noises coming from behind the house, finally finding the cause, he saw Kecihi tinker with an old Beamer,"(whistles), Wow, nice bike cuz", Keichi snapped out of his trance and smiled,"Hey, thanks Derick, it's been so long since i've ridden it, i felt bad so I'm going to work on this for awhile", Derick laughed a little and wheeled next to his cousin,"Figures, you finally get the super dud's, and your here working on a old bike, if me old legs were working, I'd take that armour and score...ME SOME HOT BABES!", he held his fist high and tears running down his face, Keichi only sweat dropped and smiled, knowing his cousin would more or less actually try something like that.

"Can you pass me that wrench", Keichi asked, Derick snapped out of his own trance, picked up the tool and tossed it over, landing smack dab on Keichi's head, a little bump appeared, and an angry K, his cousin neverously smilinggggggg, waving his hands,"Sorry, um, how about you beat up my legs, huh, free swings", but Keichi only let out a huff and went back to his bike, while Derick leaned in and picked up a spare helmet from the side carI'mmmmmmm guessing this was hers", Keichi looked up, smiled, and went back to work,"Yeah, that was Belldandy's, ( his mind started playing back over and over her face wearing that helmet, her warm smilebeautifulull eye'sI'mi'm not even sure why she wore it sometimes, being a Goddess, i doubt anythiwould've've hurt her", Derick layed it back down and turned around,"Yeaprobablyyyaly humouring ya, (he stopped), cuz, listen, i know we've been over this before,I'mm i'm still adjusting to all this okay, sI'mm i'm acting weird, just expect it okay", but Keichi didn't budge,"Hmm, that's okay Derick, to be honest, your taking a lot alot better than i did the first time i met Belldandy, i nearly had a heart attack the first time we met", his cousin shook his head and wheeled out towards the back of the temple's walkway,"Must run in the family, gotta jet". A little while latter, after Keichi finished working on his old Beamer and wiping his hands, he noticed the time,"Huh, Dericks been gone a long time, guess he must have made a detour somewhere", he than gets trampled down by another person,"Ompffh...huh, Megumi?", Megumi was lying next to her brother, shaking her head after running into him,"Keichi, hurry..", "Huh, what's wrong", she pulled her brother up and said,"It's Derick, he's been in an accident!".

Nekomi, Hospital:

A few minutes later, both Megumi and Keichi were inside the hospital looking around for a Nurse, Megumi finally found one and got where Derick was being admitted into,"Keichi, hes in the last room down the hall on the right", she pointed down the hallway, both of them hurried down and popped in the hallway, just seeing a doctor checking now a awake Derick Morisato,"Yes, and who are you people", Derick waved his cousins in, smiling, and said to the doctor,"It's okay doc, there with me, it's cool", bowing, the doctor leaves, while Keichi and Megumi walked in with worried faces,"What happened Derick?, first Keichi, now you, oh no, what if I'm next", Megumi cried a little, wanting to soften the situation, but Derick waved his hands and said,"Hey, hey, I'm okay, the doc said so", Kechi walked around the other side of the bed and asked,"So, what happened?", Derick folded his arms and rethought the day,"Well, after i took off, i went as far as the arcade, when i...ur...saw something i wanted...", but really, Derick saw some girls from the insistute walking by, and being himself, wheeled over and asked for their numbers,"But, um, as i..ur.., tried to cross the street, since it was on a incline, i tried to slow down, but than my brake handles...broke and i was like zooming down the hill".

He gave them a pictureeee of what happened to him,"I thought i was done for, but luckily for me, i managed to roll out of my wheel chair at the last second, as it crashed into a parked truck, but man, my wheelie chair", Derick cried a little, Megumi smiled and chuckled, but Keichi had a serious look on his face,"When you said your handles broke, has this ever happened before", that broke Derick out of his trance and said,"Um, nope, now that you mention iI'veeve had that baby for years", Megumi caught on and said,"And yalwaysy's take care of your stuff, like your truck right", Derick nodded,"Yep, can't really trust anyone else with my stuff, not that they're really important, but i have this thing about personal space". Keichi looked out a window, thinking to himself, finally Megumi tapped him on the shoulder,"What's up K, and don't say nothing, i know when you start getting ideas in your head, i can tell, you usually don't have many", she laughed, Keichi smiled and sweated a little,"I'm not sure, but i think the attack at the amusement park is somehow connected to what happened to Derick today".

Nekomi, Temple

A few hours later, Skuld woke up, she was slumped over a laptop Derick gave her as a present( really it was broken, so he had no use for it,oy), she found a blanket thrown over her, and a plate of ice cream in front of her, smiling she knew it had to be Ban Pai,"(I'll have to thank him after, poor Ban Pai, i guess i never really gave him much attention lately have i)", she soon got showered and dressed, after finishing off her ice cream, she checked her message box and found she had a letter,"Hm, what's this", it popped open, and there on the screen was a small version of Urds head, pointing to a letter,"Oh it's Urd!", Skuld opened the letter, but it only had one sentence,"Things complicated, can't talk, Peorth demanded lock down, Demons", her head winked out and the message was gone,"What?, no, where'd the message go", try and try as she might, Skuld couldn't find the letter anywhere,"Hm, okay, if there was a lock downnnnnnn up there, that'd mean Peorth must know at least what's been happening here, but why hasn't she sent anyone down, like lock downwnwnwnwnwn or not", she typed in a couple more commands hoping to pry open a link where Urd downloaded the message, but it was a no go,"Oh(skuld slammed her hands down on her sides),why can't i get in, i designed those systems in the first place", after a few more failed attempts, Skuld finally gave up and layed flat on her back,"Huh, now that i think about it, where's everybody, Ban Pai".

About twenty minutes later, Sentaro pulled up beside the temple on his motorcycle, just setting the kick stand, Skuld jumps out from nowhere and literally tackles him,"Come on Sentaro, we gotta go!", Sentaro was forced down on the ground by his girlfriend Goddess, still a little woozy and shocked he tried to get Skuld to calm down, who just than realized their odd position, after an elderly couple walking by smiled and chuckled,"Hey, what's the big idea Sentaro", she yelped, getting back up, crossing her arms and turned around,"Huh, what, hold it a second Skuld, you called me out of nowhere, literallyared my mom half to death(skuld used Urds transportation ability to send her image onto the family tv, where Sentaro's mom was watching a soap, and fainted after seeing his girlfriend), i got here as fast as i could, you tackle me, and NOW asking me what's the big idea", he finished, heaving and sighing, not noticing how shocked Skuld was.

Skuld was indeed shocked, noone had ever talked back to her like that before, except for her Big Sis, a few minutes went by, finally she broke down and bowed,"I'm sorry Sentaro, please, i just got a text from Keichi, Dericks in the hospital, he said it's not serious, but I'd like to go and check on him", for a second Sentaro said nothing, was he really that mad, but the moment was again broken when he began to laugh,"Yeah, it's okay", Sentaro walked up and swooped her up in his arms, she let out a little squeal as he turned around with her in his arms, in a princess cradle,"Sentaro, what?", he shook his head,"As a gentlemen i must at least carry you as far as the bike, me lady", he gave her a wink, getting the hint, she smiled and wrappedddd her arms around his neck, both of them got on the bike and sped off,"Hey", Sentaro called out,"I know lately you've been unda lototott of stress, after that attack, i figured you'd have to be, sorry about the outburst back there, we still good", Skuld blushed under her helmet and saiherselflflef,"(I guess me and Sentaro are really becoming a couple, and everything'salwaysway's perfect, but at least this moment is)", Sentaro waited for an answer, and got it as she put her arms around his waist and snuggled into his back, the cool evening air fresh in there heads, they sped off towards the local hospital.

Heaven, Main Office:

After logging off her computer, Urd was about to teleport outside when a couple of female guards showed up,"Um, hi", Urd smiled and tried to wiggle her way past them, but the caught her under her arms and dragged her off,"Hey, i'm a Goddess Second Class, have some respect, hey...where you touching me...", a few minutes later, the two guards appeared in the centre of the main office, holding Urd, before them on a chair, was the acting head Goddess,"Peorth", the once radiant, proud, and exceedingly beautiful now a tired, gggggggggggggroggily, worn out woman, her bags present under her eye's, and her attitude fairly obvious,"Leave us", she commanded, the two guards let go of Urd, who floated for a second after they left, blowing them a raspberry,"Not very dignified for a Goddess like yourself, Urd", Peorth ended the sentence sharply, taking the hint, Urd smiled and scratched the back of her head,"You know me, i aim to please", Urd stopped talking as she saw the shape her friend was in,"Peorth, um, besides what just happened now, are you okay", Peorth snapped,"Of course i'm okay, why wouldn't i be, i am a Goddess after all", her face was red, her fists clenched,"(Yep, somethings definitely", but Urd stopped talking to herself as Peorth got up off her chair and floated next to her,"You know why i'III'vemoned you here Urd", again Urd smiled, hoping her wits would eleve levitate situation,but that pretty much bombed.

"After i ordered an immediate Lock downnnnnnnnn of all non-essential stations, i get a call saying your personal pass-codes were used, only a few minutes ago, care to explain", but Urd didn't want to say too much, she wasn't sure what was exactly going on, being a half-Goddess sometimes had it's disadvantages, but now wasn't the case,"Um, well, i was kinda worried about Keichi, you know how things went between him and Belldandy, both of them act tough, but well, their acting could use some improvements", Urd bit her lip, hoping her ruse would work, for a second Peorth said nothing, but than she sighed and let out another breath,"Yeah, your right, after the time i helped get him and her together, it's a sad thing they haseparateddddrated so early", Urd lesigh sighe of relief, and than said to herself,"(What do you mean,you helped)", Phuggedd huged her arms close and looked at another screen, the one monitoring the earth,"I know your worried about Keichi Urd, but, now is not the time, the report i got from Earth wasn't explicit, but somethings up, i can't say what...but i need to know you have my back".

Urd was a little shocked, true her and Peorth were never really close, but now, it seemed like the head Goddess was asking for help, whatever was happening, she was more or less a part of it as well,"Whatever princess, i'm off, but before i go, why not stop by Belldandy's place, we're having a girls night tomorrow night", Peorth's head tilted up, smiling she reply's,"I'll try", Urd waved her hands and left, she could have pushed into it more, asking what was going on with the Lock downnnnnnnnnnn, and what not, but after looking at her fellow Goddess, Urd knew she'd be pushing her own "luck", whahappeningg, Peorth may or may not be involved, she only hoped Sklud got her message,"(But it's not likely Skuld will be able to do much on her end either, and with everything inlock downnnnnnnn, she'll be on her own for awhile)", as soon disappeareded, Peorth suddenly fell to the floor, gripping her head once again, she felt around her side and found a pocket containing tablets, popping one into her mouth, the pain suddenly went away, getting up, she straightened herself out and got up,"Yes, yes i know, but...she's my friend( peorth looked around, making sure she wasn't overheard), is...is she okay, my memory, you tampered with it again, haven't you, ...fine", Peorth flew back up to her station and typed in a couple of commands, the image of Nekomi appeared on the screen, reading,"SafeguardDE-activateded, time for Ultimate ForcResynchronizationnon, 24 hours", a single tear seemed for form on her face, she silently prayed to herself,"Kami Sama, forgive me".

Mysterious Location:

sat back in his office chair, looking up a few web-sites on his computer when there was a knock at his door,"Hm, come on in Rain", the door opened, revealing the tall and tanned ex-Demon, she silently walked across the room and stood in frontt of his desk,"Hmm, oh, sit down please my dear, you were so kind to knock first instead of just barging in here like Clemen did, what can i do for you", she smiled under her cowl, tapping an object hanging from her neck,"The report we've been waiting for, hasfinallyy been uploaded", this caught the good Doctors attention, his face seemed togleamm with joy,"Really, oh me, oh my", she clapped his hands together like a school boy, he got up and threw the remains of his apple in the garbage,"Things are really starting to come together nicely,aren'tt they my dear", Rain never said a word, only returning the smile, which seemed to satisfy the doctor,"Again, i like your attitude my dear, no fuss, no muss, okay, let me think". Dr. Kindman put his hands up to his face, walking back and forth in the office,"Alright", he clasped his hands,"Here's what we do, how many underlings do you have right now", Rain thought for a moment and said,"Hmm, the ones who made it out with me, two or three".

"Good, good, that'll make it just more fun", Dr. Kindmann seemed to be getting excited, Rain got up off her chair and walked slowly back towards the door, but the doctor called out,"Have them start creating a ruckus, more or less around Nekomi, i want to see what this new Iron Guardian is really made of, although i have a pretty good idea already", he laughed a little, Rain, not turning her head, nodded anddisappearedd, leaving the good Doctor to his work.

Flashback:

Heaven, Valkyrie Barracks:

"Alright, i want you all to do another set, than call it in for today", said a head Valkyrie talking to a squad of young new recruits for her divisionnnn, she noticed after they were done another youValkyrieeee was still on the field, tearing apart boulder after boulder, shouting fighting stances at the same time, the instructor called out the training was done, but her voice was consumed by the boulders breaking, finally after a few more minutes, the instructor looked at her pad and brought up the youValkyriessss profile, another instructor walked up behind her,"Hm, say's here her names Lind", "Yeah, i heard about her, she nearly missed a severe penance from Kami Sama and the High Council","Why do you think she trains so hard, i know the trial must have been rough, but still...", the two instructors only looked, not wanting to interfere, despite thesenioritytyty, of Overexercises.

"Ahhhhh...", Lind flew up high and came crashing down on top of another boulder,"(No, i can do more, i must)", her mind flashed back a day before, just after her meeting with Kami Sama, Seperoth had paid her a visit during her training,"Hello...sister", Lind stopped, not turning around she set her weapon in her hand, gripping it tight, and was about to turn when she felt someone holding her, it was Seperoth, holding her arms,"My, my, trying to attack me again sister, not that someone as weak as yourself could ever accomplish such a feat, i do hope you are not pressing your luck, i do not think even Kami Sama could help you a second time", she gasped, but holding her tongue, she thought to herself how he could have known."Heh, while no one divulged that information openly, it does not take a genius to figure out what truly happened, i don't know the exact details, but having your sentence re-worked so you were transferred here, was no act of luck, no matter", he threw her back, and she landed on her butt.

"You were alwaysak, sister, i do not need to know what Kami Sama said to you, for everything shall works it's course", he turned around to walk away, but Lind wasn't about to let him simply walk away, not while she could still talk,"I...i will never accept you as my Brother, Seperoth, i shall get stronger, and when the day comes, i shall expose you for what you really are", he simply laughed and disdisappearedeaving the young valValkyrie her thoughts and troubled mind, she would than spend her future, constantly training, her time seemed to be well spent, but the moment she will her angel to appear, history ran it's course, her mind went back to the present, herself still on the field, yielding axe, she continued to train and hone her skills, to the day, she would finally have her justice.

End Flashback:

Nekomi, Downtown:

It was late in the evening, the sky was dark and cloudy, upon one of the many tall buildings was a certain ex-Demon, smiling as she looked down on her future work,"Look at them all, pathetic fools, it will be so thrilling to hear their screams and cry's, hmm", she arched her head back and let out a huge laugh, so loud some of the citizens below felt their blood turn cold, in a lane, heading opposite Nekomi Tech, was Sayoko Mishima, a former Nekomi Tech beauty Queen, and current student, heading home after another party with a colleagueeee of hedrivingngngng homefancycycycy sports car,"Oh come on, another stupid red light, argg", she laid back in her seat, ruffling her hair, she looked out the window and kept asking herself,"Why, why did i help him, sure halwaysss's nice, but why did i help that boob", Sayoko referringnging to awhile back, after she learned of her former nemBell dandy'sy'sy's departure, she thought she finally had a chance to win over Keichi Morisato.

"It's not like i wanted him, it's just that,...i always get what i want!", she smiled again, but soon the smile faded, sure she could have tried that kinda approach, swooning over him and giving hm comfort, only to twist Keichi's heart to her desire, but Sayoko's own heart had also changed, over the past few years, while she fought tooth and nail against her sworn enemy, Belldandy, time and time again she and her would cross heads, it was the Goddesses smile and warm heart that changed her temper, her very character was turned to another path, just prior to Keichi getting his job at Stark Enterprises, Sayoko met with him outside Whilrwind Motors.

"Oh, hi Sayoko, what's up", Keichi wiped some grease off his forehead, as the former Queen got out of her limo and sighed, guessing he didn't realize what he did,"I heard, i heard about Belldandy leaving...", she felt an itch of pain inside herself, as she saw the reaction to her former nemesis boyfriend, his face sullen for a second,but he just shook it off and the ever powerfule came back, Sayoko closed her eye's and said to herself,"(Why does that smile of his aaaaaalwaystoo me, his kkikikikikindness attitude,...auggh)", she gritted her teeth and continued,"Um, so how're you doing these day's", Keichi reached for a rag and wiped his face,"Okay, i guess, it's a little hard,but (he looked up at the sky), Belldandy's back where she belonbelongs safe and happy, that's all that matters to me".

Sayoko was stunned, over her time at party's and meetings, like with her father, she began to develop a sixth sense, espically about how people, and when they were lying, something else she would need to hone being the Compony President's only daughter, so when Keichi said those words, he meant every one, Sayoko held herself up by a car for a second to centre herself,"Hey, you okay Sayoko?","(Damn you Keichi, how is it you are the only one to make me feel this way, every guy whose attempted to buy me or impress, has never made me react the way you have), I am fine, hmprh, so where's your boss to now, still sorting away her business hours again", Keichi looked back at the shop and sighed,"So, you heard huh", Sayoko felt puzzled,"What?","Chiharo, so far business hasn't been doing so well lately, you know, how thing are around the world, guess they even get felt as far as here, even with our usual customers, I've been doing some of my own hours to help make ends meet around here".

"You mean, your working but not getting paid", Keichi nodded,"Yeah, but that's okay, i'll find another job somewhere, with it just being me and Megumi, it'll be okay for awhile", Sayoko felt that pain inside her again, she cursed herself for being so smitten by him of all people, but she calmed herself and thought,"(How can i get rid of this feeling, how...wait, earlier, that meeting with father, he mentioned a new opening at Stark Enterprises warehouse...)", and than Sayoko's memory snapped back to the present, as the car in front of her own Exploded,"BOOM", people all around began to scream and run, leaving their cars and scattering every-way possible, just than a cloaked figure dropped down on top of Sayoko's car, plopping down onto the street, it revealed itself to be a pink, Mo-hawked woman, with strange burnt markings on her face, and a serious looking tone, but what really made her stand out was the large fire-balls in her hands, she let out another scream, destroying windows in all the buildings,"Yes!, yes flee you little worms, flee before i torch you all", she saw a young couple trying to run, she threw a fire-ball at them, missing by inches,"Arg, luck, of all the times, the system force must have a little left over effects, no matter, the terror i'm inflecting now, is only serving to fill up my locket", Rain held out the trinket she held before, somewhat like Clemen's,"Now, this should lure out that meddling metal rat, come out Iron Guardian, and face me, the mighty and powerfull, RAIN!".

Notes:

Hey everybody, sorry to have waited so long to update,but i've finally got what many of my fellow writers have, "writers block", OY, but i think i've got the mojo back again, i've already got my next chapter thought up, hope you all out there are liking what i've written so far, i'm currently looking up alot of information on Oh My Goddess on the web, so i can get the info i'm writing as accurately as possible, i really want to honor this anime and comic, both are so awesome and fun.

I know many of you are asking why some of my latest chapters have so much spelling errors, I'm not sure why, but I'm thinking it's the program i downloaded, been trying like crazy to figure out why it's acting up, oh well, thanks again to everyone whose reviewed my work, you know who you are, a personal shout out to WishUponAStar1015, thanks for the comments, really, and another shout out to Trakat, i hope your doing okay, missing you a lot, that's it for me, see you next chapter., oh and next chapter, finally, the **Iron Guardian**, meets, **Iron Man!**.

Bonus notes:

I do not own anything, i do not own the rights to Oh My Goddess or it's characters, i do not own the rights to Iron Man or any of it's characters, or Seperoth, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:"When the Twins Meet" 

notes: i do not own the rights to Oh My Goddess, or any of it's characters, i do not own the rights to Iron Man or any of it's characters, nor do i own the rights to Seperoth, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!.

Heaven, Main Office:

It was early in the Morning in Heaven, most of the personal were just about to report in for work, however, there was someone already at her station, trying to quell the immediate response to a certain "activity" on Earth which would alert almost everyone in Heaven,"No, stay quiet", it was none other than Peorth, her condition had become worse, her commands were being used so much that even Kami Sama might begin to notice, however he still had as of yet to act or at least show any interest, Peorth still had time to finish her work, when the first Goddess to arrive called out,"Good morning Peorth", it was Ere, the bridge bunny calmly floated over to her station, the moment was tense, as Peorth flashed a little smile, she punched in one more command, which silenced the remaining silent alarms, making sure no one else would have ever noticed.

Ere sat down at her station, hoping she would have something to do,but when her screen came up, everything appeared to be normal,"Oh, Peorth, how are you, well", she looked up at her boss,but Peorth had her hand hunched over, Ere was a little concerned but just as she was about to get up, Peorth snapped her head up and smiled, she must have sensed the worry,"Oh, I'm sorry Ere, just a little lagged, i am alright, thank you", Ere was still a little concerned,but she decided not to pursue the question, only hoping her friend was alright, rumourss were spreading some wasdefinitely up around Heaven, and it more or less revolved around Peorth, Valkyrie Squads, and now this Lock Down, if only, if only Ere had arrived sooner, she may have noticed the sensor's around Nekomi, registering a massive amount of Demonic activity and destruction about to begin!.

Earth, the Sky's above Nekomi:

"Thwoom", the roar of jets could be heard coming from over head of the city, it was still late in the evening on Earth, but the sounds of screams and cry's were more pronounced, another mysterious figure appeared, destroying cars and damaging buildings, while at the same time creating mass amounts of havoc and mayhem,"Yes, yes, RUN YOU LITTLE MEAT BAGS!, and Scream, scream for mercy", it was none other than Rain, she pulled her hood and coat off, revealing her eminence power and appearance, her entire body had bits of armour and fist net stockings, in her right hand was what appeared to be a long broad sword, while it seemed heavy, she obviously had no problem lifting the massive sword, she brought it above her head and swung it towards another building, cleaving a huge gap the structure, loud amounts of screams could be heard from inside the ruined structure, inside were people, desperately trying to escape, tripping over bodies, a few more were trying to help others wounded by the demon, who simply had her hand up to her mouth,"Oh, YES, yes, try, try and help one another, it'll just make this so much easier, well, for me anyway".

Just as she was about to strike, a car seemed to fly out from nowhere, slamming into Rain and sending her flying into an abandoned parking lot, digging her deep into the pavement, the survivors opened their eye's, thinking they were about to die, when they heard a voice,"It's okay, i got ya", they gasped, in front of them was Keichi in his..,"**Iron Guardian**!", the survivors shouted, Keichi wasn't sure how they knew his name(earlier, Skuld had Ban Pai and Sentaro fling out fliers all over the city, of the Iron Guardian, she hoped it would spread a little good luck), Keichi sighed, but snapped out of it, lifting a huge iron frame off a survivor, the woman screamed,"Hey, come on, I'm trying to help", but k noticed she wasn't pointing at him, but something behind him,"Well, well, i got to give you credit for that one kid, didn't see that car coming, but than, you won't see this coming ither".

Rain posed, like she was about to sprint, when she vanished, Keichi tried to find her with his sensors, when something slammed into his chest, sending our hero flying out of the building and into another city block, by now police officials were trying to close off the area, hoping that they'd be able to stop this new menace, Rain was hovering over a police car, the cops inside looked up and freaked out,"Cops, hmph, never a big fan, that show did no justice for you guys, ironic", she laughed and pointed her finger at the car, sensing danger, the two police officers got out and ran, just in time as the car blew up in a huge explosion, the ex-Demon smiled and looked at her trinket,"Hm, not yet, i still need a way to go", she set her pendant back into her pocket, when she sensed something.

"Oh my, is this a Twerp Goddess i feel", just a few feet away, Skuld appeared out from a puddle, from a broken fire hydrant, as she emerged, she could definitely make out the sense of,"A Demon, but how?", she scrunched down behind a wrecked car, looking over she finally finds what she was dreading,"Oh no, it's a first Class Demon, but,(skuld took out one of her inventions, something like a binocular,"No way, she's like Clemen, even her facial marks are gone", Skuld reached into her pocket to get her Mallet, when heard a voice behind her,"Everyone seems ot have a cool toy today, can i borrow yours, thanks", Rain flashed in front of her, taking the massive Hammer and grabbing Skuld by the throught,"Thank you so much dear", Rain was about to crack Skulds neck when an energy blast blasted her in the side, sending the demon flying, losing her grip, Skuld landed on her back.

"Uh,uh, thanks Keichi", Skuld said into her throught mike, Keichi gave her the thumbs up as he flew past her and kept up his assaultttt, just as Rain was getting up, he decided it was time to use his secoweaponnnn, reaching behind his back, the Iron Guardian withdrew his nweaponnnn,"Staff of Hope", Keichi yelled, it was something he was considering for awhile, seeing as how it was Belldandyweaponnon, and it held a close tie between the two, this rod somehow filled him with it, but just as he drew the rod, a blinding light suddenly appeared, he thought it was the Rod, but it wasn't, Rain had somehow shot straight at him and blasted the Iron Guardain, with his own energy,"Surprised boy, don't be, this pendant is capable of doing more harm if you ever try a stunt like what you just did to me, normally a Demon of calibreber would never resort to such way's, but ,meh, what can you do,Ha", she laughed, but it was a short break, as Rain clenched her fists and shot a blast at the Guardian.

Skuld was trying to get her second wind,"(No, no, no, how could i let myself get beaten so easily)", Skuld looks up and see's Rain and the Guardiannnnnnnnnn battle,"(She's a First Class Demon, but what the heck is going on, first Clemen, and now Rain, a God and a Demon, how can they act together, let alone work together)", but she shook her head and got to her feet,"No, gotta stay focused", Skuld touched her communicator and say's,"K...uh, Iron Guardian, ...hey, YOU IDOT", the fight broke as Keichi suddenly heard Skulds voice echoing inside his head, (kinda like a gong effect,lol), Rain just stood her position a little confused, the Guardian resppicturerererereiture of Skuld appeared on his screen, "(Keichi, have you used Big Sis's Staff yet)", he firritatedtedted iritated but said,"(No, i'm kinda busy right now Skuld)", seeing him just standing there, Rain wanted to take the moment and fired off another energy bolt, but this time something else happened, Belldandy's Staff absorbed energy attack,"Huh?".

The Iron Guardian looked at the staff, than at Rain, he wasn't sure what happened until Skuld said,"It was the staff Keichi, since it was Big Sis's, it still has some of her powers left in it, including anti Demon software(but how did Keichi activate it so soon, i never installed any bypasses yet)", Rain was also at a loss, she distanced her self a bit,"(Hmm, so the Doc was right, this boy has more in him than we thought, oh well)", Rain reached into her side pouch, revealing two silver daggers,"Hmm, seems like that armour of yours can take a beating, and it even comes with extra's, let's see how your staff measures up to my daggers", she leaned forward and kicked off, propelling her like a bullet, Keichi tried to doge, but Rain managed to slash his right arm, while the armour was undamaged, Keichi still for some reason, felt the pain right through his arm.

"Arggg", the Iron Guardian shot up in the air, trying to get a little distance from his attacker, who only laughed as he looked down,"(Man that hurt)", K tired shaking his arm,but it wouldn't move, suddenly a diagnostics display showed up on his screen, with an image of his body, a computerized voice say's,"**Diagnostics Confirmed, Demonic Energy has immobilized right arm, compensating**", the screen shows a blue line going through k's right arm, followed by a light green,"(What, my arm, it's better!)", the voice than answered,"**Short term use of right appendagee has been successfullytemporarilyy restored,recommendd further use of Armour be discontinued until further notice**", but Keichi could only say,"Sorry, but that's gonna be a problem", he looked down at the Demon, who seemed to notice her attack's failure,"NO, my Demonic daggers should have at least made his armuselesss, hmm, guessI'lll have to take things up another notch".

Heaven, Valkyrie Barracks:

Lind was finishing another rough day training, she had just finished when she was knocked down on her back, looking up she see's another Goddess floating passed her, it was,"Exe", the bridge bunny turned around and gasped,"Oh no, Lind, i'm so sorry", she got down and helped her friend up, the Valkyrie smiled and replies,"It is alright, i am unharmed, but why may i ask are you here?", Exe slapped her hands together and say's,"Oh, right, listen, can i talk to you for a second, i've got a message from Urd", Lind nodded and followed Exe outside the barracks, looking around, Exe casts a privacy spell, causing the warrior Goddess what exactly was so important,"Listen, you know how thing have been acting strange up here, with the Lock down and Valkyrie Squads","Yes, but i am not certain why you..", but Exe cut's her off.

"I can't say much, but for now, you and Urd are the only ones we can trust", Lind was a little taken back, she wasn't sure what was up, but if Urd was involved, she knew it had to be serious,(more or less because Urd's idea of a seriousness was no Sake...oy), "What is it you need of me!", Exe smiled and let out a breath,"Thanks Lind, ...oh right!, see, even with the Lock downnnn, we at the Main Office stihaveeee some ties to Earth and some of itSat eliteseseses, so , long story short, there's been a Huge increase in Demonic activity down there, espically around Nekomi", this got Linds attention, after spending so much time there, and making friends, the shear mention of Demons and Nekomi caught her mind,"What is it?","We're not sure, but right now, the activity is through the roof", Exe brought up a visual display right beside them,"I can't be certain, but i know this one energy is definitely Skulds, and this one is obviously a Demon, but what i don't get is this energy reading".

Exe pointed to three energy signatures, Skulds, the Demons,and now another,"It's so frustrating , i mean, it looks so much like..", Lind finshed,"Like Belldandy's!", Exe nodded,"Yeah, but i don't get it, i mean, she's here in Heaven, and down there on Earth, that doesn't make any sense?", Lind was puzzled as well, but she didn't care about things like that,"In any case, your saying there is Demonic Activity on Earth right now, why is Peorth not seeing to this matter", Exe looked away,"Um, well, the thing is, she won't, not unless we have deffinate proof, but we can't get any since we're locked down,(Exe raised her hands), that's why I've come to you Lind".

Lind still had a puzzled look, but she suddenly realized what her friend was getting at,"You wish me to use my status as a Valkyrie to descenddddddd to Earth", Exe just stood there and smiled,"Uh, yes, i'm sorry Lind, but we don't know who else to turn too right now, Urd's been trying to help, and well, Lady Belldandy, well she supports Peorth, you know how she is", Lind knew, kindheartetrustfultfull, those were some of Bell's best qualities, but right now, they were hindering her, to Lind's view anyway, the Valkyrie looked back at the screen and thought to herself,"Lock downkdown is still in effect, i must obey, but, if i werdescendecend, i could perhaps help the others find a clue as to what is going on), Alright, i have decided".

Nekomi, Downtown:

"BOOM!", Another explosion rocked the little town, people were scampering about, trying to get to safety, while the Iron Guardian was distracting Rain, Skuld was busy analyzing data she was getting from scanning Rain with her pad,"Hmm, this doesn't make any sense, according to this data, she's not a Demon, but somehow i know she is one, and what's happening to the Ultimate Force, why hasn't it kicked in, or at least notified anyone else in Heaven,(she snaps her pad and pulls out her hammer), that's it!", Skuld saw a puddle next to Rain, and using her own medium, the Goddess teleported right beside the Demon, hoping to catch the Demon off guard, but just as Skuld was about to strike with her hammer, Rain, without turning her head, caught it with her left arm.

"Oh my, how rude, to attack someone from behind, not very Goddess like are you,ha", Rain laughed, but for some reason Skuld's smile never faded, Rain wondered why, until she noticed something odd about the Hammer, and Skuld, just than both the hammer and Skuld disappeared in a cloud of smoke, to be replaced by a HUGE MOUTAIN OF..."**Mega Skuld Bomber!**", Rain sweat dropped and say's."Oh Crud...", BOOM, Rain shot out of the cloud and up into the sky, swearing every kind of swear word ever created, a few blocks around, parents covered their children ss ears, Skuld managed to switch herself for a copy she'd been building for sometime, she floated above a car, searching for Keichi before Rain came back.

"Mommy, look, Mr. Guardian is a pin-cushion", a toddler say's, as he and his mother run past the Iron Guardian, who was laying flat on his back, indications of battle scares and torn pieces of metal were evident all over his armour, Skuld saw him and ran over,"K...Iron Guardian, are you alright", Skuld pulled out another pad and hooked it to his armour,a computerized voice than say's,"Armour Integrity: 68 percent, Vitals, nominal, Major Systems, 79 percent", Skuld felt a little better, inside the armour, Keichi was just getting back to his senses,"Uh, Sklud?, what happened", Keichi got back on his feet and scanned the surroundings,"I managed to get rid of her for a second, but she'll be back any second, here, let me see the Staff", K reached around and gave the staff to Skuld who played with it for a minute.

Meanwhile, a few miles up over Nekomi, Rain recovered herself and was pretty pissed,"Oh, oh, now's it's on, i didn't want to do this, but, well, ...YES, YES I DID WANT TO DO THIS!, sorry Doc", Rain concentrated on her Pendant,and than suddenly it began to release a stream of energy, flowing directly into the demon, her scars and wounds healed up instantly, she clenched her fists and made an evil smile,"Hmm, guess who's gonna be in a body bag tonight", she vanished in thin air, and reappears above Skuld and Keichi, K noticed his sensor's going off and looks up just as Rain throws another energy bolt, it would have been all over, but Kechi pushed Skuld back, using the staff once more, he manages to stop the attack, but for some other reason, Rain wasn't upset, in fact, her smile, grew even bigger.

"You fool, after witnessing you use that staff, i knew the little Goddess had some part in it, so I've come up with a something a little different, just for you", Keichi wasn't sure what she meant, but suddenly he felt like his suit was warming up, sparks and flashes were coming from everywhere, and just like that, his screens and suit, shut down, without the help of the servos and motors, the Iron Guardian fell to one knee, while Rain kept on laughing as she walked up to him,"Hmm, i knew it, i spiked that little tid bit with a pinch of some viral energy, seeing as how your mostly metal, and obviously human, without your armour...", she picked him up by his arm, which still pained, and held him in front of her,"Your just a little maggot", Rain pulled back her fist and began punching Keichi, over, and over, and over.

"Huh, what...?", Skuld rubbed her head, wondering what happened, her ears and senses were still out of whackkkk, but her eye's suddenly focused, she gasped, there was Kecihi, in his Armour, beipummelledededd into a brick wall by Rain, who was laughing, over and over, picking up her hammer again, Skuld was about to step in and try to help, when she heard something,"Arrggg", a blast of energy came from up above, Skuld looked up and thought her eye's were still funny, because she thought she was looking at 2 Iron Guardians!, except this one was all Red, and Yellow, the new hero landed in front of her and say's,"Hey kid, nice work, I'll take over from here", Skuld felt an irk on her head, and was about to say something when she noticed, he was helping them,"Uh, thanks, but ..who are you?", the newcomer laughed a little and say's,"Name's **Iron Man** kid, go look after your friend over there, oh, and tell him to take notes".

End of Part 1

notes: I do not own the rights to Iron Man or any of it's characters, or Oh My Goddess, or the character Seperoth, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!.

author's notes:

Hey Everyone, i want to say Thanks to everyone whose reviewed my work, it means a lot to me, really, i know, this chapter is pretty short, but the thing is i was taking so long to update, and everyone else was updating theirs, that i finally crunched down and got at least 5 pages done, just a reminder to you all that my next chapter might not be out till next week, but i promise it'll be ALOT BETTER, well, that's it for me, take care everybody, and thanks again for the reviews, (keep em coming).


	18. Chapter 18

"Chapter 18: When 2 finally Meet"

Nekomi, Downtown:

For a long time, Keichi Morisato was considered to be just your average teenager, growing up, moving out of his parents house, travelling to a new place, making new friends, getting girlfriend and living the life, yeah, these are the kinda things you'd see in a "normal" teens life, except Keichi is anything but "normal", at least, now."What...where am i?...", Keichi said to himself, he was sure his eye's were open, but, given his current state, his migraines, and pains all over, he knew he wasn't blind, his face was in the dark, his arms reacted and tried to grab his face, but he kept hitting something, and than it finally comes back to him.

"Oh, oh, RIGHT", he remembers now, how Belldandy was recalled and sent back to Heaven, how he got a new job at the world famous Stark Enterprises thanks to a friend of his,Saiyoko, meeting his new supervisor and friend Tom, finding the "Gauntlettttt", something which open a new "road" in his life, and than came his distant cousin Derick Morrisato, Keichi remembered those times too, comforting his cousin along with his sister Megumi, meeting at the Hospital and taking heart with each other, as time moved on, so did his place, Skuld found her way back down to Earth and re-kindled her relationship with her boyfriend, Sentaro.

Skuld was than confronted by Keichi about the gauntlett, at first she refused, but Keichi knew well how much the little Goddess loved "creating", and by the day's end, a new Hero was born, it was a rough start, but the **Iron Guardian** managed to pull through and save the day, one would think something like this was a page out of a comic book, but no, like everything else, someone, some hero,alwayss get's his due,Trad edgyy isalwayss lying around every corner, Luck, Bad Luck, all of this, is ever present in our World, come good or bad, Hero orVillainn, this wasprescientt, some would cave in and wave good bye, but than again, there are some, who rise above those kindaobstacless and shine!.

"Hugh, hugh...", Keichi's visor finally flipped open, blinking his eye's, he realized it was raining, pelting down upon his armour, he tried getting up but it was almost impossible, the weight of his armour was pressing him down, like trying to lift a building off his chest, luckily for him, it was designed to "help him", not kill."You big Idiot!, what were you thinking", he managed to looked down past chest plate and saw Skuld, obviously trying to repair his suit, she had her wielding goggles on and sparks flying out of the suit, behind her was Ban Pai, he must have delivered her tools,"Skuld what, what happened?".

But she wasn't paying any attention, her only thought was getting the **Iron Guardian** back on his feet,"Just sit still okay, it's hard enough as it is with this rain", Keichi nodded, but he suddenly remembered why they were there,"What about that Demon, ...Rain?", Skuld again didn't budge from her spot, without turning her head she say's,"Well,...we got some back up..", she seemed less than pleased about it, K would've asked more but he noticed a few "pulser" blasts coming over head, and than his eye's shot open, there, right above him, was another him, but this "him" was different, he was Red, with Gold trims, it hit the Keichi like a ton of bricks,"Oh My God...**IRON MAN**".

Yes, it was the Iron Avenger himself duking it out with Rain, who was having trouble landing a solid hit on him,"Grrr, stand still you little iron clad maggot", but Tony Stark, aka, Iron Man just smiled behind his visor, he activated his missileelaunchers and fired, causing Rain to literally "dance" in the air, nearly missing each hit, miraculouslyy she was never touched ither, it seemed to be this way for a few mintues, every minute kept irking and irking her more and more,"(Why!,why can't i hit this idiot)", but Tony was keeping his cool, over the years being his alter ego, he's become used to super powered villains trying to help, "test" his armours strengths,"Well, not to brag,but( he fly's underneath her, firing off another blast, hitting her square on the back), but I'm used to dealing with Mani cal, Wanna take over the World, throwbacks like yourself, also, i get lots of publicity", he ended it showing a V sign to a obvious tourist, who immediately ran away seeing a very "distraught" woman, her teeth glaring, flying towards Iron Man.

A little more than an hour before, Tony had his personal systems monitoring events over Japan, specifically Nekomi itself, Pepper and Rhodey both asked hundreds of times,"Why aren'tttt you doing something about this Tony", she asked,Pepper was sitting down behind her desk, while Tony simply ate an apple, looking out a window,"Hmm, sorry", he was obviously avoiding answering Peppers questions, Rhodey felt he wouldn't get very far either, he sat down next to her, asking,"So, what do you think", Pepper kept her eye's on her pad, and looking back at her,"Boss", or former, she replies,"Well, to be honest, i'm not sure, (she looked up again at Tony Stark), but knowing him, he's got something planned", Rhodey nodded,"Still, i wish sometimes he'd keep us in the loop", Pepper smiled,"Yeah, nice idea, right", Pepper couldn't help Tony was keeping more secrets than usual, like hleavingvng for months, saying he was working for tgovernmentent on a project, she could now and than get details out of him,but as for his project, that involved some kinda team, that was alsos a dead end too.

Back to the battle, Iron Man was still dishing it out between him and Rain, he took a nearby car and used it like a club and wacked her over the head, exploding at the same time, a huge fireball lit up the sky."Okay, that she should keep her down for a...(he notices the wreckage rumbling),...a minute, wow, Demons are tough", he flew back over to the little girl with stranger markings on her head and the supposed doppelganger of his, Iron Guardian,"Hey kid, any luck with you toy", Skuld had another irk appear on her forehead, she would've said something until she noticed who it really was she was talking too, over the battle, Skuld never really paid any attention to who was helping them, her face went pale and she dropped her tools,"U...uh...TONY STARK!",she yelled out, Tony laughed a little and his face plate retracted,"Yeah, that's me, so, how about we get your friend back up to code, he's making me look bad".

Right in front of her, was the only Human in existence who Skuld ever considered her better, while she would never say it, she idolized him, his theories and shear Genius were something not easily found, pretty much anywhere, well, on Earth anyway, over the years, Skuld had used some of his own methods to create new firewalls and programs in Heaven, and now, here he was, kneeling over Keichi, using some new diagnostic tools protruding from his Iron Man armour,"Hmm, wow, you took a real beating, did ya", Keichi didn't answer, he felt so overwhelmed right than and there, Tony Stark, Iron Man was standing right over him, someone who he idolized as well, but K quickly shook his wits and said,"Sir, I'm...", but Tony just winked and said,"We'll talk later kid, right now, i need your help with the attitude /amazon over there, my weapons don't seem to have enough, omfpmh, but yours seems to really get her, so...", suddenly Keichi's armour came back online, his faceplate snapped back down,"Whoa!", Skuld also felt impressed, she thought Keichi's armour was worse, but it seems Tony Stark managed to do the impossible, once again, but, back to Keichi, he saw something he never thought would happen, Tony's face place snapped back down too, and his hand was extended, meaning to help Keichi up,"Need your help friend, feel up to it", the Iron Guardian took the help, got up and stood side by side, with the Invincible...IRON MAN!.

Heaven, Goddess Relief Agency:

It was getting close to the end of her shift, but of course, since everything was on "Lock downnnnnnnn", there was no need for her to be there in the first place, with almost noone else around, Belldandy kept herself busy by playing with her Angel, Holy Bell, singing and laughing, one of her fellow workers came by to check up on her,"Good day to you, Lady Belldandy", Belldandy was startled a bit, but laughed it off,"Oh, Good day to you as well, is something the matter", but the Goddess only blushed, it was clear Bell's intentions always' shone,"Uh, well no, but my lady, why are you here, surely you remember Peorth ordering the lock down", Belldandy smiled and replied,"Oh yes, i know, but i would very much like to remain here, in case Peorth lifLock downockdown, when and if she does, i would like to be here, i am sure there is someone down below, worthy of Heavens Grace, in need of help".

The new Goddess was struck once again, she knew all about Belldandy and her kindness, but this was so much, she nearly fainted, but she managed to re-pose herself and bow's,"Very well, my lady, uh, would you like some help", but Belldandy only shook her head,"No, but thank you very much, please, go out and have a nice day, you girls deserve a day off", the new Goddess only turned her head, her tears were like rivers, she bit her arm, Bell was a little confused and tilted her head,"Uh, yes, sorry, sorry, have a nice day my lady", she shot out of the room like a bullet, trying to hide her tears and face, but Bell only smiled and resumed her place, a few minutes later, she felt someone else appearing next to her, it was none other than,"Seperoth", the councilman was floating right next to her, smiling, he bows and ask's,"My Lady, would you have a moment, i have something to discuss with you", Bell wasn't sure what to do, but, she knew it wouldn't be wise to say no,"In a moment, my shift ends in a few minutes", Seperoth simply smiled and floated back a bit,"Of course, ...my lady".

Nekomi, Outer Limit's of Nekomi Tech:

It was really happening, Keichi was fighting side by side with his icon and hero, Iron Man!, the scene seemed to come out like a scene from a comic book, Iron Man flew up to the side of Rain, who was having trouble dodging his blasts and Iron Guardian's staff, which seemedddd to have the ability to render her own powers useless, by consuming her powers drawn out by the pendant,"Damn you two, what kind of hero's take on one lonely girl", the scene changed to Rain, with puppy dog eye's, lying on the ground, her thumb in her mouth, pouting as Keichi and Tony were drawn like ironically enough, Demons, but that bubble was busted when Skuld struck her on the head with her hammer,"Yeah right, your just some has been Demon", Skuld floated back, letting Iron Man and Guardian to cover her, Rain felt like she wanted to go all out, but something stopped her, someotelepathicallylly called her.

"Oh, Rain Dear, how's everything on your end", she clenched her fists, she hated to tell the truth, being who she was, but the first class Demon had to admit, she was outgunned,"A little busy Doctor", she than her him laughing,"Oh my, oh no, i'm so sorry my dear, you've done so much for me, much more than Clemen did, and i acted like such an ignorant bup cuss, i am so sorry", her attitude seemed to change, for whatever reason, she felt like she could really trust Doctor Kindman, more than she ever did with her former boss, Hild,"I can see it now, oh how rude, two on one, not very sportsmen like are they, and not very manly ither, (tut,tut, he waved his finger while eating an apple), that really won't due, now will it", Rain blushed a little, but than she remembered her fight, looking back over her shoulder, she saw her two attackers, seemingly stuck in a pose.

Rain felt like she was in a movie, only now, it was more 3-D than she wanted it to be, just centimetres in front of her was Iron Man and the Iron Guardian, stuck, like time was frozen,"Oh, i forgot to mention, i froze time for you my dear", Rain dropped head first into the ground and grabbed her head like a phone,"YOU COULD HAVE SAID SO BEFORE!...", she huffed and puffed, but all she got was static,(oy), Rain stopped and patted herself down,"I am sorry ...please forgive me", She bowed to nothing, but the Doctor knew, smiling,"Very good, manners, anyway Rain, i have support on the way to back you up, she was a little pricy, but I'm sure you'll find her helpful, i believe you two were once acquainted", the ex-demon wasn't sure what he meant, but a second later time seemed to resume, sensing this, Rain floated out of Iron Man's way, as he went crashing into a nearby cafe,"Oh, air brakes, gotta invent air brakes", while Kecihi managed to a ninety degree turn and go straight up, right into a giant-sized spiked ball!.

"Oh no...", Rain felt herself get really low,as she knew who exactly the Doctor had hired, a former nemesis was more like it, there, upon top of a building, was a very strikingly familiar contraption (that attacked the Goddesses and Kecichi during season one, the machine Urd was using when she was the lord of Terror), but that wasn't what got Rain's attention, upon it was something else, someone who'd she hoped never to run into again,"Mwha, ha,ha,ha,ha,...ha, yes it is i, MARA!, back in action", but everyone just remained silent while the first class Demon was stuck in a pose, everything was dark with a single spot light on her, Rain only slapped her head in embarrassment, while Keichi floated back down next to Tony, who pointed at Mara and say's,"Who's the Blondie..".

An irk appeared on Mara's head, she clenched her right fist and say's,"MARA!, MARA YOU DOLT, I AM A FIRST CLASS DEMON, TREMBLE BEFORE ME, mwha, ha,ha,ha,ha", but everyone just kept their place, Keichi and Tony just stood their ground, while Mara kept laughing,"Yeah, i'm kinda new around here sweet cheeks, how about we skip the introductions, and self-praising and we get on to kicking your oh so cutie behinds, except for Xena over there, not a big fan of her sense of hair", everyone just had their jaws drop to the ground, the Iron Guardian kep this pose, while laughing his butt off inside his helmet, Mara turned her head, hiding a blush, while Rain finally had enough, she clenched and unclenched her fists, scraped her teeth, and just glared at Tony, suddenly she appears right next to Mara, Rain grabs her and lifts her up in the air,"Listen here Mara, right now I'm in charge, and since I'm in charge( she points at Tony again), Man is my'n, you have the wannabe over there".

Mara felt like she should've weighed her decision better, sure she hadn't received a call from Hild in months, and she was almost flat broke, and her job wasn't the best, but all of that seemed alot better than her current position, being held up by her throat by her former classmate, Rain, who for some reason, by all accounts, was supposed to be dead, but than again, stranger things have happened"Fin...fin...FINE", Rain dropped Mara onto her butt, vanishing, Mara got back on her feet and telepathicallyignalled her robot to move forward, it leaped off the building and shot right down to the ground, nearly falling through the steet into the subway below, Tony saw this and communicated to Keichi,"(Hey listen, seems i got MsMs. Muscleover there a little peeved with me, you take blondie and lead her out of the city, i'll do the same)", the Iron Guardian caught on quick and gave the thumbs up, both him and Iron Man began to take on their opponents, not realizing they were being drawn into a bigger trap.

Mysterious Location, Earth:

was looking at a piece of paper he was holding in hands, the day seemed to be drawing to another end, everyone was on their way home, and yet he was still there, in his office, to many it didn't seem to suspiciouss, a Doctor, who almost never leaves his office, day after day, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, also seemed to know just almost everyone in town, by Name and Face, yes, there were quite a few things odd about this man, who just sat there, in his office, eating an apple, ever so smiling at this piece of paper,"Oh my, Yes, this is so exciting isn't it, so much better than it was before", he placed the paper back down on his desk, continuing to seemingly talk to himself,"Everything has it's day's, and not everything goes according to ones plans, but than again, that's what i love about this world, Humans, they're just so darned cute,aren't't they", his office was blanketed in darkness save for some lighshiningg through a blind, he got up and ate another piece of his apple,"You see, that's why things are going like they are, you just can't predict everything you know my friend, like you for instance, if you had just gone the other way, maybe, maybe you wouldn't be here right now, all i did was offer you an apple,ha", a passing car's headlights illuminated the room for a second, showing a horrible sight, a human body, decaying on a chair the good doctor had placed, he took another bite and threw the corpse an apple,"Here, not that'll it do you any good, but meh, what can i say, oh me".

Earth, Nekomi Hospital:

Derick was on his way out of the hospital, wheeling himself down towards a cab, with Megumi running out from the hospital, shouting,"Wait!, Derick, hold on, the doctors said...", but Derick cut her off,"It's okay cuz, i'm fine", he knew she was worried about him, just checking himself out like that, but he didn't want to stay any longer,"Besides, the docs say i'm okay, well not the legs of course", he signalled down a taxi, Megumi just nearly collapsed on the sidewalk,"What?, i mean, i'm glad to know your okay but, i mean, you know, Keichi", Megumi was referringggg to her Brother, and Skuldisappearingg in a puddle made from her spilling a glass of water, after hearing about the chaos happening downtown,"Yeah, yeah, but it'll be okay", Meguim was a little less relieved,"What do you mean, Keichi's gone off to fight some other Demon, along with Skuld, and your here acting...".

"Uncomfortably Normal cuz", he said with a smile, Megumi nodded,"Well, to be honest, i'm shaking like a leaf", Megumi went around to his front and say's,"So how can you say your okay", Derick looked back towards the city, where explosions could be heard,"I'm not, but acting all stir crazy and fussing like this doesn't help any does it, all we can do is trust in Keichi and Skuld, i'm still not all zoned in on the whole concept of the reality of Heaven being like it is, Demons, and stuff, but well, you gotta take things like they are and move on", Megumi just stood there for a second, she smiled and gave him a hug,"You know something, you have your own moments too Derick, I'm supposed to be the one acting calm", he smiled and scratched his the back of his head, the moment seemeddd so right, right up until he let out monstrous FART!...everyone went kinda pale, the driver simply fell onto his seat, and Megumi just neverously laughed a little, until she lost consciousness and fell forward, landing on Dericks lap.

Derick apologetically smiled at her, but it was useless since she was cold cold,"(Man, gotta lay off the bran muffins)", he than noticed the earth shake again, looking back over his shoulder he made thought to himself again,"(K, wow, i knew things had changed, but i never knew, whoever Belldandy is, whatever she did, really brought out the best in you cuz, she's a lucky girl)", he looked back at his cousin and smiled, taking her and flinging her into the cab, he manages to wake up the driver, who coincidentally charged Derick an extra 20 for the damages, to the mans lungs, lol. A few minutes later they were outside the temple, taking out his spare wheel chair, Derick looked back and woke up his cousin,"Hey, sleeping beauty's body double, wakey wakey", seeing this not working, he licked the top of his pinky finger and jabbed it into her ear, causing Megumi to shoot straight up and make an awkward face,"Uh, gross derick...huh?", Derick was bent over laughing, so much he didn't notice Megumi get up and grab him by the head,"Thanks for the wake up call cuz, here let me thank you", she had the evil look come over her face again, scaring the heck out of Derick who boot it back up the path to the temple grounds, Megumi thanked the taxi driver and tried to catch up to Derick, but she didn't take long as he was stoppedd dead in his tracks, in front of him, to him, was the mostbeautiful woman in the world, well to him,"Greetings, i am Lind, Valkyrie Goddess, i am here seeking Skuld and Keichi, do you know where i may find them".

Nekomi, Downtown:

"COME BACK HERE YOU TIN PLATED TRASH CAN", Rain bawled out, Iron Man rounded a corner and another, passing by a bunch of civiliansss,"(Damn, can't fire back without hurting someone, even Pepper would have a field day cleaning up my mess so far)", Tony shuddered as he imagined her getting the news, her face and all turns into something from a horror movie, the funny thing is, he's being chased by a Demon who can, well do just about anything, and he was afraid of Pepper, ironic, meanwhile, on the other side of town, the Iron Guardian was luring Mara and her robot farther and farther away from Nekomi,"Damit, hold still, of all the places on this stupid world, super pains like yourself show up", Keichi felt something,"(Hmm, is it just me, or did i get praised by Mara?)", his sensor's went off again as he nearly dodged another attack from Mara, a piece of concrete landed below, hitting an old waggon,"(No, gotta be more careful, almost to the edge of the town)".

Meanwhile back with Rain and Tony, the two were tailing each other all over the place, not wanting to lose her, he kept zig zagging, just enough to keep her wits out of sync, so she couldn't realize what he was doing,"(So far, so...OMPRH...)", Iron Man felt like he was swatted like a fly, the force hitting him felt like a train, (he actually got run over by one once, hence the deja vu feeling), he landed, face first into the concrete pavement,"What, what happened?","The shields what happened", Tony looked up to see Rain, floating beside a now non-transparent bubble,"Like it, it was only meant to keep these measly humans from escaping, causing more mayhem and havoc, but it seems to do the same thing like keeping you from running, now, where were we", she pulled out a sword from her back and charged him,"Hey, where'd you pull that out of...uh, never mind..Whoa!", Iron Man just stepped out of the way as Rain nearly cleaved him in half,"Curse your luck, but why, why is it still working?".

"Oh...", Keichi had the same thing happen to him, but he wasn't so lucky, Mara managed to get the drop on him, literally, her robot landed right on top of him,"Ha, so much for you, you foil wrapped human puppet, now, to collect my mon...huh?", Mara stoppeddd gloating, enough to feel the ground shaking, and just like that the mound of rubble exploded, the Iron Guardian was on his feet,"Oh, thank God i remembered my knucklweaponsss", after the dust had settled, he saw Mara, with her moutdroppededed, looking at him,"No way, there's no way your armour could have survived that, Damit", she reaches in her coat and pulls out what appears to be a little doll,"Okay, come on, wake up and start pulling your own weight here Senbee", miniatureture genie yawned and freaked out when he saw the up close face of his master, which he responded by saying,"Shakeen", Mara's face looked dumbfounded as a wash basin appeared over her and struck her head.

"Sorry, sorry, Senbee is sorry Master", the self proclaimed God said, on his hands and knees begging for Mara's forgiveness, who was mothering a huge welt on her head,"Listen, Rain said the Ultimate Force would be down, not sure how long, but anyway, get him..", Senbeen followed his masters' finger to the now battle ready Iron Guardian, Senbee paled a little and nervously smiled,"Um, can i get back to you on that Master", but mara was in no mood for his games, she took Senbee and whirled him up like a baseball pitcher,"Here, time to do your stuff","NO!, PLEASE...I GET AIR SICK", she launched him like a bullet, but Senbee quickly composed himself and held his fingers out,"Shakeen!", Keichi knew what was coming next, so when he side stepped Senbee, he thought it was over, but he didn't notice a car careening down the road out of control, under Senbee's magic, slamming right into his back, exploding, sending shrapnel and wreckage everywhere, Mara, filled with glee, jumped down from her robot to get a first hand look at her work.

She saw the wreckage and nearly started dancing,"Ha, finally did something right, oh, i can't wait for all that money", but her happiness was again doused, Senbee kept tapping and tapping her on the shoulder,"What, what is it?", she turned around, thinking she'd see her minion, she saw him alright,"Eep", there he was,"Iron...Guardian...HOW", he was standing there, soot and damage to his armour obvious, holding the little genie by it's coat,"Mara, i think this belongs to you", he quickly threw Senbee into Mara, who wheezed as she got struck in the gut, she flipped over and over, until she hit another abandoned car,"Oh, alright...", she flung Senbee off and clenched her fists,"That's it!, i've had it, the second time, the second time in a thousand years i've been pissed off, first time was when Belldandy sealed me in the Almighty Ones CD, and now this, i finally catch a break, and i get you", she pointed her finger at Keichi.

Nekomi, Outer Town Limits:

The Iron Guardian, a copy of the original Iron Man himself, Kecihi's blue chromed armour was now dented and lined with burn marks, his staff, originally used by his girlfriend, and Goddess Belldandy, hung ready on his back."Nuts, come on Ban Pai, we gotta hurry", Skuld said, she was riding Ban Pai who was in it's bike mode, after getting her tech back online, she was zooming down an abandoned road, following the trail of damage left lying around,"(Hmm, now that i think about it, there haven't been alot of people around now, where'd everyone go)", Skuld thought to her self, but what she didn't know was that Tony Stark was two steps ahead of her, knowing something was boiling, he had his connections with the local government to initiate an evacuation of the local residents, annoucing a possible gas leak.

"Oh nuts", when she got to the end of the road, Ban Pai's radar gave her some bad news,"They split up, oh what a pain", she wanted to help ,but with them splitting up, she wasn't sure what to do, that was until she "felt" another power over head,"Skuld!", the goddess looked up and saw,"Lind", it was the Valkyrie herself,"What has happened here?, when i arrived at the temple, i met Keichi's little sister", Skuld made a little gulp sound, Lind didn't know everything, like K becoming the Iron Guardian,"So, what'd she say?", Lind felt a little suspicioussssss,continuedededededed,"Megumi told me of the battle, and i came as fast as could, where are the demons","Um, well, there's this human who calls himself Iron Man, he's taking on another demon, Rain", Linds eye brow twitched,"Rain, impossible, Hilds reports stdisappearedddpeared", Skuld than made a frown,"And you act surprised, anyway, Ke...i mean, another human, tGuardianGuaridan i think is taking on Mara, (she points west), is that way".

Over the years, Lind and many others in Heaven, have been aware of how some humans were acquiringggggg nearly Godly powers on Earth, but what surprised many was that those speacial humans, devoted their powers to maintaing peace and stability all over the planet, while a few humans abused their powers, calVillainsnsnsnsns", the ones Hero'so'so'so'sos" sought to right those wrongs, over and over, some did these courageous acts without asking for anything in return, yes, even Kami Sama himself was said to be pleased, while Hild on the other hand felt annoyed, despite her work Villainse "Villians", it seemed the Ultimate Force would be on the "Hero's" side ever time, every time, until now that is."Hey, wake up Lind", Skuld said aloud, finally snapping the Valkyrie out of her stance,"Yes, what is it Skuld, i must hurry if i am to aid this, Iron Man and Guaridan", Skuld folded her arms and ask's,"What's happening up in Heaven?, why is there a Lockdown?, and where's my Big Sis", Lind wanted to answer all of the young Goddesses questions, but she felt a little irritateddd,"I cannot say at this moment, there are too many questions still unanswered, but for now i can say that Peorth ordered the Lockdown, and i was the only onavailablele and capable of coming to Earth", and like that Lind floated up in the air and shot off towards Keichi's position,"Hey, wait,...no fair, wait, WHAT!, Peoth ordered a lock down, no way".

-To be continued Next Chapter.

Notes:

Hi Guys and Gals, sorry, i wanted to make this chapter like over 30 pages long, a tribute to Iron Man finally making his debut, but well, that's that, I've been trying desperately to update, seeing as how many other writers who've I've admired so much, WishUponaStar1015, King of Stories, and many more have updated their stories as of late, and i wanted to finally post my 18th chapter, yay, hope you guy's like it so far, that's it for me, bye.

Special Notes:

I Do not own the rights to Oh My Goddess or any of it's characters, i do not own the rights to Iron Man or any of it's characters, i do not own the rights to the character, Seperoth, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:"When Two Halfs Meet"

Nekomi,Outer Town Limits:

"Damn You!", Rain wasn't having much with her partner ither, she whippedddddddd out a sword she was carrying and made a quick move, but it wasn't doing her any good, since Iron Man's armour was like, really, really,...strong,"Why can't i cut you, you Tin Caned Human Pest", Tony only sighed,"You know somethingI'veeeeeeee been across the Galaxy and back a couple of times, different universes, and yadda yadda, and heard some lame come backs, but yours, yeah, you've lowered the bar, nuff said", the Pink haired demoness had another irk appear on her forehead,"Argg, enoughI'veet i've ua lototp alot of the pendants powers, if i keep this up, the Doctor'll...stoppede stoped in mid flight, imagining what the good doctor would do to her, only a second later did she remember she was in a fight.

Iron Man flew right into her and sent her flying, Rain slammed into a brick wall and onto the ground,"Ow, alright, take this", deciding she's committedd,whetherer she continued fighting, or go back, either way, she'd get punished, at least this way, she'd be the one doing the punishment,"Arrrr", she increased her speed and punched Iron Man in the face, leaving her knuckles in the side of his face plate, finally downing heopponentnt,"Hmm, oh no, your precious armour, did i put a dent in it, hope you got insurance,ha", inside his armour, Tony was still recovering from the attack, he'd taken worse hits before, even from a certain greeman acece, but Rain's punch almost had the same oomph,"(Okay, note to self, don't get punched in the face again)", he saw her coming again andecideded to dice things up a bit, as soon as she got close enough, he activated his "flares", the lights were so bright Rain had to cover her eye's.

Seeing the opening, Iron Man activated his chest cannon and fired,"Argg", Rain was sent flying up and crashed into a high beem, from a local construction site, as she fell back down, Iron Man once again fired another repulser blast, this time it was angled so she'd crash into a nearby pond, as she was about to get out, he noticed something odd about the water,"Huh?", just than hit froze, sealing the Demon in her place, looking back, Tony saw the girl who was with the Iron Guardian hovering just above him,"Uh, hi, thought you could use a hand", Tony smiled and replies,"Thanks, not often get a save like that, nice timing", Skuld smiled and landed next to him,"Now, want to explain what's going on?, and don't worry about the details for now, just the short version", Tony asked,"We'll, I'm a Goddess, she's a Demon, lot's of strange things like Bad Luck is increasing all over the world, and well, my sisters boyfriend, the guy in the armour like yours, is trying to help me, since i thought i was the only Goddess down here", Tony let out a whistle, Skuld thought he'd freak out,but he just shook his head.

"Your not upset?', Skuld asked, but Tony, after his face plate went up, just smirked,"Sorry kid, but, after what I've been through the past few years being, well, me, nothing surprises me anymore, hold on second( tony taps the side of his helmet, talking to someone on the other end),right, oh sorry, just talking to some of the folks at a place , they're sending over some special restraints for my sparing partner over there", he pointed to Rain, who was still trapped in the ice created by Skuld,"I'm just throwing a guess out there, but whatever she was using in that pendant of hers, is more or less gone now, i scanned her before and found her readings a little off for a bit", Skuld was floating over Rain, whose eye's were saying she was still aware of what was going on, she tilted her head up and reply's,"Hmm, your right, it was kinda strange, but i got the same feeling, hey wait?, your scanners can detect those kind of readings", Iron Man nodded, and Skuld instantly jumped in front of him,"Oh wow, , i don't know where to begin asking, but here goes,(she stops for a second), YOU CALLED ME A KID, DIDN'T YOU!", Iron Man sweat dropped a little.

Nekomi, a few miles away from Skuld and Iron Mans position:

Lind was making good time, for some reason she felt compelled to travel towards where Skuld pointed out, when she did, Lind thought she felt the energy reading to be familiar,"No doubt, Keichi must be somewhere nearby this other Hero, no matter, i shall protect him and find out what Mara knows", but little did the Valkyrie knew, the situation was a little more complicated than it already was, Mara was having a hard time putting down the Iron Guardian, all of her attacks, well energy wise, were useless, so she went back to her robot, which was sitting on the side lines sipping tea with Seenbee,"Hey, get over here you pile of bolts", the robot got up suddenly and bowed to the genie, finally rushing over to it's master,"Ha, let's see how you handle him, mister Iron Loser".

Keichi slid to the side, avoiding another blow from Mara and her robot, again and again, apparently the robot was running out of fuel, well, that and the fact there were sweat drops all over it,"What, no, come on , i paid the extra warranty, (she pulls out a remote), heh, hyper mode, GO!", the robot suddenly stood straight up, it's eye's were literally on fire, Keichi than said,"Oh shit..", Wham, the robot finally had Keichi where it wanted, right between it's boulder size hands, not letting him go, Mara floats down and say's,"Well, well, so much for you, hey, robot, hold him still", Mara began charging and charging her powers,"You know, even if you do hit me, my staff...is...uh oh", the Iron Guardian notices the Demoness smiling, he looks behind him and see's why she was so happy, his staff was below him, lying on some rocks, he turns his head and say's,"Can we talk about this".

"Yeah, I'll get back to you on that, after I've wiped the floor with you, and find out just who the hell you are?", this stunneddd him, Keichi was sure Mara knew who he was, but he remembered, his mask was filtering his voice,"(I guess that's one lucky point, uh oh)",the Iron Guardian tried to squirm, but it was no good,"You've noticed now haven't you, when my little robot is in his new mode, his strength is increased over Ten Times, anyway, i'd love to sit and chat, buI'veve got a check waiting for me", Keichi wanted to stall, long enough to get his knuckles out, when suddenly a thunderous battle cry was heard,"Vile Demon, begone!", Mara just barely misses being cleaved in half by an Axe, flying out from nowhere,"What the hell, oh man, not another Super Idiot", she looks back and stops, her eye's were fixed just above the Iron Guardian and the robot, there above them, was a Valkyrie,"LIND!, oh shit, what are you doing here?, i thought Heaven was on Lockdown".

Keichi opened his eye's, after a few moments and nothing happening, he looked in front of him and saw Mara, and than he heard her saying someone else's name, a name he hadn't heard of in years,"(Lind, no it couldn't be)", he looks up and sure enough, it was,"Do not worry human, i shall make away with pitifulmon and be with you momentarily", Keichi felt a little annoyance built up inside him, after what he's aaaaccomplished and getting to where he was now, Linds little comment didn't assure him much, and Mara was too keen with her ither,"(No, what's going on here, my contact said this'd be an easy job, but now here i am face to face with a Battle Valkyrie, Lind!, i still remember her battle with Lady Hild...)", Mara shivered a bit, but she snapped out of it when she saw Lind rushing her, bracing her self, she and Lind travelled almost thirty feet away, landing in abandoned parking lot.

"No, i gotta help", Keichi said to himself, he brought up a diagnostic screen inside his helmet, it wasn't good, despite his repairs, the armour was taking a real good beating,"(68 percent, huh, that'll have to do)", he knew he was pushing it, but this was his best friend, Lind, a few years ago, she helped him and the others at the temple defend their home, and at the same time, renewed a sense of friendship between him and her, being connected to Lind's Angel, Keichi felt just how much the Valkyrie cared, while on the outside she seemed lika statue, Tall and Menacing, on the inside, she was as kind and heartwarming as Belldandy, though the Valkyrie would never admit it, in all, Lind was his friend, and right now, despite his handicap, he was finally gonna to show her, he could stand as tall as she did.

"Demon, what is happening, with the sudden decline in Luck here on earth, all the ills and misfortunes, you know something don't you", Mara dodged another punch,"You got me Goddess, i don't like answering questions without getting paid, but, ugh, (she misses another leg sweep from Lind), i just got a call for this gig, now I'm regretting it", Lind frowned,"Liar, while you demons do not care for one another, you all work for the same power, Hild", but Mara just smiled,"Show's how much you know Goddess, this is a side Gig for me, Hild's got nothing to do with this", for a split second, Lind felt like Mara was telling the truth, but that split second was what the first class Demon needed, she had telepathy controlled her robot into an alley, and just as Mara passed it, the robot was on top of lind, who had no way of defending herself in time, she braced herself, as it protruded a huge cannon like weapon out of it's chest and firing a beam,"Twakoommm!".

Lind kept her eye's shut, waiting for the beam to hit, the pain to set in, but nothing happened, she finally opened her eye's and gasped, there, standing before her, was the iron clad super hero from before, he was in a stance, holding his hands out in front of him, it seems like he had taken the full bront of the blast, creating a spell out of nowhere and forcing it right back at the machine, which exploded, sending shrapnel and debris everywhere,"NO!, my baby, ...that cost me a years worth of Ramen...wahhhh", Mara fell flat on her knees, crying her head off, meanwhile Lind was still looking at the hero who saved her, she calmly walked over and noticed some of his armour was missing, his left arm's armour was gone, and so was part of his facial plate, his cut's and wounds were soaked in blood,but that was nothing compared to what she heard next,"Hey Lind, you alright".

Time seemed to stand still for Lind, the voice, that kind and innocent voice, the same one she heard and remembered, all those years ago, of a dear and kind hearted friend, someone who she and her angels held close to their hearts, her own heart was beating a mile a second, as she knew almost immediately who it was, that had saved her life, both of her angels came out and had the same expression on their faces,"Kechi!", Keichi finally moved a little, pushing up his facial plate, he showed his usual smile, his face was almost the same as it was back than, except he had a stream of blood coming down from his forehead, Linds heart leaped almost out of her heart, both Cool Mint and Spear Mint moved over and hugged Kechi, who kinda expressed a little pain,"Uh, hey, nice to meet you too, Spear Mint, Cool Mint, oh, how're you Lind, not hurt i hope", she let out a little sigh and smiled, she reached down to her cape and tore a bit off, walking over to Keichi, she leaned up and dabbed his forehead, he winced a little, but kept smiling.

"I ...i am un-harmed, thank you, Keichi, for saving my life", he just stood there and smiled,"Hey, anytime, we're friends after all, right", she blushed a bit and say's,"Yes, we are, but how, how are you in this suit?", he was about to tell her when he looked around,"Hey, where'd Mara go?", Lind snapped back to reality and also looked around,"No, she slipped away, no doubt she has not gone far, i shall go, Keichi..?","Right, ...ugh", Lind heard a sound,like someone dropping, she turned arounddddd and saw her best friend,lying face first on the ground,"Keichi, No", running over, she uses a quick scanning spell and finds him in worse shape,"(Keichi-kun has been pushing himself, while i do not know where he got this armour, i must get him back to the temple, Skuld may be able to heal him more than i can)", using a levitating spell, Lind and her angels take the IGuardiannain up in the air and head off towards the temple, while Mara suddenly appears from underneath a Garbage can, her servant, Senbee floating beside her,"Oh, this is the last time i take a contract like this again, Rain and this other guy's credit better be good, Senbee, just how much did we get anyway?", the little genie was hesitant to answer, until he saw the look in her eye's and began begging on his hands and knees,"Oh, Senbee sorry, very sorry, it seems there was a hitch with the contract, we only got paid if we succeeded helping Rain".

Meanwhile back with Skuld and Iron Man, they were about to wave down an approachingg air craft when suddenly,time seemed to stop, Skuld noticed when everything just seemed to pause in place, she looked around and try's to talk to Tony,"Uh, , Iron Man?, hello", she waves her hand back and forth, just than she feels something,"What, what's this..?", Noble Scarlet pops out from behind her back and holds her place,"Scarlet?, what's wrong?,(she calms herself down), no, gotta remember what Big Sis taught me, breath", a second later, Skuld was on the ground, an enormous power was emanating from out of nowhere, literally crushing her,"Aughhh...","My, my, little Skuld, my how've you've grown, so much like your father too", Skulds eye's widened,"(That voice, i know that voice, from somewhere)", the voice continues,"Of course you do my dear, because i was there when you were born", Skuld gasp's, she tries to turn her head to find the source, but like her angel, she was stuck fast to the ground.

"Now now, no peaking, oh, and just in case your wondering, this isn't my real voice, though i did pick it out of an unlucky individual, poor fellow, really should have eaten his apples", just beyond her left eye, she saw a pair of old shoes walk past her, and a thump on her back, not knowing what it was, she decides to play it cool, the mysterious voice continues,"My, my, what do we have here, Rain, look at you, my little girl, all stiff like that, now that's not very lady like Skuld, to freeze another lady like that, is it", Skuld gritted her teeth, trying to get up,"Oh, just wait, Keich will be here any second, and than you'll be sorry", the voice let out a little laugh,"Oh my, that boy, I'm afraid he ain't coming my dear, in fact i'm thinking he'll be needing your services soon", Skuld felt a little pain in her stomach when he say's that.

"What do you mean?, what'd you do to Keichi?", the voice laughed again, the same pair of shoes walked right in front of her, it seemed like the person was stooping right over her now,"Me, oh my no, i haven't done a thing, well not yet anyway, but well, it seems he didn't fair too well against Mara, but than again, she did take a cheap shot after miss Lind showed up", Skuld gasped,"(Lind!, Linds here, than that means..)", she was cut off,"Oh sorry, but no, Heaven's still locked down my child, but don't you fret none, it'll all work out", Skuld dug hard into the dirt, trying to drag herself over to a puddle of water near her, thinking she could at leas teleport herself out of her current situation.

The stranger walks over to the frozen Popsicle demon,"My my, you poor thing, let me help you out my dear", he snaps his fingers and just like that Rain pops out of the ice and is standing right next to him,"Took your time, didn't you", the man was silent, giving her a cold look, Rain nervously got the message and shudders,"Um, i mean, thank you sir, my apologies", this made him happy,"See, manners Rain, manners, now, where is my little trinket", it takes her a second, and she reaches into her pocket,"I'm sorry sir, but i kinda used up a little battling those do gooder wanabes, i've, I've failed you", but the good Doctor just kept on smiling,"Well, no harm done, in fact,(the pendant glows a little), it seems you maybe have picked up on a bonus, the program seems to be running nicely now", Rain dry's her self of with gust of wind and looks back at the Goddess lying face first on the ground,"Want me to take care of the little pest".

Dr. Kindman frowned,"Now, now, Rain, all good things come to those who wait, we've waited this long, (he pats her on the head), we can wait a little while longer", the doctor opens up a portal, letting rain go through first, but before he leaves, Dr. Kindman teleports over to her side again, Skuld, still not being able to move, suddenly feels something, something dark resonate from the stranger, she pictures an evil face inside her head, smiling and laughing, Skuld feels something else on her head, like she was being patted,"An apple a day, keeps the Doctor at Bay,ha", the Doctor laughs and laughs, ever time he does, it feels like thousands of pins were stabbing her back, a second later time seems to resume, Iron Man shook his head and say's,"Hmm, weird, anyway kid i was saying,...huh?", Skuld was standing up a few feet away from him, it seemed like she was alright, but he noticed something in her hand,"Hey,(he walked up to her), where'd Xena go?, you know how much it costs for a transport, and...what's in your hand", Skuld didn't answer, she just looked at the object in her hand and say's,"An apple, it was an apple".

Heaven, Main Office:

"What!", Exe felt shivered a bit, Peorth was absolutely livid, the bridge bunny and her friends knew they'd be found out, so she approachedddddddd the acting Head Goddess and informed her of asking Lind to go to the surface,"It seemed like a good idea Peorth, with everything locked down, senValkyrieieieieieieiee down to Earth to investigate the mysterious readings seemed like the best idea we hpaperrrrrrrr work, giving Linds prevalges", Exe finished, the fact was she along with her friends had to tell the truth, if and when Peorth found out, they knew they'd be the first questioned, but Peorth was not pleased,"Prevalges or not, you all went behind my back", Exe looked a little shocked,"No, no, absolutely not, please understand, we only did such a thing to help, we all know the kind of pressure your under at crucial time like this, the burden must be so hard on you, so when i thought of it, i asked Lind and she said Yest".

Her mind was a jumble, thanks to her symptoms and headaches, Peorth was having a hard time keeping up with everything, and keeping it all in check, in fact, she hardly recalled ever calling for the Lockdown, but just thinking of the thought caused her more pain, but it soon dissipated when she thought of something else, Peorth looked down and took in what her friends were saying,"(My friends, they're my friends)", even though she initiatedededeLock downownownownown, and the shutdown of the Ultimate Force, something left inside of her kicked in, she smiles and say'I'll'll'll'll'll over look this, but this had better be the last I'll'll'll'll'll be awaiting Linds report when she gets back", Exe smiles and reply's, "Oh thank you Peorth, thank you", Exe went on like that for a while, but the Goddess really wanted to find out just what exactly was going on, and if somehow, Peorth was involved with everything.

A few minutes later, Peorth was finished her duty's, after making sure her actions were covered enough, she teleported herself directly to her quarters, not wanting to talk to anyone along the way to her room, inside, she slumps down on a futon she made a while back,the same one when she was,"There", Peorth remembered her time, when she felt serine and peaceful, and most of all, loved,"Oh my, reminiscing about your times at the temple i see", a voice came out of nowhere, she snaps her eye's open and jumps up, but,"No one...", was there,"My headaches are getting worse, just what is going on with me lately, and where, where is Gorgeous Rose","(Clapping nose comes from the darkness)", "My, my, you really have forgotten, haven't you Peorth, well, well, i have good news and bad news, the good news is, i know where your Gorgeous Rose is, and the bad news, is, **the doctor is in!**".

Nekomi, Temple:

The scene starts out with an overhead view of the temple grounds, following a bluish light coming from the residence, it had been almost a day since the attack near down town Nekomi, alot of the residential areas and businesses were badly damaged in the "accident", however, thanks in part to Stark Enterprises, almost everything and everyone affected by the "accident" were given "generous" donations, and repair crews were already on scene taking care of additional matters,"Thanks Nick, send the bill to Pepper,...hmm, oh right, well i'd call her myself, but uh,(Tony holds the phone far away from his mouth), uh, can't...hear...you...losing...sig...na...bye", still in his suit, Tony turns off his armour's communications, while far above, via a satellite, Nick Fury laughed watching a monitor,"Cell phone, right".

Walking back into the temple, Tony see's the blue light finally finish, and Lind and Skuld walk out from the room, quietly closing the door,"So, how's the boy wonder", Derick asked, he wheeled himself in using the new wheelchair he was,"generously noted" by Tony, behind him was Megumi,"Can we see him",but Skuld shook her head,"No, i'm afraid Keichi was in worse shape than we thought, me and Lind managed to heal his wounds, but it'll be a while before he's a hundred percent", Lind walked past Tony, while motioning him outside, Skuld saw the look on Megumi's face and say's,"But don't worry, he'll recover soon", Megumi smiled and hugged the little Goddess, meanwhile outside, Lind and Tony were talking,"", Tony smiles and say's,"Please, call me Tony, or as my friends call me...uh, tony...(he shrugs)", but Lind wasn't smiling, in fact, she looked like she was about to explode.

Lind was standing just outside the resident area of the temple yard, while Tony, without his helmet walked out behind her, along with Skuld," is it", Tony felt dumbfounded for a bit, but sucked it in,"Uh, yep", Lind turns around, her arms crossed,"Why is it, when i finally arrive back down here on Earth, that i find my Life Long Friend, Keichi Morisato, guise dddddd in a copy of your armour,(Tony looks at Skuld), and him risking his life to save my own", Lind blushed a bit after admitting Keichi saved her, she shook it off and kept her place,"Well, i'm kinda in the dark about this too, uh, Lind, but from what i've gathered, your pal seemed to be doing a good job", but the Valkyrie wasn't impressed, this time, Skuld finally worked up the courage and spoke up, "Lind, it wasn't fault, it was my'n, let me explain,okay", the Valkyrie sighed, got down on the ground and started listening to Skulds story, so did Tony.

After an hour, both Tony and Lind had strange looks on their faces,"(Hmm, so that's where the missing gauntlett went)", Lind was also thinking,"(Keichi, i had no idea you felt that way about yourself)", she turns her head and looks at the temple,"I'm sorry Lind, , but i was desperate, what with all the bad luck, demons, and just about everything else going on around here, i really needed the help, ...kinda", she pouted a bit, Tony walked over and patting Skuld on the head,"Ha, you may look like a kid, kid, but your all man...or woman, yeah, woman in my case", Skuld felt a little irked,but also felt like he was complementing her,"Really!", Tony took out a small item from his armour and pressed a button,"Yeah, no fooling, listen, i know this is sudden, but i gotta go, things to do, papers to sign, yadda, yadda", he puts his helmet back on, still talking to her,"As for the armour, for now, i think it's in good hands, i ordered a few extra parts and supplies, since you built it, i figure you have it back up and running, maybe not as good as me, but well, see ya,ha".

Iron Man flew up into the night sky, lighting up the clouds as he past through them, below back on the temple grounds, Skuld was still asking herself,"(He, he seemed to take it well, could it be he knew all along about Kecihi, and the Armour)", that was when Skuld finally remembered,"Lind!", Skuld asked, but she didn't respond, Lind was still looking at the household, while still looking she responds,"I, i knew, when Cool Mint bonded with him, how he felt about everything, about Keichi wanting to do more, but after today, i can see how he wanted to do more", Lind unfolded her arms, releasing her angels,"Cool Mint, (Lind looked at angel who bonded with him, and her other angel), you and your sister, you share the feelings between each other, do you not", the two angels smiled and nodded, than they looked at the temple and back at their host, Lind smiles,"Yes, you may go, perhaps your presence will help him recover more quickly", they lit up, and flew overhead and into the house.

"Skuld", Lind ask's, she walks closer to Skuld,"About Kecihi, while i cannot deny your story, i must ask again, was it his choice to don the armour?", the second class Goddess closed her eye's and reply's,"Yes, it was his idea from the start, i wanted to say no, but like i said before, given the circumstances, and the fact...i can't say no, when it comes to a challenge like building the armour, i was really playing it all close. Keichi at first seemed like he wasn't cut out for it, the Hero thing, but after our first battle with Clemen, i got the feeling he, he has grownup, a lottt", it was ironic something like this coming from Skuld, Lind smiled for thfirsttt time that evening, the kinda smile she had been working on for awhile, aftea lotott of Encouragement from Belldandy of course, it felt good,"Yes, he has, hasn't he, Keichi really has shown he can be counted on, even on the battle field".

Inside the temple, after Cool Mint and her sister had settled down next to Keichi, his wounds and scars seemed to "mysteriously" recover more quickly than thought before, finally, Keichi's eye's begin to wonder about and his eye's pop open, looking around him, he see's two angels, knowing than and there who they were, Keichi got up from his futon and put the blanket around them, both of them hugged each other more close than before,"You two, really are something", feeling a little light headed, Keichi walks down the hallway and to the kitchen to get a drink of water, not knowing Skuld had come inside and was talking to someone on the phone, K just catches name,"...big sis...", he stops in place,"(Belldandy...)", Kiechi was wondering just what would Belldandy think of him, being a Hero in a sense, he knew just how much they've been trying to let each other have some space, he didn't want to butt in, but he couldn't help it...unfortunately, as he picked up another phone, his timing, and his life turned **into a nightmare**.

"But, but Big Sis...how", Skuld said on the phone, Keichi was about to say something, when he noted the panic in Skulds voice, something was up, after re-connecting with heaven, and her sister no less, he thought Skuld would be happy, but it was just the opposite,"Oh, it will be alright Skuld, i am sure Kecihi has already found someone else by now as well!", his eye's bugged out, and his jaw dropped, taking a seat, he continued listening,"But Big Sis, you and Keichi, i mean, i fought the idea sometimes, but...you two belong together", there was a pause,"Yes, you are right Skuld,but, Kami Sama has said my time on Earth is over, so now we, both myself and Keichi must move forward, oh Skuld, i am so happy, my new fiancee has shown me so much, and i feel so alive when we are together", slidding down the wall, and still grasping the phone, Keichi felt like he was in another world, falling down a deep dark abyss, losing sight of something, important and dear to him.

"It will be alright my sister, do not worry, i know Keichi is strong, and he will adapt, i must go now, Peorth has granted me only so much time, please, tell Kechi, i am sorry...", the phone line goes silent, and than a steady beeping sound is heard,Skuld just stands there, after answering the phone and hearing her sister's voice, she was jubilated, but that was short lived as Belldandy gave her little sister the news, her mind than flashed back to the day she appeared at the house, how she believed Kecihi was only using her Big Sis for his own personal enjoyment, but she quickly caught on, just how much he truly loved Belldandy, despite Skulds persistence and annoying habits, Keichi and Belldandy's relationship flourished, that was , up until that moment,the moment when everything she believed, everything he believed, came crashing down.

Derick and Megumi finally came back home after getting some groceries when they saw Iron Man flying past them and back towards Stark Enterprises,"Wow, Iron Man, unbelievable huh Megumi, huh?", Derick was holding a bag of groceries when he noticed his cousins blaint looking face,"Hey, Megumi,what's up?, your face is telling me your down, and the ice cream tells me your a little runny", Derick joked, hoping to cause her to laugh, but she just stood there,"Derick, somethings wrong","Huh?", Megumi started to pick up the pace, almost running, Derick wheeled a little faster, a few minutes later they finally got back to the temple where they met Lind waiting outside the temple,"Oh, um, Lind is it, hi", Megumi ask's, the Valkyrie opens her eye's and reply's,"Yes, good evening Kecihi's little sister", Megumi set's her groceries with Derick and asks,"Is, is anything wrong, did somethings happen to Keichi!", but Lind just smiled, thinking it was typical, Keichi's little sister thinking so much of her brother.

"No, Keichi is fine, he did suffer some wounds from the battle today, but thanks to Skuld and myself, he will recover, Skuld is inside now talking to Belldandy i believe", Megumi smiled, letting out a sigheddd of relief,"Thanks, oh, she's talking to Belldandy, great, well, i'm gonna go inside and check on them, come on Derick", Megumi motioned for her cousin to follow her, but Derick was kinda star struck looking at Lind, who caught his stare, and just for a moment, she blushed a little,"Uh, i, uh, i, your...your cute", that instant, felt like an eternity for Derick, who for the life of him couldn't figure out why he just did what he did, smacking himself on the head with a fish, he twirled around and wheeled himself inside,"Uh, coming meg, coming, ice cream, melting, not great, ...yeah", wheeling inside and out of sight, Derick didn't catch the little scene as the Valkyrie, Lind, began blushing like crazy, turning her head towards the sky, she completely forgot the reason why she even came down to the Earth, the moment their eye's met, Lind felt like she knew Derick, almost like she was drawn towards him, but she pushed those thoughts aside, as she got down on her lap and decided to meditate and recover her self.

Skuld, just before Megumi and Derick arrived, asked Lind for a favor,"I need to use your pass to access Ygdrasil", the Valkyrie was a little hesitant,"My access, why?", Skuld looked at Lind,"Because, since your a Valkyrieyou being such, you have more access to Heaven than i do, i have to find out what's going on down here, and their sensor's can help me find out", finding logic to her reasoning, Lind gives Skuld her pass, wwwhippingout her pad, Skuld begins accessing YYggdrasilsystems when she notices a phone call being routed through her pad and into the house,"Hey, it's Big Sis!", rushing inside, Skuld was hoping to finally talk to her big sister, when she than got the news, Belldandy, had fallen in love with someone else!, after hanging up the phone, still i shock, Skuld walks outside the house, hoping Keichi never finds out.

Outside Lind finally calms herself down when she senses the aura coming from Skuld,"(Hmm, a bluish aura, something must be wrong)", Skuld set her pad down on a rock and sat down beside Lind,"Is something wrong Skuld?, what did Belldandy say", Skuld, still looking down at her feet, reply's,"Big Sis, she, she say's she's found someone else...", Lind was a little confused,"Found someone else, what do you mean?", Skuld felt a little hurt, sure Lind was a Valkyrie was also a woman too,"It means, it means, she's fallen in love with someone else", Lind's eye's were bugging out,"No, that's not possible, it cannot be true, Belldandy has said time and time again how much she loves Keichi, you must have heard wrong", but the little Goddess was on the verge of tears,"No, it's all true, i mean, ...oh Kami Sama", even though Skuld tried not to let it get to her, just knowing how much Keichi had sacrificed, and had gone through, and now this, it was beginning to be too much,"What, what is it, why is this happening, i mean, first Demons, Heaven's Lockdown, and now this it's...it's all too much", Skuld broke down crying,Lind pulls her over into a hug, and Noble Scarlet comes out and hugs her partner as well, it seemed like, for Keichi, his Luck had run out.

Notes:

I do NOT OWN THE RIGHTS to Oh My Goddess, or any of it's characters, i DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS to Iron Man, or any of it's characters, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS to Seperoth.

Personal notes:

Hey everybody, finally got my 19th chapter up, hope you all like it, took a while to get it done, since everyone else was updating their own, i wanted to do the same, i really put a lottttttttt of time into this cI'ddddddddd also like a few things, like for instance, what does Lind call Kecihi in stories like these, Keichi, or Keichi-kun, and how're the fight scenes, hope they're not toI'mmmmm i'm really trying my best to not let down any fans of ither Iron Man or Oh My Goddess, but this chapter is i think halfway through the whole story, now, i think it's time to dive in deep how much Bell and K really love each other, and when there's love, there's also depression, i know, it's a sad thought, but it really helps build the suspense and momentum sometimes, i'd like to give a nod to another writer who inspired me, Mistress Winowyll, so far her story about a Rosario fic has had me in my seats, i'd also like to thank once again fellow writers who've really been there for me,

Tarkrat- Crossovers rock

WishupOnAStar1015-Kai is so kewl,lol

King of Stories- Ben Rocks

Thanks again and see you next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:"Looking Back, Looking In"

Nekomi, Temple:

It had been just been over an hour since her big sister, Belldandy had finally called, the phone call itself seemed like a miracle,despite the irony, after being shut out over and over from Yggdrasil main frame, the Second Class Goddess, Skuld, thought her troubles were finally over, and she'd be able to get some help, but, just as she picked up the phone, her reality was hit hard,"I have found someone else Skuld, is it not wonderful Belldandy's voice, was the same, her tone, the same, her words, the same, but unfortunately, it was a complete shock to say the least,"But, Big Sis, how could...", she was cut off just at the last second, Belldandy explained she was giving only a brief minute to talk to her sister, and to say,"Please do not worry about Keichi, i am sure he is fine as well".

Over the years, Skuld began to accept the lowly human, finally seeing him for what he was, a kind and generous soul, something she had not seen in many during her time on Earth, save except for her than friend, now Boyfriend Sentaro, who she loved deeply, but their feelings were still not as well developed as Belldandy's and Kechi's,"Oh no, Keichi", Skuld droppedddd the phone back on it's cradle and rushed around the corner, nearly toppling Megumi as she walked in carrying a load of books,"Hewatchchchh iOopspspss, sorry Megumi", the Goddess got to Keichi's study, knowing if he was up, that'd be the first place he'd be, where the other phone she installed in the house awhile back was located, thinking the worst, she got to the door and slammed it open.

"What!..owwiiee", just as Skuld slid eddd open the door, she saw Keichi kneeling down in front of his desk, nursing a whelp on his head,"(He must have gone in here and fallen asleep at his desk), umm, you okay Keichi?", the young man, rubbing his head, smiled and nodded,"Yeah, i'm okay Skuld, after i woke up, i wanted to get my mind off of the battle, since I've got nothing else to do, i wanted to study for awhile", he bowed to her and got back to his books, Skuld just stood there with a stunned look on his face,"(Oh, good, i guess i was just a little paranoid, i thought he heard, no, well, i won't say anything yet, first i gotta talk to Lind), Sorry Keichi, listen, i gotta go and talk to Lind, i'll tell her your okay", Keichi turned back again and smiled,"Yeah, no problem, I'll be here, wow,( while sitting down, he turns around and faces the desk), Lind is here".

After Skuld closed the door, the smile Keichi had mustered turned sour, he leaned over the desk more, gripping the papers and slidings hands on the wood,"(Oh no, ddddammit, i know, i know, i promised...)", but Kechi couldn't finish, just a few minutes ago, his life wasn't perfect, but it wasn't exactly normal, espically for him, after all he had been through over the years, he finally thought his life would get back on track, and someday, he'd be re-united with his love, only now,"She's, she's found someone else...", the scene fades, as Kecihi let out years of built of sadness, drenching the papers below him, while un-seen, two higher beings were watching this heart breaking moment, could only look on and feel for him.

Heaven, outside Main Office:

"Where is SHE!", after hearing the rumoursssss, Second Class goddess Urd, was in an uproar, after getting over the shock she wanted to find her sister right away,"(what could have been going through her mind, of all the things to do, she runs into the arms of him, Seperoth)", Urd had been at a local bar located just outside the Goddess Mall, not having much else to do aroHeavennean, she passed the time drinking with other Gods and Goddesses, one being the legend himself and Uncleelce, Odin, Kami Sama's brother.

"Drink up, drink up my dear, we would not want all this to go to waste, would we", the big gutted, and obviously drunk old warrior said, holding up a barrel of "mead" to his mouth, it watered over his mouth, Urd was sitting on the other side of the table, trying not to lose her lunch, or there lack of, she had downed another case of "Sake" she brought back with her from Earth,"Uncle, for a God with poor manners, no sense of style or taste,(she stopped for a minute to let it sink in), you really know how to treat a lady,Ha!", cheers broke out in the up until moment she toasted her uncle, Gods,Goddess, and Spirits toasted each other, and the time was very merry, right up until the moment, she received the news via Yggdrasil.

Spitting up her drink, Urd bolted out the door, without even apologizing to her Uncle, who simply shook it off and laughed, the sounds from the bar continued on, while the Goddess herself held back a fist full of rage,"Damn her, what is Belldandy thinking", finally, she located her little sister singing just outside the crystal clear lake adonging Heavens waters, Urd landed just behind her as Bell dandy finished her song and Holy Bell vanished back inside her,"Oh, why hello sister, is it not a beautiful day, hmm?', Belldandy saw the look on Urds face, as the second class Goddes walked up and placed her hands on bells shoulders.

"What were you thinking!, Seperoth!", Urd shouted, loud enough to be heard for miles around, Belldandy frowned and replied,"What ever do you mean sister?", Urd kept herself in check, and calmed down,"What i mean is, what are you thinking, Seperoth, what about Keich...", but Urd was stoppeddddd as bell opened her eye's, "Please, do not say his name, i am sorry sister, but, as Kami Sama has asked, i have place that time of my life behind me, now, being back here in heaven, i must continue my life as i should, Councilman Seperth is a good man, and wdefinitelyyely make me happy", Urd was at the moment, stunned, she thought somehow her little sister possessedesusurpedrped by some spell,but she couldn't sense anything.

But Urd wasn't about to give up just yet,"You know, you can't fool me little sister, i know for a fact you and him still have something, something you can't just deny, and say it meant nothing to you", Urd turned around and cried a little,"(Espically after what i went through to get the two of you together)", if Belldandy was bothered, it again didn't show,"No, you are right sister, but like i have said to you before, i must move on, and be with someone else, if you do not approve, than i am sorry", Urd was awe struck,"(Did, did Belldandy just tell me down), moving on, letting go, you can say all the pretty little words you want, but, in the end, you know, you know what will happen when Kecihi finds out, what will happen...to his heart", the moment Urd finished saying those words, time seemed to stand still for them, Belldandy didn't move a muscle, and the dark tanned sister just stood there waiting.

"Forgive me sister, i must go..", Bell vanished into the air, leaving urd speechless again,"(Hmm, there's definitely something up, there has to be, no way would she ever think of letting Kechi go)", taking out her cell phone, urd links up with Exe, the currently only worker inside the Main Office still working,"Yes, Main Office","Yeah, it's me", Exe than sounded excited,"Oh, Urd, i'm so glad you called, it's a mess over here", Urd had a puzzled look on her face,"Hmm, what's up", Exe than reply's,"It's Peorth, she's gone","What!, what do you mean gone, she has to be around somewhere, i neededd to talk to her", but Exe's voice only hinteddisappointmentt,"No,nonee can find her, we've looked everywhere, can you help".

The situation with Belldandy was bad, but if the acting head of the Main Office simply "disappearsat situation was pppppppppppriority, weather her sister's life was at a turning point or not,"Alright, but assign someone, anyone to look for Peorth, she couldn't have gone far", Exe responded with a litte enthusiasmng Urd was coming seemed to bring a sense of relief to her,"Exe, when i get there, please inform Freaha i would like to talk to her, asap","Uh, yes mam, right away", even though Freaha's postpppposition no longer held inside the Main Office, her role and position were no less important, given her history founding the ValkValkyries being Kami Sama's wife, yes, she was a force to be reckoned with, as well as bing Urd's Stepmother.

Heaven, outside the City:

Seperoth was standing next to a river, that connected next to the great lake, there he was close enough to a shaded tree, simply standing there, his face calm and his arms crossed, almost like he was in some trance, until something buzzed in his pocket, reaching and pressing a button, he say's,"Yes, what now", he barked into the phone, a moment later, his face went a little pale, whoever, whatever he was talking too, was someoneee not btrifled with,"Yes, yes, forgive me sir, but i must ask, what about her, yes, yes sir", Seperoth closed the phone, than crushed it with his right hand,"You, you will no longer hold any power over me ither", he stopped as he saw a figure floating over to him, smiling, he waves to it,"Belldandy, my dear, good day to you".

2 weeks later,

Japan, Nekomi Tech:

Many day's passed since the incident downtown, while many tried to resume their daily lives, a few found it even harder, namely one in particular,"Keichi, come back, you've been at this for over 24 hours", Skuld bawled into a microphone, she was sitting behind her computer with Ban Pai, while Sentaro was sleeping behind her, (he had come over alot lately to help around the temple, since Keichi was busy defending various parts of Nekomi and Japan), the Iron Guardian was currently chasing down a stolen car wildly running down the opposite way of a busy lane.

"No time, this guy is testing my last nerve", said Kecihi, the Blue Chromed armour clad super hero was flying over head of traffic, keeping an eye on the speeding car and watching out for pedestrians, inside his helmet, keichi's face was not exactly perfect, a five o'clock shadow was somehow forming around his face, his eye's and sullen look said it best, having been kept busy keeping the peace around the once nearly seiner town, now over the past events, had begun attracting "bad luck", crime and wrong doings were on the rise.

"Oh, alright, but this time come straight back okay, okay, ...Keichi!", Skuld growled, slamming her fists onto the key board, she accidentally sent a cup of cocoa flying over her head and landing on her once asleep boyfriend,"Hey, Skuld!", she covered her mouth and grabbed a dry cloth,"Oh!, i'm so sorry Sentaro, it's just..", but Sentaro just smiled, after everything he and her had been through lately, he began to know when she was being herself and than being stressed out, he took the towel and her hand,"Don't worry, relax, I'm sure Keichi's got this one in the bag, right", she blushed and smiled too,"Yeah, i guess, but lately, he's been acting kinda funny, and he's always out in his armour, patrolling, it's starting to make me wonder...", Sentaro had a puzzled look on his face,"Huh, wonder about what?".

Back to the chase, seeing an opening, the car was turning a blind corner, the Iron Guardian zooms up over a building and lands smack dab in the middle of the street, the criminals, seeing they lost their pursuer, laughed and slow down, right up until they turned the corner and saw K, having no other choice, they slamon the gas, hoping to run Keichi down, but he kept his ground and let the car slam into him, what happened next was the GGuardianlifting the car up into the air, and slamming it down onto the ground, after, the Guardian walked around and ripped the door hinges off, and sent the door flying, and grabbing one of the men,"Okay, okay, we surrender, honest", seeing his honesty, Keichi sets the man back down, the man than let's out a wicked smile and reaches into his pocket, but he didn't get much of a chance to pull out his gun,"Don't bother, i detected your 9mm, so i activated a pulse, your ammo's useless".

The man refused to listen, he pulled out his gun and tried fie-ringg, but all he got was clicks, the guardian than took him and the other criminal and wrapped a piece of metal around them,"Here, the cops will be here in a minute, hope you two had fun as i did", lifting up into the air, the Guardian flew straight up into the air, and set a course back to the temple, not noticing just following behind him was a ball of sorts exerting mystical powers, sending images back to another viewer,"Hmm, my, my, you've gotten quite manly, haven't you, Keichi", a dark skinned woman said, sitting back on her throne, adorned with dark and marble trinkets,"I wonder what it was to cause you to be this way my boy, i wonder", she had an obvious smile creep up on her face, it was none other than Hild, the Queen of Heck, and ruler of all Demons.

Nekomi, Temple:

Derick got up out of his futon, his elbows into the cushion, he rolls over and quickly rolls up his futon,"Huh, futons, wonder why i never thought of just getting a regular bed", after getting a quick wash and breakfast, he wheels down the hallway, just as he was about to go outside to work on his truck, he heard a banging sound coming from Skulds, room, an evil smile crept up on his face, sensing a chance, he made a beeping sound and backed up to her door, looking in, he saw Skuld just after she accidentallylylylyly flung the cup of cocoa on Sentaro, "Whoohoo, alright Skully(he throws open the door, surprising the two teens), i was thinking i was wrong about the s and m part, but damn, your already trying kinkier stuff, you go girl", getting the message, in a sense, Skulds face again grew red, and knowing his deed was done, Derick gripped his wheels and beat it out of the house, just missing a river of Skuld bombs flowing out of her room.

Outside, Lind was busy meditating when she felt the loud,"Bang!", coming from the Residence, having qucikly gotten used to the usual antics Derick and Skuld, the vVVValkyries accustomed to the daily ritual, to her, she knew better, Derick was trying to make light of the situation, literally "defusing", the ticking time bomb all the tension that was building in the household, just than Derick rolled out along side her, she opened one eye and shook her head, there, the newest morisato was covered head to toe in soot, coughing out a puff of smoke,he shakes himself off like a dog, making Lind float up a little, avoiding the dirt, being herslef, Lind alway's kept herself neat and tidy.

"What, something on my face, Ha", Derick laughed a little, but Lind continued to mediate, while hovering overhead,"Oh, okay, got it, personal time now, right, i'll be going", just as he was about to turn around, a loud noise was heard overhead, and there landing in front of them, was the Iron Guardian, Keichi, in the front yard no less,"Well, well, the hero returns", but Keichi didn't answer, instead, he just walked past them and into the house, Lind opened her eye's and caught him at the last second, sensing something,"(Hmm, a blueish aura is emanating from Keichi, he has been like this for some time)", Lind got down and walked in behind him, Derick also followed.

"Skuld, you wanted to see me", Keichi said, not taking off his helmet, Skuld was finishing fixing up her room just as Sentaro came back with a few glasses of milk, to wash down the ice cream, Skuld had an angry look on her face and got up on her feet,"You bet i did, what's with you lately?", he just stood there, not buding, he reply's,"What?","You know, ever since you recovered, you've been pushing yourself over and over lately, and now(she stands right in front of him), you've also been wearing this armour almost every day, ever consider taking a day off", but Keichi just waved her off,"Yoru asking the impossible Skuld, right now you need my help, now more than ever, with Lind being stuck down here, and access to Heaven locked down, taking a break is not ...", he didn't get far as Lind put her hand on his shoulder,"Keichi", he looked behind him to stare into a kind and warm heart ed smile,"My Life Long Friend, you've done enough this past few weeks, and even more, you've shown your capacity for courage, and helped us all so much, for now,please rest, with or without your suit, your place here is more precious now more than ever".

Feeling so touched, and the creeping of drowsiness behind him, Kecihi took off his helmet and was about to say something when something came whirling out of nowhere and collided against his forehead, causing Keichi to fall onto his side,"Whoops!", there, sitting in the hallway, with a baseball glove, Derick shy fullyyyy smiled, miserably failing to hide his part, he just wheeled into the room and looked at his cousin,"Sorry you guy's, buI'mmmm thinking sleeping beauty here needs more than one wink per week, if you get my drift", Skuld wasn't sure what to say, but in a second, Lind smiled and summoned her angels,"Please, Cool Mint, Spear Mint, take Keichi back to his room, our friend has done enough for now", the two angels smiled, they were eager to help, espically Cool Mint, after her experience with Keichi, she was eager to repay him for his kindness.

Seeing the two angels carry his cousin off, Derick wheeled himself in further and clapped his hands,but he must have hit them too hard,"Owwiiee, me digits", he looked like a cartoon character, his hands swollen up like balloons, but Skuld wasn't falling for his ploy,"Okay, i gotta admit, you did the right thing by knocking him out, but the baseball!", Skuld picked up the ball off the floor and sat down by the table, Derick hauled himself off the wheel chair and smiled,"Well, when you have lemons, make lemonade, or something like that", Skuld hit her head, while Lind sat down opposite of them, Derick finally than say's,"Alright, re-cap, up until now, Heavens in a Lock down, Lind here, is a Valkyrie, who had the unlimited pass card revoked, and now is stuck here mooching with us".

Linds eye's shot open and gave Derick a cold stare, something he had been accustomedd to with Megumi, but theValkyrie'ss eye's were like Cannons rather than daggers, he coughed off the moment, and made light of the comment, Lind than say's,"For now, i am unable to return to Heaven, after our battle, i was eager to report this incident to Freaha herself, but that is also now impossible, how my gateway is blocked is another problem"."Unless you guy's up there( I'm still having trouble getting over the fact Heaven is like this), have a Mole in your ranks", Derick replied, that comment really hit home with the two Goddesses, Skuld got more angry and say's,"Hey, no way!, there's no way there is a Mole in Heaven, it's...it's", Derick sipped on a tea, keeping his eye's closed,"Yeah i know, I'm not an expert, or even consider myself a scholar like you skully, but there's this term i remember from a famous detective, when trying to solve a problem, and you've eliminated all the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth".

The scene inside the room seemed to stop time, both Lind and Skuld were impressed, not that they haven't heard talk like that before, but the fact it actually made sense, Skuld herself was a little impresseddddd,"You know what's scary right about now, the fact you actually made an intellectual comment and didn't end with wise crack", Derick laughed and rubbed his head,"Yeah, i have my moments, that, and all those Mysteries i used to watch on Tv, oh and me mag's, those too", Skulds face drainedcolourururor, knowing what he meant by mag's, Lind however was still impressed, so far Derick, , hexhibitingga lotototot of knowledge, closing her eye's, she say's,"Be as it may, Derick may have a point, there may very well be a mole or undercover operative in our midts", Skuld felt like her world was being torn apart, after what's happened, than Belldandy saying she had found someone else, and now someone in Heaven may be a traitor.

Seeing Skuld down, Derick banged his hand off the table, startling, well, at least Skuld,"Hey, why'd you do that for!", she pouted, but he just smiled,"Come on, we're going out","Huh, what do you mean, we can't leave now, what about...", but Derick cut her off, hauling himself up on his wheel chair, he winks at Skuld,"Listen, right now we gotta slow down a bit, you two still can't do much from here, Keichi's out of action for now, and everything's calmed down for now, let's all go out for some lunch, I'll treat you to the new Sundae Bar downtown, and we'll bring back Sleeping Beauty something, okay, fussing over an empty stomach doesn't help", seeing the logic, Lind got up and straightened her cloths,"Yes, that makes sense, i shall leave Cool Mint here to help guard the temple", Skuld finally gave up and got up too,"Yeah,your right, let me get Sentaro and i'll meet you outside".

A minute later, Lind was outside with Derick, waiting for the young couple to emerge,"Derick", he looks up,"Yeah", she smiles again,"Thank you", "Huh, for what?', Lind smiled, something about her smile kinda made Derick feel something he hadn't felt in a while,"While we do not know each other very well, i can tell you and Keichi are alot alike", breathing in, he smiled too and wheeled around towards the gate,"Maybe, thanks anyway, listen, about Heaven, and this Belldandy, what's up with it, i mean, from what I've learned, he and her went through a lot together, and the Big Guy upstairs just pulls the carpet from under them". Lind had never heard of the Almighty One being called that, but she knew what Derick meant.

"It is not our place to question Kami-Sama, and while Belldandy and Keichi were blessed by the Heavens, his word is final", Derick made a sour look,"Hmm, well, whatever, right now, let's forget about all that stuff and relax, that place i mentioned, it also has a nice assortment of other goodies, i fell a little peckish", a minute later Skuld and Sentaro came out of the residence, Derick wanted to point out the little "smudge" on Sentaro's cheek, but he was tired and wanted to just go, meanwhile, outside the temple, a middle aged man, with a trench coat walked up the main steps, avoiding the now departing crowd, he smiled a bit, while holding an apple in his hand,"My, my, Kecihi, you've really grown up haven't you, well, i think it's about time, this doctor made a house call!

notes:

I do not in anyway, own the rights to the characters from Oh My Goddess, or the characters from Iron Man, or the character Seperoth, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!.

authors notes:

Hey guy's, sorry for being so late updating, i had to go back over my work to make sure i didn't miss anything, i just wanted to make this chapter, well, good, lol, anyway, i also wanted to update, everyone else has finally updated their own stories, so i finally got my'n up and running, well, gotta go, bye.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:"Every Road Starts Somewhere"

disclaimer:

I do not in any way own the Rights to Oh My Goddess or any of it's characters, i do not own the rights to Iron Man or any of it's characters, i do not own the rights to Seperoth.

Heaven:

After assuming her former position as head administrator in the Main Office, it seemed Urd and the other Goddesses finally began to get things back under control, well, more or less,"It's all a mess", Chrono, one of the bridge bunnies commented, she along with her sisters had resumed their post's, working for nearly day's on end, cleaning up the mess left after Peorths,"Disappearance?", Urd wisked away a screen from her side, as she looked into her arm rest and saw her reflection,"Your right, my hair simply can't stand this kind of tension", the girls showed irked signs on their heads, seeing this Urd laughed a little, waving her hand,"I'm kidding, kidding, (her smile is replaced with a serious look), so, any news about Peorth?", Urd looked at Exe, who finished her work,"Um, no mam, so far no one can seem to find out where she is, or how she's even gone to begin with?".

This made Urd a little more un-easy, she looked back at another screen floating over head, it was playing and re-playing video surveillanceeeee from just about when Perdisappearedd, she was sitting where Urd was now, every few seconds she seemed to fidget in her seat, it also made Urd think,"(Hmm, come to think of it, she never once releasedGorgeouss Rose, surely that would have helped, and she seems to beexperiencing more and more headaches, not something we Goddesses experience), alright everyone, this may sound hard, so i want you all to know whatII'm about to say is about as honest as i can get, we have to assume whatever's been happening below on Earth and here in Heaven, Peorth is somehow involved!", and sure enough, everyone, including the non-office personal were shocked by this news.

"But, how can you say such a thing Urd, yes Peorth has been acting strange lately, but it's not un-common, right, i mean..", it was Ere, until now she had been contempt to remain silent, but now she wanted to voice her own opinions,"Thank you Ere, i know, but so far Peorth's condition and her irregularrbehaviourururururur lately have been more and more unlike the regular, smart alike Peorth we all know and love, (did i just say that out loud)", Urd turned her head and made a puzzled look, the others seemed to understand what she was saying, and more or less re-turned to their work,"Alright, let's start by getting our communications back online, Exe", the goddess turned in her seat,"Yes mam", Urd smiled again,"Relax and breath", "Uh, yes mam", "Okay, my sister Belldandy managed to get a phone call through to Earth, can you piggy back on that connection and estemporarytemporairy base".

Ere was stunned, not having worked with Urd for so long, and hearing all the rumourss, she wasn't used to, or the fact, getting any orders from Urd, but she breathed in and nodded,"Yes mam, that should work, but it'll still take time", Urd waved her hand and nodded,"Okay, thank you, now on to more...WHAT!", something flashed up on Urds screen and than everyone else's,"NO WAY!, the Ultimate Force was disabled!, but how", everyone also had that look on their face, Urd shook her head and started typing in commands,"Exe, Ere, Chronos, let's get to work, okay", the bridge bunnies nodded seriously, and it was a serious moment, every moment in heaven was the exact opposite on Earth, without the invisible hand of the Ultimate Force to guide things, way's and life on Earth and everywhere would suffer greatly,"Oh, good news Urd", it was Exe, Urd answers,"Yeah, what is it, I'll take anything", Exe got up from her station and floated next to her supervisor,"It seems the Ultimate Force was only temporarily disabled", she typed in a command and showed Urd the numbers,"Thanks, but that alone is enough to worry me, let's make sure this kinda thing never happens again".

Earth, Stark Enterprises,Japan:

After the incident in Nekomi, and him finally finding out the issues behind his armour being used by someone else, Tony Stark retreated back to his private lab, located directly underneath Stark Enterprises in Japan, (Tony made it a necessity, having a duplicate of his own underground lab in every plant around the world), after a few weeks, even Pepper Pots own curiousness peeked, she kept thinking any minute Tony would come up from his lab and set a course for a party, at some extravegent place in the Bermuda, but no,"Yes, yes i understand, but for now is not available, yes Agen...uh(she stops for a second), oh right, yes, sorry, the name escapes me sometimes, no not your name, the other name", finally the former head of Stark Enterprises gives up and hangs up her phone.

She glares downwards towards to a stair case, where tony was busy working on something, (he feels a shiver tingle down his spine),"(Really, two and a half weeks, and not one word, just wait, that's all he said, honestly, it would have been better if he just said he was partying down there, but, after he got back from that battle, he hasn't said much, all he asked me was to get someone from a list, a list i haven't seen before)", Pepper looks down at he pad and scrolls up to a picture, a man with blonde hair and noticeable eye's,"(I just hope he hasn't done anything weird)", just than he phone rings again, on it's display, is a hawk!.

"General, yes, it's alwaysnice to hear from you too, me, oh i can't complain, me taking on rresponsibilities like i have now, and Tony locking himself up in the basement, yes, i am having oh so much fun, what can i do for you", the caller on the other end sweat dropped a little, Peppers voice carried a lott of guff, nuff said,"Hmm, oh right,yes, thank you for the clean up,I'lll make sure thedepositss are put into place for the damages, yes i understand, sorry General(she makes scratchy noises with her mouth), your breaking...up...gota...go...bye", she flipped her phone and once again glared at the stair case, she was considering just barging in like she usual did whenever Tony wouldn't give her a straight answer, but, she thought back to when he came back.

Flashback:

It was late in the evening, after getting her duties done for the day, Pepper was about to ask Rhodey to check on Tony, when she saw her "boss", land outside the balcony, she was about to give him the third degree when she gasped, his armour had taken quite a beating, but that wasn't what got her attention, it was his face, the look on it, something she rarely saw in him, his eye's said a lot, like whatever happened to him, really caught his attention, something that rarely happened to the young Tony Stark. As he walked past her, Tony typed in on a key pad and looked at her,"Pepper, i'm going to be busy with work for awhile, please see to it noone disturbs me, Shield, Rhodey, NOONE!", his voice was what caught her, he hadn't talked like that for along time, if not ever, all she did was nod, he took off inside his office and locked the door.

End Flashback:

Pepper's ear piece began to buzz, meaning someone was calling her, it was just she didn't notice it for a few minutes, being so transfixed by what she was remembering, tapping it she say's,"YES!", literally snapping,"Hi, uh, is Stark Enterprises?", the voice sounded young, reassuring herself, pepper calmly responds,"Uh, yes this is Stark Enterprises, Japan branch, how can i help you","Hi, uh, well, i was trying to get a hold of , my name is Megumi Morrisato", that name, it was the same name Pepper heard before, concerning Tony's missing armour,"Yes, go ahead","Well, i kinda wanted to call in and, well, thank him","Thank him?, for what ", the caller went on,"I'm not sure if i can go into details, but, after Mister Stark found out about my big brother and the suit, he was really cool about it, i know given the situation he would have thought and acted differently, but well, i just wanted to thank him, you don't know how much it meant to my Big Brother".

An hour later, after more talking, Pepper Pot's hung up the phone and thought about what she and the caller, Megumi as she liked to be called, were talking about, from what she understood about what she learned, apparentlys man, Kecihi, and a girl called, Skuld, were able to copy Tony's work, that alone was enough to make the former secssecretaryy, but after talking some more, and learning the true reason why the suit was made, Pepper began to feel what Megumi was talking about, about being so helpless, while someone else who you hold so dear goes off and risks one life to save another, she smiled a bit and looked at a piturpicturekept with her, it was taken by a friend of hers at a party awhile back, there, on a balcony, was Tony and Pepper, just about to kiss for the first time, well, that didn't really play out like she hoped.

Finally, Pepper had enough, she walked over to the Lab Doors and used her access code, but unfortunately, the panels kept saying,"Access Denied","What!, oh...tony", she felt a little irked, and insulted, that'd he'd actually go to such lengths to be alone, normally, Pepper would have kept trying, but after what she learned about what happened, she decided to play things cool and let Tony tell her everything else when he was ready. But what Pepper didn't know, Tony was thinking about 4 or five steps ahead of himself, inside his lab, using a Holographic interface, he was molding and sculpting something he had been working on a long time, it was a holographic representation of another armour, a similar armour, the Iron Guardian Armour.

Mysterious Location, Earth:

It was dark and cold, she found herself waking up on what appeared to be an operating table, the lady looked left and right, wondering just who she was, and how she got there, she tried to get up but found she was bound by leather straps very tightly, she thought to herself she could have just ripped them off somehow, but felt like something else was holding her back,"Oh, that would be the new program i installed, very trey if you ask me, ha", she snapped her head up and looked over her chest(that too was a little in the way), there standing in front of her was a middle aged man, wearing what appeared to be a trench coat with a doctor's badge, he was medium built, and had grey hair and glasses,"Oh, you like it, i thought i'd try a new look this time, nice huh", he smiled and did a quick turn, but the girl only stared, she felt a pain of fear roll down her head, the man saw this and shook his head, he took out a handkerchief from his pocket, walked over and cleaned her head.

"Now, now, none of that, cleanliness is alwaysimportant, next to Godlyness, ha", he snickered to himself for a moment, this whole time the girl felt like she was walking on needles, while she was still lying on the table, the man who looked like a Doctor, walked over and grabbed a chair and sat himself down next to her,"Now, i know what your thinking, your strapped down to a table, your memories are shot, and since your so vulnerable and me bbeing middle aged man, iI'dwant to take advantage of this situation, but, your wrong", she never considered that, while she knew she was strapped down, when she looked into his eye's, she felt so relaxed, but at the same time, she also knew better, at least she thought she did,"Who, who are you?, why am i here?", the man got up and walked around the table, keeping his distance, he walked over to a pulled down blind,"Excellent questions my dear, and you'll get your answers in due time, bur for now, how about we work on your memory, shall we". The man known as the doctor snapped his fingers, at the other end of the room, two men walked through a door, pulling behind them another gurney, on it was a cage of sorts, something inside her, almost like an echo resounded when she saw what was in the cage,"Let's see if we can do something about the two of you, shall we, Georgeous Rose, and you my dear Peorth".

Nekomi, outside Club House:

The sound of an old beamer echoed, the engine turning off and it's rider, taking off his helmet, Keichi Morisato stood outside his old Club House, he placed his helmet to the side and walked closer, he looked around at the surroundings and than saw it, the car, he walked closer to the broken down old jalopy, glancing inside, he noticed the seats still drawn back, he remembered, that night:

Flash Back:

"Mister Keichi", Keichi was looking out the window of the old car, when he heard her angelic voice, he turned around, trying hard not to blush, (which he miserably failed),"Uh, yes Belldandy", the brown chestnut haired Goddess, sitting next to him, smiled as she slipped the coat off her and sat up,"We will be spending many nights like this together, right, ", again, he blushed and nodded,"Yeah, sure we will, Belldandy", she smiled and sat back down, when it became clear she couldn't sleep, he and her sat their for hours, right up until the morning, counting sheep, together, a future, a love, so deep, until...

End Flashback:

"I think it was around 6000 when we finally stoppedddddddd", Keichi laughed to himself, he had his hands tucked into his jacket, looking around, he felt a little about the past,"(I, i alway's told myself, somehow, we'd find a way to make it work, but, ...)", he clenched his fist and banged on the hood of the car, inside, the poor boy was literally torn up, Keichi felt so lost, sure Belldandy was back in Heaven, but, he thought for sure, he'd be able to see her agaiSelfishshshshSelfesh, that's what i am, what was i thinking, making a wish...like that)", turning around, he was about to leave when he heard someone call out to him from the ClubHouse,"Hey, who's there, i swear if it's you again Aoclobber, i'll clober you this time, ...huh, Keichi?".

It was none other than Sora Hasegawa, a former member of the Nekomi Tech Motor Club, she sat down across a table inside the club house, she served some tea to Keichi, who looked around the old place,"Wow, i can't believe it, this place doesn't seem to have changed much, has it", he said, Sora smiled,"Yeah, it still has it's charm, i think it's mostly because of you Keichi, you and Belldandy of course", once Sora mentioned "her" name, Keichi's face lost a little color, she gasped when she remembered what Megumi said before,"Oh, i'm so sorry Keichi, please forgive me i never..", but he shook his head and smiled,"It's okay Sora, i know you meant well, but if it's all the same with you, I'd rather not talk about Belldandy right now", he sipped some of his tea and looked down at it,"So, how're things around here, seems like you've kept everything going since i left", Sora smiled, gratefulKeichi was still so kind and uunderstanding"Yeah, it's still a hand full, but, well, this place means aa lotto me, and many of the others".

Sora looked behind Keichi, who turned around and saw what she was looking at, there on a shelf, was a pictureeeeeeeee taken years ago, when Keichi first jointed the Auto Club, behind him, towering over him like statues was Otaki and Tamiya, their presedefinitelyely known, as they webulgingheir arms and biceps, everyone else in tppppppictureure were showing nervous looks, and lots of sweat drops, Keichi simply smiled and took a closer look at tpictureeeeeure, Sora spoke up again,"Hey, i hrumoururururumur you got a job at Stark Enterprises, is it true", hpictureureureureture down and said,"Huh, oh yeah, but i'm kinda on leave right now, with classes still suspended, i thought i'd take it easy for awhile, so how're you doing these day's, got anybody special in mind for yourself", he teased her a bit, but Sora just shook her own head.

To be honest, she was still clinging onto a little hope, that someday she'd be able to win over the self-centredrt of her biggest crush, Toshiyuki Aosihima, even though he had caused so much grief for her and many of her friends in the Auto Club, for some reason, she felt a connection to the stuck up brat, (in some cases many other people would like to have dropped a safe on the buggers head),"Not yet, ha, anyway, how are you holding out, i mean, given what's been happening around here, like that new super hero, i think i saw him on tv the other day, something Guardian", Sora said, holding her finger on her chin, Keichi smiled and said,"Yeah, i heard about him too, think he's a little stuck up though.

"Well, anyway, i gotta get going Sora, thanks for the tea, i'll be in touch", Keichi got up from his seat and began to walk out the door,"Say, (he stops just before opening the door), just when will you be finished here Sora, i heard they asked you to stay on for a bit", Sora cleaned her glasses and nods,"Yeah, so far the advisory council has limited club budgets, so we're kinda scraping the bottom of the barrel, so to speak, we're kinda doing what you and Tomiya and Otaki were doing years ago", Keichi shudered when he remembered riding in the back of the truck, holding up a sign, and losing any dignity he had left insde him.

He shook his headn and smiled,"Well, good luck with it all, i'll stop by when i can and help you guy's out", Sora smiled and bowed,"Thank you Keichi, and good luck with, well, everything else", he waved and went out the door, breathing in, he rubs the back of his skull, tyring to recall just how he got the little bump, he walks up to his beamer and starts up the engine, he looked down to his right and saw an image of Belldandy, sitting there in the side car, smiling her ever so precious smile, it warmed his heart for a second, and than almost brought another tear to his eye, but only for a second, gathering his wits, he slides his visor down and turns onto the highway, knowing full well, that part of his life, ...is now gone.

Nekomi, Temple:

A few minutes later, as Keichi pulled up alongside the temple, he felt a tremor, and than a huge amount of smoke coming from the residence, along with a usual one liner he had become accustomed to,"Derick!, you PERVERT!", he sighed and grabbedddd some groceries from the side car, walking up the walkway, he felt a gust of wind past him, inside his head, he imagined it to be his cousin, Derick, zooming past him, followed by Skuld and her angel, Noble Scarlet, targeting him for another Bomber Run, soon as he ginsidee andlay edddd down the groceries, he heard another phrase,"Skuld Bombers", "ARGGGG", Keichi looked over towards the window and saw the mushroom cloud come up, like something over thorizonzon, he only sighed and putted away his stuff, when he heard someone walk in behind him,"Hello Keichi, my friend", it was Lind, after meditating most of the day, she was posed to come inside, knowing she'd never be able to get back to meditating.

"How are you feeling now, if i may ask?", he smiled and closed the refrigerator door, he did his best not to let anyone know he found out about Belldandy,"I'm great, thanks for asking though", Lind didn't buy it for a second, but she knew better than to press on into the subject, with everything that's happened lately, Keichi needed some time to adjust and centre himself at the least, she walked over to him and did her best smile,"Do not worry my friend, whatever has happened here and in heaven, i'm sure we'll get through it", she layed her hand on his shoulder, and eminated some of her energy into him, kinda like a energy drink pick me up, Keichi felt the energy and knew Lind was doing something to help him.

After getting a cup of tea, Lind and Keichi walked outside and sat down, right where he and Belldandy used to sit, they just sat there for a few minutes, seeing as how he wasn't going to start, Lind thought'd she start things off,"May i ask you a question", Keihchi took a sip of his tea and just kept looking up into the night sky,"Sure","Why, if you do not mind, take up this crusade, Skuld has told me about what transpired since we last met, but i am curious", this made him think a little more, he sighed, placed his tea down and said,"I guess, i wanted a change, no, not a change, i wanted to take another path, everyone around here has moved on their own right, now i wanted to do the same, kind of", he tilted his head and looked over at front of the temple,"I still remember", Lind's eye brow goes up,"Remember what?", K keeps looking ahead and replies,"The day me and Belldandy first met".

"It felt so weird at the time", Lind made a puzzled look,"Weird?, why would you say weird Kiechi", he laughed a little,"Sorry, i didn't mean it so bluntly, it's just, when Belldandy first appeared out of the mirror, i was spooked, and scared out of my wits, but...(he looks down a little), in a weird way, seeing her, it felt,...so right", Lind wasn't sure what to say, so she kept on listening,"When she asked me what i wanted to wish for, i was like, ANYTHING!, but when we looked into each others eye's, her face, her eye's, her hair, her smile..., i, for a second, felt selfshess, ...", finally, the Valkyrie got what her friend was getting at, Cool Mint felt her masters feelings and Keihci's, floated out and hugged Keichi, Lind finished it for him,"You were in Love, and wanted her for yourself".

Lind, like alwaysnt straight to the point, not that she was an expert in the field, but after her times here on Earth, she had begun to develop a sixth sense about these things, after closing her eye's for a brief second, she waited for k to respond, when he didn't, she opened them and looked to her side, Keichi was holding back alot of tears, his face red,"Y...yes, i was, Oh God, what was i thinking Lind, i mean,...when i made it, the wish, and than Belldandy, i felt so horrible, Skuld was right, i was selfshess, i was...(SLAP)", Keichi was sent back, flying into the temple, his wits were still dazed, but the feeling on his cheek said something, he was slapped, by an angry Goddess.

"Do NOT SAY THAT, EVER AGAIN", Lind walked up to Keichi, grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up on his feet, Cool Mint soothed his cheek just as k was about to ask, Lind turned around,"Lind...what, what was that for", still turned, she replied,"I thought you were better than this Keichi, i thought wrong", she walked away, slowly, just as she got to the door Keichi ran up and stopped her,"What?, what do you mean, we're friends, right?", Lind's arms were crossed over her chest, looking she turned and say's,"After everything you've been through, the good you've done, for your friends, for Skuld, for Urd, and Belldandy, you have the gaul to say that, look at where you are now, the friend who i see before me, is no longer a boy i thought was weak and pathetic", Keichi felt a little insulted,"I did not harber any ill will to you, but when we first met, i was not sure why Belldandy felt the way she did, but..., after, when you were willing to support Cool Mint, you poured everything, your love for everyone, and her, into that fight, i knew, than and there my friend(she turns around and hugs him), you were the most courageous, honourable, selfless human, i have ever met, do not ever think other wise, please", Cool Mint hugged him, and than so did Spear Mint, after a minute, Keichi and Lind just stood there, not sure what to say.

"Wow..., thanks Lind, that, that meant alot coming from you", she and Keichi walked back inside, where Derick was nursing welts on his head, and Skuld was still busy trying to hack back into Yggdrasilmainframe, Sentaro of course, was by her side too,"She and him remind me so much of you and Belldandy, ...Keichi..?", he was gone, Lind wasn't sure what happened, one moment he was there, adn than he was gone, it wasn't until she heard clanking coming from down the hall, he was dragging a bag behind him and into Skulds room, where he dumped it on her desk,"Hey!, what did you do that for, huh", it was his armour, still beat up and worn from his last battle,"Please, can you repair it Skuld", she wasn't sure what to say, not until Keichi say's,"Please, i, i want to be ready", she took a piece and looked at it,"Ready?, ready for what?", Lind smiled, knowing her speech must have gotten through to her friend.

"For anything, i'm starting a new chapter, and i want to do things right, i'm gonna prove, to everyone, even Kami Sama, that nothing is going to stand in my way...,(BOOOOMMMMM)", before Keichi could even finish, everything went dark for him, and like waking up, he felt like his head was being beaten in like a drum, he tried talking but all he could hear was constant ringing, dust was settling around him when he finally saw what happened, the entire front side of the home...was destroyed!, Keichi looked around the room and saw Lind and Skuld, he managed to crawl over to them and felt relieved when he got a pulse, that was when he "felt" someone, behind him, he turned over and gasped,"P...Peorth!", it was Yggdrasil former operating Head Goddess, besides the explosion, something seemed off about her, and than it hit him,"Peorth, what happened to your eye's?".

Heaven, Main Office:

"Mam, we've found Peorth!", Exe called out, everyone gasped, and waited to hear what was next, Urd flew down from her post and looked at the screen, sure enough, it was Peorths' energy signature,"No doubt, but how did she get down there, and where has she been all this time?","(Good questions)", Urd thought, she typed in a couple of commands, but her screen just kept coming up with the same message,"Error, Error..","Arggg", Urd banged her hands off the screen, Exe jumped a little, so did everyone else,"Alright, enough of this, Exe, if we have to, we'll do an entire system reboot if we have to", Exe's eye's widened,"But, Urd, the system is already fragile enough as it is, if we attempt anything big on that kind of scale we'll...", but Urd just crossed her arms and shook her head,"Any other time i would agree, but right now, the Ultimate Force is still not functioning, Demons are loose on Earth, we have no clue as to what's even going on, no, we haven't got any other choice", but as Urd was about to authorize her command, her display stopped, so did everyone else's,"Oh come on, now what?".

"Do not worry sister, help has arrived", Urd heard a familiar voice, she smiled and turned around to see her little sister, but the smile vanished as she saw who was accompanying Belldandy,"Seperoth!", the seven foot tall, silver haired God and councilman, walked hand in hand with his fiancee, being eye'd by nearly every Goddess in the office, it seemed like a perfect match, a God and a Goddess, but Urd had no time for such trivial matters,"Right, it's great you two have gotten far in regards to your relationship, but we kinda have an emergency here, you said not to worry, well, how?", Belldandy was about to reply when she looked up and gasped, there on the screen was Peorth, that was a shock, her appearance, her eye's were different, but that wasn't what got Bell's attention, it was where her friend was, and what she had done.

Sensing his fiancesngs, Seperoth took her hand, and raised her eye's to his,"No worries my dear, everything will be fine, as for your perprepredicamente at the council have been monitoring the situation and have come up with a Solution", he walked over to a desk and typed in some commands, and just like that, all the "Errors", disappearance as the screens monitoring the situation below,"What!, no!", Exe along with the others tried frantically to find the video feed, but it was obvious what had happened, at least to Urd,"You, you used a system reboot, didn't you", Seperoth just stood there, smiling at his financee, who seemed to forget what she saw and frightened her, almost like everything just "dissappeared", Urd felt her wits at an end,"COUNCILMAN!", she bawled, everyone jumped in their seats, Seperoth finally taking notice, lost the smile on his face and frowned.

"Now, that is quite un-becoming of a Goddess such as yourself Urd, perhaps you should take some time off", but Urd wasn't letting this go litely, she floated over to the couple and got up in the councilman's face,"We could have used that re-boot from the start, but it would also undo all the efforts we've been doing to re-establish control of Yggdrasillll, now we have to start from scratch all over again", Seperoth pushed back a little of his hair and replied,"Yes, but, you'll almost certainly have control this time, yes, it will take a little longer, but it will all work out in the end, i assure you, now, if you'll excuse us, we have some wedding plans to attend to, right my dear", Belldandy smiled and takes his hand,"Yes, Urd, i hope to see you soon, havewonderfulull day", and just like that, they were gone, they were behaving like they nothing was wrong.

Urd was shocked, but it lasted only for a second, she knew better than to just take things like they were, everyone who knew her, who "really" knew her, she was better than that, without saying a word, she made over a dozen screens appear before her, and like her sister's name sake, she was like the wind, everyone watching were amazed, within minutes, Urd had just basically re-written years of base code, Exe looked at her screen, and noticed it's systems were nearly up and running,"...wow, i mean...wow, i think i got some of the controls back", other Goddesses kept saying the same thing over and over, Urd meanwhile, sat back down on a chair that appeared behind her and sighed,"Oh, i need a good bottle of Sake', right about now, i haven't worked that hard in ages", Ere and Chronos opened personal channels and started talking to each other.

"How did Urd do that, i mean, sure Serperoth's re-boot helped a little, but it didn't do all this", Ere said, Exe than replied,"I think i know, she did the same thing she asked us earlier, she piggy backed the program Serperoth used, and created a new pathway", then Chronos say's,"Right, that make sense, but we still got a lot of work to do, like for instance...", she was cut off as Urd got back up and started pulling up more screens,"Okay girls, it's time we got control back, Exe, i want you to stop what your doing and do me a favourrrrrr", Exe stood up and saluted Urd, who just sweat dropped a little and waved her hand,"Uh,well, it's more of a personal fav, about the Sake'...heh", everyone in the office nearly toppled osweat droppingngping and laughing at the same time, but Urd's attention was caught by one of the monitor's which briefly displayed new information, information about a certain new superhero on earth, she wanted to let it go, but just as she was about to close the screen, she saw the nampicturepiture connected to it, her eye's widened and her jaw was literally on the floor:

Keihchi Morisato:

Status: Hero!.

Name: THE IRON GUARDIAN

Nekomi Tech,Temple:

"Arggg", Keichi screamed in pain, as his former friend and alley, Peorth,took him up by the shoulders and held him in the air, he gripped her arm, trying to pry himself loose, but it was no good, he managed to open his eye's and take another look at her, her eye's were completely **dark**, along with her face, void of any emotion or life whatsoever, like the engine was running, but there was noone behind the wheel,"...pe...peorth, ...it's me,...Keihci...keichi", he managed to get out, for a second, she tilted her head, almost like he got through to her, but it was only a second, she than took him and threw him further into the temple, where he landed upon Skulds desk, clutching his side in pain,thinking he must have broken a rib or two,"(how, what is wrong with her...)", he asked himself, looking around, he saw something which caught his eye, his armour.

Peorth was about to walk over to Keichi, when she felt something clinging onto her leg, looking down, she saw a young man, Derick, holding her left leg, oddly enough, he also had a cell phone,"Heya...mind if i take a peek..", Peorth's face flushed a little, somewhere inside her head she still had a little shame, she raised him up in the air, kinda like a stance when you wanted to kick something,"Hey, nice view up here, say cheese", he flashed his camera which created sparks in the Goddesses eye's, she blinked over and over, while she was doing this, Derick saw something behind him,"Huh, ...the beamer!", he saw the key's were still in the ignition, seeing this and tyringggg to make sense of what was going on, he just shook his head and said,"Ah forget it, BruceI'lllll make you proud, and Keichi, we'll, if i live through this, ...ummm, i'll get back to you on that", he said to himself, while the Goddess was still rubbing her eye's, she heard an engine turn over, looking around, she was caught by a bright light.

Derick woke up a minute later after Keichi, he struggled a bit as well to grasp what was going on around him, to his left his saw Lind and Skuld, just down from Skuld was Sentaro, he chuckled a bit when he saw her and him holding hands, but Dericks smile faded as he saw something else, just as the debris and dust settled down, there a few feet away from him, was a woman, with markings like Linds and Skulds, holding his cousin in the air by his shoulders, Derick wanted to help,any way he could, but without his wheel chair(which was destroyed in the blast), he was helpless, that was until he looked behind him and saw something,"Keichi's Beamer",seeing as how he had no other choice, Derick hauled himself over to the cycle, propped it up against a beam, and managed to haul himself up onto the seat, throwing his legs over the side, he reached the ignition and turned on the lights, seeing as how dark it was inside, he hoped to get the drop on whoever was holding his cousin,"Brucy, I'll make you proud".

"Broommmmm", zoom, after reving up the engine, Derick made a b-line for Peorth, caught by surprise after Kechi's talk, both people and cycle, were sent flying through the air and hundredss of feet away from the temple ground, Derick rolled over and over, until he hit the beamer, knocking his helmetagainstt it,"...uh...oh...Helmet's...good", he said, he pushed himself up against the beamer and slid the front part of the helmet up, catching his breath, he was about to ask himself where the woman was when he felt a thunderous kick from behind, destroying the tree and sending him flying again, he landed once again against the far wall,"Oh, oh man, i gotta get air miles for this", Peorth floated over head, looking around, just than, she was hit in the stomach by a ray blast, she fell to the ground a few feet from where she was, Derick looked over and smiled,"Took, your...time, didn't you".

Standing in the wreckage of the temple, was a partially repaired, iron clad hero, Iron Guardian, inside his helmet, displays were popping up, taking note of Keichi's condition, and the condition of the armour, he kept blinking them off, one by one,"(Yes, yes i know, please, my friends and family are in danger)", he said to the suit, another screen lit up, it had something he didn't want to see,:

**Armour Integrity: 71%...**

But Keichi didn't care, right now he had more urgent matters to take care of, like figuring out what was wrong with another friend of his and Belldandys',, Peorth, everything inside him was saying something,something big was going on, but just as he was pondering this, the Goddess took advantage of his momentary lapse and launched another attack, this time she tried pummellingngngngng him, but her punch did very little damage this time, even battered and partly repaired, the Iron Guardian was almost an even match for her,"Peorth, what's wrong with you, it's me, Keichi", he shouted, but it waavailllaile, she kept attacking and attacking, kick after kick, punch after punch, she tried using some of her earth based powers, but keichi just shrugged those off, he knew by the looks on he face, Peorth was reaching her limit, he was trying really hard not to harm her, too much, so when the chance came, he powered ugauntletaunledeliveredleived a right hook into her gut, knocking the wind and wit's out of her, she crumpled to the ground, knocked out, but alive.

Just as Keichi finished checking on her, he wanted to make sure everyone else was alright, until he heard something, like almost a clapping sound,"Bravo, bravo, my little boy, Keichi, you handledit be-u-ti-fully, really, i had goose bumps", it was a middle aged man, stepping out from behind a collapsed wall, it took Keichi a second to get a good look, when his screen zoomed in on the man,"!". The old man laughed a little and walked forward, he steppeddd past Lind and Skuld, who were still knocked out, and Sentaro and than he stopped at a piece of wreckage,he poised his finger towards a piece of lumber and floated it up in the air, looking below, Keichi see's his little sister,"MEGUMI!", he wanted to help her but something was stopping him, he couldn't believe what was happening, his old school doctor, was here, and he looked like he was levitating the piece of wood by himself.

"My, my, , look what you've done to yourself, all dirty and filthy, hmm, even a few broken bones no less, oh well, a doctor's work is never done is it", he knelt down and placed his hand on Megumi's head, and just like that, a light glow radiated from his hand, healing almost every scrape, wound, and even broken bone, her breathing seemed to calm down as well, smiling he got up on his feet and took something out of his pocket and layed beside her,"Not to much help with repair, but this should help from seeing me again my dear, now, onto more important matters", walked over to Keichi who was still in his armour,"Hello , it's been a while, hasn't it, my, my, you've grown up so much, and from the looks of it, you've become quite the man, new suit is it", he tapped his finger off the armour, inside Keichi was shocked, just what was going on, how was his former doctor, and friend, involved with all of this...

to be continued...!

notes:

I do NOT OWN the rights to Oh My Goddess or any of it's characters, i DO NOT own the rights to Iron Man or any of it's characters, i do NOT OWN the rights to the character seperoth.

Personal notes:

Hey out there, thanks to the few viewers who've taken the time to well, review my work, it means a lotttttt to me, i wanted to apologize for not updating sooI'veeeeee been up to my eye balls with family sh..t, nuff said, and i worked really hard on this chapter, hope you all like it, if some parts seem weird, like the words keep going like this,harddddd buttttt, it's the stupid proI'mmmi'm using, oy, even with the spell checker, it's still a pain in the boot, lol, but again, i worked hard on this chapter, anyway, reviews are moochly appreciated, okay, gotta go, bye.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:"What Good are Friends when they Betray You"

Nekomi,Stark Enterprises,

Japan Branch:

It seemed like only minutes, when really literally "Hours" had passed, and than finally a day, when he got back to his lab, something clicked inside his mind, it was a rare occasion something peeked his curiosity so he wanted to take advantage of the situation, after just passing Pepper, who had that,"I'll kill you in your sleep" look on her face, but he was willing to risk it, after Tony's little introduction earlier, and battle, with Heaven, Hell, Demons and Goddesses, he thought he had seen it all, but he humoured himself and thought wrong, he met the boy who was impersonating his alter Ego,"Iron Man", this would definitely get on his "irked" bill, impersonating wasn't something Tony was fond of, as well as losing money and party time action, but..."There's something about him", he said to himself.

"I hope i get to see the reason why is so into actually working for once", said a voice behind him, snapping out of his trance, Tony blinked his eye's and rubbed them,"Oh so funny now are we madame, lately you've been nuthing but a bore", she remarked, this would have irked her, but Pepper knew when something was up with her "boss", but she played it cool,"You've been at this forever Tony, and right now you need rest, robo heart or not", she said in a very unusual "caring" voice, it was the kinda voice Tony hardly heard, but when he did, he listened, normally!.

"Sorry, but i feel like i'm on fire, ...we'll i was a while ago, no thanks to him", Tony, without looking, pointed to a robot with a fire extinguisher, and lighter,"Remind me again why i gave him a lighter, just when i thought it could get weirder", Pepper shook her head and waved her hand,"Okay, hold on, time out, back to what we were talking about before Boss, i wanted to lay low about this and let you work it out, but it's been hours since i last heard from you, what have you been up to?", Pepper gripped her pad and looked over his shoulder, Tony's holographic display was up, there another iron man armour was seen, only it looked,"Different", she said, Tony reached over and typed in a command, it than disappeared,"No peeky".

Feeling like she was only getting nowhere, Pepper gave up and placed a cup of coffee next to Tony, who, without even thinking, took it and gulped it down,"Nice, keep em coming", she only rolled her eye's and walked out, leaving him back to his work, but it also felt a little good, it wasn't often something peeked his interest like this, and whatever it was, it was something big, just as she was walking up stairs, something caught her attention on the tv screen in the living room quarters,"Hmm, what the hell", she was looking at an image taken by a helicopter, hovering over the remains of what appeared to be an old temple, little did she know, it was at this temple, a new event was taking place.

Nekomi, Temple:

"I'm so touched you remember me, Keichi, your doing well i see", said, walking over some rubble, and almost like magic, a tea cup appeared in his hands, with it full,"Hmm, nice aroma don't you think", the old doctor smiled, sipping on his tea, while the Iron Guardian,(aka, Keichi), stood there like a statue, baffled,"But, how, why, and Peorth", laughed a little and placed his tea down on the ground,"Oh, i have troubled you haven't i my boy, no harm done, please accept my little intrusion into your life", he snaps his fingers, and like in a blink of an eye, almost all the damage done to the temple, Disappears and the damage done by Peorth's attack seemed like it never happened,"And don't worry about your friends, they're in their rooms right now, sleeping, they'll wake up ttomorrowmorning thinking this was all a dream, well, for those that could remember the explosion,i must again apologize for Peorths intrusion, she just simply hasn't been herself lately, and i believe my dear Rain has been an awful influence on her".

Behind the Doctor, was Peorth, still in a trance, floating above them, behind her, was the Demon Rain, who up until the battle was having the time of her life,but after she was given new orders, she lost her "smile" and had more of a pissed off look going for her, Keichi, even though it seemed like things had calmed down, was still on edge, he had his weopons placed on standby by, and held his staff ready,"Sir, what exactly is going on around here, and why are you here with Peorth and that Demon?", Keichi asked, just smiled again and shook his head,"All good questions my boy, how about a change of scenery". He snapped his fingers and just like that, Keichi found himself sitting behind a table, inside an old fashioned Diner.

"Hmm, what will i get today", said as he sat across Keichi, looking at a menu, our hero realized just than that they were no longer in the temple, and he was no longer inside his armour,"Well, what will you have my boy, me, i'm having eggs and waffles", he smiled and passed his order to a waitress,"And what will you be having hon", asked the woman, still unsure what was going on Keichi felt a little hesitant, so the doctor replied,"He'll have rice, some breakfast they have in Japan my dear, thank you", while the order seemed unnaturall given where they were, in an old fifty's style cafe, the waitress didn't seemed bothered by it, she just smiled, wrote it down and said,"Be a minute sweety, oh your so cute", she pinched k's cheek, this seemed to draw him back into reality.

"I believe the word is thank you my boy", Doctor Kindman said,"Uh, thank you sir", he smiled and took up the very same cup he materializeeeee back in the temple,"Now, i believe you have some questions for me, questions i think you are well deserved to be answered", Keichi nodded and replied,"Yes sir, just what is going on, how are you connected with Rain, and Peorth", he pointed across the room, sitting at another table, was Peorth, right across from her, with her elbow supporting her head, was Rain, with a annoyed look,"Oh, those two, yes, they're quite handfulull aren't they, hmm, let me begin, you see my boy, i'm not exactly human, the closeanalogylgy i can think of is thI'mi'm kinda like a higher being"

Heaven, Kami Sama's office:

The Creator was going over some files when he felt something, looking back at his screen, he slams his fist on his desk, startling his wife who was fixated on her pad sitting right across the room,"My husband, is something wrong?", but Kami Sama didn't answer, he just kept looking at the screen,"**Yes, and No, it is Kindman, he's finally made his move**", Freaha gasped, she had not heard that name in a long time, she knew after awhile somehow he was involved with what was happening, but she wasn't sure what he was up to, Kami Sama picked up something off his desk and says',"**I have to go, please do not tell anyone where i have gone**","Where is that my husband?","**I must be off, i only hope he does that bear ill will to me**", this made Freaha even more curious, it was almost never that the Creator himself gave regards to someone, other than his daughters, having problems with him,"And who is it you are referring to my dear?", the Creator stopped at the doorway, not looking back he say's,"**That ****Boy**".

Diner, Mysterious Location:

For over a minute, stared into nothing, smiling, he blinks his eye's and looks down at his cup,"Hmm, seems like we're about to get a visitor, oh Peorth my dear, would you be ever so kind and take Rain back home, i believe she's a little under the weather", he looked back towards the other table, still in a trance, Peorth bows and picks up Rain, who accidentallylyly ordered too much food and was paying for it with her sounds of pain from her stomach,"Oh, ...my ...", she covered her mouth, just as Peorth and Rain left through the front door, another stranger walks through, he sticks to the shadows and walks up to the front, sitting down on a bar stool the stranger orders a cup of coffee, Keichi noticed the stranger looked oddly familiar, he also felt a little weird, for some reason, he wasn't making too much of a fuss and completelytely calm given his situation.

only shook his head and got up,"I'll go see what's taking our orders so long, stay here, okay Keichi","Uh, yes sir, thank you", the doctor got up and walked up front, where he sat down just a little from the stranger, who siped his coffee,"It's been awhile, hasn't it", the doctor said, looking forward,"Yes, it has", the stranger responded, they sat there for a minute without saying anything,"Your taking a big chance coming here yourself, you know that don't you", the doctor said,"Yes, i know, but since you've involved him, i didn't see any other choice", a waitress came up and placed two plates of pies,"Your orders coming up hon", she said to the doctor, who smiled and nodded,"Thank you", he was about to get up when the stranger placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Why, why have you brought him here","Oh, this coming from you, you should know, you created almost everything here, it was your favourite spot for awhile", the stranger motioned for him to stay, the doctor shook his head and did so,"It's too early, he's not ready to learn anything", just as the doctor was about to reply, someone else spoke up,"Um, Doctor, what's going...**Tom!**", the stranger twisted around seeing Keichi standing right behind him,"Oh, hello Keichi", "What are you doing here Tom, i thought you were taking time off like me", the doctor had a shocked look on his face, but after a minute he smiled,"Oh, so you have been playing a part in all of this haven't you...tom", Tom looked at Kindman, and than Keichi,"Keichi, i can't explain this right now but...","Oh, no, i think it's time this boy learned about what's really going on around here".

Nekomi, Temple:

Rain wasn't exactly happy with the situation, she and Peorth were floating heighttttt above the temple, looking down, she remembered her battle before, her humiliating defeat at the hands of those inside, including a Second Class Goddess, Skuld,"Damn you, and Kindman, if it weren't for him, i'd still be in that frigging ice cube", she clenched her fists,"Just knowing that i had to be saved, is humiliating enough as it is, but i had to be saved from the likes of you, Arggg", she screamed, loud, butloudound enough to wake those inside the temple, next to her, Peroth, still in her trance, just kept staring off into space, not sure what to make sense of anymore, or even if she could put anything together inside her blank mind.

"I can't stand this anymore, unlike that weakling Clemen, i cleaned up when it came to God's and Goddesses, just knowing that little brat down there beat me, and than that human, OH, when Kindman approachedddd me, i didn't waste a second in taking his offer, whatever the plan is, if it's something that'll get the gears turning, so be it, and thaI'lllll make her and even Lady Hild pay",inside Rains' mind, she kerememberingngng the day's she served under her former boss, Hild, unlike other 1st class Demons, she was constantly looked over, even though her performances were much higher,"Time after time, i managed to do the impossible, but yet she wouldacknowledgeldge it, or me, she even went so far as to making tidiotidot Mara her second i command,ARGGG", Rain's anger kept increasing and increasing, so much so that electricity flowed through the air, the moment was getting tenser and tenser,"Okay, that's it, i don't care anymore, i want Action, i wVengeanceence,...I WANT TO KICK ASS".

Diner, Mysterious Location:

"Tom, what's going on?", Keichi suddenly snaps back a little, just than taking in his surroundings, knowing he was no longer at the temple,"See what you did, huh, i'm not paying now", said Kindman, Tom only looked at him with annoyance, when he saw the look in the boy's eye's, he shook his head,"Hello Keichi, it's been sometime hasn't it, here( he passes k a plate of hash brownssss), take these to the table will you, i'll be there in a second", Kindman waved his finger,"We'll be there kid, give us a minute", Tom stared at Kindman, who just smiled and sipped his tea, seeing he didn't have a choice, Keichi took the plate and walked back to his table, his mind once again fogging up.

Tom turned around and put his hands in front of him,"That was close, your losing your touch", said Kindman,"You are one to talk, besides, what are you doing here?, and what game are you playing now, you know how important all of this is, don't you", Kindman just looked straight ahead, without turning he reply's,"Yes, i know, but than again, something had to be done, didn't it, you were taking your time once again, brother", Tom looked back over his shoulder, towards Keichi,"I don't know what your referringg to, brother, but the boy isn't ready yet, he still needs time", Tom said, Kindman slammed his cup onto the counter, breaking it,"Again, you believe it's not time, like what happened all those years ago, with Seperoth".

"Don't speak his name, nor what happened back than", Kindman got up off his stool and brushed himself off,"I may not have alot of time left, but neither do you, brother, when we last met, you had so many ideas, and hopes, i was truly envious, than came your daughters, oh my, you were really playing your cards than, weren't you", Tom got up off his stool and kept his stare locked on,"I'm warning you, no more,what has happened to you, brother, the acts you've committed..","Are not totally my own, i assure you", this caught Tom off guard a little,"What do you mean, there are others?, more at play in this", Kindman walked past him and back to their table, just smiling as he did.

"So, you finally woke up boy, i was wondering when you would", Kindman took one of the hash brownss and ate it, beside him, Tom was taking a seat opposite of them at the table, all around him, Keichi saw what looked likeordinaryy people, except for a few odd things, one was the fact they were wearing old "fifty's"clothings, and whenever he tried to start a conversation with them, they'd only look away,"Oh, if your wondering about them, don't bother my boy, they only see you as an insect of sorts", Keichi didn't know what that meant, so he asked,"Why?, did i do something wrong", Kindman smiled, Tom spoke up,"It's not exactly that easy to explain, for one thing k, it's about the time you made your wish", Keichi remembered, he remembered the day he picked up the phone and she appeared.

"Yes, it was something, wasn't it, there weren't exactly too many exactly fond of you up in Heaven my boy", Kindman said, he folded his arms and layed back in his seat,"Why, what did i do?", Kindman chuckled and looked at Tom,"It's not what you did my boy, not exactly, it's how you did it, for one thing, you did something never conceived before", Keichi's eye's lit up, he remembered,"You mean asking a Goddess to...", he couldn't finish the words, it felt to painfulTom could feel the pain, and finished,"To stay by your side forever, right", Keichi nodded his head, not looking up, Kindman than said,"It wasn't just that part Keichi, it was what you did next", K looked up a bit and felt confused,"What?","I mean, you, a perfectly, normal, human,(he ate a strawberry off a plate), boy, won over the heart of one of the most treasured, rare, kind and Beautiful Goddesses in Heaven, Belldandy,by just being something that no other God could accomplish, being yourself".

Keichi wasn't sure what to say, yeah, he knew he and Belldandy had something special, had being the word he used in his mind, but he had no idea of what exactly he did meant so much to those in Heaven, he knew it wasn't right, to keep Bell down there on Earth, and when the time had come, he and she knew it would be best to simply let things go, but still..."Your still in love with her, aren'tttttt you", Kindman said, snapping Keichi back again, Tom was playing it cool, he didn't want to involve himself more than he was doing right now, but he knew where Kindman was going,"What if i could help you, Keichi, to win her heart back", Kecihi's eye's widenesurpriserpise, after minute, Tom was sure he would accept, but something else happened, he never expected.

"...no", Kindman heard Keichi say, some others in the diner, actually turned their heads, for a brief moment, weather the offer was fake or valid, the shear mention of getting back together with a Goddess of her stature, was a priceless moment itself,"Why ever not my boy, with my help, you could easily win back her love and affection and...huh", Kecihi put up his hand, and gave the old man a hard look,"Doctor, i've been through alot these pass few months, i've met new friends, i've lost memories, and i finally decided to take a new path in my life, i did these all on my own, i did it with my heart behind every move, when you hand out something like that, maybe at one time, i would have accepted, but, me and Belldandy, she has found...her own path, and i have my own, forcing her to do something like that, isn't something i can be happy with, thank you for your offer, but i have to decline".

Kindman, he knew alot, he did alot, over the centuries he has even done alot, he's experienced alot of emotions most Gods would frown on, not wanting to place themselves on a level with such lower beings, but he believed it differently, it changed him, it gave him a new perspectiven things, and he had also done things noone should ever do,"Murder, Salvation, Happiness, Joy, Sadness, all these things are parts of our lllife's human lifes, i know that, but my life cchangedwwhen imet you my boy, all those years ago, when i worked at that school, i met you, the first human with such a pure spirit, whenever really seen one like yours before, that is what intrigued me about you, like Tom, i have been watching you for some time".

Things were getting more and more out of hand, he knew the way things were going now, Keichi's path would be altered, but than, out of nowhere, the boy threw another monkey wrench into the works, after everything he's been through, he turned down a huge opportunity, something not many would turn down,"I guess I'll be off now", Kindman said, he got up off his seat and straightened his coat,"I guess plans don't alwaysork out the way you hoped they'd be, III'lleave the rest of it to you Tom", but Tom wasn't going to let him go that easily, he grabs Kindmans arm and pulls up the sleeve, the doctors arm was covered in bluish vvvaind scrapes,"Your running out of time, aararen'tou", Kindman pulled back his arm, and just smiled,"As you've known for some time, Tom, once parted from YgYggdrasilystems, we God's only have so much time, i bought some awhile back, but it seems time is finally catching up, well, with me,heh"

Tom just sat in his chair, his right arm on the chair, his right back to his side, he looked at his former friend, remembering the times he and him spent together,"Fate and Time, sometimes are cruel, i guess i'll be seeing you soon again", Kindman nodsnd turns to the door,"Keichi", K looks at him,"Yes,"I hope, your path has a fork in it, you deserve it, oh, and about Peorth, i think that little matter is being attended to now", the doctor finished, not saying another word, he left through the door, oddly enough, it seemed like he actually disappear turned into smoke!, this left Keichi with only more questions, when he turned around, Tom was still sitting there, his arms crossed and eye's closed,"Uh, Tom, how do i...", but he didn't finish, as Tom slammed his hands on the table,"You know by now Keichi, Tom is only one of my names","Only one?", "Yes,many others refer me as Ya Way, many names, but there is one name i believe you are familiar with","And that is?", "Kami Sama!".

Nekomi, Temple:

Rain was standing over the still bodies of her enemies, Lind, the Valkyrie, Skuld, Goddess of the Future, and than two other humans who she really didn't consider any threat to her, or even important, she began poking and prodding the two Goddesses, hoping to have at least a variable reason to attack them.

Flash back:

"Whatever happens Rain, you are not to harm them, understood, not until i finish my business with Kechi Morisato", said , she knew better than to question his orders, she simply nodded and said,"Yes, ".

End Flashback.

Little did she know, there was another being who was watching from the sidelines, he kept looking at something on his wrist, and than over to where the others lay eddd, he kept looking at "her","Skuld", he could see her moving, every time he saw the one who attacked them poke her, he felt like he wanted to scream, ever since she and him met all those years ago, Sentaro felt so deeply for her, at first he wasn't sure what the feelings he felt in his stomach were, but as he and Skuld spent more and more time together, time moved on, the only feeling inside him worth keeping, was his Love,"(I, i won't stand on the sidelines anymore)".

Rain was walking in a straight line, right in front of the bodies infront of her,like someone of a firiring squad, she kept pace, going back and forth, back and forth, every time she walked, her anger grew and grew, all the while, Peorth kept her own distance, like a statue, she didn't move a muscle, unless told so by her masters, Kindman and Rain,"Damn it, okay, enough, I've got to take at least one life, since i can't make up my mind, i'll let fate decided,heh", she took out a long sword and poised it up on it's tip,"Now, let's have some fun, shall we", she threw the sword up in the air, almost like a coin toss, she turned her head, knowing if it "fell" onto someone, she wouldn't be blamed, she'd say she tripped,"Yes, that would work,...huh?".

Nothing happened, no sound, no gurgling of blood, nothing,"Hey,...what the?", the turned around and saw nothing, exactly nothing,"Hey, where'd everyone go!", she looked all over the place, she looked high and low, until she finally saw something, on the other side of the temple grounds,"Ha, caught you", seeing someone holding Skuld, she zoomed over in second, her Demoness powers excelling her speed, but it seemed her speed was no match for the stranger, who moved out of the way in a blink of an eye, thus Rain slammed head first into a tree trunk, recovering quickly, she turned around with a red whelt on her face,"Okay, whoever, whatever you are pal, your ass is my'n", the stranger had somehow managed to get upon top of the temple roof, there, Skuld slowly began to wake up, she realized she was being held by someone, in a princess cradle position, at first she wanted to scream,"Pervert!", but something, something inside her told her differently, she looked down below and saw Rain, ranting and raving, Skuld looked back to the man holding her, he was wearing a weird get up, he wore a cap turned backwards, goggles, a white t shirt,and blue jeans, with lightening on them.

"Who, who are you?, and where did you come from", but the boy didn't answer, not right away, he looked at Rain, and than at her, she gasped when she saw his eye's,she knew it, she knew who was holding her in his arms,"Se..Sentaro!", she managed to get out, he smiled and placed her down,"Sorry Skuld, i would've said something sooner,but, there were issues, but don't worry..", he placed her on the roof, knowing she'd be able to get down by herself,"**I'm gonna protect ****you**** now!"**, he said in commanding and daring voice, Skuld couldn't help but blush like mad,"(Since when did you get so...manly, Sentaro)", but than she also remembered,"Look, i don't know what you got planned, but unless you have an edge i don't know about, i think you should leave this up to me, i'll get Lind and...huh", she blinked her eye's for a second, and he was gone, she looked around and saw him, down on the ground below, standing right behind Rain.

"How, how did you get down there!", she bawled out, Skuld covered her mouth, not realizing she gave away Sentaro,but he didn't care, he smiled and waved back at her,"I got it Skuld, don't worry", all this time, Rain was a little dumbfounded,"(They've completely ignored me, AGAIN, ...wait, why is that brat pointing behind me,huh?)", before she could turn, Sentaro backed up a little and say's,"Normally i wouldn't hit a girl, but than, you don't exactly look like a girl, you seem more of a mix breed of something", this made her mad and a irk sign appeared on Rains head,"WHAT!, why you little, huh?", Sentaro dissappeared again, but this time, he made sure to make an impressionn on the demoness, she felt something hitting her face, and before she knew it, Sentaro had actually kicked her with both of his feet, sending her flying back, rolling over and over until she hit a wall."Oh, and by the way, in case you need a name to go with me kicking you face, it's _**Reiv!**_

__Skuld couldn't believe what was going on, that boy, who was wearing Goggles, and those clothes, he seemed so different, and the fact he was actually zooming around Rain meant something else,"Sentaro's, a super hero?", not only that, but he was fighting the demon,"For ...me", Skuld felt something inside her body, it was,"My heart..", she blushed,but she shook it off and slapped her face,"(No, gotta stay focused, I'll figure out how Sentaro got those powers after i help the others)", getting her act together, Skuld floats down and sets about to wake up Lind,Derick and Megumi,"Come on you guy's, Lind, wake up", Noble Scarlet, who floated out after Skuld got inside, floated up behind her with a pitcher of water,"Thanks Scarlet, now..", she manipulated the water inside the picturee, into something like a blanket and let the water fall on all three of her friends,"Uh, ah, what, Skuld", Megumi said.

"Come on you old hag, that all you got...ugh", Sentaro yelled, he was running circles around Rain, who was having a hard time keeping track of him, all she could see was his after images followed by some strange trails of light,"(That's it!)", she said to herself, just as Reiv was about to strike again, he was suddenly cloths lined right across the chest, sending him on his back skidding past the demon, who took this opportunity to follow up with a back elbow to his chest, causing him to spit up blood, and yell out a grunt of pain, trying desperately not to alarm Skuld, but it was no use, the moment he was injured, she felt something inside her and told her to look behind her, sure enough, she just caught the point where Reiv coughed up the blood, her face went pale white and she almost lost her footing.

Lind finally woke up after her wake up call,"Uh, what, Skuld?, what has happened", she asked,but Skuld never replied, the Valkyrie noticed she was looking at something, or someone, Lind noticed Rain off in the distance, and than she also noticed the strange looking human she was beating, it didn't take her long to know what to do next, whoever the boy was, was important to Skuld, and had obviously been buying her time to wake Lind and the others,"Stay here, i shall assist", Lind said, she got up and grabbed her axe, her years of training and dedication showed as she zoomed across to the battle, managing just to strike between Reiv and Rain, the Demoness got out of the way at the last second,but knew the attack was just a ploy to get her away from the boy-superhero.

"Are you alright", Lind asked, Sentaro opened his eye's, gripping his chest,"Yeah, i think, be carefuls got a wicked left elbow","I will, thank you for your efforts later, for now, i shall take care of this Demon", she took a stance, ready to make her next move, while Rain was trying to do the same,"(Damit, why now, and where is Kindman, he was supposed to be back by the time they woke up, arggg)", she gritted her teeth and pulled out a sword,"Whatever, i'm tired of alwaaaalways, you hear me Goddess, this Demoness ain't playing around anymore, whatever you got i can dish out twice", Rain kicked off the ground with her left foot and brought her sword to bear, swinging and nearly missing Lind's head, who was a little taken by surprise,"(She is not kidding, does she not remember pact), Rain, what about the Doublet Act, are you not aware if, and i stress if, you should slay me, or vice versa, a Demon or Goddess will be sacrificed".

But that fact didn't seem to matter to Rain in the lest, she just smiled,"Why no, since i'm no longer part of the system, i have become my own boss Goddess, as for your predicament it's none of my concern(she flashed beside Lind and kicked the VValkyriein the ribs, taking her off guard, a snapping sound was heard),and i don't think you have time to worry about me or anyone else VValkyrie not since i just cracked some of your ribs, huh, your a laugh, someone who took on Lady Hild, your not that tough", Lind fell back and winced a llittlewhen she touched her ribs, normally she would have endured the attack much better, but her concentration was split four way's, trying to make sure everyone else's safety.

Seeing Lind in danger, Sentaro forces himself up on his knees, looking at his hands, he clenches his fists and says',"No, i can do this", looking around he see's some debris from the temple, than an idea pop's into his head, he runs over to some bricks and starts spinning his arms, over and over, catching and launching them right over onto Rain,"Hey, ya old Hag, heads up!", Rain, stopping laughing, turns around only to get a brick in her face, she stumbled back and rubbed her face,"Argg, why you little, auggh", the attack kept going and going, Lind, who saw what Reiv was doing, smiled,"(Thank you my friend)", she concentrated and focused her powers, trying to activate one of her boosters on her suit to increase her recovery, almost everything seemed to stop in mid place.

"My, my Rain, look what you've done", Rain, shielding her face with her hands, brought them down after hearing that voice, she also noticed the fact everything, like the chunks of rubble hanging in front of her frozen in place,"I only asked you to watch over them my dear, and now this", the Doctor, standing right beside Reiv, hung his head a little low and leaned on Reiv,"It's not my fault, well, i was standing here, and ...and..", but Kindman smiled and waved his hand,"Entirely my fault my dear, i should have known better than to leave you in such a predicament, i apologize", he bowed before her, kinda shocking Rain, sure she knew the doctor was different from her other bosses, but nonone had ever apologized to her before.

"Uh, well, that's alright", Rain walked over to Kindman, who straightened his coat and looked at his watch,"Well, how'd it go","Not as well as i hoped, but the meeting did turn up some new incentives for us, for now, let us be off my dear, things will be getting more interesting around here", he said as he made a portal appear before them, but Rain was still cursing inside her,"Oh, if you are wondering about taking your rage on the Goddess, i would prefer you did not, he is aware of us now", she felt a little deprived, but than she saw Reiv,"Well, can i at least take something out on this brat", the Doctor frowned, but he knew the Demoness true nature was overwhelming her,"Very well my dear, but only a minute, oh, and try not to kill him, i believe he has a stake in this as well", he said before disappearinginto the portal, Rain smiled and walked up to Sentaro,"Oh, iI'lltry, doctor,(she cracked her knuckles), iI'lltry".

"Demon, you shall...what?", Lind, like stepping out of a frozen state, looked around to see Rain gone, leaving behind nothing to tell where or how she escaped, meanwhile, after getting her initialllll shock, Skuld walked around with Noble Scarlet, looking everywhere for her boyfriend,"Sentaro, Sentaro, where are you", she called out,"Oh, that idiot, when i find him he's got a lot of explaining to do, Super Hero, why didn't he say something to me about it", meanwhile, Derick woke up too, getting his senses together he got Megumi up too,"Come on princess, forty winks is enough for you today", groggilyggly rubbed her face,"Huh, Derick?, what's going on...Oh My God!", Derick droped her, he was pulling her up onto his wheel chair when she blasted into his ears,"Owiee, me frickin ears, what's with you!".

Megumi was pointing towards the temple, Derick followed her finger and gasped, there, draped up on the temple walls, was a bloody mess of a body, strung upside down, his hands and arms tied up, was..."SENTAROOOO!", Skuld screamed into the air, she flew over and magically pulled him down onto the ground, tears were running over her face, as she tried to ascertainnnnn weather or not he was alright,"Hold on, please hold on, Sentaro, please...don't leave me", Nobile Scarappearedededrd, floating beside her, trying to calm down Skuld, who was a nervous wreck, summoning up enough will to do a quick healing spell, seeing this, Lind tried a minor healing spell as well,"Calm yourself Skuld, this is hard, collect yourself and realign the spell, we can do this", Lind said, this made the Goddess relax, a little, she cradled her boyfagainstagains her chest, his head laying against her shoulder,"Right, right...thank you Lind, (she looks at her boyfriend and notices his breathing getting calmer),I'll never let you go, never, my Sentaro".

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way the rights to Oh My Goddess, or any of it's characters, i do not own the rights to Iron Man or any of it's characters, i do not own the rights to Seperoth, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!.

Personal Notes:

Hi guy's, Wow, another chapter done already, i take my time at first, and than, Wham!, it's like a flood gate opens up inside my head, and all of these ideas just pop into my head, first off i want to make it clear,the errors popping up in my chapters arn't my fault, whatever's wrong with this program i'm using, it's messing up my work, sorry to anyone who's getting a little cheesed off with me.

Secondly, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my work so far, the comments and reviews meant a lott to me, even ifI'vee only gotten a few, you guy's still ROCK,I'moing this like many other writers out there because i feel like there's more to the story that i can contribute in some way's, in this chapter i eeexploredot, how many of you out there liked Sentaro being a Super Hero, oh, and props going out to WishuponaStar1015, big respect, everyone should check out her work too, anyway, gotta go, take careveryonene ,bye.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:"Before going Ahead, One Must go Back"

Diner, Mysterious Location:

Keichi was just sitting there, eating his food, while his former boss and friend, Tom, sat across from him, looking a electronic pad,"No, just what is he doing?", Tom said, k thought he was talking about , Keichi's former Doctor and also former friend, but after finding out there were more going on than meet's the eye, he's decided to revise that little chapter of his life,"Uh, tom, are you talking about ...", but Tom just raised his hand and said,"Yeah, i am, but let's forget about him for a second, i guess you have some more questions right, the thing is K, I'm not sure(as if that's possible), where to star", Keichi sipped his drink and stared at his former supervisor, thinking on what to say next,"Um, i know there's more going on here, but i think that can wait, right now, are you still my friend?", Tom had a surprised look on his face, sure this kid wanted to know more about what's going on, but he ends up asking a question like that.

"(Hm, just like that wish), yeah K, we are", he held out his knuckled and they tapped,"But i know there are a lot of questions floating around inside your head so I'll just be straight with you, first, you know of course my name isn't Tom, right?", Keichi nodded his,"Yeah, i know, so than what are you?","Hmm, the best way to describe it is, I'm an extension of myself", "Huh?, extension?","Yeah bud, using this form, helps me to assume different roles, and adjusts my personality", Keichi seemed to understand a little,"So, your like , right", that's when Tom's face turned sour,"No, I'm nothing like him, well, he's not like me, not anymore, you see k, along time ago, the doc figured he'd have more success, doing things his way than my'n, so he cut himself off from, the system".

"But, even though he's done what he's done, he's still a friend of my own, and another being once devined, i know somehow he has his reasons, but( Tom has a blank look on his face),but again, he's crossing the line", Keichi sat there, looking at his friend, the face said it all, Tom was real concernedd, being cut off from the "system", a higher being has only so much time, he thought of in his head,"So, if we asked him, he'd be able to come back into the system", Keichi said bluntly, Tom wasawestruckk even with everything that has happened, the boy still thought soinnocentlyy"Uh, yeah, maybe, for the time being, let's set that aside too k, okay".

Keichi sat in his chair, recollecting what he has learned so far,"Diner with apparently free food, my old Doctor and friend is the Darth Vader of all, and I've become a super hero, all in all, great day", he said sarcastically, Tom smiled and replied,"But to fair kid, your doing great","Huh, why'd you think that?", Tom replies,"K, for along time, you've been up too your eye balls in bad luck, than a cute girl comes out of nowhere, you make a wish, a doozy one at that, you go on adventures with her and her sisters, you fell in love with that certain gal( this made Keichi blush a little), than you had her taken away, doesn't any of that bother you in the least", Keichi sat and stared into nothing, than he say's,"Yeah, it means alot, but, in the end, me and Belldandy, we ...we ...knew it had to end, it's not like it would've worked...", his face became blank and white.

"(Uh oh, trespassed on uncertain ground), hey, hey k(he was snapping his fingers", this snapped k out of his trance,"Oh, sorry Tom, but ...like i was saying, me and Bell, we, we were happy to have at least said goodbye", Tom was a little shocked, Keichi said it with total honesty, and not a hint of bitterness,"K, you do know that she's being married to someone else, right", K didn't say anything,"If, if that's what she wants, than i, than she's better off, with someone of her kind", K got up from his chair and took his plate to the counter,"(That boy, i can feel it, his weight, the heart, it burdens him so much), K, let me tell you a story okay", after getting back to the table, k sat down,"Okay, what is it", "It's about Lind, and her brother, Seperoth!".

Notes:

I do not in anyway own the rights to Oh My Goddess or any of it's characters, nor do i own the rights to Iron Man or any of it's characters, i do not own the rights to Seperoth.

Personal Notes:

Hey guy's and gals, yeah, sorry about the really short chapter, i was so bogged down with stuff and life, it was hell, oh, but one positive thing, i got a cool new game that's been my obsession lately, so that's partly why this chapters so frigging short, otherwise I'd have it like 12 pages long, but i felt so bad that i haven't updated in awhile i wanted to post this much for now, the next couple of chapters will be longer, promise, thanks to all my readers out there for your support and reviews, THANK YOU, bye everyone, and see you next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:"History Revealed"

Mysterious location, Diner:

It seemed almost like forever, well to him anyway, just years ago, Kecihi Morisato was your average teenager, wanting to get out and explore the world, wanting his own place in the world, and most of all, finding someone to call a girlfriend, but right now, all of that seemed little, to what was in front of him, his former supervisor and best friend, (whom he hadn't seen in months), Tom, was actually something or someone else, a higher being, like , this was a shock to the boy turned Super Hero."Uh, Tom?", Tom was sitting on the other side of the table when Keihci started talking, only Tom wasn't paying attention as he was looking at his phone, silently cursing under his breaths when he finally heard K's calls.

"Uh, yeah K", Tom put away his phone and noticed his friend fidgeting in his seat,"What Doctor Kindman said, about me, and Belldandy, it's true, isn't it?","Uh, it's kinda hard to say, but, in short, yeah, he's right", Keichi slowly looked back over to his friend, glancing around the diner a couple of times, looking for a sympathetic eye,"Your not gonna find it K", "Huh?", Tom smiled and says',"Almost everyone here has it out for ya, in certain way","But why, what'd i do?", Tom folded his arms and reply's,"It's not really a question like that k, it's more like what they couldn't do?", this didn't help k, so Tom huffed and kept going,"You, K, the day you made your wish, almost everyone in heaven heard it, you see, everyone here is connected to Ygdrasil", a light bulb lit up inside K's head,"Oh right, the computer that's running everything on Earth".

Tom smiled,"Yeah, kinda like that, but it does alot more, anyway, the thing is, everyone in heaven, God's and Goddesses are mentally connected to it, so when you made your wish, everyone in Heaven found out about it", K sipped his tea and made that look again,"You mean having Belldandy stay by my side?", Tom snapped his fingers and smiled,"Yep, that's the one, see k, in heaven, everyone regards Belldandy, like, well, a Goddess, (punn), but she's like the cream of the crop, the most beautifull, kind, warm hearted, smart and also kick butt Goddess we have, i'm dumbing that part down a bit, but well, when you made your wish, everyone thought she would've concelled her contract and came back home".

Keichi nodded, he remembered that part too, but he also new, from experience just what happened next,"Right, i know that too, i felt kinda bad about that, but you see, when i saw her, her face, the warmth she brought, and her...face, (gulp), i was like, blown away, ...", he wanted to continue, but k felt the icy stares behind him, and all around him, but Tom just chuckled and waved his hand, somehow calming down the angry crowd(one being actually had a pitch fork...yikes)."Yeah, i know how that feels, but you made the wish from your heart k, and i think that's what got through to her, remember how she looked when you made the wish", K wasn't sure how Tom knew so much, higher being or not, but he nodded,"Yeah, i remember, i'll never forget it, i felt so bad", but K was interupted at Tom slammed his hand on the table, startling k.

"NO!, don't ever think that K, she deffinately didn't feel the least be offended", "Huh?, how do you know that?","K, Ygdraisl, remember", Keichi smiled and laughed,"Oh right, i forgot", "(Yesh), as i was saying k, she didn't feel the least bit offended, suprised, yes, but after awhile, she came to realize just who you were, she saw in you what no one else ever showed her", K looked over to Tom, who had a serious look,"And what's that?", he laughed and say's,"Your kindness kid, unlike other beings in Heaven, you were totally honest with yourself and her, sure you didn't come right out and say it, but she felt it, time and time again, i won't go any further, maybe she'll tell you herself someday", that was when Keichi remembered what he over heard Skuld saying the other day, his depressed state was obvious, as a huge cloud hovered over him.

Tom saw this and quickly read k's mind, he knew certain things, but he knew more about what Keichi was thinking,"Sorry k, i shouldn't have said that", but Keichi didn't seem to mind, in fact, he grew a smile,"It's okay Tom, you see, me and Bell, we had this talk after the time with Celestine", "Oh, and what was it","We knew, that someday, eventually, she would have to return to Heaven, with me being only a mortal, we held hands and just promised each other, (he looks at this tea), that'd we'd be happy, no matter what...",Tom was again stunned,"(Wow k, when i think i got your number, you even got some of these old fusses attention), (tom looked back and saw a few people, holding back actual tears, pitying him), K, i think you should know something, i looked into Belldandy's situation, and there's something you need to know, about her and Seperoth".

Mysterious Location, Void Space:

(think of the chamber Goku practiced in to get stronger).

The landscape was barren, the sky's were barren, in fact, nothing was around, and nothing was nothing, except for two individuals, standing face to face,"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Seperoth", the Councilman gazed from under his long silver hair strands, normally he'd never get a request from the man himself, but when he got the call, he knew something was up,"I take it your littlen endevor didn't turn out quite like you planned, ", Kindman could tell the sarcasim in Seperoth's voice, but he couldn't bother with it now, now, he had matters to discuss,"On the contrairy my boy, i learned alot, more than i thought possible", this caught the councilman's attention, he pushed a strand of hair from his face and made a grunt,"Oh, it must be something speical, to call me to this place, (he gazes around), do you remember Doctor, the first time we met, here".

Flash Back:

Heaven, outskirts of Heaven.

"I must hurry, i do not want to be late for the interview", said a young goddess, she was flying past Goddess and God, some on dates others simply going about their business, she was only young and was still without an angel, it was none other than,"Lind!", said a voice, she stopped in mid air to see another young goddess running up behind her,"Oh, Exe, i can't stay, i'm late for my interview", she said, still hovering in mid air, her friend(and soon to be bridge bunny), was trying to catch her breath,"But, what is your hurry, you have at least another hundred years before you have to commit to anything", Lind smiled and reply's,"Yes, i know, but if i succedd, i'll finally get a license, of any limit, bye", she waved goodbye to her friend as she took off.

"Really Bordo, must you make things more difficult","Ughh", inside the office of the Door Guards was a younger Seperoth and two other Gods, all laughing as he hit an injured man lying on the floor, it was Bordo, another God incharge of the backup Data Core for Ygdrasil's mainframe,"Why..., why do you ...do this...Seperoth, why do you seek to bring down the Doublet System!", he said before one of the Gods kicked him again in the guts,"Why!, do you have to ask, we're tired, that's why, of this senseless dance we play with our counterparts below, day after day, year after year, IT IS ENOUGH!, NO MORE, today, we shall finally bring about the end of all of this meaningless drable, Hild will finally know her place, as well as Kami Sama, i shall help bring about a new age for all, and when it is done, i shall sit upon my throne and reign over all". Bordo, his vision still blury, looked up to find some kind of pity from the Gods before him...and there were none.

"So, you seek to bring down the doublet system huh", a voice called out, Seperoth jerked his head around, surprised,"What!, who is there, show yourself!", Seperoth suddenly found himself in an empty void, nothing surrounded him, his allies were gone, as well as Bordo, until two beings appeared behind him,"**Why do you do this, Seperoth, by what means do you incure this wrath upon all of Heaven and Earth, my son**", a man said, his face and body clouded in the shadows, beside him was another man, a little more distinguisable,"I believe he wants to choose another path, my brother", Seperoth wasn't sure what was going on, all his well layed plans were just gone, but, the other man, he felt something, a kindred spirit,"Yes, another path, a path of my own choosing", the clouded man shook his head, while the other was intrigued.

**"My son, while i am powerfull and all knowing, it is not my place to subjicate my authority upon others, nor my will, the path you take now, it will be of your own doing, but i must ask you, please choose wisely, and bear in mind of your little ****sister****, even now she approches unaware of your transgressions"**, Seperoth's smile faded for a second, remembering his adoptive sister, who he took in while she was little, but he shook those memories from his mind and griped his hand,"It is of no concern to her what becomes of me, nor do i care, the beliefs i have cannot be swayed, not by you, nor anyone else", the clouded man shook his head, while his friend steped forward,"If you will brother, perhaps i can talk to him with more subtle words, please",**"Very well, i leave him in your hands, take care, my son**", and just like that, the clouded man vanishes.

"So, i guess you need to address me properly, right, hmmm, how does Kindman work for you my boy", Seperoth smiled and reply's,"Your name is of no concern to me, what is important is what you have to tell me, or begone from my sight", Kindman chuckled a bit, holding his arms folded in front of him,"My, my, simply no manners Seperoth, someone of your caliber and stature, surely has more grace than that, for i am someone who could really be of use to you", this caught the young Gods attention,"I see that peeked your curiosity my boy, hmm", "Speak your mind, Kindman, i will not tolerate any more unesscesary babble", Kindman walked over to a podium that magically appeared, on it, a tea kettle and , an apple,"First off my boy, if we're to work together, than we've gotta do something about that attitude of yours, that simply won't do".

Kindman went on for what seemed like hours,"So you see, my boy, we're on the same wave length, you inspire to bring about change, i am as well, not as subtle as yours, but what matters is the end result", Seperoth, still not showing nay emotion, just stood there, his hair hiding his face,"Hmm, what you've said is valid, very well, i shall wait, till the time is right, but...", Kindman set down the kettle and smiled,"Oh, your wondering about the little blunder with Bordo, he'll be fine, butttt, there is the little complication with you attacking him, that simply won't do, perhaps your sister, yes, perhaps she can play a part in this as well", Seperoth walked closer over to the podium, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Fine, again, i do not care what happens to her, all that matters is that i accomplish my main goal", Kindman brought up a display of the little Goddess approaching Gordo's office,"Pity, i seemed to like her, fine, i'll arrange it so she takes the blame, i doubt Kami will do anything to provoke things any further, the truce we've built with Hild is fragile enough as it is, and i'm sure he'll try to ease things on his end with the girl", Kindman said, he hoped to get a reaction from the soon to be Councilman, but Seperoth just stood there, not one bit of emotion could be seen from him,"That sounds resonable, make it so Kindman", and just like that, the path now chosen finds Lind the only guilty party at the scene, being arrested and charged, she accepts her fate and loses her chance to become a full fledge Goddess, instead, Kami Sama decides to put her strengths to better uses, by placing her secretly in the Valkryie Squad Barracks, under the Guidance of Freaha herself.

End Flash Back.

Mysterious Location, Diner:

Keichi couldn't believe what he was hearing, nor could he fathom what it all meant,"Are, are you telling me, you knew, you knew this whole time, about Lind, about Seperoth, even , **and you didn't do anything!**", Keichi roared, he slammed his hands on the table, actually startling everyone in the diner, the case being no one in there dared to ever raised their voice, espically to him, still breathing hard and on his feet, Keichi waited for Tom to reply, he had his elbows on the table, and his fingers intwined with each other, in front of his face, possibly taking in what Keichi just said.

"Well, say something!", finally after a few tense moments, Tom finally moved, he took his tea, and sipped it, "Yes, yes i could have done something K, but unfortunately, there are limits as to what i can do, here and now, back than, it all must be regulated properly, but...i only wish things would have turned out differently", a waitress walked neverously up beside them and layed down two bowls of steaming soup,"Ah, thank you", she smiled and went back behind her counter, not taking her eye's off of Keichi, who finally calmed down a little and sat back down,"What do you mean, you said you knew what was going to happen, espically to Lind, why didn't you?", Tom took his spoon and sipped the soup."Have you ever thought what techniques you have to use to make soup k".

He was dumbfounded, Kecihi was getting mad, first he finds out the truth behind his friend , and than Linds sad history, and now Tom, was commenting about soup,"How can you talk about soup...huh?", Tom raised his hand and kept stiring his soup,"Think about this K, like this bowl, in order to get it just right, the chef had to experiment for awhile, adding just the right amounts of ingridents to the mix, obviously he never got it right the first time, but of course, he kept on trying, and eventually he got it right", than it hit him, Keichi thought for a moment Tom was mocking him, comparing what everyones been through, to a bowl of soup.

"I could have done what you said K, restrictions or not, but i knew, somehow, someday, it would all work out, at least, that's what i hoped, given the new path Seperoth was taking, i truly hoped he would have seen the ill of his way's, even Lind taking the blame for what he did, his mind and heart would have opened up, but that all failed, until...you came along my boy", Keichi wasn't sure where this was going so he kept quiet,"What do you mean, i came along, and what does this have to do with soup?", Tom chuckled and smiled,"Alot of way's K, remember the first time you met Belldandy, in your apartment", Keichi than thought to himself,"(How could i forget, still, seeing Bell come out of the mirror was a shock, but, when i saw her face, heard her voice, and than, her smile, all that changed, i fell head over heals in love with her)".

"Yeah, i remember", Tom kept sipping his soup, "Hmm, good soup, well, like i was saying before k, i knew something had to be done, and given Seperoths true intentions, another option, than came you k, after everything you've been through, presevered through so many trails, you remained true to yourself, your heart, and to your friends, than came the Armour", Keichi reply's,"The armour?, you mean the gaunlet you found, supposedly?", Tom chuckled and sighed,"Uh yeah, about that, i really did just happen to find it K, that's what i keep telling you, there are alot of things in this universe even i can't predict", than something snapped inside Tom's head,"K, seems like we'll have to cut this short, i promise, i'll explain everything when i can get the chance, for now, all i can do is cover your tab", Keichi was about to say something when he vanishes, than a waitress comes over with a bill,"Here's your tab hon, want me to wrapt this up for ya", Tom blushes and smiles,"Thank you my dear Freaha,(his face suddenly has a serious look on it), you'd better get back my dear, it seems the roles set out have finally begun to play their parts", the waitress let down her long, brownish colored hair and smiles,"Yes, my love, hmm, that's Keichi Morisato, i can see now why Belldandy fell for him", Tom laughed and picked up his coat,"Perhaps, for now, we have better get going".

Heaven, outside Backup Office:

The day was hecktick around the city, Gods and Goddesses were working overtime, trying to undo the damaged caused by Peorth, but just as things seemed like they were getting better, it suddenly takes a turn for the worse,"Ughhhh...", a young God, walks in through the back door to the backup Data Storage Room, a place normally well guarded, until recently, by only one Valkryie, who is now slumped out on the floor, the intruder, walked carefully over her,"Uh...no...i, musn't...(YES, YOU SHALL, ALL MUST BE DONE, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE)...", said a deep and ominous voice inside the young God's head, he bent over a large console and typed in a few words:

-accessing Goddess Releif Agency files:

subject: Derick Morisato

status: ...undetermined...

-accessing Doublet Master Controls

"WARNING, FURTHER CONTINUATION SHALL RESULT IN CRITICAL FAILURE"

But the face behind the young Gods face only grew a mischeaveous smile,"(Oh my no, whatever shall i do, shall i stop...hmmmm, NO!)", reaching out towards a large green button, he presses it and sirens begin to wail all over the place, stepping back, the God than picks up a reciever and dials a certain phone number,"(Oh, i cannot wait, Seperoth shall be so pleased, today Earth, tommorow, Heaven and Hell,but for now, i'll settle on getting my revenge on her, and her siblings, Belldandy, today marks the end for everything you hold dear)", after picking up the reciver, the God than suddenly falls backwards and tumbles onto the ground, groggily unaware of what transpired, thinking to himself,"How, how did i get here?".

Ygdrasil Main Office:

"Oh no, what's happening now", it was Urd, she just returned after helping get some of the main systems back online,when the sirens and alerts began wailing throughout all of heaven,"Mame, it's terrible, someones hacked into the backup Data Core!", Urd was hovering over Exe's station, looking with bewildered eye's,"NO, that's impossible, GIVE ME A BREAK, how could this happen", "Sister!", Urd twirled around to see none other than Belldandy,"Please, sister, let me help, i know what i have said of late has been troubleing, but...", Urd held up her hand,"I don't care about that right now, all i need now is your focus, get up on the chair and help coordinate the girls from there, i'll head over to the backup core and see what i can do there", Belldandy was sure Urd would have said more, but she was right, not saying anothe word, both Goddess assumed their postions and got to work, not knowing what was about to happen next.

Earth, Temple:

"Ring, Ring, Ring", Derick was helping clean away the dishes, when the phone suddenly began to rang,"Hey!, could someone else get that, me digits are dirty, and soapy...", he leaned back down the hall, Skuld was still with Sentaro, while Megumi was out,getting more groceries, Lind was outside practising battle stances,"Huh, leave the crippled guy doing all the work, nice", wiping his hands, Derick wheels himself down the hall and picks up the receiver,"Yo, Morisato Residence, the brave and powerfulerick speaking, how may of be assistance", (imagine a french accent), but all he could hear was some static and a weird voice on the end,"Uh, sorry, me no speaky englishy...uh, right now, bye...(he was about to hang up when something tingled inside his ear, the next thing he knew, he lost cocontrolf his arm and couldn't move), what..what's going...on?".

Skuld was finally waking up after staying up for what seemed like hours, carefully looking after the resultsom Tony's machines, it seemed like whoever helped him design them knew what they were doing, because Sentaro's wounds were nearly finished healing,"Right, i guess i can leave you for a second, Reiv, but once your out of there, we're gonna have a long talk, but first(her mouth was watering), my ice cream is literally begging for me to eat it", Noble Scarlet flew out of her back and kept watch while she walked down the hallway, when she got the kitchen, she noticed the sink overflowing,"Oh man, why me, hey, whoever left this on is in big trouble, Megumi?, Lind, no, Lind would never do this(like she could do normal house work), (outside Lind sneezed), huh?".

After shutting off the tap, Skuld noticed something in the hallway, getting closer, she noticed it was,"Dericks Wheel Chair", but where was Derick, she looked around and didn't see him anywhere, she checked room after room, but he was nowhere in sight, it was than she heard a noise from outside.

Lind was finishing her meditation when she felt an ominous presence, a power she hadn't felt in a long time, something she could never truly forget, her eye's shot open, and quickly got into a stance, the day was already setting and shadows were all around here, but her keen eye sight and senses were top notch, it was than she looked to her right and saw a mysterious shrouded figure, looming in the distance, away from the temple,"You there, identify yourself", but the stranger just kept walking, away from the temple, away from her,"Stop!", she instantly teleported, and reappeared in front of it, only to gasp,"..._derick!_".

It was indeed Derick Morisato, he was standing, face to face with the Valykrie, Lind couldn't believe her eye's,"How, how is it possible?, how are you walking?", but he didn't answer, instead, a creepy, devilish smile crept over his face, his eye's blanketed by a shadow,"Well, well, little Lind, my, how you've grown, my little girl","What?, Derick, what is wrong with you?, why are you acting this way?", but he never answered, instead, he brought his left arm back and delivereda swift left hook to Lind's jaw, nearly breaking it and sending her reeling back a foot, Lind was mentally stunned, the punch didn't affect her, not in the least, but it was more like the very act, and the feeling behind it, like she almost recognize, from something awhile back.

"Who, who are you!", she said, getting back on her feet and assuming a fighting stance, Derick did the same, almost copying her stance to a t,"Oh, you really don't remember me, i'm hurt lind, but i remember you, yes, and of course the other Goddesses, including that little brat, Skuld!, we have been waiting a long time for this", okay, this was confusing, to say the least, when Lind thought she was dealing with one personality, obviously controlling Derick, now it hinted about another personality,"Explain yourself, are you Demon, God, Friend, or Foe, i will have my answer, you shall not pass by me, and why have you taken Derick's body", but Derick simply shook his head and hunched over laughing,"You really have no clue, do you, well, i guess you have been through alot lately, (he stretched out his arms and cracked a few bones), you met us awhile back, the first time i believe was with Keichi, you remember, i almost summoned Hells Gate, letting loose a new age and what not".

Skuld gasped, she was hiding behind a tree, after seeing Derick outside, STANDING UP, she just had to figure out what was going on, only as she got closer, her instincts kicked in and she clamoured for safety, the feeling she had in her stomach, like butterfly's, were telling her something, whatever was giving Derick the ability to walk again, it was something she definitely remembered, something really awful.

"The Lord of Darkness!, but how!, you were sealed away in Heaven's most fortified and heavily encrypted systems", Lind said, she kept her axe drawn, friend or not, she couldn't afford to be taken off guard, that last attack had a lot of power behind it, it almost felt like he was deliberately holding back, caution was definitely a wiser move,"You mean you still don't know?,(he laughs again), oh my, this is a hoot, imagine a Goddess like yourself, but i guess that's only to be expected, for someone who can barely do a proper healing spell, right", an irk sign appeared on Linds forehead, it was well known her strength was one of her best assets, but, unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about her spells, she often left those things to the younger recruits in her squad, not letting anyone else know her handicap.

"Silence!, you said us, does that mean Derick is still in there!, somewhere", the LOD (lord of Darkness, waned to shorten it down a little), folded his arms and smiled,"Oh yes, he's here, but he doesn't want to talk right now, but i do have another guest, one who'd definitely like to have a word with you", he stopped, his head falling forward, it seemed like he was in some kind of pain, or trance, when suddenly, he shot his head up, and tendrils!, erupted from behind his back, they kept growing and growing, Lind wasn't sure what was going on until she noticed what was on the tips of the tendrils, almost Tulip like flowers were growing on them,"NO, it couldn't be", Derick smiled and laughed.

"Oh my, it seems like you do remember Lind", Linds face was pale white, she couldn't believe what was in front of her,"NO, the Angel Eater!, but HOW", the scene was slowly fading, Darkness was creeping over the whole area, Derick, whose body seemed like it had taken a beating, was holding his ground, not letting go of his eye contact with the Valkyrie,"I could just play coy with you Lind, but I'm getting a little tired of all these games, my master isn't someone who likes to wait, so to the point, the Angel Eater sensed my energy coming to Earth, when i was en route, i sent it a little message, and Voila, here i am, two for the price of one, all in all, not a bad day's job", he stopped talking just as Lind saw a vine creep up from behind her, her instincts kicked in and she swiped behind her and slashed at it.

"Argggg", Derick yelled, he gripped the side where the vine was connected, feeling the pain, he started to laugh,"Why are you laughing, you monster", he kept on laughing,"Don't you get it Valkyrie, despite my condition, i'm still in control, and, just a little fyi, it's not me your hurting, it's him!", Lind gritted her teeth, she knew, despite their only momentary meeting, that Derick was a good man, and Keichi's cousin, but she also knew she couldn't afford to hold back, the Lord of Darkness was one thing, but the Angel Eater too, no, she couldn't let them escape,"(Forgive me, Keichi, my life long friend, but i must do what i must, to ensure the safety of the Earth and all)", she raised her axe once again, readying herself into a stance,"Oh, your actually considering attacking are you, that's rather noble of you Lind, i guess i should return the gesture", Derick quickly pushed off with his right foot, like greased lightening, he flashed over to Lind, and delivered a massive side punch to her face, sending her reeling back a few feet.

Lind knew, whatever had happened, how he became like he was, Derick's new power, with the Lord of Darkness and Angel Eater, he was more powerful, more than she was at the time, having been cut off from Yggdrasil for so long, and already used one of her boosters,she knew, she couldn't afford to hold back anymore, not with the last punch he threw, he really wasn't holding back, but something inside her told her, there was more going on than meets the eye,"Prepare yourself, monster". Time seemed to slow down thisss time, Derick saw Lind's power pulsing from within her, and a second later, he felt somethinpainfull slice through his shoulder, the next thing he knew, Lind was on the other side of the yard, behind him, and just like that, his senses kicked in and a blood curtling scream inside.

"What, what's going on?", Skuld said, everythingg was rushing by her so fast, despite the fact she was the Goddess of the Future, it didn't mean she couldpreserveve everything to come, that would taka lotlot of effort and time on her part, something, ironically, she didn't haa lot lot of, just a few minutes ago, a man, who she considered her friend, was fighting another friend, she was horrified, and about to stop them when she heard him say, about the Lord of Darkness and the Angel Eater,"(No, yes, there's been alot happening, Yggdrasilil's not exactly performing like it should,but there's no way the Lord of Darkness could have escaped, and even sync up with the Angel Eater, maybe it's doing, yeah, that's it)", back with the battle, after using one of her Boosters, Lind thought for sure she had damaged Derick, enough to attempt removing his new, "occupants", but sadly, that wasn't exactly working out like she hoped.

Derick was on his knees, his body limp, blood oozing down his shoulder, and his head looking straight up into the sky, Lind was walking towards him, cautiously when suddenly,"...ha, ha...ha,ha...HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,...", he let out a blood curtling laugh, when his head came down, he was staring eye to eye with Lind, she froze, his eye's were blood red, blood was also seeping through his nose and mouth, she wasn't sure if it was the result from her attack, or..,"No, it wasn't your attack, Lind, although, you did get me pretty good, oh and Skully(he glances back over his shoulder), Kindman helped, but, that's only half of it!". Derick than got up on his feet, effortlessly, and dusted himself off, not minding the fact there was a huge gape in his shoulder.

"How?, how are you able to stand", Lind's composure was fading fast, she had already used two boosters, and, she didn't dare use any more, she was already using them as supplements, slowly keeping her body and powers in check,"That's the beauty of it Lind, i'm not sure myself, this body, this boy, oh, i'm just tingling with excitement, i could say more, but, i like to have my actions speak for my words", an instant later, Lind gasped as Derick flashed in front of her, grabbed her face with his right hand, and slammed her into the ground, the impact of the attack, created a huge crater, and shock waves tumbling down some parst of the wall.

"Ack...cough", Lind was gasping for air, never had she felt so exhausteddd opainful as she was now, her body was taking in new senses never felt before, despite her past experiences with battle, she alwaysad YYYggdrasil for support, giving her the energy she needed to win a battle,"(Perhaps that is another fault of my'n, i claim to be a proud worrior, yet, i am unable to claim victory in the past without such help, ...no matter),...this, this is not over yet, Derick, i will stop you, even if it costs my life", wiling her body, she managed to get back up and hold her Axe, ready in her arms, Derick smiled stretched his arms up over his head,"Glad to hear it Lindy, i'm just getting rared up to...huh?", Derick stopped in his tracks, looking to his left, like someone was talking to him.

"Sorry Lindy, bud i gotta wrap this up quick, so...", zooming towards her, Derick delivers a right hook and sends her on her side, looking back up, Derick is holding her Axe, wielding it just inchesover her head when a hammer comes crashing down on his head, the end result, a huge welt on his head, rubbing it, Derick looks back and sees floating above him,"Skully, wondering when you'd have the brass to step up, what, no Idiot or Pervert Liners today, or maybe you'd ppreferme to make a list of everything that set's you off", he turns around, still holding onto Linds axe, while Lind herself was recovering herself,"Derick, please, stop, this isn't you, this is...huh?","Ha,ha,ha,(derick laughing), oh, wow, have you ever been pegged wrong Skully, i'll let you in on a little secret", he disappears and reapers beside her, floating in the air,"..._i let them in!, i wanted the power, and now, I'm afarid, your gonna ...die"_.

Skuld was never more scared in her life than she was now, she kept looking, looking into the eye's of a man who she considered her friend, a guy who seemed honest and sincere, now, all of that was gone, his face, said it all, his eye's were boring deep into her soul, she felt her courage dwindling, to a mere flicker,"Please, don't...", Skuld, Goddess, Second Class, Yggdrasiltop debugger, constant pain to Keichi during their time together, was just barely floating above the ground, finally landing her but, cowering in fear, this was to be expected, she was still only a child, teenager or not, she griped her hammer, wwieldingin front of her, Derick laughed as he kept getting closer and closer, Noble Scarlet popped out from the back of Skuld and tried protecting her, but Derick swatted her away like a fly,"NO!, Noble Scarlet, ugh...", he lifted her up in the air by her clothes, Lind, was trying to muster up some strength to help Skuld, when suddenly,"BOOM!".

A huge explosion rocked the area, sending debris and dust everywhere, Lind, who was clearing her eye's, searched the grounds, hoping to find out what had happened, and if Skuld was alright, when she stopped and her eye's bugged out, "Vile creatures, while you have defiled this young ones mind, you shall not harm my cousin, nor anyone else, for i, **Thor, Son of Odin** will not stand for such actions!", a voice called out, a voice with strength and a hint of courage, there, holding Skuld in one arm and a hammer in the other, stood one of Heaven's greatest champions,"...**Thor!**", Lind said, the six and a half foot, blonde God, clad in his usual armour(again, i suck at descriptions, look it up on the internet),poised to defend,"It is good to see you, Lind, i apologize for my lateness, but i have had other things to attend to, please, take Cousin Skuld and find safety, i shall do what i can to end this battle", said Thor.

"(No!, we forgot to think Heaven had other champions here on Earth, this will not work out very well for us), I would love to stick around and entertain you, mighty Thor, but, well, places to go, people, Gods and Demons to mame", he snickered, Derick was about to create a portal when, he was hit in the back, sending him flying through the air and into what was left of the temples walls,"No, vile one, you shall not go anywhere, you will relinquish the child, and face me, if you have the nerves", "(He's really pushing my buttons, alright, fine, we'll let you do the work Derick, make us proud)", the air seemed to return to normal, a little, Thor kept pacing himself around his foe, not letting him out of his eyesight, when something else began to stir within the boy, his features returned to normal, he seemed like he was actually,shrinking.

"Hi, sorry about that, now, where were we", Derick snapped his head up and smiled, than like greased lightening, he zoomed in front of Thor and deliveredwhat looked like luffy's machine gun punch, round after round of hits fell on the Valhalian Warrior,"Ugh!", Derick followed up with a swift right hook into Thor's stomach, causing the hero to keel over,"Hi, nice to meet ya Thory, the names Derick, Derick Morisato, sorry to keep you waiting, see, i know what your thinking( he folded his arms and sat on his butt, right in front of Thor, who was still recovering),how can a measlytle guy like moi, put the beat down on a big and rururuggeduy like yyyouthe answers simple really, while in my other form, i'm too bulky and slow, pppowerfules, but slow, so like in many aamamines learned quickly, and va voom, i got taught a few new tricks, like as myself,(more or less), i can dance toe to toe with even you, now, what to do with you".

Lind could hardly believe what she was seeing, it was bad enough she was beaten as badly as she was, now Thor himself was being man-handled by Derick,"Leave him be, Derick, i shall be your next opponent!", she called out, trying desperately to put on a good show, hoping he'd buy it and give Thor enough time to recover", Derick smiled and let go of Thor, who, after receiving more blows, crumpled to the ground, getting closer and closer, Derick could see it in her eye's,"(She's bluffing, no doubt, hmm, guess i could see to it she get's worked over...a ...bit...what?)", he stopped,"Please, Derick, stop it, what's going on with you?", it was Megumi, she bustled outside to see what was going on and saw everything, Derick stumbled a bit, obviously not sure what to do next,"Get out of here Megumi, this has nothing to do with you", he said , but his cousin didn't get the note, instead, she placed herself right in front of him and Thor.

"Miss, please, you are in great danger, please..", but Megumi just turned her head and smiled, it seemed to settle the Valhalian Warrior,"Just take it easy, i'll handle him", Derick felt a little bewildered, he was the one who should be saying the exact opposite, he took in a deep breath and smiled,"Oh, my little sis, you are a nuisance,(he let it settle in, Megumi felt the dead panned tone in his voice), i think i should really show you, ..._just how wrong you are!_", he held up his hand and shot a blast of energy, barely missing Megumi, whizzing right past her head, her eye's spoke for themselves, but, after even an event like that, she kept her calm, and clenched her fists,"Don't...", "Hmm, what cuz, say something?", she began walking, closer and closer, until she was face to face, seeing the darkness in his eye's and face, she did something no one had done so far,"(SLAP!)".

Lind and Thor were shocked, the sound, the very act, was something much more than they thought possible, Megumi just stood there, her hands to her sides, and Derick, his eye's wider than ever, and a clear red palm mark, still seething on his cheek, no one said a word, no one moved a muscle, Derick just stood there, when finally,"Please...please, stop, this, isn't you, i know, (she was leaning closer, she placed her head on his chest), i know, you've been through alot","What...what do yo u know, about...", but he couldn't continue, she reached up and turned his head,"I know cuz, because, it's me", inside his head, standing in a dark room with a single light over head, he could hear the echoes, coming from outside, the words, the slap, the attack on the temple, the attack on Lind, Thor, all of it,"She's right, this, this isn't", but he stopped, a shadowy version of him walked out from the shadows, and than another, a little bulkier, but also dark.

"Do not allow her to deter you, brother", the first version of him said,"Why, why not?", the other version smiled and replied,"Do you really want to hear it again, brother, just how much you've suffered, how much you toiled, and now, now, here we are, at the crossroads, hmmm, let's talk about his more later, right now, company is coming", Storm clouds that were hovering over the temple, were beginning to disperse, as a ray of light came shimmering down,"He's back", Derick say's, seeing his cue, he summons a portal, stepping through it, he looks back at his cousin, who had fallen her knees, stretching out her hand, begging him to stop, for a moment, the darkness in his eye's brightened, for second, Derick was Derick, but, he shook his hand, and quietly, mouthed the words,"Goodbye".

"(Whoosh)", came the sounds of thrusters firing, slowing his decent, still wearing his tattered armour, and landing amongste wreckage, stood the Iron Guardian, looking around at the ddddeviationhipped off his helmet and ran over to Megumi, who was helping Thor getting Lind back on her feet,"Be at ease Valkryie, you have fought with honor and pride, now, rest", seeing the sense, Lind simply nodded and went into what appeared to be a state of rest, slumber, summoning her angels, Cool Mint and Spear Mint, Thor directed them to take her back into the temple,"Megumi, what, what happened?", Megumi, seeing her big brother, sensingthe relief, the overwhelming relief, she just started to cry, cry onto her big brothers shoulders,"Oh, oh K, it's Derick, he's,...", she spent the next few minutes going over what she knew, Keichi was of course in shock too,"NO, how could this have happened, where's Skuld?".

"Over here!", she waved her arms, finally showing a little smile, something she tried to muster, running over to Keichi and hugging him,"You idiot, what happened to you, where were you?", both questions were spot on, but he couldn't go into details, not now,"That'll have to wait, Megumi told me a little of what happned", a few more minutes passed, after hearing Skulds version of what happened, Keichi was sitting down, on the now restored front porch to his house, still wearing his armour when someone walked up behind him,"Good night to you, Keichi Morisato", in all the confusion, K never realized who else was at the temple,"Oh, hi, um, i'm sorry i didn't get your name, mr.?", he laughed and sat down beside k,"I guess not everyone here on Earth knows of my name, it is Thor, i am the son of the great God Odin", it took another minute for it to registrar in Keichi's head before he nearly fainted.

"Oh my God, i'm so sorry, it's...huh?", Keichi stopped when he noticed Thor chuckling,"Did i miss something, sir?", Thor shook his head and smiled,"No, no my friend, it is quite alright, i am simply at an awe","Uh, why?", he got up on his feet and walked away a few feet,"Just by looking at you, we have only met a few minutes, but i sense a greatness inside you Keichi Morisato, and a brave a noble heart, i believe i understand now why my cousin Belldandy thinks so highly of you", he couldn't believe it, just realizing who he was talking to, a Legendary God and Super Hero, was actually praising him,"Uh, thank you, sir","It also seems you have earned the respect of my comrade, Iron Man", K also realized he was still wearing the armour,"Oh, the armour, nuts, i forgot all about it. (K gets up and dusts himself off), , alot's happened today, i'm still trying to make sense of it all, but, can i ask you a personal question".

Thor wasn't sure what K wanted,but he nodded,"Yes, i believe you have earned it my friend, ask", K looked up at the sky and said,"Your a God, right, and Beldandy's cousin, what did you think when Bell granted me my wish", Thor closed his eye's and smiled,"The actions and courses taken by others, including my kin, are of their own accords, what they do is simply not my business nor do they need my approval, but,, when rumoursssss started to spread all over Heaven of your wish, many could not fathom the fact a Goddess like Belldandy being with a lowly mortal like yourself, but, from my perspective, and my travels, i have learned never to judge a book by it's cover, i have fought beside some of the greatest worriors here on Earth and Heaven, and i find no difference in ither, and you Keichi Morisato are exactly as i imagined, you did something not easily accomplished", K raised an eyebrow,"What?","You made so many happy, you made Lind smile, you won the hearts of many other Goddesses, and most notably, you won the heart of one of the most prized jewls of all of heaven, Belldandy".

Keichi was awestruck, sure, he had been praised before, many times, but, now, he finally started to conceive what he was being told,"But, Belldandy, she, she is engaged to ...", "Seperoth, i know", Thor walked back over to K, and violently, he picked him up by the shoulders,"Ow, Thor, what?...","Is that it, is that all you will say, Kechi Morisato", "What else is there, Belldandy, she, she deserves to be happy, she...uhg", Thor growled and threw k on the ground,"You are simply going to leave things like they are, you donnedd my comrades armor, youperformedd heroic tasks,yet, when someone who you treasure is about to walk hand in hand with another, you choose to do nothing!, what manner of man are you, Keichi Morisato". Again, Keichi had been slapped, metaphorically speaking of course, right in the face, sure, he had fallen in love with Belldandy, and even spent a short,but blissful time together, but, when the Almighty One came a calling, Keichi didn't even put up a fight.

"But, but, the Almighty...", Thor pulled up a stone and tossed it at Keichi, who just barely dodged it,"THOR!, what the Hell!", inside the temple, Lind was still meditating, Skuld was next to sentaro, who was now sleeping peacefully in her futon, when the temple shook,"What, oh now what's happening", but Lind reached over and shook her head,"Be still Skuld, i do not sense any ill, i believe Thor is behind the tremor", Skuld had that panicked look on her face,"You sure", smiling, Lind looked at Skuld and say's,"Yes, i believe Thor is simply helping Keichi, for now, we must rest, our connection to Yggdrasillll is still little, (lind looked behind Skuld and smiled), i believe your beloved needs your attention and affection", Skuld looked back over her shoulder, she blushed and calmly walked back over and sat next to Sentaro, for some reason, whenever she was close to him, she felt so much better,making sure Lind wasn't looking, she leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek,"(You better get better soon, you idiot)", a minute later, she fell asleep, while Lind, peeking from the edge of her eye, smiled and did the same.

"Ahh!", Kechi dodged another blow, this time with Thors Hammer, when he swung it, it seemed like the very air cracked with it's power,"Okay, okay, i think i get it now Thor", K said, waving his arms,"No, i do not believe you have, ( he say's, not noticing the sweat beads rolling down his head), you have passed many trials, seen things which no other mortal has even fathomed, yet, when it was time to show your manliness, you cowered, Almighty One or not, if i had to choose, i would choose the woman who had won my heart", those words, really struck home with k, and the hammer!, the Iron Guardian was sent flying, and landed just outside the temple walls, Thor flew over and stood before him,"Now, my friend, what say you", Keichi,"I, i remember, the day Belldandy came into my life, i remember her face, her smile, her smile..., ", Thor placed his hammer on his belt and knelt down,"And.", K, still without his helmet, looked up at Thor, and the sky,"...i...i want...", "Yell, yell my friend, yell it so loud, it reaches the Heavens themselves!","**I WANT MY BELLDANY BACK!**".

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, own the rights, characters of Oh My Goddess, i do not in any way own the rights to Iron Man or Thor, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!.

Personal Notes:

Hiya everybody, (well, the few reviewers i had), sorry for the late update, but I've been putting in a lot of over time the last month or so, i really wanted to put everything i had into this chapter, it's getting closer and closer, i really think i have it all planned out well, anyway, thank you guy's so much for sticking with me, any kind reviews are welcomed, I'll try to update when i can, bye everybody.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:"Too move Two Steps Forward, take Two Back"

Nekomi, Stark Enterprises:

"I believe it is finished sir", said the computerized voice, inside Stark HQ Japan Branch, a part of the building hardly used, inside a now cramped and very un organized room, sat Tony Stark, not shaved or bathed in a week, he was sitting down on a stool in front of a work station, working on what appeared to be a suit case,"Yes, Done!, now( tony threw his hands up and goggles up in the air, now noticing the fact), i need a shower", embarrassed, Tony got a quick shower and walked back into the room, it seemed during his stay in the room, he never really noticed just how bad it was,"Wow, i did all this","Yes Tony, you did", he suddenly froze in place as he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Oh, hey Pepper, hiya, ...what's new", Pepper Pots stood there in the doorway, her arms crossed over and her face saying,"(I'm gonna kill ya),if you must know, ,(Tony hunched over, he knew when she used his last name, it meant trouble), while you've been hold up inside this little sanctuary, i've been working my fingers to the bone keeping your company afloat, and haven't you even noticed what's been happening outside", she let her arms drop and walks over to a glass door, tapping it, a screen comes up with the local news, telling of the now mysterious storms all over Nekomi and Japan itself, Tony, picked up a cup of coffee and sat back down behind his work table.

"Right, (he takes up his pad), oh, he finally decided to use the damn thing huh", Tony said, Pepper only shook her head and walks over, trying to not loose her feet in all the garbage,"Use what Tony","Uh, my friend, he finally used the cell i gave him, didn't think he knew how to use it, it say's he's already here", Pepper got next to him and looked over his shoulder,"What, who?","Oh, sorry, personal business, uh, can you hand me that soldering iron", seeing she wouldn't get a straight answer out of him, Pepper just reached over and grabbed the tool and handed it to him,"Here, at least try and clean this place up, huh?, is that your...", Tony followed her hand and nodded,"Yep, that's it, listen", he got up off his chair and took her hand, something he hardly ever did, making her blush.

"What?", "I need you to, too go on vacation", Pepper's eye's blew up,"WHAT!, what are you talking about Tony, you know what the situation is right now, and not to mention Stark Enterprises isn't exactly in the best of shape, our investors are throwing fits and...", Something came over Tony, as he got closer to her and held her hand,"I know, i know i've been a pain in the ass, and you, your right, i've been really, like, a total butt head, well, not so much, but yeah, i know,but i need you to go, right now, okay, there's things for me to take care of here, for now, go", he ended it with a smile and hoped she'd at least buy it, but he and she knew better.

Whatever was happening, Tony knew more than he was letting on, of course, but he would never admit it, he'd act really coy and cute, hiding behind his fake facade', playboy charms, hoping it would all work it's magic,but Pepper Pots didn't get as far as she did, espically with Tony Stark around, taking bull like that, she was a hell of lot better than that, for a moment she thought about scolding him, taking him to the cleaners, (lame term, i know), but, she saw "it", in his eye's, the look he normally gave whenever something serious was up, for the first time in awhile, Pepper did something she hardly ever did,"Okay","You have to go now, i'll, i'll, i won't shower for a week and i'll...huh?, what'd you say, i got something in my ear".

"I said,(she got up and fixed his shirt), i'll take that offer, and a raise of course", Tony was stunned, but he noticed something in peppers eye's,"Just, just promise me, you'll be, you'll be in for work tomorrow", Tony dead panned onto the floor, laughing neverously, but he straightened himself and got up,"It'll be alright, but don't expect much, i'll show, wave, and head down to Maui, i hear they've got some great, ...sights",Sighing, pepper walked away, usually she'd have thrown a tantrum,but, she could see right through him, and just walked away, leaving a very confused and stunned Tony Stark, flopping back down on his stool, he looked on his workbench and saw a mug with his favourite drink(not alcohol), he chuckled and drank it down,"Yeah, dead, i am so dead when i get back, anyway", he turned his attention back to the briefcase,"(Thor, i still can't believe it, i knew there had to be a heaven, or something similar to Disney Land, but, wow)", taking another sip, he spent the next couple of hours working away, whenever Tony had something to tinker with, he hardly ever stopped, until, just like an artist, he stopped,"Done, huh, one of my best works", he grabs it and puts on his own suit,"I just hope the kids ready".

Heaven, Seperoths office:

"Hello my dear, i sincerely hope i have not kept you waiting", said Seperoth, who was being followed by an elderly looking man, he was talking to of course Belldandy, whose face brightened up when she saw her fiancee walking through the hallway,"Oh no, never, i wanted to be here to see you, i know how much you have been working to help with the problems, and i just wanted to express my thanks", she said, Seperoth smiled, he was admiring this so much, finally having what was once thought to be beyond his reach,"If you would excuse us my dear, we, my friend and i, have pressing matters to attend to", Belldandy seemed a little down, but she quickly got rid of that feeling and smiled,"Yes, of course, perhaps i shall make us some tea, for your friend as well, dear", the old man simply smiled,"That would be lovely, thank you, Lady Belldandy".

Seperoth frowned, he hated it when someone else payed her a lottttt of attention, not that he didn't need it,but, the actions he took to ensure her affection were at a great cost,"Oh don't fret, i won't break it, not yet anyway", said Kindman, he and Seperoth walked through the doors of the office,"I must say, you have quite the Office my boy, very nice","Thank you, sir, now, on to business", Kindman smiled, he poofed out an apple and took a bite,"Businessalwaysay's, now, i guess you want to discuss a few matters, right, like your new toy, is that it", Seperoth didn't flinch, he kept himself calm, but underneath he was a little curious,"Hmm, i should ask how you knew, but well, i guess you still have some connections, right, sir".

Kindman smiled,"Oh, you know me, alway's on top of things, like for example, i had an interesting talk just now", "Hmm, go on", Kindman ate another bite and smiled,"Well, to be honest my boy, i'm kinda thinking things over a bit, now don't get me wrong, i'm still the same man at heart but...(URKKKK...!)", the scene was dead silent, and than, a wave of red blood flashed over the office, like someone taking a can of red paint and just letting it fly, all over behind the door they came in, a large, thin, long sword, was piercing right throughhh kindmans chest, the power flowed through it and out the back, in front of him, Seperoth had his left hand, tightly gripping it, his face not showing one indication of contempt, but, Kindman just smiled, and looked at him,"My, my, look what you've done, my boy, you've gone and done it now, this was my best suit".

"You can talk all you want, old man, but, i know better now, i know everything, i was just biding my time", he took out the sword and held it close to his face,"I once believed in you sir, that you and i had the same resolve, but (his face darkened), you allowed yourself to be fooled, you allowed that boy to dirty you mind, it seems that i am, the only one left who can truly change the path set out for us, i will create a new future, a new paradise, one where Hild, Kami Sama, and yes, even those pathetic creatures, humans, **BOW** before me", Seperoth finished, he took out small looking dagger and pointed at Kindmans chest,"This, will allow me to take what is rightfully mine, old man, i shall make a new future, and you, unfortunately, are not in it", he than thrust it deep into Kindmans chest, the odd thing, wasn't that he did it ,was the fact he could do it, Kindman didn't say another word, he didn't move an inch, he just kept staring, staring off into space,like he was in some kind of trance, little by little, he felt his remaining powers fade, like a river, flowing into Seperoth, who seemed like he was on a sugar rush.

"What...**what is this...this POWER!**", Kindman slumped over in his chair, apple in hand, while the councilman struggled to handle the new weight placed on him, he felt like he was swimming in a vast ocean of, POWER, he backed up and slumped againstttttt the wall,"**Ha, ha, all this time, old man...,hmmm**, alright...better, i'll have to practice, but, to think, all this time, you had all this power, and you merely sat on it, no, that won't do at all, now will it, soon, all of my precious plans will come to fruition, but first", Seperoth mentally opens a portal, where Rain and Peorth(who was still under his contrsteppededeped out, Rain quickly noticed her former masters body, lying limp on the floor, she was quick to know it wasn't Seperoths, but her temper blew when she saw,"!...urk...".

Peorth didn't move a muscle, while her alley was being held up by her throat, fighting for her very life,"Now, now, Rain, we mustn'tttt rush into things that you'll regret, now will we, as you can see, the good doctor is no more, but, that does not mean ointereststststs have changed, in fact, i believe our futures are beginning to look alot brighter", he let Rain go, she slumped to the floor, gagging for air,"What, what nerve you have, you have killed my Master, the only one who truly cared for me, and you expect me to just bow down to you", "Yes, as a matter of fact, i do, if you still wish Hild's demise, can make that a reality, but only if you swear a loyalty to me", Rain looked up and than at Kindman's body, she knew better than to play the odds, with Kindman gone, who knew what would happen next.

"Fine, i'm in, but only until Hild gets the boot, until than", Seperoth smiled, he liked this part about demons, distrustfulbut aaalwaysthe point,"Until than, Rain, you'll answer to me, now, ( Seperoth looks at a screen which appears next to him), i think our next guest will be appearing any moment now", a second later, another portal opens up, exiting it is none other than,"Derick, what a plplpleasantprise, it seems you've really matured now, walking none the less, nothing like your former shell, right", Derick smiled a wickedly and reply's,"You got that right, this power, is just like you promised, so ( he walks over, pushing Kindman's body to one side and sitting down on a chari), mind telling us what else you got planned".

Rain, Peorth were silently standing next to a book case, while Derick was sitting down in a chair, eating the apple and using Kindmans body as a foot stool,"As of now, all three of you will be reporting to me and me alone, got it, as for my future ambitions, hmm, i think we'll play it coy, for now, i have an important date to attend to over the next few day's", Rain didn't say anything, Peorth the same, Derick smiled and chomped down on the last apple,"Oh, marrying that little peach are we, huh, she's the looker i'll tell ya, wouldn't mind getting me a piece of that action, whoa!", Derick was flipped over his chair and was pinned against the wall, behind his desk, Seperoth used his powers to keep him detained,"Watch your mouth, boy, while you do play a certain role in this venture, never forget, it was i and i alone, who released all three of you, one from your eternal prison, the other, from you hiding under the dirt, and you, Dercik, you have the most to be grateful for, i think you know what i speak of".

Derick, clutching the books, struggled against Seperoths grip, nodded his head and fell to the floor,"Yes, we understand, Master, please forgive us","Fine, hmmm, you, all of you, leave me for now, and rest, for you all will need your strength in the day's to come, (all of them were leaving through another portal when Seperoth motions for Rain to stay behind),"What, ya want to point something else out, your majesty", her manner still had it's tempered way's, but Seperoth looked over it,"The pendant, the remains of it, you still have it", Rain was shocked, but she simply nodded and pulled it out of her pocket,"Good, hand it too me", "But, Kindman was the only one who could use it", Seperoth smiled and waved his hand over it, the pendant glowed, revealing a unique symbol,"Yes,...yes i know".

Japan, Temple:

After the battle and ruckus, things began to settle down, Keichi was left alone in his room, looking over his books, wondering what he could accomplish with what time he had, according to Thor, with the work the Goddesses have gotten done, it may be possible to open a portal, but that was a "long shot", while his access to Yggdrasil was still limited, he did manage to get in temporary contact with Urd, she didn't have long, just enough to inform them on what was going on, and about a certain event taking place in Heaven,"What!, Big sis is getting Married!", yelled Skuld, she was walking back to her room where Sentaro was recovering after getting out of the machine with some soup when she heard, Thor was covering his ears,"Please, Cousin Skuld, must you yell so loud".

"But, but, it can't be true, i mean, why would Urd just let this happen, didn't she say anything else?", Skuld was clutching Thors armour, looking hopelesslyt her cousin, who was finding it hard to look into her eye's,"I am sorry, but, i cannot lie what i have been told, Cousin Urd has informed me, Belldandy's wedding has been moved up, more likely because of the events transpiring here, and everywhere else", Skuld was still pouting, Thor was doing his best trying not too over do it, he than looks back down the hall, towards Kecihi's room,"Tell me cousin, i have only met this, Keichi, a short while, but, he seems different than when you first wrote me about him", Skulds eye's shot open, with a nervous look on her face.

"Verily, he does not remind of the,Idiot, you refereedd him too, this Keichi, he has a kind and noble spirit, a clear and devoted heart, something even i have not seen in many humans, during my time here on the Earthian plane". Skuld felt a little down after that, sure, when she and Keichi first met, her only thoughts were about her sisters, but, as time grew on, so did she,"Yeah, your right, i was a little e hard on him, but now, now it's different", she smiled and turned around,"Well talk more later Thor, right now, i have to look after my boyfriend", Thor smiles but than say's,"What!, cousin, you are also in love, with another human!", Skuld seemed shocked,"Well, yeah, um, well, when me and Sentaro met, it was a few years ago, we were riding our bikes, we met, and, (she blushes), we fell in love".

Thor was impressed, two of the Noin Sisters, falling in love with humans,"(Truly, these humans never cease to amaze me)", inside his room, Sentaro opened his eye's and looked around, after his battle, he felt like his body weighed a ton, he tried getting up, but, something immediately pushed him down,"NO, you can't move, not yet!", he blinked his eye's, and saw it was none other than Skuld pushing him down,"Oh, hi Skuld", she was sitting down on top of him, her face darkened a bit, Sentaro sweated a bit, wondering what was wrong, than he remembered, his secret,"Skuld, ..uh, um, i, i'm...huh?", he was waving his arms about, trying hard not to say too much, when she lunged forward and hugged him.

"Idiot!, why did you do that, risking your life, why?", she sobbed on his shoulder, he took his arms and pushed her back a bit, than he held her head close to his, foreheadssss touching and looking into one anothers eye's,"That's, kinda a stupid question", she was a little surprised, than, Sentaro did something else, he, pulled her into a passionate kiss, letting go, he rubs her face,"Because, i love you, what else is there", outside the window, cherry blossoms flew past, a cricket chirped a few times, and a Goddesses heart, began to beat like mad, Skuld face was in awe, she couldn't believe what he said to her, she knew, she knew they've been close, boyfriend and such, but, this was the first time he actually confessed to her like that,"I know, i know i've been holding back, not just with our life, but, with my own secret, i would have told you from the beginning, but, when i lost my powers, i was told, never to try summoning them again, if i did...".

Skuld gasped, she knew it, from the time she saw the machines, her instincts and knowledge clicked in, she guessed it,"You, you could have died!", he didn't say a word, Skuld felt something inside her build up, she took her arms and hit him on the chest,"You dummy!...(sob),you dummy..", she kept doing that, over and over, for Sentaro, it hurt, for a few seconds, than he noticed she was barely trying, it was clear, she was lost in the moment, he looked at her face, and saw the tears flowing over it, he was reallyched, he lifted her chin up and kissed her again, than he held her tight,"I know Skuld, i know, i'll alaaalwaysre for you, i never want to leave your side, ever", being held so tight, Skuld found herself getting calmer, she wrapwawarpedrms around him and sank into his embrace, feeling the warmth and love coming from him, the two lovers soon layed back on the footonfutonfell asleep, in each others arms, Skuld, her face ever so bright.

Heaven:

A screen over a desk showed the events taken place inside the room of the Temple on Earth, a woman sitting down behind the desk, was smiling ear too ear,"Oh my, such a romantic moment, my little one has really come a long way, haven't you", she kissed her finger and layed it on the screen,"My lttle Skuld". Just as she deactivates the screen, a large door to her office is flung open,"Please, My Lady, you mustn't..", A blue hair Goddess was desperately trying to hold back a obviously enraged Urd,"Don't, don't even try, Mother, i must have a word with you", Freaha simply shook her head and motioned for the other Goddess to leave, she bowed and closed the door behind her.

"Yes my daughter, what can i help you with", Freaha said, she sat back in her chair and looked out the window, Urd felt a little more peeved, like her mother was playing some kind of game,"Mother, ever since Belldandy and myself have returned home, one thing after another has happened, Peorth Disappearinghe Ultimate Force being tampered with, and now, (she holds her hands to her side, forming fists out of frustration), Belldandy is marry...him", Freaha, smiling, brushed her self off and got up, walking around her desk, she walks up to her adoptive daughter, and embraces her in a hug, which throws Urds momentum into a grinding hauhalt.

"I know my child, i know you are angry, a Goddess or not, your anger does not come selfishly, you worry, you worry about everything and everyone, even now, you worry so much for you own little sister, though you are not of blood, you care of her so, i am ever so grateful, Freaha lets go of Urd, who is pretty much stunned, she kisses her daughter on the forehead and smiles,"Mother..?","Please, do not worry, i cannot say much, but i do know, everything will turn as foretoldd, please have patience", Urd wasn't sure what else to say, all of the pressures she felt being weighed on her shoulders, getting theUltimatee Force partially back up, and everything else, was all but gone.

"Mother, i know, i know you and Father have your reasons for doing what you have done, and yet to come, but why, why are you allowing Belldandy to marry Seperoth?", Freaha looked down at her desk, on it was a pictureeeee of her children, Urd, Belldandy and Skuld, when they were children, eons ago, she took up picturereure and held it close,"It, it is not easy(urd had a questionable look on her face), letting go one one's child, but, after all these years, i have come to understand you all have grown up so, you've all become so strong,beautifulifull, while i am still your mother, that is all i am, you, all of you have the right to see to your life as you see fit, nothing more, nothing less, and while i do question Belldandy's choice, it is her's and her's alone to have, if she is happy with this, than that is all there is to be said".

Urd was shocked once again, she worked herself up, asking herself over and overrrrr again why these events were taking place, but, after hearing Freaha's words, her anger and fire died down inside,"It's, ialwayss been like this, hasn't it", "What my daughter", Urd laughed a little and sat down on a chair,"Even though i'm not your daughter, you've never treated me any less than that, unlike her, you don't hide your feelings, youalways seem to know what to say, i was about ready to scream, and now, here i am","No, your wrong", Urd had her head tilted back, she tilted it again and looked at Freaha,"About what?", Freaha walked over and sat next to Urd,"I know you must think of Hild with the lowest regards, but, you mustn'tt think of her in such a way, deep down, she truly loves you, just because she isn't here right now, do not think any minute she doesn't care any less for you", "And how do you know that","Because( she wraps her arms around Urd and hugs her), i am a mother, of three very strong, smart andpowerfull Goddesses, and a mother never thinks any less than that", a few minutes later, Urd is walking down a corridor of the Main Office, adjacent of the complex, marble floors and flowers decorating different parts, in her mind, all of the confusion, all of her anger, was just that, a memory.

Japan, Temple:

Keichi was finishing reading another book, when he heard a familiar sound outside, he got up and walked out, there already waiting, was Thor, and Lind, behind K was Megumi,"Oh my God(pun), is that Tony Stark...eeeeeeee", Keichi was a little nervous, when it came to mechanicalneering and such, Megumi was sometimes on par with him, like having the chance to finally met her idol,"Keichi, can you get me his autograph", Keichi smiled and chuckled a bit, patting his little sister on the head, that's when, he saw it, at the end of the hallway, Dericks wheel chair, Megumi sensed something was wrong, when she looked at her brothers face, and than followed his eye's, she smacked herself on the forehead.

She looked back at him and, hugged him,"No matter what, you'll bring him back, right", Keichi snapped out of his trance and looked at her, he realized, she did too, just how much Derick meant to them, what he meant, as a family,"Yeah, i will", Keichi was about to walk out when Megumi grabbed his arm again,"I don't know what or where you'll be going, but(she hesitated, like whatever she was about to say was being weighed heavily on her already burdened heart), if you see Belldandy, tell her, tell her i miss her, and (Megumi looked straight into Keichi's eye's, and pointed a finger at his face), let her know, your true feelings, don't hold back, okay, big brother", K was shocked, in all the years being with her, this was the first time he could remember his little sister being so sincere with feelings.

Walking outside, he saw Thor finishing talking to Tony, who was still in his armourrr,"Keichi, sorry for bothering ya, but, i was wondering what you were doing, Thor here tells me you had some fun while i was gone", Keichi smiled and rubbed the back of his head,"Well, it was more like Thor and Lind, i didn't do much", Tony smiled behind his mask,"Modesty, i like it, i also heard about your cousin, sorry, but, that's something we'll discuss later, have you noticed the weather lately", Tony was pointing up, Keichi followed his hand and gasped, sure enough, the sky was dark, in the distance thunder could be heard.

"From what i've gathered about it, it's not natural, according to weather satellites and my own teams, we should be having a warm sunny day, (he sighs), there goes my plans taking Pepper to the beach,(sob)", Thor shakes his head and coughs,"Forgive him, Tony has a way of showing his concerns to inadequate jokes", this made Tony stop and looked back,"Hey, ( he pauses), ...i'll, uh, get back to you on that, yeah", the silence was awkward, but Keichi broke the silence,"Alright, but, what can i do about it, armour or not, i doubt i can do anything about it", Thor smiled and looked at Tony,"True my friend, however, i believe this to be the means of certain individuals, working against everyone, Heaven and Below, with the System Force barely working, this would be a opportunity for anarchy to flourish".

Tony looked at Thor and say's,"Uh, wow, yeah, big words there bud(he pats thor on the back), but, onto other issues, i'm,, as in me, are here to take back the suit","WHAT!", Skuld cried out, inside the temple doorway, was an obvious angry Skuld, whose leg was being grappled by a bandaged up Sentaro, who she had been caring for,but she worked her way out of his grasp and ran over,"What do you mean,take back my armourrrrr, what for, if you haven't guessed it, we're in the middle of something right now", Thor didsay a a a a a word, while Tony shook his head and pointed at Keichi,"Keichi has been doing an okay job, okay in my book anyway, but, right now, we need professionals involved with this, Thor is just one of many who will be needed, the sooner we get this done the better, and i can get back to Pepper, and more..hah", Tony chuckled, but Skuld wasn't convinced, she had spent alot of time buildiarmourat armor, and after what she and everyone else has been through, she wasn't just going to sit down and take this from anyone, espically him.

But, just as she was about to say something, Keichi did something not expected, he bowed, this normally meant a greeting, but, right now, it meant he was accepting whatever Tony was saying,"...alright", everyone, Tony, Skuld, even Thor had shocked looks on their faces,"What!, what did you say Keichi", Skuld say's, but Keichi didn't say another word, he turned around and walked quietly back into the temple, a minute later, he came out, hauling behind him the armour, with Ban Pei behind him helping lifting the heavy equipment, and just like that, he put it in front to of Tony, who seemed to recover and smiled,"Thanks Keichi, but, uh?", he was sure Keichi would have put up some kind of fight, but he didn't.

"We'll find another way, right Skuld", Skuld was looking at the battered armour, despite it's repairs, still had marks and burnt marks from the previous battle,"Uh, what?", Keichi walked over and put his hand on her shoulder,"We'll find a way, to make things right again, with or without the armour", finally, Skuld had had enough, she pushed off his hand and looked him straight in the eye,"WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS OR SOMETHING!", she shouted, her voice echoed all over the place, shaking the foundations of the temple and, well, everything."How can we, i mean, you, do anything now, even if we make it to Heaven, what are the odds you'll be able to do anything, why Tony even took back the armour, which i still don't understand", she tilted her head looking back over to Tony, who was still in his suit, Thor only had his arms crossed over his chest, letting things work out in due course.

"Becauseee Skuld, i made a promise", Skuld looked back at Keichi,"What?, what promise, since when?", he smiled and looked at the armour,"When i first found the armourrrrrr, i promised a friend, if Tony ever found out and came wantingarmourururururur, i'd give it back, and you know i don't go back on a promise", it was than that Thor looked at Keichi closer,"(He means it, by Odins Beard, this boy, he astounds me to no end, any normal human would fight for this chance, to have such power, but, from his aura, i can tell, he means it)", Skuld was a little disappointed, she wanted to fight, feeling so helpless,but, that smile of alwayss, alway's made her weak, kind of like Sentaro's.

She turned around and walked away,"Skuld?, where you going?", she stopped, not turning around,"You made up your mind, right, i guess that means i've gotta think up of something else, Sentaro needs me right now, and i may need his help too, if we're gonna make it to Heaven and find out what's happening, you'll need all the help you can get", Keichi looked at Skuld and smiled again, he knew she meant well, so he nodded and turned back to Tony and Thor,"Thanks for everything Tony, and thanks for letting me use your armour as long as i did, it was awesome", Tony was literally blown away,"(What's up with this kid, after everything, he just ups and gives this back to me, has he given up the ghost or what)","No my friend, he hasn't", Tony looked to Thor, who was smiling,"What?, your reading my noggin again aren't ya".

"Verily, though i do not need much to read yours, my friend, what i was implying is, he's found his new path, and he will not give up, not this time, armourrrr nor power, it doesn't mean anything, he intends to find the woman he loves, and tell her, his true feelings", Thor finished, he proudly looked at the temple and patted his friend on the back, Tony was still shocked, but than he found someone calling him in harmourururur, he put his helmet back on and noticed Peppers face, and the audio was still on,"You head everything, did you", Peppers face came up on the screen, her eye's were a little red,"Oh yeah, someones gotta keep on eye on you, (she sniffles), don't you think it's time to give him it", Tony looked down beside him, the suitcase he was holding,"About to, didn't think it would be this easy, you know, like trading blows, words, all the male bravado right", Pepper smiled and say's,"Not this time, i've only known him for a while Tony, from your talk and his records, but, Keichi Morisato, he doesn't act like normal guy's would, he really seems set on his actions", Tony and Pepper don't say a word, a minute goes by, he was stuck in thought when a large Blow Horn noise fills his head, (imagine an cartoony type of Iron Man, only his head blown up by the noise),"We'll!, get going already", Pepper bawls, Tony grumbles and say's,"Yes boss".

Inside, Keichi sets down with Skuld in her lab, (her room was turned into a lab), lying on her futon, after failing to hold her back a minute ago, was Sentaro, sitting up Skuld throws over a bag to him,"Here, put this on", Sentaro looks at her, than the bag,"Huh?, what's this?", he pulls out large, dark looking suit, kind of what surfers would use when surfing, except the sleeves and legs were longer,"This will help you, i noticed when you used your powers your body was being strained, (she gave him the evil eye), we'll talk later about you not telling me about your powers", Sentaro chuckled, trying to lighten the situation, he than looked at the suit more closely and whistled,"Wow, Velcro, nice", Skuld smiled when he noticed, she also blushed a little, thinking of seeing her boyfriend in velcro.

"Hey, anybody ha-ome", it was Tony, after taking off his armourrrr, he walked in and came up to their room,"Having a pow-wow huh, mind if i cut in", he laughed, but no one answered,"If your here to say something, say it and leave", Skuld said, Keichi didn't know what else to say to him, so he just sat there, looking at a paper, Tony kept smiling and sat down next to Keichi,"Here", whippedped out a brief case and handed it to K, who just looked at it with a weird look,"Huh?, what's this", "You passed", everyone in the room had that look on their face, not really knowing what was going on,"What do you i passed, passed what?", Tony breathed in and looked up at the ceiling, laying on his back, closed his eye's and reply's,"I kept thinking to myself, Tony, the way things are looking right now, you gotta stay one step ahead in this game".

"Right", Keichi said,"I checked in on a few hunches, after awhile, and your little tiffs here in Japan helped alot, it all started to come together, something, something big was going down, i've been running the numbers and figured out what was up", Skuld's curiosity was peeked, she looked up after looking at the brief case Kechi was holding,"And?", "I know that there's something, Thor mentioned it once, a thing that's controlling, well, just about everything!, i think it's called Yggdrasilll, which i remember as something about a Tree", Skuld gasped,"How'd you find...oh", being a Goddess, she, along with her fellow Goddesses kept things abouYggdrasilil secret, for obvious reasons, when Tony mentioned it, she knew right away, it was Thor who leaked it out.

"I know, everything has it's place, right, but right now things aren't exactly perfect, despite the fact we're talking about Heaven here, right", Skuld only nodded her head, it wasn't easy for a famous Debugger like herself, whose spent her whole life maintaining such an important machine, to admit a fault,"Well, yes, your right, it started sometime after i came back to Earth, Lind managed to get back using her status,but, now, we're barely keeping in contact with everyone else", Tony nodded, it wasn't very often his mind was set on something, other than partying,"Which is why i also built this!", he whipped out another suitcase, but this one looked a little bulkier,"Huh?, what's that?", Keichi asked, Tony smiled and patted,"My greatest work, unfortunately, i had to scrap my suit", he pointed down the hallway to a trail of parts,"What!, you just put that together!".

Skuld yelled, Tony had his ears plugged, smiled and said,"Yep, well, i started it last week, but, when Thor told me what was going on here, and up there, i had to scrap my baby(he sniffles), but all good things , yadda,yadda, speeches are hard. Anyway, this here will help get whateveressing up your systems up there", Skuld looked at it and than reply's,"Hey, how can it work like that, we're talking about YgYggdrasiland how do you plan on working it, you can't go to heaven, at least not without your ararmour Tony got up and walked into the main living room, there, he took the brief case and set it down, touching a button, it opened up to reveal a long rod going up, than a holographic console and screens pop up, he reached into the case's bottom, grabbed something and threw it to Skuld,"Here, this is how, two way operations".

The setup was amazing, Skuld took the device Tony gave her and plugged it into her pad, it was a complicated program, which had an adaption program built into it,"Is this...","Yep, a two way device, i'll remain here on Earth, creating a link with Yggdrasillll, and that little doo-hickey will piggy back on a wave length, and allow you total control of the main systems, at least that's what i hope it'll do, with two of us, the greatest minds in the universe, to hopefully re-establish some kind of order, oh, (he pulls out another device,"Of course Stark Enterprises retains all rights and prevliages,ha", everyone just dropped to the floor, nervous chuckles all around,"Anyway, to another point, which is you K", he takes the other brief case and walks outside,"Mind following me, i like to make this as extravgent as possible, images are alway's first".

Outside, Lind was talking with Thor when she noticed everyone else walking outside, when everyone was in the front yard, Tony placed the brief case on the ground and had keichi stand right in front of it,"Right, here's the short version, i knew you'd want to save someone, this girl, Belldandy, or at the least meet her right", Keichi nodded,"Well, i thought to myself, why not show up, in style, go ahead, tap the red bottom with your foot", Keichi didn't know what else to say, so, he just looked around the yard, first was Megumi, Lind, Skuld, Sentaro, and than Thor, everyone had a positive look on their faces, Megumi gave him the thumbs up, he gulped and took a step forward, touching the button, and making, quite literally , history in the making.

To be Continued...

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN ANYTHING, i do Not own the rights to Oh My Goddess, i DO NOT own

rights to Iron Man or Thor, i do not own Seperoth, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!.

Personal Notes:

Well, this is it folks, the home stretch, Kechi's in the spot light, will he be able to step up once again and see Belldandy once again, will Tony and Skuld be able to do the impossible and get Yggdrasilllll back up and running again, and what about Derick and Peorth, and of course Seperoth, you'l just have to wait till next time, sorry about the wait for the updates, been a little bummed out, not by the lack of reviews, not that it matters to me, but, there was this fellow writer who i really liked, but said writer is going in a different direction with her fic, and i can't really tell her anything, this site is something we all want to express our own versionsdifferenteaminesimes, tv shows, etc.

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me so far, i promise, you all won't be disappointed, take care everyone, bye.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:"Confronting the Future"

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the rights to Oh my Goddess or any of it's characters, i do not

own the rights to Iron Man or Thor, i do not own the rights to Seperoth,

I do NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Heaven, Goddess Shopping Mall:

Inside the now busy shopping mall, many Gods and Goddesses began resuming their daily routines, Urd had ordered it re-opened, with the threat reduced of the system force failing, she felt it necessary to let everyone relax, for the time being, Heaven was once again peacefull, after her talk with Freaha, Urd began to wonder, just what was going on, her mother and father seemed to have something, something to involve, but, as of right now, her concern was her sisters, despite the fact Belldandy denied her feelings for Keichi, there was not doubt in her mind, something was up. Not only that, but what Keichi was doing now could really affect Bell,"Keichi a Super Hero!".

Inside the main office, she, along with Exes, kept maintaining what repairs have had been made to the systems,"It's still touch and go Urd, it'll be awhile before anything gets better", the bunny said, she had her back turned to Urd, who was sitting in her chair, looking over personal files,"Uh, Urd?", when she didn't say anything, which was odd for Urd, Exe flew up and looked over her shoulder,"Huh?, Keichi Morisato, status, Super Hero?, what's this Urd, isn't he the one who made that wish with Lady Belldand...mprhhh..", Urd was quick to cover Exe's mouth, her mind was focused on what was in front of her, she didn't think to look behind her.

"Will you keep it shut, these are confidential", Urd said with a serious tone, letting go, Exe floated back and wiped her mouth,"Uh, right, and since they're confidential, it means your not supposed to be looking at them ither, right, or did you get approval from Kami Sama", Urd had a urk appear on her forhead, she turned around and humprh,"Uh, well, i guess i look past this one time, but don't let it happen again, (she looked back at the screen), as for this, it's kinda complicated", Exe floated by Urd again and took a proper look,"Hmm, the Iron Guardian, wow, he's got some good points, but(she had a puzzled look on her face),when did he become a super hero", Urd scratched her head and stretched,"A while back, the details are here, but i'm too bored", she got up and waved her screen off, than she pulled out a card.

"I'm going to stop by the mall, want to come", Exe was still digesting the information when Urd said this, she reply's,"What!, are you nuts Urd, what about all of this", Urd waved her hand and smiles,"Don't worry, it can't get any worse, well, i know, jinx right, but, i'm dying for some Sake, i heard Odin finally got some good stuff yesterday, and i need a recharge", Exe wasn't sure what to say next, but than she thought, "(Hmm, the next shift is due to start any minute, why not)", she nodded and followed Urd out of the office, but, like any other circumstance, and odds, Luck, wasn't on the two Goddesses side that day as a portal opens up over Urds command station, and three figures pop out.

"Damn it Rain, i thought you had better control over her, this isn't Belldandy's quarters", said Derick, who was wearing a long black trench coat and sunglasses, Rain, the former Amazon Demon, simply smiled and waved him off,"Knock it off, we've got more important things to deal with than your own tiffs, we've got a job to do, stick to the plan and don't mess up, (she took out a pendant from her pocket and waved it in front of him), or would you rather i put you back where you belong", Derick gulped, he straightened out his hair and trying not to let on any sign of him being scared,"Right, whatever, as long as i get some pay-back is all, i'm content to be a good boy", Rain shook her head, than she looked at the still possesd Peorth and smiled,"It's your turn puppet, go down there and disengage any of the alarms, k", Peorth didn't say a word, she just looked at her former command console and was about to touch it when,"Wait!".

It was Derick, he flashed beside her and grabed Peorths arm,"What are you doing, you idiot, you call me rash", Rain floated down next to them,"Calling her names is useless you know, i've tried", he put down Peorths arm and looked at Rain,"I was talking about you, you idiot","What!, me, you have some nerve boy, what did i do", He looked down at the console and than at her,"Think for a second xena, and look at this console, don't you think it would be too easy to just have Peorth, who everyone know's is missing, to just have the same protocalls in place and not change them, ergo, she would have set off the alarm systems, weren't you paying attention to Seperoths plans", Rain felt a little embaressed, and angry,"(To be lectured by the likes of him, his point or not)".

"Fine, fine, than what do we do now, sir(she said sarcastically)", Derick looked at the console, he removed his glove and placed his hand on it, numbers began popping up in his eye's and a display, a second later, he removed his hand and replaced the glove,"There, that should do it, go ahead Peorth", Peorth simply followed his commands and Rains, and deactivate the alarms,"What, how could you touch it and not her", He pushed up his sunglasses and smiled,"Well, if it wasn't obvious, i did happen to infect this system before i left, if you haven't forgotton who your talking too", Rain had that dumfounded look on her face, slumped over, but than she smacked her hands,"Oh, your talking about that part of ya is a computer, right", Derick nervously laughed,"(She's a first class Demon, and she takes this long to find out), right, let's get on with mission, shall we, for now, we'll wait at the point Seperoth pointed, out", Rain nodded, Peorth opens a portal and walks through, Derick waited till Rain was through when he chuckled looked in front of him,"Hmm, the **Judgement Gate**, nice".

Earth, Temple:

"Whoa!", Keichi activated the armour, it folded from the suitcase, enveloping the lower legs, and than his mid section, than over his chest and arms, and than, finally his head, the process continued for a minute, each section seeme to be taking longer to connect,"Hang on Keichi, it'll take a few minutes to synch up with your, well, uh, mind", Tony, who was sitting down on the porch, said, he was sipping on some beer he found in another room of the house, secretly stashed away in a cool compartment, (Urds secret stash written on a board),"(Come to think it, it wouldn' be secret with those words written on them)", he shrugged his shoulders and kept looking, the parts seemed to whir and hiss, connections snapping into place,"Uh, Tony, should it really take this long", a worried Keichi said amongst the noise,"Don't move, it'll only slow the process down, and you may lose a limb".

"What!", Keichi said, Tony laughed,"Kidding, i kid, ...maybe", Skuld was working on her pad and watching at the same time, she knew Tony was good, but,"(If these are right, that armour is almost two times more powerfull than my version)", she gritted her teeth, Skuld still had some of her old habits, she felt like reaching into her pocket for one of her patented bombs, but something else caught her attention,"Hey Skuld, this display say's i gotta put in some code","One second, i'll...uh", Skuld stopped, her mouth hung down really low, like floor low, she also was drooling a bit, there, right in front of her, was her boyfriend, in the new suit she built for him.

The suit was again, like a surfers, with sonic shoes, and a visor over his eye's, he kinda looked like the flash, still unable to look away, Megumi, sitting next to her and than looking at Sentaro, evily smiled,"Hey Skuld, there's some drool on your chin", she said snickering, snapping out of her trance, she wipes her mouth and straghtens herself,"Uh, no i wasn't, uh, hmm, right the code, let me see it Sentaro", she got up and took his hand, walking behind a door,"Dont' take too long you two, save it for the honeymoon", Skuld stopped dead in her tracks, her face, well, it said it all, red as a beet, she let go of Senttaro's hand and touched her pad, twirling around she went back out and sat right back down on the porch,"There, that should do it, back to work, right, Megumi, Tony", she said neverously, he laughed, Megumi smiled, but than something caught their attentions again, Tony looked at his own pad and say's,"It's done".

Lind and Thor were finishing practicing battle stances, walking back to the front, they stopped, Lind noticed everyone staring, she followed their eye's and gasped, right there, in front of them, all of them, was a brand spanking new, armoured Kechi, or the Iron Guardian, besides the chrome finish and new paint, it kinda resembled his old armour, except this one had a more of a War Machine look, the joints espically, on his right shoulder, was written,** K-1**, on his back was his staff, his helmet moved around, looking over himself, inside his helmet, Keichi felt like he was literally energized,"Wow, this, this is amazing, it feels, so much, different", display's were lighting up all over ,"And it's alot faster".

Skuld was shocked, sure, Tony was good, but, this was insane,"Amazing", she said, she walked closer, as did everyone else, Tony smiled and was really smug,"Only, it's not enough", Tony was shocked when she said that, he shook his head and walked over, taking a laser pointer and well,"See, here and here, where the laser is pointing, huh,huh, i know i got you beat there Miss Upity", Tony was saying sarcastically, everyone just had that look on their faces, with sweat drops all around, Skuld slapped her face and sighed,"No, what i meant was these", she took out an old book,"I found this in Urds room, i was thinking, if we're heading to heaven, and run into trouble, Keichi will need alot more than just hi tech gadgets, he'll also need some more magic", she motioned for Lind to walk over.

"Lind, can you read these, i think they're spells meant for fighting, but i'm not really sure", Lind felt an irk on her head pop up, after a couple of seconds she say's,"I am sorry, but, as a Valkyrie, my stature and nature is fighting, spells...(she crouches down and fingers the ground), is not my for-tey", everybody see's this and neverously laughs,"I know that, but take a look at these spells", Skuld put the book closer to Linds face, she looks up and notices the scriptures on the page, she takes the book into her hands and gasps,"Yes, i see now, these are not just any spells, these are runes!", Tony looks over her shoulder and eye's the page,"Runes, you mean like celtic writing?", Lind takes the book back and stands up, carefully looking over page after page,"Yes, i see now why you wished me to see these Skuld, only a worrior like myself and Thor can use such runes".

Thor looks at the book and nods,"Verily, i have often used such runes in battle, and i have been most fortuitous, with my hammer in one hand, victory is alway's savored by my hands", Keichi, still wearing the suit, walks over and taps Skuld on the shouler,"And these help me, because", Skuld smiles,"Because, i'm hoping Thor and Lind can cast these on your armour, giving you and us an extra edge", Skuld whips out her elec-pad and scribbles down a few notes,"We'll have to plan this carefully, once we get to Heaven, i'll have to find Urd, Peorth is still under control, and with Derick and Rain at his control, we need all the help we can get". This time Megumi spoke up, after sipping on some tea,"But i still don't get it, we're talking about Heaven right, what about all those God's and Goddesses, and you know(she points her finger upwards), the Big Guy, who alway's seems to know when to call".

"Right, but, i don't think we can expect much help from father", Skuld said, she picked up a few trinkets lying on the ground, and the book, she walks over and passes it to Lind again,"Why not Skuld, he is the Almighty One, right","It's not that simple, if it was, than, well, things would be different, you see, even father has limits, it's kinda like a balance, i didn't understand it, but, as the years went by, i began to better undersand, like forming the Council, he doesn't wish to rule, he wants everyone to be what they are, freedom, like even here on earth, he only wants everyone to spread their own wings, and forge their own paths in life", she finished picking up her stuff when she noticed the only thing making sounds were the circkets in the yard, she turned around to see everyone, with dumbstruck looks on their faces, Tony, sipping on a large Slurpy, (making irratible noises too, when the cup is empty,oy), with an awe'd look on his face too, say's,"Wow, didn't think you were a philsophur, deep kid, deep".

Skuld didn't seem to realize what she said, she stoped for a moment, than shrugged,"I have my moments too you know, idiots", the mood finally broke, Lind and Thor ask Keichi to walk outside with them,"Uh, so, what do i do, take off the armour and let you guy's, you know, do your thing", just as he was taking it off, Thor slaped him on the shoulder,"Nay, my friend, in order for the runes to work, you must remain inside the armour while we cast thy spell", Keichi shrugged, he saw a circle Lind had inscribed on the ground and called him over,"Come Keichi, please stand here", taking him, she placed him in directly in the centre,"So, how long will this take, mintues", Lind shook her head, she than summoned Kool Mint and Spear Mint, Thor, not having an angel, called upon his hammer and it floated in front of him.

"No, i am afraid not, while these are runes used in many battles, and i being accustomed to them, and Thor, i (she hesitated for a second, seeing a shadow under her eye's), am still lacking to casting spells", Keichi smiled and patted her on the shoulder,"Don't worry, i have faith in you Lind, you can do it", hearing this, Lind feels her life long friend's kindness and warmth flowing into her,"Thank you, but, despite my handicap, it will still take some time", "And time being what exactly", this time Thor spoke up,"Should you remain inside the circle, not moving an inch, not a muscle, this should only take 7 to 8 hours!", Keichi suddenly went pale, he buckled down, resulting in someones dissappointment,"Now, it may take 9 hours!", hearing this, everyone returned inside the temple, Megumi was the only one left out on the porch,"Hey, should we just leave him there like this", Tony walked past her and smiled,"I've been doing this a while now, i get the feeling he'll be alright, right now, we got work to do...(yeah, i deffinately gotta hit up a few pads after this)", but than Tony imagines Pepper in his dreams, the scary one, he shivers and sweats,"(Right, later)".

Megumi watched her teary eye'd brother standing, very tentively, she waved her hand and smiled, giving him her support,"You can do it Big Brother, just, ...don't screw it!", she laughed as she turned around, Keichi had that smile on his face, but when she said the last part, he scowled and gave her that look,"Oh, scary", she joked, but on the inside she was really trying to support her brother, K knew that too, she stopped for a moment and looked around,"Hmm, guess i'll make some tea", she walked up to the counter and reached for tea server, that was when she knocked over a jar and it nearly broke on the floor,"(Smooth cuz)", she imagined Derick saying his usual punch line, lame or not, it was something she liked to hear, his humor really lifted her spirit sometimes, she bent down and picked up the jar, only when she did, her legs gave out and she fell on the floor.

"Don't go far Sentaro, we got to get your suit ready", Skuld cried out, she was still making last minute preperations for their trip, wearing one of Keichi's shirts and shorts, he was walking towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, but he stoped, after hearing something,"Huh, is that, is someone crying?", he walked closer to the kitchen and peeked around the door, in case, when he looked, he saw it was Megumi, on her hands on knees, crying. Not sure what to say, he looked at her and knew she wasn't injured, but that didn't mean he could just leave her, he stayed behind the door and made a noise, hoping to let Megumi know he was there, she opened her eye's and quickly got up off her feet."Uh, hello, someone there?", she rubbed her eye's,"Hi Megumi, you okay", seeing Sentaro, Megumi turned around and tried wiping her face.

"Huh?, oh, oh, yeah, sorry, no, i'm okay, really", she smiled, and turned back to the tea server, she took some instant coffee and than poured water into the kettle,"You sure?", Megumi smiled again and reply's,"Oh, yeah, i'm...i'm...", she turns off the water, turning away, she tries to hold herself, not letting anyone see her cry, in her state, failing miserably while she held her hand to her face, and bracing herself with the other, not knowing what to say or do, Sentaro walks over and, hugs Megumi, at first Megumi was surprised, but than he did something, something she didn't expect,"Let it out, i won't say anything", the moment he said those words, she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, not another word was said, not one, as Megumi Morisato, began to cry and cry, into Sentaros shoulders,

they stood, for almost half an hour, the kettle had died down after all the water was gone, Megumi had settled down with Sentaro on the floor, still crying, he did, the only thing he could, hold her until she was finally finsihed.

Skuld and Ben Pei were finishing packing when she looked up at the clock, snickering, she looks out the window, there, still standing perfectly still, and dazed, was Keichi, forgetting the fact he could have just simply kept his helmet on and programed his suit to hold him in place, with air conditioning, Skuld whipped out a camera and snaped a shot,"Ha, can't let myself get too soft, espically on him, right Ben Pei", the little robot didn't say anything, not wanting to tamper with one of her greatest works, and finding it as this suited the little guy, only beeped a few times and nodded,she laughed and hugged him,"Hmm, where'd Sentaro go?", finally notcing her boyfriend gone, Skuld got up and walked out, that was when she stopped, there, sitting on the floor, holding each other in their arms, were Megumi and Sentaro!.

"You wanna talk", Sentaro said, still sniffling, Megumi pushed herself up,"Sorry, didn't think i'd just go and collapse like that", Sentaro smiled and just smiled,"Kinda figured you just needed a shoulder to cry on, it's okay, i know the feeling, kinda", Megumi took the kettle and refilled it,"Thanks Sentaro, Skulds a lucky girl to have you, it's just...", she stopped and looked out the window,"I can't believe it","Believe what", he said, getting up and his back to the fridge door,"Where we are, like now, after Keichi explained the whole Belldandy being a Goddess, i thought, i thought it couldn't get any more strange than it is now, no, i don't think strange is right", she holds a cup in her hand,"You don't know what its like, to have someone like Keichi around, yes, he was small, goofy, and even clumsy at times,but(she looks out the window), he's alway's there when you need him, and he tries so hard to help others, sometimes...i feel, ...so useless".

"No, your not", Sentaro spoke up,"Thanks, but, i don't think you can cheer me up that easily", but Sentaro didn't say anything, he just stood there,"Your not, because, i felt the same", Skuld was shocked, she didn't know what he meant, or if he knew she was there, but she kept silent and listened, curious,"What do you mean?", he reached into his right pocket and pulled out a piture,"This, it's a piture me and Skuld took when we were kids", in it, Skuld was sitting in front of the temple, floating the same bolt she was using one time before, sitting by her, was Sentaro, his green shirt and shorts covered in mud,"Skuld was so proud she finally got the bolt to fly by itself, i wanted to take her piture, but her sister, Belldandy, she told me to stand by Skuld and she took our piture".

Skuld remembered that day, Sentaro had just finished his practicing his bike jumps when he visited her at the temple, she also remembered how dirty he was and he almost got dirt on her dress,"But, what has this to do with me?", Megumi asked, Sentaro kept looking at the piture,"It, it finally clicked with me, just how different we were","What?", Megmui said,"It finally dawned on me, what Skuld really was, sure, she told me before, but, it finally snapped in my head, she was a Goddess, when we first kissed, it, it didn't seem like much, but, after the piture, i just took in everything, and i kept tellingmyself, just how little i was compared to her", Megumi poured some tea into two cups,she offered one to him,"Thanks, i felt, i felt so little compared to her, (he blushed a little), i kept telling myself, there was no way a cute girl like her, an acutal Goddess, would like me, the feeling was so new, but, after a few months and than, i finally worked up the nerves to ask her out".

Standing against the wall, Skuld closed her eye's and remembered, she remembered the first time she and Sentaro met, the way he was so bashfull and shy, their first kiss, she kept thinking back until she heard him talk again,"What i mean to say Megumi, is, i know how you feel, you don't have to keep all of it bottled up inside you, sometimes, it's best to just let it all out, get whats off your chest", Megumi smiled,"Thanks, thank you, Sentaro", Megumi gives him a hug and walks out the hallway, seeing Skuld, she smiles and nudges her, snapping the Goddess out of her trance,"You better keep your eye's on him, you never know, someone might snatch him up before you get the goods", Megumi snickered, knowing Skuld wouldn't get it, that was until she noticed Skulds face glowing red, like fire engine red, Megumi put her hand on her shoulder and say's,"He's a great guy, you know", Skuld, calming down, returns the jesture and hugs Megumi back, turning around Skuld walks in as Sentaor sips on his tea, without saying another word, she floats over the table and lands right on top of Sentaro, pinning him on the floor, she and his face were inches apart,"Uh, Skuld!, what...mprh..", he didn't finsih, as Skuld bent down and gave him a kiss, she pulls back for a second and their forheads touch again,"I...i love, i Love you, you know", stunned for a second, Sentaro, seeing her face, having the kiss, he smiles back and reaches around her body,"I, i Love you too, Skuld".

After a couple of more hours, Thor opens his eye's, looking up, he could see the effort on Keichi, the boy was trying his best, and was doing well, seeing this, he looks over to Lind and notices her fatigue,"Lind, you look un-well, perhaps you should retire for the duration, i believe i can successfully help Keichi without your assitance", Lind's head was a little light headed, when she heard Thors voice, she strained to pick out his words, and shook her head,"No, i am fine, please, let us continue", Thor lightly chuckled,"(She truly is a Valkryie)", but than he felt something else that was worrying him, he turned his head and noticed Megumi, her aura seemed a light blue,"Than perhaps you could help and also rest, (i believe Keichi's sibling is in need of some assurance)", he said the last part telepathically.

Snapping her eye's, Lind looked over Thors shoulder and saw what he meant, seeing as this was something that needed attention, Lind finally gave in and recalled Cool Mint and Spear Mint,"Very well, good luck, and you to my friend", Lind waved to Keichi, who, still not wanting to lose his place, just hummed,"Uh huh", smiling, she gets up and floats over to the porch, where Megumi was nursing a cup of tea,"May i sit here", Megumi jumped a bit, she seemed like she was in another world, hearing and seeing Lind, she calmed down and smiled,"Oh, hi, yeah sure", Nodding, Lind sat down and sat in her usual posture,"You seem upset, i know recent events have been hard, espically on everyone and you, would you care too talk".

Megumi wasn't sure what too say, her talk with Sentaro helped, but, she still had so much on her plate, she looked at her tea cup and than at Lind,"It's, ...(sniff), it's so hard","Hard?, how so","You know, first Belldandy left, than Kechi being a double of Iron Man, than all that crazy stuff happens downtown, and, now this, it's, it's just so much", Thinking, Lind was trying too comprehend what she meant, but the Valkryie tried not to think so much about the details, she tried to keep things simple,"These last few day's, have been a great strain, on everyone, you most of all, seeing your brother..., doing what he has done, it can be quite troubling, but, you should also be proud","Huh, what do you mean", Lind smiled and looked at Keichi,"You, have a valuable role right now, you are Keichi's anchor to this world, without you, or any of his friends, i do not think he would have come as far as he has now".

"Really?","Yes, so please, do not think yourself any less, do not try to do what you cannot, only, breath in, exhale, and smile, that is something Belldandy taught me in my short time here on Earth, i have learned so much from my time here, and, having someone like Kehichi, has also been a reward", Megumi thought for a second to herself, and than sipped her tea,"Oh, thank you(she had an evil smile creep onto her face), so, your saying you like my big brother too huh", Lind staggered for a bit, and shook her head violently,"NO, no, please, i, i used to think, that way(she blushed), but, there is someone, someone else who holds my heart", getting her mojo back, Megumi nudged closer,"Oh, and who might that be, what's his name", Lind tried to hide her face, but she managed to get in a few more words,"It, it is not a he...it's a she!".

Heaven, Cliff overview of Valley:

"Oh Urd, is this not wonderfull", Belldandy said, as she witnessed the servants and spirits readying and organizing preperations for the upcoming wedding,"I guess", Urd still had doubts about, well, everything, but without proof, and a definate means, she was unable to sway anyone, let alone Belldandy, for whatever reason, whenever Urd would bring up the "k" word, Belldandy would just remain silent for a few mintues, than change the subject,"(No, i'll get an answer out of her)", her fist crackled wtih lightning,"(So help me Kami Sama, i'll do it)", she walks up to Belldandy, who was still wearing her formal wear, when Seperoth appears over head,"My, my, don't you look wonderful, my dear, oh, and good day to you as well, Urd".

Urd felt her skin crawl when Seperoth sad that, she was using every ounce of her strength, not to lash out, she picked up a glass of wine and drank it,"Sister, please do not begin your routine now, please save it for after the wedding", that did it, Urd had finally had enough, she crushed the glass in her hands and let it just fall on the ground, she ran up to Seperoth and took him by the shoulder,"Come with me", not wanting to seemingly hold back, he nods with a smile, directed towards Belldandy, who immediately smiled after he did that, when they were alone, Seperoth smiles and brushes himself off.

"Well, well, well, to what do i have the honor of being with you now, Urd, surely you have more pressing matterst too attened to now than a smiple talk with me", he had his eye's closed, when he opened them, Urd's face was right in his,"Listen, i don't know what's your game here, but it ends NOW!", she say's, a few people nearby hear her words, Seperoth mearly smiles and waves them off, than his face darkens and he say's,"My dear Urd..._if you value your life, and Belldandy's, please restrain yourself, okay_", his voice changed from an upbeat tone, to a near death like voice, Urd had no idea he could speak to her this way, she looked at his now dark face, which only deepened the mood,"What!, how dare you...urk...", in a second, another hand reached out from behind her and grabbed Urd by the neck, lifting her up in the air.

"Tell me we're done, tell me please, so i snap her little neck", the force was incredible, Urd was still looking at Seperoth who was only shaking his head, not knowing who was holding her up by the neck, pain ringing through her body,"Please try and control yourself Rain, at least until after the wedding", Urd's eye's widened,"Rain!","Oh, seems like someone remembers me, Urd, must be when Hild was still your mommy, ( she holds Urd for a second, gripping her hold even more), i'm gonna destroy you mother, and everyone you hold dear","Please, not unil after the wedding, it'd be such a pain to have to clean all that up, espically now", she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Urd was trying to get out of Rains grip, but, she felt so weak, there was no enka music and it was only Rain, first class demon or not, Urd was sure she was stronger.

"I think Urd is trying to figure out why she can't get out of your grip, my dear", Seperoth walked up and touched her face,"Don't think so little of yourself, Urd, see, i have been planning this, for a very long time, and i simply cannot have anyone, even you, ruin all of it", he motions for rain to bring her closer, within just an inch,"What, what are you doing?, do, do you expect to simply get away with this, Kami Sama...","Will do nothing, as he has alway's done, my dear, do you really think if he could, he would, what about that time with Celiestine, someone like him, using his daughter, and not raising a finger, oh yes, the man got what was comming to him, but, in the end, he simply withered away, didn't he, for those miserable bug like humans", after a second, a light appears and Urds distraught face calms down.

"Now, what do you say to my marrying you sister, Urd", letting her go, Urd falls onto one knee and,"I would be honored, Councilman Seperoth", she say's, she gets up and bows,"I shall go back and help my sister with the preperations, with your permission my Lord", Seperoth, smiling, nodds, as Urd leaves, Rain looks on, without turning her head,"You really think that worked, i get the feeling she's holding something back","It doesn't matter, the spell i cast will suffice, for now, even if she is hiding something, by the time she realizes, it will be too late", snapping his finger, Peorth, Derick appear from another portal,"Wow, these portals are nice, gotta get me one for the womens washroom around here, they're so fine", he joked, Rain clenched her fists,"Quiet, you idiot, do you want to ruin it all with your idiotic actions", Rain was about to nail him when Seperoth spoke up,"Now, now, let us all not fight, at least, not yet, the real battle, is about to begin, you all know your orders, do you not",

Everyone nodded,"Yeah, i get it, it's too bad the others didn't though", wiping his cloths, Seperoth looks up,"Yes, it is regrettable, i hope you dealt with them, Rain", the Demoness smiled,"Oh yeah, no worries, those saps didn't know what hit them", she looked at her wrist, hanging on it was a small stone,"These little beauties you whipped up, they're amazing, i've never felt so powerfull in my entire life","Good, i do so enjoy my underlings enjoying themselves", Derick walked closer, eyeing his own arm,"Your welcome Rain, it was my idea to copy the original, but don't get too excited, we still don't know how long the effects will last in battle", Seperoth smiled, looking towards the cliff, he sighs,"You are never happy, are you Derick, i have given you your means of revenge, and even to walk, and more, must you ruin it so", he said in a dark tone, Derick felt a shiver creep up his spine,"Yes, yes, of course,(he struggles to say the next few words), my Lord".

"What about her", Rain say's, thumbing towards Peorth,"Think we ought to reunite her with her pet", Rain summons Georgous Rose, who was still entrapt in her cage,"She ain't looking too good", Seperoth looked at the now sadened state of Peorths angel, it's wings were molting, her face had lost it's color, she was desperately trying to reach out to her master, he walks up to the cage and smiles,"Oh, not yet, but don't fret little one, you'll have her back, after everything falls into place, (he turns his head back to the cliff), and i get what i deserve, Lady Belldandy's hand in marrige, and all that power, oh yes, i do so like it when plans come together","Yes, i love it too, my boy", another voice chimed out, Seperoth snaps out of his trance, he looks around, hearing that oh so familiar voice, Derick and Rain were wondering who Seperoth was looking for, but after seeing their faces, Seperoth straightens himself and smiles,"Let, let us continue, shall we".

Earth, Temple:

Finally, after the last nerve racking minute, Lind, who had rejoined, and Thor, finally opened their eye's and stood up, seeing this, Keichi felt like lowering his arms, but, he found he couldn't,"Um, a little help, seems like i'm locked", Lind and Thor smiled, she walked over and helped Keichi out of his trouble, putting down his arms, he than thanked her and managed to walk back to the house,"Thor, let us get some rest, tommorow will be a great test on us all", she said, Thor, not saying anything, nodded and headed for a vacant room Skuld had told him, while Lind got some tea and sat down near the Tv and sat while resting, still in his armour, Keichi walked outside, when he noticed the phone, picking up the reciever he dials a number and hears the ring,"Hello, this is Kenma Morisato speaking", Keichi was a little hesitant, but he finally say's,"Hi, dad!".

"Keichi, it's been awhile, how are you", he smiled,"I'm, i'm alright, dad, it's just, is mom around", sensing something, Kenma ask's,"Yes, she's just finishing some cloths, is something wrong son","No, no dad, it's just, (he looks up at a piture hanging on the wall, a piture of Belldandy and him,"I'm, i'm going to keep my promise","Hmm, sounds like you have a path setout, plan on following it", Keichi felt like telling his father everything, he gripped the phone and wanted too blurt it all out, but,"It's okay, son", he gasped,"What, what's okay?, dad", Kenma laughed a little,"Whatever your going through, whatever your going to do, it'll be okay son, we trust you","Yes, but, you don't even know why i called, right".

"Son, it's okay, your not a child anymore, you've shown so much maturity over the years, and you've grown,(well maybe not height wise),(Keichi got an irk on his head), but, what i'm saying is, whatever the reason your calling, it sounded like you wanted a talk, we, your mother and i, know you'll pull through, we're sorry we never called when Belldandy left, but, i'm guessing your about to fix that mistake, right son", Keichi, teary eye'd, nodded, not notcing his dad couldn't see his nodd, he stamers,"Yes, yes i will dad", Kenma smiles, his wife does too,"Good, go on son, get her back, keep the promise, oh, and one more thing, it's a personal request from your mother, here i'll let her talk to you", Kenma gives the phone over to his cheery wife,"Keichi","Uh, yes mom", she blushes and looks at her husband,"When you do get Belldandy back, i have one favor too ask of you both", Keichi prepares himself,"And that is?","I WANT LOTS OF GRANDCHILDREN", just like that, almost everyone, Kenma, Keichi, fell back on the floor, with sweat drops, still holding the phone, Keichi nervously chuckles,"Mom, that's ...","But, do be carefull dear, and, know that your father and i Love you very much, and we're very proud of you", Teary eye'd, Keichi,"Thanks mom, i love you too, you and dad, bye".

Wiping the tears from his face, Keichi looks at the piture of Belldandy, he rubs her face, holding it close to him,"I'm, i'm going to get you back, Belldandy, and i'm going to tell you, what's really in my heart", he sets the piture back down and walks towards his room, sitting down, he eventually falls asleep, just in the other room, Tony Stark was beginning to feel neglicted,"I'm feeling neglicted, hmmm, maybe this goes here...OWWWW", he sucks on his finger, and curses inside,"Yeah, why am i doing this here when i've got a full factory, (he just sits there and blinks), right", he whips out his pad and brings up a display,"Call Pepper","Working", said the pad, a moment later Pepper Pots was on, her face and hair said she just got up.

"Whatever this is Tony, had better be good, i already sent my sympathy card when you left", she said, Tony laughed,"Right, appreciate that, now, on to more important things, i need some supplies, like, yesterday", she yawned and strechted,"You know what your asking,(she looked at her screen and the supplies he was asking for), hmmm, you'll have them in an hour","Hour, hmm, tell the manufacotroes and compony, i'll double their ususal fees, just have all of it ready in 20 minutes","What!, Tony, are you crazy, ...(she paused for a minute), i forget who i work for, right,(she sighs), 20 minutes, just be ready","Thanks, i owe you lunch", she smiled and reply's,"A lot more than that Tony, good luck", hanging up, Tony sets about his work, the gadget he was trying to build was literally soemthing that was on the back of his mind, and really cutting edge, he was continuing his work when he heard something, he looked behind him to see a little robot.

"Hey, come on in", it was Ban Pei, still holding his stick, the little guy came in,"Beep, Beep", it said, Tony chuckled, he gave it look over and whistled,"Wow, did Skuld make you", Ban Pei beeped and nodded,"Nice work, for a kid, but wow, you really got some dents in there pal", he gave Ban Pei a cloth,"Here, wipe yourself down, that little fibre is a work of my'n, it'll get all your dents out, can't have you walking around like that can we", Ban Pei was hesitant, but, he saw the honesty in Tony's eye's and accepted the cloth, rubbing it over itself, Ban Pei saw the results, he was shining, he looked up and bowed his head,"Your welcome".

The next Day

Temple, Japan:

The following day came with a Sunrise, everyone gathered outside as Thor and Lind began their task in opening a portal,"It, it is working", Lind said, straining and doing her best, Thor was using his Hammer to help stabalize the portal, until finally, a bright light enveloped the yard, everyone covered their eye's, when they looked, here it was, a portal,"We have done it my friend", Thor said, Lind, who was catching her breath, smiled,"Yes, you are right", Skuld and Sentaro were the first to go, Skuld was in her battle uniform, it had a few additions, like belt going up from her hip to the shouler, with mini Skuld bombs and new gadets, Sentaro was in his new costume, (it's kinda like the Flashes, except it's blue, and the top is gone so we can see his hair),"Skuld, you and Sentaro may go first, it will be your job to get to the main office and help repair what damage has been done to Ygdrasil", Lind said, Skuld nodded, she looked to her right, Sentaro looked at her, and reached out and grabbed her hand,"Ready", she say's,"Ready", he reply's, the two close their eye's and step through, next Thor, finally, it was only Keichi and Lind, Keichi was in his now fully powered armour, with all the bells and whistles.

Megumi was standing next to her brother, hugging each other,"Good Luck, Keichi", she say's,"Thanks, thanks Megumi", Tony walks over and pats Keichi on the back,"Do me one favor","Uh, sure, what?", he smiles and say's,"Don't make me look bad, okay, you know, the rep, me, Iron Man, and the fact i'm loaning your armour", Tony laughed, Keichi smiles, and puts out his hand,"Thanks Tony, well, for everything", Tony stops, seeing the sincerity, he breaths in and sighs, shaking hands,"No sweat, and tell Skuld i'll be waiting on this end, she'll know what it means", he puts his hands in his pocket and walks away, just as Keichi was about to look back, he hears something, like a large horn,"YO, MORISATO!", Kehichi looks back and is blown away, there, pulling up into the yard, was everyone he knew from the Auto Club, Tamyia, Otaki, Sora, and of course Chiharo!.

They were all staring, right before them, clad in a blue chromed armour, was their friend and team mate, Keichi Morisato, earlier, they all recieved phone calls from his sister, Megumi, all she said was for all of them to be at the temple the next day, (she lied about him dying), Chiharo was the first to speak up,"...k...Keichi?", she say's, it was the first time she struggled to say, something,"Uh, hi Chiharo, you guy's, um, i'm not sure what to say, um..","Keichi, we must go, the portal will not stay open long", Lind say's, Keichi was torn, somehow, he had to tell them, his friends, what was going on, (and figure out how they knew when to all show up, he eye balled Megumi, who whistled), "Your going to get Belldandy back, right", said a gruff voice, it was Tamiya, despite his outward look, hit the nail right on the head, he walked up to Keichi and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, i mean, yes, yes i am", Tamiya smiled and turned around,"Than, there's nothing to talk about, at least right now, we'll all talk about everything when you get back, with Belldandy", he say's, everyone else was dumbstruck, it was a rare sight to see such honesty in a man like Tamiya, and still act mature, Chiharo gathered herself and banged her head,"Huh, never knew you were so there, Tamiya, nice job", he chuckled and scratched his head,"Thanks, i think", Keichi smiled, he looked at his friends, and than at Lind, who was holding the portal open, he takes his helmet and places it on, walking up to the portal, he takes one last chance to wave good bye, and just like that...he was gone.

To be continued...

Disclaimer:

I do NOT IN ANYWAY, own the rights to Oh My Goddess, or any of it's characters, i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, i do not own the rights to Iron Man or Thor, i do NOT OWN THE RIGHTS to Seperoth, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.!

Personal Notes:

Hiya guy's and gals, hope you've like what i've got written so far, been up most of the day writting, had nothing else to do, so, let me know what you all thing, thanks to IwriteThings1015, thanks for the tip on the runes, THANK YOU, as for the other reviewers, unfortunately, the program i'm using has bugs in it, or something, that is why you see lines like this.

, ...howwwww are ...hyouuuu.

It's not me, it's the program i'm using, anyway, thanks everyone, bye.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:"A Path that Unites Both is Great"

Heaven, outside City:

The day starts out clear and beautiful, in the valley below the cliff, lush with green and life, was a majestic site to behold by anyone, a long river split the little valley, animals and all sorts of were going about their business, above the valley, was the Great Cliff, many regarded this as a testament, since it had such magnificent view of not only the valley, but, the City far beyond it. Back down to the valley, the animals suddenly stop, all noise besides the river could be heard, right over the water's bank, the ground began to shake, and in moments, a portal opens, bringing out of it 5 passengers, one at a time, uni, the last came out, landing on the sandy bank, he looks around, taking in the sights, his helmet flips open and light dons his face.

"Oh, Wow", it was Sentaro, or Reiv, walking around, he too was taking in the sights, while Skuld, Lind and Thor, who were all too familiar with their surroundings, waited to decide what to do next,"I believe we should head straight for the city, my father may be able to help us with the comingattle", said Thor, Lind nodded,"Yes, having the great Odin with us, our chances of rrresolvingatters would proceed more quickly", Skuld was typing in some commands on her pad, while keeping an eye on everyone,"That's great, but, while we're here, how about we try and stop Big Sis from making a Big Mistake", everyone heard, Sentaro chuckled a bit, she gave him a fierce look,"Sorry, it was a bad pupunyou were saying", she huffed, after putting her pad back, she walks up and takes his hand.

"Come on, we gotta get to the Main Office, while the rest of you guy's do your part, I'll help get Yggdrasilll back online", she was about to fly off when Sentaro pulls her back down,"Hey, what's the big idea", he smiles, sensing a chance, he takes Skuld and handles her into a princess cradle,"I know your flying is great, but, since we're in a hurry, why not take the express", seeing his point, and her position, she(while blushing), she nods, but looks over his shoulder towards Keichi,"YOU!", Keichi straightens himself out,"Uh, yes, Skuld", she motions for Sentaro to take her closer, zipping closer, she reaches out and grabs Kecihi,"Don't, let me down, okay, (she looks away), get Belldandy back, and, and tell her the truth, you got it, you big idiot", Keichi smiles and pats her on the head,"You got it,oh and Skuld", "Yeah", he gives her a sincere look,"Whatever happens, Thank You, for, well, for everything, i don't think i could've gotten this far without your help".

Skuld was a little shocked, sure, she had heard alot and done alot with Keichi, but, this time, it really got to her, she nestled into Sentaros shoulders and waved,"Right, you too, Keichi, (she hits Reiv on the head), come on, move already", Reiv smiles, and just like that, he sped off like greased lightening, heading towards the great City ahead,"Are you ready, my friend", Lind say's, she walks over and pats Keichi on the shoulder,"Yeah, thanks Lind, listen", he turns to her,"I also want to thank you, without your help too, i don't think...", Lind smiles and stops him, she smiles and backs up,"Not another word, you, Keichi Morisato, are my Life Long Friend, you showed me such kindness and warmth, you and Belldandy, helped me through alot of pain and strafe, for you, there is no need for thanks, i only ask, that we continue being friends", he smiles and nods,"Al way's", looking up, he can see the edge of the cliff, where the wedding was about to take place.

"I feel, so strange","How so, my friend", he looks at his hands and closes his eye's,"This, this isn't the first time I've been here, but, yet, i kinda ask myself, is this right, am i being too selfish, Lind", Lind doesn't say a word, she simply walks past him and fly's up,"I do not have the words, nor will i try, you have come here on your own choosing, Keichi, i believe, you should follow this path, right up to the end, and see where it leads you","Huh, right", he stretches out his legs and arms, than, his armour suddenly glows, the visor snaps into place, and he begins to float higher, up into the air,"Now, i think it's time, i introduce whoever this Seperoth guy is, to me, The Iron Guardian".

Heaven, Kami Sama's Office:

"Hmm, so, it seems he's come", Kami say's, he switches off his screen, as Freaha walks in, all dressed up,"Dear, are you sure you cannot come", she asks sincerely,"I would, but, i believe things may become hectic for sometime", Freaha smiles and kisses her husband on the cheek,"Is it time?", she asks he taps a pad and another screen show's up,"Yes, i think it is, whatever happens now, my dear, it is in his hands now, i only pray he ssucceeds", Freaha smiles again and walks back to the door,"Let us see, shall we, perhaps we will see you later", she closes the door, and leaves Kama Sama too his screen,"(I am so sorry my children, the next steps, i cannot follow, i only hope you can someday forgive me for what i have done)".

Heaven, Cliffs:

Almost everyone has gathered for the special event, families and friends, Spirits and Gods, Goddesses and alike, took their seating, the entire place was breathtaking, just as any would expect, given the fact, Heaven's greatest Treasure was about to tie the knot with another, Seperoth was standing at the end of the Cliff, in a clear white suit, a normal sword, to his side, were some of the former guards, once assigned under him, oddly, they're eye's were almost staring off into space, while giving the feeling they were clearly there, on the Brides side, was Freaha and a few other Goddesses, some of the Councilmen sat behind them, all of the wedding seemed to take on a Western look, doves were flying all about, the wind was just right.

Than, it started, the majestic sound of an organ began to play, everyone looked behind themselves, as they witnessed another sight to behold, leading the way, was Belldandy, her dress was breathtaking, a thin white vale covered her face, while her gown going up to her Brest, was decorated with little flowers and petals, behind her in light blue dress was Urd, (she had the same look in her eye's, while she seemed fine, she wasn't), smiling, she waved to everyone else, behind her, a few other Goddesses all followed, when Belldandy was finally present next to Seperoth, another man, of the council, stood there too bear witness, Freaha was sitting down, holding onto the flower girl, a little goddess dressed in a little white dress.

"Oh, Mother Freaha, Lady Belldandy looks so nice", the little one said, Freaha smiles and pats her on the head,"Yes, she does, now, be silent little one", the Goddess smiles and nods, as everyone began listening to the Councilman describing the vows and things associated with marriage, it was around ten minutes later, when he began to recite the next words,"Do you, Sir Seperoth, take Lady Belldandy, as your loving wedded Wife, for now and forever", Seperoth smiles, he looks at his bride, who smiles and say's,"Yes, i do", the man than looks at Belldandy,"And do you, Lady Belldandy, take Sir Seperoth, as your loving and devoted husband, now and forever", everyone once again, held their breaths, Belldandy, looked down, than, slowly, she looked up, into the eye's of the man she was about to marry, and said, to herself,"(Is this, is this the one, for me)",

Flash back:

"So tell me, Lady Belldandy, how have you been, adjusting to your life back here in Heaven, it must be so much better compared to life on the lower planes, Earth, too think such little worms would dare to approach you, your very presence, that truly disgusts me", Belldandy was shocked, these words, they come from a man who she so admired,"Why, why do you hold such things and say them, Seperoth, humans are truly wonderful kind and warm hheart-ed", she protested, Seperoth smiles and only walks past her, still talking,"I truly admire your kindness, Lady Belldandy, but(his voice and aura change), do not think so little of me, unlike your previous teacher, i do not hold humanity in such high regards", he waves to some Goddesses who were with bell earlier,"Gods and Goddesses are above those little bugs, they lie, cheat, steal, commit so many unreal acts,and yet, he does nothing".

"What?, who do you mean, Seperoth", Belldandy ask's, her voice a distraught after hearing his tone of voice and words,"Your father, Kami Sama, despite our quarrels with Hild, he still believes we should be patient, surely he knows that witch plans our demise, but, he concerns himself for those below, those humans, they may resemble us, but, they are nothing like us, we are Gods, who cares if a few of those,bugs die, if the end result ensures our victory, all the better", Belldandy was appalleddd, she was slowly walking backwards, reaching out to a tree branch, hoping to support herself, while Seperoth kept talking,"And than, came the day of the wish, i knew of my sister being weak, and her deal with Kami Sama, that alone i could deal with, but, to think he would allow a union of you and that bug, Heaven's Gate or not, i will acknowledge such a pact".

Belldandy was scared, but, when Seperoth mentioned Keichi, and her Father, her inner self could no longer take it, she gripped her hands and straightened herself out,"SEPEROTH, i do not know what has come over you, or why you harbourrr such ill intent in your heart, but know this, i love my Father, very much, and while i do not know what he plans on doing with Hild, i know in my heart, he only has the best in store for us all, and as for my beloved Keichi,(the sky overhead darkened, her face was also dark),"If you ever, insult the man i love, i will not hold back, so, i beg of you, take back what you have said, surely we can find even ground", Belldandy stood there, hands clenched, when she heard something, something like, laughter,"Oh, oh, my, you truly do believe in such notions, do you know child, (he tips his head back), i thought you might not see things my way, so, i have come up with another way of opening your mind to my way".

He reaches into his coat and produces,"A picture?", Seperoth smiles, he takes it and walks over to her,"I believe there is a certain phrase which i think is appropriate for this moment", he hands to to Belldandy, who was still apprehensive about taking anything from him, but, seeing it just being a photo graph, she reached out and took it, holding it close, she slowly looks at it in her hands, and, gasps!,"What!, no, no, OH NO!", she began to cry, while Seperoth walks around her and places his arms on her shoulders,"I believe the term is, a pictureeeee is worth a thousand words, but in this case my dear, it has a much more deeper meaning", in picturerererere, still in Belldandy's hand, was Keichi, or rather, his body, lying limp on the ground, the very image, his eye's, the strange clothing he was wearing, it all just said one thing, DEATH,"You can avoid this tragic fate, all, you have too do, (he twirls her around and stares her in the face, his smilevillyllyllyvily creepy), is choose another path, of my choosing", Belldandy loopictureture piture, than back at Seperoth, she closes her eye's, like asking for a prayer, and say's,"Ve...very well".

End Flashback:

Heaven: Open field:

Skuld connects to Keichi through his armour,"Wait, Keichi", it was Skuld, but Keichi was finished waiting,"NO", he snapped, he looked at Skulds surprised look, than back to the cliffs afar,"She's here, she's there, i'm not waiting anymore Skuld, (his helmet snaps into place, slowly, the runes begin to glow, various parts on his armour start to activate, and finally, his jets flare into life, lifting him up into the air), i'm sorry, but, this is something i have to do", Lind looks on and smiles,"Good luck Keichi, my Life long Friend, we'll be here, supporting you", she said with pride and kindness, Thor also smiles and waves,"Yes, we all have our parts to play here, you most of Keichi, go, and never look back", Skuld was frantic, she was looking from back to forth, she looked at Reiv, who was also looking up,"Go for it K, (he looks at Skuld and grabs her hand), i got my girl, and i'm never letting her go".

Skuld looks down at her hand, and than into her boyfriends eye's, the meaning and depth speaking loud and clear, she returned the gesture and strengthenedddddd her grip,"Yes, your right, my Sentaro, (she snaps out of her trance and looks up, quickly changing her facial look), don't you dare not tell Big Sis your feelings Keichi, got it", floating above his friends, seeing Skulds face inside his helmet's screen, he smiles and waves,"You got it, see you guy's later", turning around Keichi Morisato, the Iron Guardian fly's off like a jet, into the distance, soaring high into the majestic like sky, soon, a few minutes, he climbs high enough to take in the almost surreal surroundings, the City of Heaven itself, with all of splendourendor and glory, it really looked like something out of a fairy tale, it's clear white marble walls, golden roofs and nicely placed trees and shrubs.

That was when, he looked below, his visor began picking up activity a few hundred feet away, "(It's her, i know it is)", flying down, he slowly decelerates, witnessing a sight before him, hundreds of people, God's and spirts alike, sitting down looking ahead to the edge of the cliff's face, towards another breathtaking sight, there, up on a stage, was her,"Belldandy!", everyone gasped, all of which turned around, to witness Keichi landing just a few feet away from them all,"What, who is that, how did he get here?", many were saying, not taking notice of peoples questions and blaninted looks, the Iron Guardian, inside his armour, slowly walks down the isle, at the end, smiling to himself, was Seperoth, and, still only looking at him, was Belldandy, who, seemingly didn't notice the arrival.

"Belldandy!", Keichi say's, he tries to get her attention, but, Seperoth gets in the way,"You certainly took your time getting her, !", "What!, how did?", the Iron Guardian stops, looking puzzledhe councilman, who, still smiling, held onto Belldandy's hand,"It is nice you made it, Keichi, but, i do believe your iniiiinterruptingomething, may we talk about this later", he said with an obviously nonotable hinting he wasn't serious, Keichi flipped up his visor and said again,"Please, Belldandy, may i speak with you, just for a moment", he asked, but, again, his former girlfriend refused to take her eye's off of Seperoth,"Belldandy?", Keichi said, many of the onlookers were getting curious,"Who is that?, is that, a human!", sitting in the front row, was Freaha, while all of this was going on, she kept her place, and kept watching, seeing her Daughters like this, did pain, her, but, she had to trust in her husband.

But, that didn't say she couldn't help push things along, she looked over to the same blatantrds eye's and flicked her finger, blinking her eye's, Urd felt like a vail had been lifted off herself, she blinked a few more times and looked around, taking in her surroundings, she knew she was at Bell's wedding, and she was the Maid of Honor, but, she wasn't expecting to see him off all people, espically here,"Keichi?", this caught K's attention, even Seperoth, as he stopped smiling and looked back, he also looked over at Freaha, who, just smiled and innocently waved,"(So, it shall be like that, soon to be Mother in Law)", Keichi saw Urd and say's,"Urd, what's wrong with Belldandy", he was about too walk over too her when he felt someone grab his arm,"Please, i have asked you nicely, Keichi Morisato, leave now", inside his head, Seperoth wasn't sure what was happening, for some reason, he was taking his time executing his plans, almost, almost,"(Like someone is holding me back)".

"Listen, i, i came here too talk to Belldandy, please, just for a moment", Seperoth was about too reply when someoneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee else spoke up,"I do not see the harm in such a request, espically since it's from you, dear boy", it was Freaha, she was standing next to him, like, she zoomed right by his side, K was a little startled, but, he calmed down, he looked at Freaha, and noted,"(She looks so much like Belldandy)", Freaha blushed a little, Keichi noticed it and mentally smacked himself on the head, forgetting Goddesses and God's could read minds,sensing the situation not favoring his own, Seperoth looked at Freaha, and than Urd,"I guess i have no choice, do i, Belldandy", the sudden mood changed drastically, as the sky above darkened, and a new energy was felt rising in the air, Keichi was looking around at everyone, seeing them all, just standing or sitting in their places,"Uh, Urd, um, miss Freaha, are you..", he waved his hand in front of Freaha, who, just stood their, like a statue, the same with Urd.

"I was hoping you would have waited a few more minutes Keichi, than, perhaps this little situation would not have to be moved up", Seperoth said, K looked back at him, he saw the God remove his white tux, underneath it, was a darkened looking armour, two belts going diagonally across his chest, and to his side, a giant sword,"What's going on?", Keichi said, but, Seperoth wasn't paying attention, he just looked over to Belldandy, who was still standing, not moving an inch,"I shall be only a minute my dear, than, we shall continue", this seemed to make her happy, as Belldandy finally showed an ounce of emotion,"Yes, my Lord","Belldandy?", K said again, but, she just reverted back to her dormant state.

"What, what you done to her!", he shouted, Seperoth covered his ears, trying to act innocent,"You do not have to shout, dear boy, i am right here", Keichi gritted his teeth,"I, i just came here too..","Too take her back, yes i know, you can have her", this made Keichi puzzled,"What?, why, why did you say that, arn't you marrying her", Seperoth laughed at this,"Oh, oh, you mortals and your morals, how nice, but, to answer your question, it is simple, i do not love her, i only need her to accomplish my goals", it was like he was slapped in the face, sure, he just meet him, but, Keichi was feeling something, something deep inside his gut, something that really ticked him off, his face plate snapped down,"How, how could you say that, arn't you marrying her, because you love her, because she makes you happy", this time, Seperoth didn't smile, he looked down at his blade and sighed.

"Happiness, is for the weak, i desire something other than that","Like what, what else could be better, than marrying, someone(he looked at belldandy), like her", Keichi finished, Seperoth shook his head,"You still do not get it, human, i do not value her in the least, i do not love her in the least, i only desire her for one purpose, for one goal, (he reaches for his blade), for power!", Keichi soon found himself seeing Seperoth, slowly flying over head and holding his sword out, hoping to make a hit, Keichi stood his ground and,"TWANG(K barely misses the sword, moving out of the way)","Hmm, you move fast,boy", Keichi steps back, he see's everyone still frozen in place, he didn't know what Seperoths game was, but, he knew if they kept going like they were, someone else was going to get hurt, a second later, Seperoth stops,"I see, it's like that, is it","Huh?", he snaps his fingers, and just like that, they're in the middle of a clearing in a forest.

"What, where are we?", the Guardian said, he looked around, finall using his sensors, he finds out they've been teleported almost a mile away,"I sensed you were not going to fight, well, at least fast enough for my taste, so, i sensed your thoughts and sent us here", k looked at the God and than at himself,"So, mind telling me what the real story is","And that is", the Guardian straightened himself and looked at the God,"What your real goal is, i'm guessing you have some connection to what's going on down on Earth below", Seperoth smiles again, he sheeths his blade and and begins making hand signs,"Yes, your right about that too, boy, my true goals are too much for such a limited mind like yourself, but,i guess it couldn't hurt, like i said before, i had no intention of marry Belldandy, in the sense of love", underneath his helmet, k gritted his teeth,"If you didn't love her, than why, why all the deception".

"Simple, one answer, straight and true, i desired her, for the sake of **POWER**", the Guardian was stunned,"You, you only married her, for, something like, power!", Seperoth started laughing after he saw the aura comming from K,"Oh, my, i had an idea of what you humans refer to emotions, but yes, your right,i had no feelings for her, power, and owning her, is all i wanted, all anyone else here in heaven wants, she is the pride and gem of us all, to think(he looks at Keichi while holding his sword ready in his right hand), that a disgusting little vermin, might consider sharing the same space as her, like some kind of equal, do not make me laugh, boy", but, what Seperoth didn't forsee, was the Guardians runes beginning to glow, all across his forearms and chest plate, Keichi felt a rising surge of power coursing through his vains, never, never had he felt so much rage in his whole life,"She's...", "Huh?, what is it, boy","She's not, SHE'S NOT JUST A THING, SHE'S MORE TOO ME, YOU, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW STUPID YOU ARE, BELLDANDY MEANS MORE TO ME THAN LIFE, AND I'LL FIGHT YOU, I'LL FIGHT FOR HER".

Keichi bawled so loud, it echoed throughout all of Heaven's domains, the feelings, the very core of the message, resounded all throughout for everyone to hear and feel, Urd, Freaha, Skuld, Lind and Thor, yes, even Kami Sama himself felt it, inside Keichi's head, he felt nothing but utter bitterness, he was through waiting, he brought up a screen and highlighted some levels, seeing him just stand there, Seperoth was about to take the first move, when,"WHAT!...urkkk", in a split second, Seperoth found he had a wound crossing his chest, like a sword,"What, who?", he looked behind himself and saw it, Keichi standing back on to him, looking at this gaunlet, was a large blade, vibrating with blood trickling the end,"Oh, i see, very well Keichi, i can tell, you are not holding back are you", he throws out his cape and smiles,"Very good, boy, now,.what!", again, Seperoth barely misses a punch, this time, both of K's hands were glowing, even though he didn't connect, the former councilman felt like he had been pucnhed in teh stomach.

"I call these, Holy Knuckles!", he said proudly showing his glowing gaunlets, Seperoth was confused,"(There is no dercernable way this boy's armour is capable of inflickting damage, let alone even begin to harm me, no, hmmmm)", Seperoth was looking closely at Keichi and came to a conclusion,"Oh, i see now,it's those runes on your armour", the Guardian didn't budge."It seems i have already found the source of your attacks, your armour is impressive, but, now that i know, you no longer have the advantage", sensing his new edge, Seperoth ready's his sword, crouching down, he pushes off with his right foot, the sword in his left, he swings like a flash of lightening, the Guardian tries to avoid the attack, but is slashed across the chest,"An eye for an eye, boy", still nothing, Keichi didn't say a word,"Hmrph, i would have expected more from you Keichi, coming here, just to get beaten so easily like this, huh?".

Inside his armour, Keichi felt like he was boiling,"(This, this is it, i can't let him think i'll just take it like this, no, i've come too far now, just too back down)", the Guardain lifts up his head and ready's himself again, this time, instead of the blade, he extends his hands and fires two blast's,"(WHAMM!)", nailing Seperoth dead centre in his chest, sending him back a few feet, it didn't seem like much, but too the God, it certainly hit home!,"I, i never wanted this Seperoth, i only wanted to declare my true feelings to Belldandy, but, if your going to get in my way, i'll, i'll, i'll just have to push you aside", Seperoth, getting back up, smiles and sneers,"Oh, believe me when i say this boy, i have only begun to fight".

Heaven, Main Office:

Her face nestled against Reiv's chest, Skuld felt more relaxed than usual, when she calmed down,she could hear something, really soothing,"(It's, it's Sentaro's heart, it's so nice)", Skuld looked up for a second,"(My Sentaro, his face looks so, manly)", she blushed for a second, hoping he wouldn't notice,"We're almost there, i think", Reiv say's, Skuld looks up and around,"Right, over there", her eye's squinted, the wind blowing in her face, she could just make out the Main Office,"Up there", just as they neared the main entrance, a blast comes out of nowhere, sending them flying back, the debris and dust settling down over them,"Looky what we got here, two love birds comming to save the day, how quaint huh, and dramatic", it was Derick, except he no longer looked like he did before(think of the guy's with trench coats from the matrix, Neo),"Derick!, what're you doing here", Skuld asks, Derick only puts his hand up to his head and shakes it,"No, no, no, that's too cliche, i mean, come on Skully, you ought to know better than that, in a situation like this, when all the chips are on the table, you gotta(he gives her an evil look),ante up the cards".

Derick fly's over and nails Sentaro in the face, he falls back, but, he responds with equal measure, nailing Derick in the face, this goes on for a minute, unilt Derick falls back on his butt, funny thing is, he starts laughing,"Oh, oh yeah, i keep forgetting, the fact i can walk again, i can also take a punch too, ha", seeing as how his normal attacks weren't working, Sentaro looks over to Skuld and say's,"Hurry", "Huh, what?","Go on, i'll distract him, give you enough time to do your thing, go!", he shouted, Skuld winced when he yelled,but, she knew he was only worried about her, "Right, but, Reiv", she fly's over and kisses him on the cheek,"Be carefull, (she stops and stares at a former friend), fight him, but remember, he's not Derick, not anymore","Owch, that hurt Skully", Derick hears their talk,"Yeah, i heard ya, don't get cocky over there, or else we'll be seeing another take on Romeo and Juliet, except you two won't be getting off so easy".

Sentaro had just heard enough, he pushed anything he had inside his head aside, Skuld was right, there was nothing left, at the moment, that was telling him K's cousin was still in there,"Okay Derick, i guess i should start getting serious now", Derick smiles and bends over laughing,"Whooh, oh, oh, don't, please don't, don't do that again, you just used up another classic liner, whoa, but your right, i guess i should start taking this serious too", Zoom, just as Derick was about to finish his sentence,"(Wham, wham, wham, wham,wham, wham...etc), a second later, Reiv was standing back on behind Derick, who, was still posing to attack, not realzing what had happened, until,"(Snap)", Reiv snaps his fingers, and just like that, a barrage of his attacks finally took place, Derick looked like a beat up rag doll,"...what, what was that?".

"Oh, sorry, forgot to mention this, i was going to use this move a while back, not sure if it worked or not, but, seems like it's working fine, see, i have the ability to leave behind a trace amount of my attack, when i snapped my finger, it triggered the assult, thus, it came at you almost twice as fast, and just as deadly", Reiv thought he had Derick beat, unfortunately, that wasn't the case, as Derick just got up and started to laugh again,"Oh, oh, NICE, very nice, from someone who just got his powers back, i applaud you(he said clapping his hands)", he didn't notice though, was Skuld finally rushing inside the office, despiste this, Derick didn't seem too upset,"Hmm, guess she got through, buttt", he brought up his fists and, in a blink of an eye, lightening came out of them, striking Reiv dead centre in his chest, causing the hero to fall backwards in pain,"Arggg!".

Inside the office, just as she was approaching the final door, Skuld stopped,"Ah...", she gasped, for some reason, a shot of pain slightly crossed her chest, Noble Scarlet appeared behind her and helped her up,"Oh, i'm okay Scarlet, it's just...", she looked back,"Sentaro", seeing this, Scarlet nudged her partner, giving her a look,"Yes, your right", Skuld got up and kept going,"We've come this far, Reiv know's what he's doing, i think, he'll be alright, we got our own work cut out for us huh", inside the office, what few Goddesses who were unaffected by Seperoth's doing, were trying desperately to contain all the problems popping up on the screens, in the command chair, Exe was busy herself,"(I know i was trained for this kinda situation, but, this is too much, even with some help, this isn't enough)", she was almost out of options when the doors flung open and Skuld came flying through.

"SKULD!", all the bridge bunnies called out, the would've lept from their seats, but, they couldn't afford to risk it, so they just all gave her "thumbs up", she neverously nodded, but got to work,"Alright, Exe, i'll take it from here","Uh, yes mam", getting in the chair, Skuld began bringing up all the files,"What!, who was in charge here","Well, that would have been Urd, mam", Skuld slapped her face,"(She hasn't been off the job for more than a couple of years, and this is the best she came up with), Alright, everyone, from what i've gathered, there are alot of major malfunctions going on here, and on Earth, so, first things first, we dump what useless programs there are and focus on the major issues", Skuld pulls out a mini Ban Pei, it seemed more high tech than usual, it folded out and turned into a miniture projecture,"Here Exe, place this on that console down there", Skuld say's, not sure what it was, she just nodds and places the device on the console, a second later, it activated, lights began blinking, and a humm could be heard, than, a could of light busted out, slowly going around and around, like busy bees, until, a figure began to take shape, a second later, it was done, the figure, of a man, turned around and smiled,"See, told you it would work".

"Who, who is this", Exe ask's, the other bridge bunnies stoped and stared,"Oh, everyone, i know it's against regulations, but, well, i ...i needed some help, so, i asked him to help us, his name is", she was cut off as Tony walked up(in a holographic form), to another girld and smiles,"Tony, Tony Stark", everyone in the room gasped,"TONY STARK!, thee Tony Stark", one girl squeled, Tony smiled, he knew he was famous, but, this kinda boosted his ego, Skuld just face slapped herself and kept going,"Yes, we all get it, now, if you don't mind mister Stark, we have work too do", Skuld went back to working on her console, seeing her ponit, Tony cracked his fingers,"Um, Skuld, just how is he going to help us, no offense Mister Stark","None taken, for now", the girl continued,"But, we're barely operationg, Ygdrasil isn't in the best shape, what can he help us with?", Tony chuckled, he sanpped his fingers and, just like that, screens and consoles appeared before him, (virtual ones), he began typing in program after program, command after command.

To be impressed was an understatment, Tony was coursing through files and programs, anyone in the Main Office had ever seen, sometimes he taped one screen, going through junk, and other screens, he folded up like newspapers and flung back into a virtual net,"Yeah, me got game", he laughed, Skuld smirked behind her console,"Just do what you can Tony, and focus, not that i have to tell you that, right, mister Hero","Right, wow, i knew you guy's were ahead, but wow, all this", he said, peeking over his console,"All crap!", everyone kinda deadpanned on the floor, seeing this Tony chuckeld,"Sorry, but, i don't hold back, this(he points too another screen, while working on the one in front of him), is great, but, they were only patches, whoever did this, knew what they were doing". Skuld hatted to admit it,but he was right, just than another girl came up behind her,"Skuld, is this really necessary, even if he is Tony Stark, he is human, what can he do that can help us now", Skuld didn't respond, instead she talked while still working.

"Right now, my sister is marrying someone, who i don't even know personlly, Heaven and Earth are in a mess, and your asking me something like this, NOW", she said in a stern voice, the girl backed off a little and bowed,"Please, forgive me, i shall return to work", she said,"I'm guessing whoever did this, knew there'd be someone here working, so, that's why everyone else outside is frozen, in a way, that's why we've gotta keep going, everyone, don't stop, we'll get through this", it wasn't very, poetic, but, it got the job done, the girls picked up their paces, Tony's face appared on her screen,"Nice speech, Skuld, remind me to get Pepper to give you some pointers", she smiled and kept working,"(I just hope Sentaro can get here soon, i'm guessing we'll need his help here too".

Outside Main Office:

"Argg", Reiv was flung over a balcony, he fell down a steep incline and landed on a roof of one of the minor buildings, rubbing his neck, he senses someone above his, and back flipping, he just missues seeing the huge black hole where he was a second ago,"Hey, don't move around so much, it makes it harder for me to knock ya senseless", Derick wimsly say's, Reiv didn't pay attention, his only concern was trying to find an opening,"(Keep talking Derick, keep talking...THERE)", he yells out, just as Derick relaxes, Reiv zooms forward and slams his head around the shoulder area, causing Derick to yell out in pain,"Argggg, you sonava...", just as Reiv was about to follow it up, he got tagged on the back of his head, sending him face first into the ground.

"Wow, nice one, didn't see that one coming,(he rotates his arm), you really nailed me there didn't ya", he strectched his arm and relaxed it,"But, that was a freebie, now, (he stoped and smiled), it's my turn", Reiv kept his place, expecting Derick to pull something out of a hat, when,"Look behind ya", Reiv wasn't sure, like, maybe he was playing a trick with him, keeping one eye on Derick, he inched back behind him, and sure enough there was a hat behind him,"Huh?...omrph.", out of the hat came a huge toon like glove, literally slamming Reiv right into a brick wall that just suddenly appeared out of thin air, Derick was on his back laughing,"Oh, oh, i can't get enough of this boy, his mind is riddled with such sweet ideas,i had no idea these things would have amused me so much", while he was laughing, he thought Reiv was cooking up another way of countering his attack, well, Derick was right about him thinking.

"(Hmm, seems like if he see's me face too face, he can read my mind, but, if i play dead, he'll just think i'm knocked out, maybe, anyway, seems like Skuld was right, whatever's taken over Dericks mind, has it playing that Derick isn't home anymore, but since her sister Urd had the same expericnce, Skuld figured somewhere inside, K's cousin is still kick, gotta figure out how to lure Derick back out)", Reiv lifted himself up and cracked a few joints,"(Ow, that hurt, a toon hand, never saw that one comming, wait, maybe...)","Hey, wakey, wakey, no time to be slacking off, gotta keep you occupodo while da Boss does his thing", Reiv looked at Derick with a weird look,"(Huh, is it just me, or is he slipping, letting me know something like that)", Reiv flilpped over another attack, this time a shot gun with a spring loaded glove arrow,"Come on, at least make it a challenge, from what i've read about you boy, you had quite the carreer ahead of ya, until you had that little, incident".

Sentaro stopped,"(How'd he know, about that)", shaking it off, Reiv started vibrating his hands, creating little mini tornado's, sending them around the rubble he was hiding behind, he let Derick worry about them, while, he made his move,"Huh, oh come on, talk about lame...oh, oh, no, back off, you little ...damnit!", not taking it seriously Derick focused on one tornado, while the other came up behind him and whipped a stone at this head,"Oh yes, your so dead now, boy?, where are you?","Right in front of ya", looking back up, Derick caught the end of Reivs fist, plowing right into his nose, blood came spurting out of it, clutching his face, he brought up his righ foot and plowed it into the speedsters head, after taking a hit already, Reiv responded in kind, following up with another punch to the stomach.

"Come on Derick, (puff), i thought you were some kind of bad ass, even with all this power, and you still can't take me on", Reiv said, Derick smiled form under his blood soaked face,"Right, keep talking like that boy, you won't be talking so big when i'm done with ya", Derick reached out and used telekinesis too pick up two huge boulders,"I think this is where you start running, boy", Reiv bit his lip and prayed what he was planning acutally worked,"Oh, i'm ready Derick, it's more than i can say about you", this stopped Derick,"Oh, and pray tell, what more can you say about moi","I can say at least i'm doing this on my own, unlike you, needing help too take care of little old me", for a minute, Sentaro thought he was getting through, but, Derick just let out another laugh,"Oh, i get it, your trying too use Psycology on me, right, the reverse kind, thinking it'll do something to break some kinda hold on me right", Reiv bit his lip and cursed,"See, that's the problem here boy, ...nobody is controlling me, i'm doing this all on my own!".

"What!", Derick smile got even bigger,"Yep, nobody is up here controllin me, that was the deal, Seperoth tricked that stupid Lord of Darkness and the Angel Eater, in exchange, i get this new body, legs and all, and all i had too do, was do his bidding, and a little bit of the pie in exchange", knowing his advantage was gone, Reiv tried to accelerate and catch Derick off guard, but, again, it didn't go as planned, Reiv looked down at his feet and saw he was floating on air,"There you go again, trying to rudely interupt me, while i'm gloating,(he fingers Sentaro), very bad manners", the boulders drop to the ground,"The reason why i'm doing this, simple, to take it too him", still up in the air, Reiv listened to what Derick was saying,"Him?, who is him?","Why, Keichi!, of course", "What!, why, he's your cousin, right, you two are really close, right?", Reiv felt Dericks grip on him loosen, and loosen,"No, i only prentended too, the truth is, ...i hated him","What!","Oh yes, heh, but, i'm getting off topic, i think i'll dispose of your body, someone over yonder, can you imagine what Skully's face will be when she hears about her precious Sentaro has been taken away, the irony, here, in Heaven...omrph!.

Reiv let loose a flury of punches, one after another, somehow, deep inside himself, he felt it, the power surging through his body, when Derick said those words, he couldn't hold back anymore, he was trying too help get Derick back, but, now, he just wanted to protect the girl the girl he loved,, punch after punch, kick to the solar plexis, and than another across his face, soon, Reiv finally stopped, below him, battered and bruised, was Derick,"Dam...damnit, why, why'd you push me so far...","Because, it was fun!", "What!", Derick rolled his head over and smiled, there, his face show'd no sign of the fight, clean as a whistle,"Sorry, but, i just couldn't help myself, seemed like you were holding back, so, i thought i'd push your buttons and see what happened, feel better now, good, because i've gotta go now, i held you back enough for the boss to get what he wanted done", it seemed like he only blinked, and Derick, his clothing and himself, seemed like new again.

"But don't worry, you'll have another playmate come along soon, a little bit of advice, try not to let it get to ya, kinda dampers the whole super hero montage',ha", and just like that, Derick was gone, and a battle worn Sentaro, just stood there, still trying to figure out what happened, he got down on his knees, exhausted, he pulls back his mask and goggles, and breathes in,"(Damnit, why, why'd i do that, ...)", he doubled over and banged the earth, he looked at it and than looked up,"No, can't let it ge too me, gotta, gotta help Skuld", he got up and walked up the path to the Main Office, inside, he was taken back by th sight before him, almost like a fantasy, like that wasn't enough to describe Heaven itself, he saw the layout before him, kinda Egg shapped, the inside of the office had different levels, different set ups, and stations, what few were manned by Goddesses.

One Goddess looked down and gasped, (i think gasping is gonna be used alot,lol), there, another being was walking into the office, his costume tattered and ripped, he looked around until he looked up and saw someone,"Skuld!", the Goddess looked up too where he was looking, Skuld, she looked down and smiled,"Sentaro!, good, get up here, i need you", nodding, Sentaro zipped up the wall and by Skulds side,"Hey, listen, i, i ran into Derick", Skuld was still working at her station when he mentioned Dericks name, she snapped out of her trance and say's,"What!, where is he?","Uh, well", it was than Skuld noticed Sentaro's condition,"Sentaro!, are you alright", it was a stupid question, comming from her, she knew when she left him, he wouldn't exactly come off without a few scrapes, but, his condition said otherwise, he smiled lightly and waved it off,"I'm good,thanks, just being next to you, is good enough medicine for me", he said, Skuld blushed, but, the odd thing was, Sentaro was really feeling better, just being next to her, seemed to fill him up with energy.

Skuld felt the same, it was weird, like, despite the fact she could read minds, she didn't have too, she could literally feeling Sentaro's thoughts and being, it warmed her alot, and, she also felt a little better, the butterfly's in her stomach seemed to calmed down, she was desperatley trying to put on a serious look, but, it was fading fast, until he came in and was right by her side, a second later, and Tony's holographic cough, snapped her back to the moment, she took Sentaro's hand and pulled him next too her,"Okay, here's how it's going to work, Reiv will be from now on my hands!", "What?", everyone said, she smiled,"Don't worry, it'll work", she typed in a few commands and put an ear piece on her self, and than another device on Sentaros suit, she pointed him to her console and let him sit down, hovering next too him, she closed her eye's, and a second later, Sentaro's hands were literally zooming over the board.

The bridge bunnies didn't know how she did it, but, most of the bugs popping up were immediately getting zapped,"How is Skuld doing this?", Tony smiled, while he was working he managed to explain,"It's like this, Skuld managed to tap into her little toy over there and link up with his powers, schyncing up with him, she's able to directly feed her will and mind into his hands, thus turning both of them, well, ...uh, a super team, sorry, i'm kinda running low on jokes, odd for me thought", Tony finished, everyone was marvelling at the work being accomplshed by Skuld and Sentaro, the two of them were amazing, screen after screen popped up and dissappared, finally, Skuld reopened her eye's and say's,"We're halfway done, i think i can overide whatever's placed the dampening field over Heaven, but, the bad news is, our powers are gonna be more or less cut in half","What, why?", said Exe, Skuld frowned,"It can't be helped, right now this is the best we can do, how this even happened kinda irks me, but, this is the trade off, half powers, everything kinda returns to normal, but, we'll get our full powers back, eventually".

"It was Seperoth", said Exe, she was floating just next too Skuld, who, gave Sentaro a break,(he was trying to cool his hands down, going mach 6 on a whole wack of keyboards doesn't help the manicure,oy),"From what Lady Freaha has told me, she and Kami Sama have suspected him of wrong doings for some time", Skuld was shocked, sure, she knew he would have been involved with something, but, too think he would go this far,"Your telling me, that a Councilman, Seperoth, was involved with this?", Exe gave her a sympathetic look,"I am not sure, i only know he was under suspicioun, just before the wedding started, she asked me too monitor the event when everything stopped", Skuld was biting her thumb, things were getting more and more bad, just than, she noticed on one of the monitors, a battle, between Seperoth and Keichi.

"(No, i'm not sure how long those runes Lind and Thor used on him will last, despite Tony's armour, Keichi is going up against Seperoth, and he's in a class on another level, and from these readings, he's gotten stronger, more so than his files suggests)", she bit her lip as Reiv kept up with her commands, desperately trying not too make matters worse, Ere looked up and ask's,"Skuld, we're getting a message, it's from Lady Freaha", Skuld nodds and brings up a screen with her mother on it, (in the background, Urd was consolting Belldandy, who was still intranced by whatever Seperoth had done too her),"Skuld?, oh my, it is so good too have you back my dear", sensing her mothers warm thoughts, she smiles,"It's good too see you too, mother, (but she shakes her head), but, i can't talk for long mother, there's so much i have too ask,but, i've got my hands full helping getting the main systems, and even the Ultimate Force back too normal".

On the other end, Freaha smiles,"If there is anyone else capable of such a task, it is most certainly you my daughter, please, work hard and be carefull", "I will mother, how soon can you get back here", Freaha was about too answer when the surroundings around her and the others shook, just beyond them, a clutter of sounds and explosions could be heard, no doubt the battle, Skuld calls out,"Mother, please, get out of there","Why Skuld, what is happening?","I, i don't have time too explain everything right now, all i can say is you were right, Seperoth was up too something", Freaha frowned her face, giving off the mood she was now in,"I suspected as much, than, who is it battling him, someone from the Royal Guard, a Valkryie?", Skuld shook her head, she wasn't sure if mentioning his name now was a good time, but, being a Goddess, she couldn't hold the truth back any longer,"Right now, Seperoth is battling a Super Hero from earth, called, **The Iron Guardian, Keichi Morisato!**".

Heaven, Cliffs:

She felt like it was all a bad dream, here she was, Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Unlimited Licence, after returning too heaven, returning to her lifestyle, moving on, without, without _him_, she felt like every second was pure torture, but, she alway's kept true too herself, not letting it affect herself, or her work, least worrying her family, who she loved dearly, but than, came the day, when she was called to Seperoths side, he called her in and offered tea, things seeme normal enough, until,"That boy, the one you spent so much time with my dear, what was his name again?", he ask's, she stops sipping her tea and places it on her lap,"His name is Keichi Morisato, my Lord,if i may, why would you ask?","Oh, no reason my Lady, i only ask because i am curious, too think, such a human would have the sheer gaul too ask such a wish of a First Class Goddess, i know from our last talk you spoke highl of him,but, we are in private quarters, you need not worry about others hearing your words", he say's politely, his aura changing and giving off a foul oder.

"He is a very kind and wonderfull man, someone who i hold dearly in my heart", she takes her tea cup and places it on the table in front of her,"I am sorry my Lord, but, i have work too attend too", she gets up and begins walking towards the door, when, suddenly, she feels someone grabbing her arm,"I would rather you stay, for a moment, my dear, we have so much more too discuss, espically about this Keichi Morisato", he say's, forcing her back too her chair,"Lord Seperoth!, i do not know what has come over you, but, if you insist on keeping me here, i shall report you too my father!", she said in a stern tone,"Of course, of course, my deepest apologies, my Lady, but, i was wondering, after the incident with Celeistine, have you even heard from your father", Belldandy didn't know what too do, or say, what Seperoth had done was bad, but, what he said, it did hit home close too her heart, even after what had happened on Earth, and the fact "Guniear" was fired, her father still had not consulted her or even asked about her well being.

Seperoth sat down on top of his desk and smiles,"Ah, there it is, that look", he said, folding his arms over his chest,"It's true, isn't it, despite what happened on Earth, first the wish, events that followed, and than of course, Celeistine using you like that, your father still did nothing, not even try and save his _little girl_, oh, my, what irony", Belldandy couldn't get over it, she was expericncing emotions she had never felt or dealt with before, it was like when she was angry, except, there were no clouds, only, simple,shock!,"I can help you, Belldandy, perhaps i can even help you avoid your little pets fate", this caughter her attention,"What do you mean, do you mean Keichi!, (she got up from her chair and gripped her hands into fists), if you mean too harm him, i shall not stand for it, Seperoth", she said his full name, not bothering his title, he chuckled, and with his right hand, he held her hand, and just like that, she gasped and almost fell,"What, what did you, no...no", she began too sob.

"It can all be corrected, my dear, (he cuped her face with his hand), simply do as i say, from this point on, and the vision you have seen, will simply, dissapear", In her mind, Belldandy was standing on a cliff, there, before her eye's, lying face up, dressed in strange armour, was, her beloved Keichi, dying right before her very eye's, and standing over him, like a statue, with his sword dressed in dark red blood, was Seperoth,"It can be avoided, my dear, say the words, take this hand, and all will be, forgiven", Belldandy was at a crossroads, she wanted too call his bluff, she wanted too do something, anything, but, ever since her return, she felt like her life was incomplete in some way, being apart, from the one you love, had really taken it's toll on her, and her life, before making that wish, she felt, okay, but, after the wish, she felt complete, with him in her life, doing those daily chores, accomponying him to his lectures, his job, it all felt surrreal, but now, she only wanted to keep those dear memories of him, alive, even if they were only inside, she finally looks at Seperoth, and with a nod, takes his hand, towards another path, that soon, would connect with another.

Just inside the City's Boundry:

He was trying really hard not too let it get this far, but, the battle was really taking it's toll on the Iron Guardian, he was hovering just outside what looked like a residential district of Heaven, where many families lived, some were even still around, looking up and wondering what could possibly be happening, true, as it was Heaven, looking around, his screen bringing up images of the families, Keichi realized what was at stake here, besides Belldandy, there was so much more hanging int the balance, he looked at his armoured hands, and than in himself,"(Alright, i can't hold back, Skuld and everyone helped me get this far, and i'm going too give it all i've got)", and like a match too gas, Keichi's spirt grew with intensity, his armour began too glow, the runes on his armour glowed as well, seeing Seperoth comming, he reaches behind himself and pulls out the staff,"(I hope you can hear this Belldandy, i'm gonna fight, but, not just for you, for everyone, i don't know what's instore for me, but, i know this, _**i love you with all my heart, and i'll never give up, i promise**_).

Still entranced, Belldandy was slowly comming too grips, when she hears Skuld calling his name, something triggered a flashback inside her soul, than, just as she was taking in her senses, trembling from her vision, she felt a warmth build up inside her, it kept growing and growing, her colors began too come back, her eye's, her hair, her smile seemed like they were becoming herself again, Freaha noticed the change and slowly walked over too her daughter,"Belldandy?, hurry, we must leave", she took her daughters shoulder and began too fly away, when, she noticed Belldandy hesitating, her daugher looks up and says',"Mother, i thought, i tought i heard Skulds voice just now","Yes dear, she has returned, as have you(she reached down and touched her cheek), but, this is not the time or place, we must leave and help the others","Wait, mother, if, if Skuld has returned, does this mean she did not come alone", seeing as how her daughter wouldn't just come, Freaha relunctily gave and settled back too the ground.

"My daughter, what is it you are trying too ask of me?", Belldandy looked over towards the City, where many sounds of a battle could be heard,"I, i thought i heared, ...", Freaha smiled again, she could not hold it back,"I guess it cannot be helped, you feel him, even now, do you not","Feel?, mother?", Freaha looked at her once little girl and took her into her arms,"My little Belldandy, you have grown so much, and you have endured, it does my heart well too know, you have at last found it, your _**true love**_", Belldandy's eye's widened,"He is here, **Keichi is Here**, even now, he is battling with Seperoth, he is now guised as of another hero on earth, Iron Man, i believe the boy calls himself, The Iron Guardian, but, for now, we must entrust our fates into his hands, Seperoth has sent in motion a chain of events that could very well rip us, Heaven, Earth, and Below apart, now, we must go", but, Freaha might as well be talking too a wall, it would have been more usefull, as Belldandy's heart lept beyond it's own boundries, flying off into the air, Belldandy changed into her Battle Form,"Forgive me, mother, but, i must go too his side, i cannot wait anylonger, i must be with my dearest **Keichi!**".

Too say she was proud, was a deep understatment, even with all she had been put through, it all seemed to wash away, when Keichi was involved, it didn't even bother the Goddess, Freaha was touched,"(My daughter, be strong)", seeing everyone else had left, Urd flew along side her, shaking her head,"Mother, was it just me, or did Belldandy say she was going too help Keichi", flying towards the Central Office, Freaha cupped her daughters hand and smiled,"Yes, she is my dear, it seems help has come too our aide, i believe he calls himsself the Iron Guardian", Urd couldn't believe it what she was hearing,"Okay, right, remind me when reality hits in, well, at least for me, did you just say Keichi is here?","Yes, he is, i have never met the child, but, he seems to have truly entranced you little sister", she said with a smug look, taking in all this was a little much for Urd, but, she just shook her head and looked ahead,"While i cannot wait too see him with my own eye's, i think it's better we just get back to the Main Office, Skuld probaly has her hands full".

Inside City Limits:

"Curse you!", Seperoth bellowed, as he swung his massive sword, it just barely misses the Guardians helmet, back and forth, up and down, the two worriors were battling it out, colliding with the buildings below, and than up over in the sky's above, the Guardian, holding the staff, manages too connect, driving it into his oppenents side,"Arggg!", grinning, Keichi followed up with a repulser blast, sending Seperoth reeling back, but, he recovered quickly,"(No, i keep dishing it out, but, he just keeps comming back!"),"Of course boy, i was an elite, before becomming a part of the council, (he steadied his sword), but, that was than, and now, now i deliever a more devistating blow", Seperoth's blade hummed with power, senseing the attack, the Guardian readied himself, almost throwing it, the blade's energy was released,"Wha...ARGGG!", the attack connects, but, the funny thing was , there was almost no damage from the attack!.

Seperoth smiled, admiring his work,"Hurts, does it not, boy", he sneered, gripping his chest, the Guardian was bent over, looking at this armour and his display's, Keichi was trying too figure what had happened,"(No,...damage, how'd that...get through?)","It wasn't meant too work the way you thought, boy, no, in fact, it did the exact opposite", now feeling a little better, the Guardian straightens up and grips his staff in his right hand,"What?, what do you mean", Seperoth held his sword close, admiring it's finish,"Oh no, do i have too explain it, hmphh, very well, you see, that attack was an attack i chose, meaning, i chose too attack you, and not your armour!", inside his helmet, Keichi couldn't believe what he was hearing,"You mean, you could've attacked me like that!, like even from the begging", Seperoth, smugg, just floats there,"Well, no, i can't lie about that, the truth is, while that armour is impressive, with those runes, i can do a certain amout of damage too you, but only if i concentrate, like, what i'm doing, right...NOW".

Like a spear, he angles his blade just so, nearly impaling the Guardian, if he hadn't acted on impulse and moved, he would have been skewered, seeing an opening, he takes his left hand and activates his knuckles, the glowing white light nails Seperoth across his face, sending the God back down too the grond below, slamming into a nearby residence,"Oh no, it's Lord Seperoth!", a voice called out, he turned his head and saw, two Goddesses, with some children behind them,"(No!, that fool Derick, i told him explicity not too allow anyone too deactivate the program)", he gets up and simply, smiles at them,"(I shall deal with him, later, but, for now, i guess i can end this little uselsess sharade", Seperoth,seeing the Iron Guardian flying towards him, holds out his hand,"**Wahh!, Mother!**", comes the cry of a child, Seperoth had pulled over a child through the air, and was holding it but by it's clothing on it's back.

"NO!, please, let my child go, whatever has transpired my lord, please, do not take it out on my child", the now tearfull and frightened mother begged, seeing the child in his hands, Keichi felt himself getting angrier, but, when he looked into the frightened child's eye's, she reminded him of Derick's eye's, calming down, and still hovering over head, Keichi calls out,"Seperoth!, don't do this", seeing as how he had the advantage, Seperoth smiles,"Than come down here, boy, and beg for this childs safe return", knowing he couldn't say anything else, Keichi flew down and, got down on his knees,"Please, let the kid go, i'll do anything you want", the mother, who was still sobbing, looked over and witnessesd this selfless act, she did not know why this was happening, when she looked into the councilman's eye's, she thought that this was some kind of test, but, she was wrong, his eye's said anything but, just as her cry's were gone, and her child's face was red with tears, she see's, him, kneeling down, not caring about anything else but her child's safe return.

"Hmm, very good, boy", Seperoth said,"Perhaps this can be salvaged, i shall let this child go, if, you get down on also your hands, and bow before me", Keichi felt like he wanted too strangle him,but, those thoughts were wiped away when he saw the look in the childs face, sucking in his pride, and thinking about only hers, he did as he was told,"My, my, look at your bravado now, boy, do you see where your feelings get you, compassion, kindness, words, simple words, nothing more, nothing less", without looking up, Keichi says',"I, i did as you ask, now, let her go!", forgetting he had the child still in his hand, he let out a smug laugh and threw the child towards her mother, who caught the child and embraced,"Oh, oh my darling daughter","Mother!", Seperoth just sneers and says',"Leave, NOW!", the mother, now holding her daughter, hastily does so, only, she looks at Seperoth with dis-content, but, she glances down at the now kneeling Iron Guardian, who glances at her, she smiles and nods, the child, now aware she was safe, looked at Keichi and say's,"Thank you, Big Brother". Seeing them leave, Sepertoh glances around, he looks over too see the residence that had been desrtroyed, the families running and flying away, than, his eye's glanced towards, the Central Office,"Soon, soon old man, all of it, will come to an end", but, he backs away, just as another punch is thrown his way, finally, it seems, he was going too get serious

"I have to admit, you've put me in quite the spot, boy, first interupting an important event, than you force me too do battle with, of all the beings in the universe, you, and now, now...ha,ha,ha,ha,", all Keichi could hear was this God's laughing,"I finally have too, how is it the humans say, up the ante", just in the nick of time, Keichi raises his arms, the runes glowing, a whole wack of sparks begins too fly, as his armour is pushed once again, Seperoth than follows with a lightening attack, it surged through his armour, causing more pain for our hero,"Oh, did i forget too mention this, like with my last attack wtih my sword, if i concentrate, i can bypass your armour, and well, fry you like a baked potato, hmm, i like these words", trying not too lose control, the Guaridan activates his repulsers, than, with a sudden move, he fly's up into the air and fires, nearly hitting his target, which dissappared.

Than, Seperoth reappears bedhind Keichi,"Too slow, boy", another strike, this time wtih his blade, the guardian reeled back, but, when he did, he was greeted by another blow too the back,"No, damit", frustration was setting in,"(What do i do now, it's like he's gotten even stronger somehow)", calming down, he brings up another screen inside his helmet,"(Tony said he did some improvments when he gave me this armour, it was quick, but, maybe i can match Seperoth's ante!)", calibrating his power, the Guardian begins scanning, looking for his oppenent, who, had disappeared once again,"This is getting kind of old, i thought you were some kind of God, hmm, you seem more like an average villian on Earth", Seperoth heard this,but, he wasn't going too fall for it,"Very good, boy, it would seem your gaul has gotten bigger, no matter", he reappears a few feet away from Keichi.

"I have grown tired of this little excercise", summoning his sword, Seperoth once again lunged forward, slicing over and over, making his mark on the Guardians armour, seeing that he was close enough, the Guardian begins too radiate a harmonic wave from his core, causing the former Councilman too grip his head,"What?...wh...what have you...done", the Guardian take's his staff and begins hitting his oppenent, while Seperoth managed too wave off the first few blows, the staff connected, hitting him on his right shoulder, than a roundhouse too his side, followed by a quick uppercut to his jaw,"Ahhhh!", nursing his chin, Seperoth took his sword, and srtiked again, this time while the Guardian fired his repulser, it seemed the armoured hero took the brunt of the attack more than his target,"Arrgggg...", like before, the blades attack managed too slip past the iron defense, however, this time, it left a deep impression in the armour.

Inside his helmet, warning signs were going off:**"Armour breach deteced, reccomend immediate cease of attack until damage is repaired, warning, subject Morisato, wound to right shoulder and chest cavity, please seek immediate medical attention"**, said the onboard computer, but, Keichi wasn't paying attention, besides the obvious pain, he had more important matters too finish, like the battle,"Tell me, why, when we got here, me and my friends, we figured you'd be able too help us, but, i guess that call was a little premature", gloating from his attack, the God smiles and simply looks down,"I have many reason's, Keichi Morisato, but, those are my own, i have grown tired of waiting, now that i have what i need, i no longer need this fasade', ( he closes his eye's), behold, i believe i shall grace you with the witnessing my **true form!**", Keichi didn't like what he heard, acting on gut feeling, he charges up his repulsers and begins laying down a barrage of machine gun like fire, flying over him, the Guardian realized none of his attacks were getting through!,"(No, whatever he's doing, i have too find a way too stop it)".

Still hovering over damaged parts of the City, Seperoth enclosed himself inside a bubble, in it, it was clear something was happening, wofts of smoke billowed into the air, damaged streets and buildings crumbled and fell too the ground, still trying too at least damage him, the Guardian powered his Uni-beam, and fired!,"ZA-POWW!", at half strength, it had enough fired power too level nearly half a city block,but, moments before the attack,"(I can't let him finsih whatever's he's up too, i said i wouldn't use a weopon like this, not that it's leathel, but, i just can't)", back too the fight, the beam hits dead on it's target, the explosion rocks almost everything around them, kicking up more dirt and debris.

Scanning the vincity,the Guardian tries too find his oppenent, only, too see, that there's nothng left where he fired,"NO, (please tell me i didn't kill him...WHAT!)", just as he feared the worst, he was unfortunately wrong,"_I am not dead boy, no, in fact, you could say, i am finally _...", a shadow appears beside him, not a second later, a searing pain rips through his side once again!,"Arggg", Keichi grips his side, than fly's away from the source, only too be hit once again, this time, almost like he was hit in the head with such a force, enough too be measured like a Tractor Trailer hitting ya, and again , and again, each attack was different, each time, he was hit in a different place, but, what made these attack's different,what they meant, Seperoth was no longer hindered by the runes, Keichi tried too get away, at least too get his bearings and get a second wind, only, he was met by another hit to his helmet, sending him crashing into the streets below.

At first, Keichi felt naustiated, than the pain started too kick in, he was trying too rub the parts of him that were sore, when he noticed, he was actually bleeding interally,**"Warning:Subject, Keichi Morisato, Armour integritiy down too 50%, Life Signs suggest immediate medical help is required, repeat...**", silencing the annoying warnings, and flashing's inside his helmet, Keichi tried too grip what was happening, when his voice sounded again,"So sorry about that my boy, i was just testing my body's new limit's!", the Guardian looks behind him and stares, as he was trying too make sense what he was seeing,"Ah, like my new look", Seperoth gloated, and sure enough, it was something, there, right before him, was a now four Dark Winged God,"I know, expecting more, but, let me asure you boy, this is more than it seems".

The scene play's out as sounds of the battle continued, clash after clash, blast after blast, and Keichi Morisato, the Iron Guardian, trying desperately to fight back, too find some way of equaling Seperoth's new power, once again, face first, Seperoth fires a blast, point blank, sending our hero crashing into a nearby tower, collapsing it, nearly burying him in the process,"Ah...ah...","Really, my boy, do you really wish too continue this fruitless battle, or shall i end it here", staggering, the Iron Guardian barely gets back up on his feet, while his oppenent clapped,"Well done, well done, but, (he shruggs his shoulders), i believe i am getting, oh, what is it, hmmm, oh!, bored, i am getting bored, this little battle has been very entertaining,but, well, i think a change of scenery would be ample right now, don't you","I ...i...won'...", Keichi was trying too speak, barely holding back moans of pain,Seperoth smiles,"Let me guess, i won't get away with this, or, i'll find a way too stop you, is that what your going too say, boy, so predictable, a shame too, but,( he flashes over too Keichi, standing right next too him), i think you'll like this".

Main Office:

After returning, Freaha immediately see's her youngest daughter and rushes over too hug her, while she was still in her chair,"Ahh, mother!","Oh, my little Skuld, it has been so long", Sentaro was sitting right next too them, when he noticed he stopped, looking over his shoulder it surprised him, not hearing or even knowing who Skuld was talking too, or hugging,"Oh, uh Skuld?, who's this another sister of yours", Freaha stopped hugging Skuld and blushed, she got up and floated right next too him, giving him a look over, getting a little nervous, Sentaro didn't want too trip over any wires,, so too speak, and decided just too say,"Uh, hi, i'm Sen...", he didn't get a chance too finish as Freaha squeled, and literally pounced on him, making Skuld start squirming in her own seat, furious with her mothers behavior, while Urd, who was floating right behind them, fell back laughing,"Mother!, please, don't smother my boyfriend so much, he's already turning blue!, and could you please tone it down a little, your embaressing me". Skuld pleaded, sensing her daughter, Freaha let go, ( Sentaro was smothered in Freaha's...pillows, LOL), since he was helping skuld, Sentaro was given the ability too "walk" around, on an invincible floor.

Freaha smiles and glances at her daughter,"(My youngest princess, she's already found her soul mate as well), I am ever so sorry my dear, you too, uh?, Sentaro is it?", she was looking at him with curious eye's, still feeling a little out of place, he mustered up some courage and say's,"Uh, yes, mam, Sentaro, uh, sometimes people call me Reiv, uh...?", sensing his nervousness, the former Valkyrie couldn't keep herself in line and grabbed him again,"Oh!, your so cute, i can see it now, Skuld, when this is all over, perhaps we can go out and begin shopping for you **wedding arragements**, oh, my daughters, they grow up so fast","MOTHER!", Skuld literally bawled, her face couldn't have gotten any redder, and well, besides the blue, Sentaro's face was a little red.

Sighing, Urd floated over too her station and brought up another screen, that was when she heard another voice,"I guess that's kind of old in your case", she turned her head down and noticed the mini Ban Pei, and the holographic image above it, a middle aged man, around his mid thirtys(i'm guessing Tony's age, sorry people), using his hands and eye's manipulating countless screens, while at the same time striking up a conversation with her, Urd smiles and looks back at ther screen,"Yes, there are moments, so, who are you handsome", Tony smiles,"Oh, i go by alot of names, most of them i can't say in public, due too my being me with the ladies, and the guy's saying thus names..., (he chuckles), tony, Tony Stark", he was going too put out his hand,but, when he saw the look from Urd, he looks at his hand and just takes it back.

"Sorry, got me noggin working for once, not used too the fact really, anyway, back too you, i guess your another Goddess", Urd brought up a screen and began typing, rather quick, despite her looks and outward appearence , she was deffinately smarter, "smarter than the average bear" type of girl, while working she reply's,"Tony Stark, oh, right, Iron Man, your the one Keichi got his armour from!","Uh, yeah, i'm guessing it's not a surprise or something","No, i've known for awhile about Keichi's current new job, too be honest, i didn't believe it when i read it, but, k boy has alway's been the one too prove alot of people wrong, espically me, ...don't tell anyone i said that, k", she laughed a little, Tony smiled and kept working,"Secrets?, hmm, don't know, i'll try,but, the last person who asked me, i kinda botched it, more or less".

Just as Urd and Tony finished talking, the room, no, the entire complex began too rumble, Skuld was trying too pry Freaha from Sentaro with her hammer when the shaking started,"What, what now?", she rushed back too her station and brought up another screen, this time, it made her fidget in her seat,"Oh NO!", Freaha was right beside Skuld a second later,"What is it Skuld?", Skuld typed in a couple more commands, than looked over her shoulder at her mother,"I don't know how, or even who is doing this, but, our space is being ripped apart!, outside, the very streets, paths, Buildings, and even the entire land, was shaking, the crystal clear blue sky's above Heaven, which have never seen a dark cloud, were blanketed by them, signs of stress and virtual tears were developing all over,"Reality, our reality, is being, i don't know if i'm saying this right, **MERGED** with another", picking up an ear piece, Freaha tapps it and say's,"Attention, Attention, this is Lady Freaha, as Acting Command, i am ordering every God and Goddess too their stations, this is not a drill, Valkryrie Squads, inact Emergency procedures and await further orders, all civilans are too get too their homes and stay their, least of all, Do Not Panic, follow these insrtructions and all will be well, and lastly, trust in Kami Sama, that is all".

Too say impressed is a word that does little justice, in this case, just meeting Freha for the first time, one would think she was careless, yet, collected, but, when things get serious, she too got serious, when she picked up the ear piece, and said those words, there was not one person in all of heaven that didn't follow her orders, families gathering themselves and getting into their homes, God's and Goddess reporting too their own stations, and the Valkryie squads, after training all this time, could finally put themselves into use, Skuld and Urd couldn't have felt more proud of their mother, seeing this, they too got too work, Sentaro, he was a little taken back as well, just stood there, until, a mini hand popped to his left and grabbed him, pulling him too Skulds side, she grabbed his hand and looked up at him,"Don't, don't leave my side, okay", she said, trying not too let the situation get too her, seeing her face, he could almost feel her, and returned the grip,"Wouldn't dream of it, never", Skuld smiles and get's back too her work, Reiv stayed right next too her, in case she had too use him again.

Amid the place where Seperoth and Keichi fought:

She hovered over head, looking back and forth, behind her, Holy Bell was also looking, looking for something,"Please, please be alright, oh, Holy Bell, do you see anything", the Angel looked back at Belldandy and shook her head, she looked a little disspointed, seeing her angel worry, it made Bell feel sorry inside, reaching her hand Belldandy tried too ease her friend,"Do not worry, i know, we both know, Keichi will be fine, thank you ever so much, Holy Bell", hearing and feeling her other's warm feelings, the angel lit up, but, she wasn't only liting up because of bells speech, it was because she had finally found him, Belldandy reacted and turned, she too saw it, Keichi, at first she could sense his presence,"(He, HE IS HERE!,...but, what is it i am also sensing)", looking closer, she noticed his appearence was different, she knew he had become something, it was evident of the strange armour he was wearing, but, this wasn't it, she could see it, sense it,she folded her hands together,"My, my Keichi!, he, he is in pain!", than, than she saw it, as the smoke and debris cleared, there he was, Seperoth, his appearence had changed as well, he was standing right over Keichi, with his sword drawn, and covered in blood, Belldandy could feel it,"He...he has hurt...MY KEICHI!".

Seperoth was smiling at his handiwork, looking up at the sky, he could see the tears open up all over, the sky, the land,"Soon, our new ground will be complete, than, we shall finish this, boy", turning around, he expected too see his oppenent, stil kneeling on ground, except, he was gone, looking around,Seperoth sensed another presence,"Oh, i wasn't expecting you so soon, my lady, Belldandy!, do not despair, i shall be with you as soon...ARGGG", "**WIND ARROW**", an Arrow of Belldandy's nature, flew through the air and found it's way too his shoulder, glancing at it, he winced and than smiles,"Oh my, there you've done it, you've ruined my suit, i suppose i deserve it, leaving you at the alter like i did, what do you wish for now, my lady", he bowed, hanging in the air overhead, Belldandy gripped Keichi tightly too herself, Holy Bell helped, she brushed a strand of his hair and smiled, "(My Keichi, you've grown so much, and fought hard, do not worry, i shall take your place)", kissing him on the cheek, she hands him over too Holy Bell.

"Seperoth, as a Goddess First Class, Unlimited License, i order you too stand down", she say's, she held in her right hand the staff Keichi had been using,"NOW!", she barked, her arua was literally glowing at this point, Seperoth, not intending too back down, just stood there, and looked up at her,"I must apologize my dear, i cannot acknowledge such a request from someone as dating as you are, i have certain tasks that must be completed, and unfortunately, time is not in my favor, so, if you will..", he was about too leave when he felt something, something slamming right into his jaw, sending him reeling backwards, flying a few feet than hitting the ground, when he opened his eye's, he nursed his jaw, when he blinked, he could see it, it was Belldandy!, she zoomed right in front of him and had placed that sa-weet left hook into his jaw,"I shall not say this again, you, you have made me see ill visions, forced me into a spell i did not agree, and, and tried too take that which is somone else's, my very love, my heart, it belongs too noone!, noone, except for the man i truly love with all my soul, he is my everything, for harming him, and many others, ...**I SHALL KICK YOUR ASS!...**".

To be continued...

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, i do Not Own the rights too Oh My Goddess, i do not own the rights too Iron Man or Thor, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO Seperoth, i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!.

Perosonal Notes:

Hey everyone, well, sorry for the lack up the upates, been working really hard on this one chapter, it's gettting kind of close too the end, and i really didn't want too leave anyone hanging, spent alot of work into this chapter, hope you all like it, espically you ladies out there, hope you liked the ending to this chapter, we finally get too see it, Belldandy finally Kicking ass, (not that she hasn't before), well, that's it for me, thanks too all my friends and reviewers, and too those who've subscribed, THANK YOU!, sorry if i messed up somewhere, work and life is an ass, oy, ok, bye.

p.s. Sorry if some of my writting is off ,i got tired of the spell check and just posted this, and too some of the viewers out there complaining about my writting, i keep telling ya, IT'S DA PROGRAM!, get it, good, bye.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:"A Path that a Woman Takes, is well Worth!"

Disclaimer:

I do NOT in any way own the rights too Oh My Goddess, or any of it's characters, i do NOT own the rights too Iron Man, nor any of it's characters, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Heaven, Outside Main Valkyrie Barracks:

While the battle between Belldandy and Seperoth was about too begin, the question arises, where was Lind and Thor, while Thor searched for his Father, Odin, Lind was heading back to her barracks, too inform some of her supports about the Situation, she had arrived at one of the Barracks, where a group of Valkryies were lining up and assuming their post's,"Sisters, it is good too see you all, has everyone reported too their stations?", Lind asks, one Goddess/Valkyrie, obviously a new recruit, tried too salute,but, she failed, a few times, than say's,"Uh, yes, yes mam, sir, mam, i mean...uh", Lind knew better, and while her patience was great, it was kind of on thin ice,"Please, Speak", the new recruit straightened up and finally saluted,"Sorry mam, yes, all post's report ready, uh( she was looking up, past Lind, who followed her eye's), but, is the sky supposed too be like that, uh, mam?".

"No, it is not, that is why everyone shall remain at their post's, is that understood", the recruit saluted,but, as Lind was about too check on Thor, the new Valkyriee say's,"Uh, mam, just one more question","Yes, what is it child","Well, before wereceivedd the last order from Lady Freaha, we were informed that, due too, (she points up into the sky), uh, this, and the effects onYggdrasill, our powersaren'tt exactly at full strength, so, what do we do if we really lose all of our powers?", like the newbie, the rest of the Valkyries also began too talk, about their powers, many began too speculate, before she knew it, Lind was drowned in sea of talk and fears, this, this kinda broke her back, in a sense, she summoned her axe and hit the ground, like thunder itself, the very act, the vibrations echoed throughout almost everywhere, silencing the noise from the Valkyries.

Everyone at this point was gathered around Lind, whose eye's were full of fire, not taking her eye's off, of, well, everyone, she spoke,"Be QUIET, tell me this, who are you?, all of you!", she said, a Valkyrie responded,"Um, Mam, Lind, we, we are Valkyries..", Lind snapped her head and stared at the Goddess who spoke,"Really, than tell me, (she walked over too the girl), if, if you truly are Valkyries, than, WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS, IF YOU SAY YOU ARE VALKRIES, THAN ACT LIKE VALKRYIES!, DO NOT WIMPER, DO NOT CRY, DO NOT DO ANY OF THESE ACTS, ONLY KNOW THIS, WE, WE ARE THE ELITE THE CHOSEN, WE ARE THE TRUE DEFENSE OF HEAVEN, KAMI SAMA HIMSELF HAS SAID SO, SO WE SHALL HONOR IT, WITH DIGNITY AND PRIDE, POWERS OR NOT, WE...SHALL...STAND!, UNITED TOGETHER, TO THE END IF NEED BE, TODAY, NOW, FOREVER, WE ARE **VALKRIES!**.

It was like a wake up call for many, some even had tears in their eye's, at this, they all lined up and than saluted Lind, who smiles and returns the gesture, the new recruit also saluted,"Mam, thank you mam,but, one more question", Seeing as how she has gotten through too all of them, Lind finally relaxes and looks at the newbie,"Yes child","Lord Seperoth, news travels quickly mam, is it true, has he turned against Heaven?","(Seperoth, my brother...)", Lind had spent so much time, on Earth, with Keichi, than comingback too her home, that she had completely forgotten, she knew, she had too right the wrongs, ccommitted by him, or whoever was at the heart of all this madness,"Mam, we have also heard, someone, someone other than a Valkyrie has actually engaged in battle with him, a man, made of a strange armour", Linds eye's shot open, than she looked back where Keichi was,"(NO, he wouldn't, he couldn't...i must...what)", Lind was about too shoot up into the air, when, both her angels, Cool Mint and Spear Mint, came out and stopped her.

"What, no, please, i must...", but, Cool Mint only smiled and placed her hand on Linds shoulder, so did Spear Mint, without speaking, they're actions spoke for themselves,"(Yes, you are right, Keichi has grown, and he has the experience, now, i have another task at hand)", she takes their hands and smiles,"All of you, stay at your post's, as for Seperoth, we must consider him a threat, if he somehow involved with whatever has been happening on Earth, and here in Heaven, than i fear the worst is yet too come, it is more than likely Hild also knows of this", mentioning her name, made everyone just sweat for a moment, their attention now fully harnessedact the others, and the Royal Guard, we must make it clear, too Seperoth, too Hild, we will not be taken so easily, as for the armoured one, he is an alley, and a good friend too myself, and more, his name is Keichi Morisato, the Iron Guardian, and my life long friend, if it is he battling my brother, than, i have no doubt he will win the day".

Some of the Valkyriessurprised, not only by the fact of Seperoth's betrayal, but, too hear that someone, someone like a man called Keichi Morisato, a name now well known in heaven as the one who contracted wtiwwwwithBelldandy, was also in battle, and that Lind, one of the greatest worrwwwarriorsl of Heaven, had won over her friendship, those were feats not easily accomplished by anyone, let alone, a,"Human", said one valkVVValkyries walking along side another as they were readying their amroarararmourot believe such a thing, but...", a blonde goddess was preparing her sword,"I have heard word, that, this Keihci, or Iron Guardian, has sought too protect our kind as well", a long dark haired goddess than put her nose up,"No, it must be a lie, there is no reason why even, such a human, would risk his life for our kind, he only wants too impress Lady Belldandy, truly, he only thinks of one thnig", thingother ValkryriValkyriesdding and begging too say the same thing, when they suddenly stopped, the black hair Valkyrie her comrades and than behind her.

There, standing before them was, Lind!, just about ready too leave, when she overheard their comments,"Do not stop on my account, sister, do go on", the black haired Goddess didn't know what to o say, only when she saw the look in Linds eye's, she knew it was better too come right out and say it,"That, the only reason this human fights, is that he only desires Lady Belldandy's hand, and that we, our kind, are just a conveniencecececece too him too show his worth, that is all...urkkkkk", before anyone knew it, Lind was right in front of the goddess and raised her up in the air, holding her by the neck,"DO NOT FINISH WORDS THAT SPEAK ILL OF HIM, Keichi Morisato is a man who i consider my life long friend, like i have said before, he does this now, because he wish's only too do what is right, like many humans on earth who have aqured powers one tenth of a God, they only use their powers too do what is rigaccomplishcomplish things and too inspire others, they have aquried such traits, because, **with great power, must also, come great responsibility!".**

She let's go of the goddess, who chokes for air,"You would do well by following in his steps, sister, for because of him, i have also learned much, even with my years of training, without his help and kindness, i would not be what i am now, ...whole", Lind walked away, not realizing that the Goddess she held, was in fact, melting,"Sisters, i will leave you ...WHAT!", she returned too see all of the Valkyries, lying on the ground, unconscious!, sensing something behind her, Lind turns around too witness the Goddess she held, only, she looked bigger, and began bulging, growing and growing, until,"Oh, HA, you should see the look on your face, and after saying that ridiculous speech, oh, oh, i can hardly keep my insides from splitting", the goddess laughed, and laughed, while transforming more and more, until, she began too look like someone who Lind had fought before,"Ah, much better, I'd like too say it's great too see ya Lindy, but, I'm not really sure if i am",Rain!", the former first class Demon, was literally, reborn,"What have you done, was it you who did this", Lind say's, now drawing her axe,"Uh, DUHH!, you know something, for someone who spoke so highly, and than that speech, your really slow on the uptake".

Not bothered by Rain's remark, Lind grips her axe tightly and sprints forward!, aiming high, she hopes in settling this quick, only, she didn't count on Rain actually catching the weapon , gripping it just inches from her face,"Wow, you know something, the wind from the attack, almost knocked this little speck of my hair out of place,HA", Lind kept trying too take back her axe, but, Rain just sighs and let's go, taunting Lind more and more,"Don't you get it, the girls here even said it, your powers are almost nill, zero, nutting, but, here i am, at full power, you, you don't even compare too me!", Rain pulled back on the hilt and than slams her fist into Linds face, rolling back and than gripping the ground, the valkryrie readied herself and sprung forward once more, thinking too herself, Rain didn't think she had much more left too do, almost thinking she had won the day already, but the thing is, Lind didn't get this far in her life on just her powers alone, she's also been trained in every type of combat there is, even hand too hand!.

Lind dodged Rain's right throw, than came up and delivereda sweet uppercut, than followed up with a swift kick too the chest, knocking the Demonesses wind out and staggering back, Lind than ssomersaultedright over Rain and ddeliveredanother swift kick too the head, knocking Rain down on her back, making an indent on the ground,"Ahh...ARGGG, why, why you, alright, you know, i was going easy on ya because your Seperoth's little sister, but now, I'm going all OUT(Rain took out a trinket from her pocket), see this little doo hickey","What is it?", Rain smiles,"It's what's keeping me and everyone else going up here, and back on Earth", seeing the trinket, Lind realizes Rain's mistake and tries too grab it, only, she ended up getting kneed in the face.

"Oh, so close, really got you there didn't i, ha", Rain laughed, seeing another opening, Lind this time decides too use a little something extra with her attack, her eye's glowed, than she reached and gripped her axe, that was when Rain turned around and noticed the growing energy coming from the Valkyrie, but, of course, at that point, it was,"Too late", Lind attack only took a second, but, one second is all Lind needed, she reappeared a few feet away from the deomoness, kneeling down on the ground, heavily breathing in and out, the reason, she had used another one of her boosters, looking into her hand, she see's the trinket Rain had,"No...no!, you, why, i...uh", it took a few more moments, but, the first class Demoness, finally goes down, seeing her opponent not deceased, Lind looks up at the sky,"I was lucky today,but, were it not for my boosters, ...(she closes her eye's), i do not know what you are planning, brother, but, i shall stop you".

After helping her fellow Valkyries back too their senses, Lind takes off towards where Thor was last headed, in his own search for his father, when the goddesses were notified of Rain's presence, they rushed too make sure she didn't get away, only, they were the latter, too late, she was already gone!, in a nearby tree line, hiding in the shadows, was Rain, gritting her teeth and clutching her side,"(Damn you Lind, i was careless, dammit, why didn't i listen too him, whatever, i did my part, and hopefully, that idiot Derick did his part too, heh, don't worry Lind, we'll have our little rematch, just you wait)", and like that, she disappears, not even leaving a trace of where she was.

Heaven, Just inside the City:

"Ahhhh!", roared Belldandy, she threw another kick, this time, Seperoth was prepared, he blocked it and responded with a quick jab too her gut, she winced,but, knew he could have done far worse, he teleported back a few feet and smiles,"Please, re-consider your actions my dear, i only wish too incite a little, change!", he said, knowing he wasn't serious, Belldandy began too realize just the situation she was in, the Ultimate Force, and most of Yggdrasilllll was in shambles, tears began appearing all over the place, and the land below them was shaking, worse yet, Holy Bell was bowing over a now partially awakened Keichi, trying too heal him the best she could, Belldandy kept looking when she heard Seperoth laugh,"That thing really has you smitten, has it, Belldandy", he said, Belldandy just stared at him with discontent,she took hold of her staff once again, and readied herself.

"His name is Keichi, someone who i truly love, and it is of no concern too you, Seperoth, once this is all over, i shall make it clear too my father and the council of your aggressionsss, and youinvolvemententent here today", Seperoth just looked at her and readied hiweaponponpon,"You truly believe in that, don't you, Belldandy, you believe that your father never saw any ofcomingomming, if you do, than your a fool, he could have avoided it, all of this, if he truly cared, but, he does not, even now, he could come here and stop me, buchooseschoses too hide behind low and pathetic creatures, like that over there(he points at Keichi),thinking it could harm me". Now, Belldandy has never, really in her whole life been one too want too fight, but, she knew better than too simply hold onto those beliefs, even now, but, she also knew she had too buy whatever time she could for Sklud and the others, knowing full well that her little sister would be the one helping restoring Heaven back too the way it was.

"I showed it, too you, (he said while laying the blunt side of the sword on his shoulder), the future, and i promised, that if you played along and been a good girl, none of this would have had too come too pass,but, IT HAS", he shouted, Belldandy kept her ground, but, in her eye's, she getting, nervous used me, Seperoth, as many others, despite what you may think you have done, or accomplished, know this, there are many others willing too stop you, and whoever is helping you, so, please, stop this", she whole heartedly asked, he just looked at her and said nothing, just gazing into her eye's,"I have said what i wanted too say, Belldandy, huh, you would risk everything, just for his sake, (Seperoth was looking at Keichi), well, i am a little disspdisappointed what's gained is never without a little sacrifice, and what better way than too simply DESTROY EVERYTHING!, why not also start with destroying those you hold dear too your heart, and many more, behold!".

The rumbling now intensified, entire blocks began too shake and crumble, God's and Goddesses were rushing all about, trying to secure their stations and getting others too safety, inside the Main Office, the others, the Bridge Bunnies, along with Skuld, and Tony Stark were working hard,"No, dammit...uh, sorry, pardon the french ladies", Tony said, his holographic form had him scratchingehind his head, Freaha smiled and say's,"No harm dear, however..", she looked at a screen in front of her,"I believe Seperoth has finally played a major hand now", everyone now looked up and gasped, there, forming out from the tears, were parts of another city, one after another, building after building appears,"I can't believe it, somehow, he's actually rerestingeality, um, this, this would be amazing, if i didn't know it'd kill me, which is bad, and for everyone else", Tony said, he was looking behind him every few minutes.

"Tony, what is it?, do you know something", Skuld asks, but Tony doesn't answer, he just keeps on working, his eye's said it all, whatever was happening, outside, was bad, really bad,"We can't stop, damnit, whoever the genius is conjuring all this up, he's got a pretty sickly twisted mind, every time we come up with a solution, another hundred problems pop up", he say's, the others only nodded their heads, which showed just how bad things were, if no one could say anything, yep,it was bad, all over the main office warning signs and flaring sounds could be heard, Urd was in her seat going over some data when she gasped,"NO!", Skuld saw her look and ask's,"What, what is it Urd?", Urd didn't want too add anything more too the mix,but, she knew better than too hold back anything now,"The other buildings, the streets, whatever popping up into our world, our reality, i think, i think it's NEKOMI itself", Skuld and the others gasped, Tony gritted his teeth, he didn't want too say it, being back on Earth, but, he knew the cat was out of the bag.

"Tony, are you okay?", Skuld bawls out, looking up, he just gives her the thumbs up,"No worries, i had hunch this would happen, so, i evacuated most of the town before you guy's left, i managed too convince the government there was a major spill, but, i'm not sure if they managed too get everyone out in time", the other bridge bunnies and Goddesses, all looked at the screens,"How could this have happened?, why?, why would someone do this", Skuld had an irk show up on her head, but, she kept her cool, looking at her boyfriend, who was busily typing away, she decides too say a few words,"Listen, i know things look bad right now,but, we have too be believe in Kami Sama, also, my Big Sis is still out there, as well as Lind, Thor, and most of all, Keichi, with those guy's out there, we gotta stay focused and keep it together here, alright, everyone", Skuld finished, taking in a deep breath, expecting some too laugh at her, including Urd,but, that never happens, everyone began too nod and cheer, when she looked up, Skuld notices Urds smile, and she gave her little sister the "thumbs up", after seeing this, Skuld cracks her knuckles and buckles down,"Okay, enough talk, let's get too work".

Nekomi, Temple grounds/Heaven:

Megumi Morisato was about too serve a tray of Tea for the former Auto Club members, and friends, when the table began too shake,"Hey, i asked for tea, not a milk shake", Tamiya say's, Otaki was doing the same, Megumi clutched the side door,"It's an earthquake, hold on", Tamiya and Otaki did the only thing that they could think of, not following Megumi's idea, and hid, under the table,"DON'T HIDE UNDER THERE!", Megumi and Sora shouted, but, they stopped when the rumbling intensified, outside, building after building began too dissappear, people were running all about, trying too get too cover, in her mind, Megumi was thinking,"(Keichi, Derick, everyone, please be okay)", something you wouldn't think when in an earthquake, just goes too show how much she and Keichi are alike, thinking about others despite the obvious situation.

About five mintues later, the shaking stops, Tamiya and Otaki stick their heads out from under the table, Tamiya,"Hey, i think it's stopped...oafff!", a piece of wood hit's him on the head, a huge bump comes out of his head,"Uh, Den, you okay", Otaki was poking his friend with a stick, Megumi just sighs,"(These two will never change, hmm), hey you guy's seen Sora", not expecting Tamiya too say anything, Otaki looks back over his shoulder,"Uh, i think i saw her going outside", Megumi nods and walks out too, only she didn't have too look very far, she saw Sora standing there, just outside the main door, simply looking up,"Hey, you okay", when she got too her friend, Sora just kept staring up, when Megumi waved her hand over and over in front of her friends face, she followed her eye's, and gasped,"What the Hell!".

Hell, no, that name didn't suit what she was looking at, instead, you could say,"It's Heaven!", Tamiya say's, Sora and Megumi jumped when the bulky man appears right next too them,"Huh, how do you know that, ya big oaf", Megumi says',"Well, look at it, (he points into the sky, there, flying girls were going all around,"If that isn't it, and that crazy crazy looking City isn't it, i don't know what is", Megumi was still trying too take it all into her head, first the earthquake, now this!, that's when she noticed, a lotttttttt of the buildings, including the temple form Nekomi were scattered all over the place,"Maybe we should have left like the others, right Megumi", Sora say's,"Maybe, but, that's past now, we've gotta stay put for now", Otaki than ask's,"Huh, why, if you ask me, whatever happened, i'm checking this place out", just as the knuckl headed idiot was about too take off, Megumi bash's him over the head with a stick.

"No way, we're staying together, and that means here, look up there", she was pointing up into the sky,"Whatever's happening here, is also taking place at home, and for all we know, Keichi is up here somewhere, i want too help him, or even find him,but, we don't have any powers, and we'd only make things worse by getting in the way","Yeah, but...", Megumi exhaled, this was really getting on her nerves, only being in Heaven,(if that's where she thought they were), for a few minutes, and having too digest all of this, was really taking it's toll on her,"Let's go back inside, maybe having a cup of tea will help calm our nerves", Sora say's, Megumi just nodded her head, and both girls drag both boy's back too the temple.

Heaven, Over Head of ruins of Nekomi:

"Hyahhhh", Belldandy shouted, as she made another attempt, this time using a swinging kick,but, Seperoth easily blocks it, again, and again, seeing this, Bell decides too change tatics, instead, she uses her staff, hoping it'd give her some distance advantage,"You cannot win like this,my dear, your only delaying the inevitable, why not simply go back too being what you were before, i believed you enjoyed that much more than you do now", he said,"No, i will not fall for your tricks again, i shall defeat you Seperoth, and i shall also bring you back too be judge for your crimes", when bell said that sentence, Seperoth's smile dissappeared,"Do not make promises you obviously cannot keep, my lady, since it is you, i shall over look that last comment,but, Do not Presume too teach me on Ethics, espically now, i will not stop, not until i have changed the very fundations of Reality, of this pitifull existence, all of this started the day you granted that wish, that wish that(he points back towards where Keichi was recovering), thing made, and Kami Sama allowing it too happen, oh yes, i know, all about it, how you phoned him after granting such wish".

"How do you know that, Wish's granted by the Goddess Helpline are kept in the highest secured banks in Ygdrasil, such knowledge of such wish's are only accessible by Kami Sama himself", she say's, keeping her distance,"Hm, well, since it is you, i guess devulging a little more information is alright, hmm, when i first started this venture, i needed too know all i had, espically about you my dear, so, when i helped liberate the Lord of Darknss program the first time around, it also helped itself too some usefull information on your own personal files", Belldandy gasped,"No, but, i thought...","What, ha, you thought it was all Hilds own doing, perhaps she had a hand,but, i was the one who relased it, i even went so far as having it, the program, latch onto my own,dear, sweet little sister, can you blieve it, if i hadn't, it would have taken some other Goddess, ha,ha,ha".

Belldandy was literally blown away, she put her hand up too her mouth, trembling, not for herself,but,"Why!, why would you do such a horrible act, despite letting the program get loose, you also, used your own sister, by the Almighty One, have you really, truly, sunk so low at that level, Seperoth", but he didn't answer, looking back in his mind, he recalled the day he first met his sister,"I do, Belldandy, but, unlike some other Gods, i do not wave away such actions, what i have done i will not cower, for what i did, was for the cause of Change!, i am tired of the senseless bickering, i am tired of the useless pack we have forged with our counterparts, i will recreate the universe in my own image, and none shall stand before me. Lind, Lind was an acceptible lost, one which i also do not regret, even now, she longs for that which will never be, she will alway's remain weak, she will..urk!, ARGGG!","FWAMMM"., a blast comes from out of nowhere, hitting the distracted God right in the centre of his chest, while it was powerfull, enough too leave a scorching mark on the former councilman, it only did that, and nothing more.

"SHUT UP!", came a monsterous voice, when the smoke faded, Belldandy realized what had happened, below them, now standing, was a now partially recovered Iron Guadian!,"All i have ever heard from you, since we met, is you going on and on about Re-write this, and Un-do that, ENOUGH, i have had it, i don't care what you do or even say too me,but, DO NOT INSULT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!", the Guardian activated his jets, and rocketed towards the four dark winged God, who, by now, readied himself, just as K got close enough, Seperoth's blade came right down on his shoulder, again it barely broke through,but, the effects were still working, like the blade had worked it's way into his armour and into his flesh, Keichi grinched his teeth,but, he refused too back down, summoning his strength, he doesn't activate his knuckles, no, instead, he just clocks Seperoth right in the Jaw, and than again, and again, than another uppercut, followed by another punch too the ribs, but, just as he had got going, Seperoth caught his left arm, spitting out the blood collecting in his mouth, he begins too laugh!.

"Amusing, very amusing, boy, but, i think your recent action warrants a more forcefull response, so", just as stops, he quickly jabs the Guardian with a right hook, than he summons a powerfull orb in his right, firing it, the energy literally flungs Keichi about a mile up in the air, until a sudden explosion shakes the very core of almost everything,"NO!", Belldandy yells, she was so caught up by Keichi's words, that she barely registered the fact he began fighting again, than seeing him being hit by the energy blast, she was about too fly too his side when she was blocked,"Oh, and where do you think your going, hmm, i guess this time i shall allow her too finally grace us with her presence". Just as he finished talking, an huge amount of power came hurtling through the air, and straight for Belldandy,"What?", she barely dodges a punch, when she ducks under a sudden kick, she finally see's who is attacking her,"NO, Peorth!".

"Why yes, it is her, well, more or less", Seperoth say's with a hint of sarcasim,"You see my Lady, this little Goddess here, she was the centre piece of the great plan that was set into motion(he touches Peorths face, pushing aside some stray hair's), such a waste, too think, she spent all this time, weeping", Belldandy looks at him,"What?, why do you say that?", he smiles,"I really admire that part about you, my Lady, only you, out of almost everyone else, failed too see(he looks back at Keichi), how much she was in love with him, it sickened me", Peorth's face didn't change, but, she did look back at Keichi for some reason, just, looking at him, without even the slightest hint of change in her character.

"Yes, yes i know, you'll get too play with him, but, later. For now, please look after your dear friend over there(while still holding her, he points too Belldandy), just remember, don't go too far, while she has served her purpose, i like too have her intact, more or less", when he finish's talking too her, Peorth zooms past him and fly's straight for her, pulling back her right fist, she barely connects with Bell's staff, after, she follows up with another punch, again and again, one fist after another, inside her mind, Bell was desperatly trying too find out how too break the hold Seperoth had on her friend,"Please, Peorth, i know there must be some part of you left, please, search in your heart, and i know you will find the answer", but she continued too fight, however, her face said something else, it was like, she was literally fighting herself, seeing this, Belldandy mentally scans her friend, and realizes what has happened,"Seperoth!, how, how could you", Bell managed to say.

"Oh, seems you figured it out, right", he was tring too create a spell, and from the looks of it, a massive one,"Truly, you arn't as thick headed as some would say, no, you most certainly are not, i guess since this will take some time, i shall amuse you", he left the program running, the magical circle grew, and grew,he folded his arms and closed his eye's,"You see, since i first began this little venture, along with my former assosciate , i knew we would need the assistance of another, seeing as how i was on the council at the time, my actions would alway's be monitored by Kami Sama himself, so, i came up with another path, when Peorth returned too Heaven, and rumors grew about your reconcilling differences, i knew there had too be more, so, i talked too Peorth, and found out she had been longing for the heart of another".

Peorth's face had not onced budged, she just continued looking on, without even flinching a single muscle,"It was quite trajic, i must say, another 1st class Goddess, falling for that, lowly, pathetic creature of a man, yes, it was so sad, despite her deniles, in the end, she eventually gave in too my way's,and of course a spell here and there, like you my Lady, it was rather simple, once her other was removed, her own restrcitions seemed too magically wisk away, oh, my oh my", Belldandy began too sense that feeling once again, she only felt it a few times, on earth and here in Heaven, but, clenching her fists, she was about too lash out when Holy Bell came out from behind her, holding bell very tightly, seeing her friend, seemed too calm down the fiery Goddess,"Thank you, my friend, what?", Holy Bell pointed at Peorth, and suddenly, Belldandy knew,"Thank you, dear Holy bell, please do what you can, i shall support you", than, just like that, the little angel zipped through the air and headed straight for the possesed friend, Peorth tried swatting her away,but, Holy Bell had a little backup.

"Wind!", shouted Bell, not wanting too harm her friend, or get her partner injured, Belldandy was using only a fraction of her power, whatever was left avaible, and push her friend back enough, so Holy Bell could penertrate Peorths body,"What!", screamed Seperoth, he had become so laxed, that he didn't realize until it was too late, a second later, Holy Bell came whizzing out, along with another angel,"Gorgeous Rose,(bell shouted), quickly, wake up Peorth", the little angel was still recovering from her imprisonment,but, she knew exactly what too do,"Oh no, i guess i underestimated you my dear, yes, if anyone could have found it out, it was you, so, too make matters simple, i simply imprisoned her little angel the last place anyone would look, if anyone could have found Rose, it was you Belldandy, bravo", Seperoth said with a smug look, but, Belldandy didn't care, she was more concerned with Peorth.

An Angel is, well, literally another half of a Goddess, two beings in one mind and body, when one is seperated, the other, frankly shuts down,"SEPEROTH!, you have done many ills, but, too do such an act against a Goddess like Peorth!, how could you!", but, the former councilman just continued too implore arrogance,"You act like this is new too you, my dear, well, too be blunt, it wasn't me exactly, more like , i know you haven't meet him, at first he was, too me, a geneius, now, no, now i only see him as a deceiever, he, his ideals became tainted, his visions were blurred, so, i decided too step in and relieve him, now, (Seperoths' body begins too eminate, power surging from his body), now i have acended beyond that of a normal God, contrary too my look, i have only tapped into a miniscule of my true power". Closing his eye's, so wraped up in his own delusional talk, Seperoth fails too notice that a certain someone had woken up!,"YOU LIE!", his eye's popped open, standing beside Belldandy, was now a fully awakened..."PEORTH!", a second later, Peorth shot forward and delievered a kick too his head, not preparing himself for an attack, espically from her, Seperoth was easily caught off guard, reeling back from the attack and holding his head.

"YOU!, YOU USED ME, FROM THE VERY START!", she shouted, Belldandy sensed Peroth had a lot too get off her chest and didn't say a word, though, she was floating right beside her friend, ready too back her up,"Oh, i see your finall awake Peorth, i didn't think you'd recover so quickly", he said with a smug look, Peorth's face was that of pure anger, something you don't normally see in a Goddess,"Your right i recovered, i, i have been preparing for this since the beginning, since the day you(she started too cry), you ripped my precious Georgeous Rose from my core, than, than you humiliated me by returning her, only too never be able too touch her, but, you didn't stop there, you violated me,(Belldandy gasped), you accesssed my personal thoughts and used my codes too access Ygdrasil, you made me do so many things, **I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU**", after her outburst, Peorth flew up and tried too punch seperoth, only.

He caught her wrist and twisted it,"Ugghhhh...", she yelled in pain,he than held her back on too him,"Another valiant effort, Peorth,but, despite you quick recovery, you are still weak, and, i also guess you haven't noticed that your powers have been severely depleted, more or less thanks too you", struggling against his grip, Peorth's eye's suddenly narrowed, remembering, flashbacks of her disabling the System Force, holding back information and keeping everyone that worked with her in the dark, that was when she stopped struggling, seeing her friends despair, Belldandy say's,"NO!, he is wrong, although you did do those actions, do not believe for one second you had any part Peorth, even a 1st class Goddess could not have helped what had transpired, it is soley his fault, SEPEROTH'S!", she ended it with tears running down her cheeks, Peorth didn't know what too say, she was so shocked, never before had she ever heard her friend, Belldandy ever speak that way, not since her time on Earth,"Enough!, i shall deal with you, than of course, it will your turn as well, My Lady".

Seperoth said, still holding Peorth tightly when suddenly,**"BOOM!"**, a burst of energy came from behind him, hitting him square in the back, flinching, he lets go of Peorth, who manages too fly down too the ground, there, Belldandy helps her up,"Peorth!", she had that concerned look on her face,"I, i'm alright Belldandy, thanks for the extra save", but Belldandy shook her head, her face had a tad bit of concern on it,"It, it was not i!", she said,"But, if it wasn't you, than...who?", Peorth turned her heard and stared, there, floating right behind Seperoth, was a now partially recovered Keichi!, his hand pointing towards his foe,it was still cooling off, obviously he used his repulsers too shake Peorth loose,"Belldandy, who is that?", smiling, Belldandy gently pulls Peorth into the air,wanting too get her friend as far as possible,"I have only seen his new role as of recently, but, i believe it is Keichi!".

She looked at Belldandy's worried face, it was all she needed too know, that, and that Belldandy has never once lied too her before,"But, but how?, i mean, is that really Keichi","Yes, it is, on earth, after both myself and my sisters left, he started out a new path!, one which involved him becoming a Super Hero!", Peorth was still in shock, sure, she knew Keichi was strong, and sometimes manly, but now, she couldn't believe it, here he was, the very k, now, clad in some strange,(yet oddly enticing), armour, facing off against one of Heaven's former worriors,"Shouldn't we help him, i know Keihci has grown,but, it's Seperoth we're talking about, right", she said, but, Belldandy only shook her head,"I believed the very same notion, Peorth, but, right now, our powers have been dimineshed, and, i have excerted all of my own powers staying off his attacks, for now,(she bit her lip), it is best we stay back, and allow Keichi too help, this may very well be Kami Sama's own doing, if so, than we should trust in him", Bell finished.

Peorth was still trying too get a grasp on everything, first using her, than Seperoth, now, a boy who she once was smitten with,"Has grown up too be a man, (she smiles and turns), your a very lucky lady Belldandy","Yes, (she faces Keichi), i am", meanwhile, the Guardian was readying himself, for whatever Seperoth was planning,"(Belldandy!, Peorth!, good, somehow they're both okay)","But of course they are, i may have turned,but, i would never seriously harm a hair on their heads, well, maybe a little", Seperoth spoke out, clearly reading his mind once again,hearing this, Belldandy calls out,"What do you mean!, are you saying you have been holding back some of your powers", but what Belldandy and the others didn't notice, was the growing irks and the sanity leaving Seperoths mouth, it was clear, he was losing his mind,"I, i am tired, i am so tired of the constant bickering, this littl boy has made his mark, shown up like in those human light shows, or movies, like the hero he is, comming in too save the day,but, (a joker like smile appears on his face), i am afraid, this story, and the hero, will not have a pleasent ending".

Seperoth reached into his pocket and produced the very trinket seen many times before, only, this time, it had a pulsating energy coming from it, the same energy eminating from the deranged mad-man,"With this, i shall finally take the final step in re-building my own universe!", almost everyone watching, from Nekomi, too the Main Office of Heaven, and the spectators themselves such as the Guardian, Peorth and Belldandy gasped, for right behind him, opening another tear in space, was **THE JUDGEMENT GATE**!,"NO, Seperoth, what have you DONE!", yelled Belldandy, Seperoth began too maniacally laugh and laugh,"I, i have done what that old fool could not, i have done what no other being could do, with this and the gate at my disposal, i shall rip apart the universe, like this gate has done too so many before. Did you not think, any of you, that the Gate could be used in this way, once this gate is full opened, the only way it will stop, any of this will stop, is by the Universe's END!".

Soon, a massive black hole began too appear inside the gate, it seemed like it almost dwarfed the Gate itself, somehow, just barely, but, instead of sucking anything it, it just hung there."Soon, very soon, all of Heaven, no, the Universe shall be ripped from existence, so, please, take your time, plan, try too stop me, please, it would be so amusing too me and entertaining, for the final moments will only last so long". And just like that, he was gone, vanishing in mid air, behind him, the Gate stood, the Black Hole growing, and growing, Looking back behind him, the Guardian saw Bell and Peorth standing now on the ground, supposedly they were trying too save some of their strength, Keichi floated back down beside them, helping Peorth by taking her under his shoulder,"Good too see you again Peorth, (still having his helmet on, he looks at Belldandy), and, you too, Belldandy", Bell's heart was fluttering, she wanted too literally embrace her love,but, she knew that their safety and Peorth's, came first.

"Yes, thank you, Keichi", helping too take some of the load, Belldandy took Peorths other shoulder and gently, all three flew into the air,"What will we do now?, he has that trinket, and with that black hole, our chances are not looking very good right now", Peorth say's,"Do not worry Peorth, for the moment, both you and Keichi are fine, let us go back too the main office and rest, (she looks ahead), i fear, our battle has only begun". If Belldandy only knew how much that was true, just as the three of them left, Seperoth reappeared, next too him was,"Rain, report", he say's, she grunts and only looks at him with disgust,"What d'ya think, i took care of that guy with da weird helmet", she grunted, not wanting too show her wounds,"Could have warned me he was the son of Odin!, sheesh, here i was, about too lay the smackdown on him,when he came back at me with his weird hammer".

"Oh yes, that hammer of his, very troubling indeed, but you did take care of him, right?", Seperoth said while holding the trinket roped around his hand,"Uh, yeah, i got a few good smacks in him, even if he's running on backup power like the rest of them, he's gotta be out of juice now, anyway, you hear about Derick, where's he gone too now?", the amazonian Demon said, cracking her knuckles,"I'm right behind ya Xena", a witty response said, destroying the mood, as Rain jumped up into Seperoth's arms, she chuckled, and he just sighs and lets her down,"Enough of this foolishness, the two of you, while both your objectives were satisfactory, i cannot help but wonder if the two of you have beenholding back becasue of late ties!", Derick with his arms folded behind his back laughed,"You can count me out, i'm in this all the way, (he looks at his fist and grips it), ain't no way he'll get away, not this time".

Sensing a reassurence from his possesed ally, Seperoth looks at Rain,"The next time i send you too do a job, i should believe you would do it right, while you may have crippled Thor for now, DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE HIM, Thor is the son of ODIN, need i not remind you of that as well, he and this other human i have sensed belong too a well known super human group on earth called the Avengers, and from the track record i procured from Ygdrasil, they're winning streak is making me, uncomfortable", Rain just huffed,"Next time i'll get him for sure, (she looks over at Derick), what about you hot shot, think you'll be able too take down that cousin of yours", Derick doesn't answer instead he was remembering that day in the hospital, the memory was fixated inside his mind,"Don't worry Rain, (he crushes a cube i his hand), i'll look after me cousin, you just worry about your end of this whole parade", he said, chuckling while walking too another portal.

Main Office, Heaven:

Inside Heaven's Main Office, everyone was busy trying too keep everything running, one after another, after another Goddess who managed too get back too their stations logged on and got too work,the reason why it's taken them so long, because their powers were so dimineshed, any further use would gravely put them in greater danger, outside, Belldandy, Peorth were being lowered down, as Keichi landed next too them,"This way, hurry", Belldandy said, she helped Peorth inside, while Keichi kept up from behind, for the first time since he got there, he took off his helmet and breathed in,"Ah, canned air, nice, fresh air, better", he chuckled, inside, just as Peorth and Bell got through the door, they were swamped by Goddesses,"PEORTH!, LADY BELLDANDY!, YOU ARE ALRIGHT!", everyone shouted, Tony covered his ears and rolled his eye's, even though he wasn't there technically speaking, it didn't mean he coudln't hear them.

Belldandy let the others take Peroth, just as she did, she heard another familiar and welcomed sound,"BIG SIS!", skuld gently floated down, and ran over too hug Bell,"Skuld!, oh my, it is wonderfull too see you again, (she takes a moment too look at her little sister), and you have certanily grown", Skuld smiles and bowed,"Thanks Big Sis","I think your also forgetting about me", it was Urd, she walked up from behind and gave both her sisters a hug, a few moments pass, until someone just happens too cough,"You know, i hate too be the kill-joy here, i mean, precious family moment's are great and all,but, we are in the middle of something, say, the end of the universe, i think that qualifies as a big No No", said Tony, who was still working away, everyone stopped cheering and remembered,"Oh, yes, you are right", said Belldandy, she gave a puzzled look when she saw the holographic image, trying not too insult him she simply ask's.

"I do not know who you are sir, but, since you are here, i am assuming you are also here too help, thank you very much", she said, bowing, Tony wasn't used too such kindness, espically from a beauty like Belldandy, so he just pretended too act cool and looked back at his work,"Uh,yeah, thanks", a minute later, as everyone settled down, a few of the girls from the bridge crew were helping Peroth settle down,"Thank you, everyone, just set me down in one the stations and i'll help get too work", the girls were about too argue with her, demanding she sit down and rest, when Freha say's,"I agree you have been through alot Peorth, but, unfortunately girls, we need her help as well,( she looks at Peorth), incidently my dear, it is good too see you back", Peorth smiles and try's too bow,"Thank you, Lady Freaha", but, just as everyone was about too get back too work, one person was appearently absent,"Hey, has anyone else noticed Keichi isn't here!".

Heaven, inside what used too be the City,

Now Parts of Nekomi reside:

Knowing that Belldandy was safe for the moment, Keichi checked his vitals and the armours and found them satisfactory,"(I know, ugh, i'm pushing it,but, i can't stop, not now, if Seperoth was right, Megumi and the others could be here, i gotta make sure they're safe)", he said, now flying over the district of Nekomi, using his onboard maps, he manages too track down the Temples location and lands just outside the main Residence,"Hey, is anybody here, Megumi?", he shouts, walking inside, he looks around, still noone responds, that is, until he walks up too her room and get's clunked in the face, normally this wouldn't be a problem, only, he just opened his mask the moment he walked into the house, he lands flat on his butt, rubbing his nose and looking up, he see's his attacker,"Megumi?".

She had a look on her face, the kind that said she was literally freaked out,"Hey, hey!", Keichi shouted, it didn't work, as she took the frying pan in her hand an swung it again, this time Keichi just put down his mask and let her swing, only too have the pan bounce off and out of her hands,"Shit!", she cried, Megumi tried getting the pan back,only too have Keichi grab her hand and yank her in front of him,"Megumi!, what's wrong with you?, it's me, Keichi", he shouts, he was about too bawl again when he noticed, her face that of pure terror,"Hey, calm down, okay", it looked like he was finally getting through too her, (now, you'd think a girl like her would cry,but, the exact opposite happens),"BAM!", she punches him in the face!, knocking him flat on his back this time, his eye's seeing stars, a second later, he shakes it off and say's,"Megumi!, what the hell!, huh?", first he was angry, now, here she was, while he was straightening himself up on his hands, she tackles him,"I'm, i'm so sorry, but, but, i saw heard the noises, and before that, all of this happened, it's, ...it's, too much, big brother!", her head was burried into his shoulder, Keichi looked and pulled her back, finally noticing she was actually crying.

"Megumi, (he pulls her back into a hug), it's, it's gonna be okay, alright, i promise, thanks for worrying about me, and decking me out like that,ha,ha,", he said laughing, trying too hide the pain from her attack(oy), she wiped her face and laughed too,"Well it's your fault, mister Super Hero can't take a punch, oh right, (she turns her head), Hey, it's okay, it's only Keichi!","Only Keichi?", K said, when he looked behind her, he saw somone holding a broom stick, and than some others showed up,"Really, it's Keichi?", said a gruff voice,"Yeah man, mister Hero Boy is back", said another, when they walked out into the light, it as none other than Tamiya and Otaki,"You guy's!, how'd you get here", Tamiya folded his massive arms across his chest and just smiled,"Well, we couldn't let you hog all the hero spotlights...so", Otaki buts in,"We came over and decided too look after your little sister, seeing as how we're pratically family, right Den","Right", the two yahoo's made the kind of pose like team rocket would use, making K and Megumi sweat.

Megumi huffed,"Yeah right, the moment Keichi showed up outside, you two nimrods bolted for the closet", she said, deflating Otaki's and Tamiya's moment, they flopped down and sighed,"She's right, so much for our heroic moment, oh Den","Otaki, i know, let's dance, that alway's get's my blood going", a second later the two of them completely forget where they were,(and somehow find their cheer leading outfits), and started dancing, Keichi and Megumi just backed up and waved,"Uh, yeah, nice too see you guy's too, well, me and Megumi will be in the next room", he said, slowly and thankfully closing the door, they went inside the Kitchen, where, appearently another person was making tea,"Megumi, Keichi, i see you made it back okay".

It was none other than Sayoko Mishima, what was odder still besides her being there, was the fact she was making tea,"Sayoko, hey, you found the tea bags, great", Megumi say's, Sayoko just smiles and puts the kettle on the stove,"If you call this tea, no server, or natual mints, honestly, how do you get by here", Megumi smiles and gets out some tea cups, while Keichi just stands there, staring,"That's rude you know, Keichi", she say's, the whole time, he notices she's never once broken her character,"Uh, hi,uh sorry about that, but, are you alright, i mean, besides being here, and what's going on outside", but the former campus Queen doesn't budge, she just smiles and takes a tea cup for herself,"When you left here, i was going too go back too my apartment,but, i decided too stay, i may look self centered and selfesh sometimes,but, i do have a heart Keichi, and i could not leave your sister in the care of those two idiots", she pointed back in the hall.

Almost like on cue, Tamiya and Otaki bursted through the door,"Hey, we're insulted by that, besides, i already have a girl friend, oh Satoko", Otaki say's, than starts floating thinking about his girl, while Tamiya,"Yeah, well, i don't have a girl,but, as a founding member of our Auto Club, i would never lower myself too such acts", this time Keichi say's,"Despite the pranks you pulled on everyone on campus, including the dean", Tamiya's light show ended with shadow's dancing over himself, his head nearly on the floor, that was when everyone started too laugh,"So, that means the others are here too", Megumi poured herself a cup of tea and shook her head,"No, everyone else got evacuated, we were the only ones left on the block, when we tried too escape all this happened", she pointed outside,"Where are we anyway big brother".

Keichi decided he had enough of the secrets, so, he just came out and told everyone"WHAT!, WE'RE IN HEAVEN!", plugging his ears, Keichi takes them out and nods,"Yeah, kind of, anyway, you guy's should be safe here for now, i'll contact Skuld and let her know too, just in case", he say's,"Wait, Keichi, where are you going now?", say's Sayoko,"I have too go, someone has too stop Seperoth, and it looks like i'm the only one who can", but Megumi runs out from behind and grabs his arm, you'd think she would try and stop him,but,"Megumi?", he looks at her and see's the tears in her eye's, she was trying too hide it,but,she was worried,"I'm not going too stop you, big brother,but, be carefull, okay", Keichi smiles and taps her on the shoulder,"I will, thanks Megumi", he started too walk outside when he see's something else,"Beep, beep", it was Banpei, the little robot was standing guard near the temple's entrance, Keichi smiled at the robot, kneeling down, he say's,"Look after them for me, okay, (he looks behind himself), all of them, if ...if something happens, i'll be counting on you too protect them, got it", Banpei didn't say anything, not that he could, but, it seemed like, in some odd way, Keichi had finally earned, his respect, it held it's staff and steped aside, letting him through.

"Thanks...ARGGG", Keichi howled, a blast comes down, boring itself deep into his chest and plowing the hero into the dirt, Banpei was knocked onto it's back, trying too get back up,"HA,HA,HA,HA", an erie laughed came from high above,"Look at you, Mister Guardian, you look so pathetic down there, you know that", Keichi still had some rining in his ears,but, he did reconize the voice, looking up, he say's,"DERICK!", his cousin was floating over head,"Yep, oh,but wait, there's more", he comically points his fingers too his left, floating right next too him, was ,"Rain!", "You better believe it, i messed up last time we met,but, i'm here too help finish the deal", Derick looks at her,"He's mine Rain, your just here as back up, comprende'", Rain growls as him,"Fine, but i get what's left over", Keichi powers up his armour, his face plate snaps too,"(No good, even if i was at full strength, Rain is one thing,but, from that blast, Derick could be just as worst,...damn)","Oh, don't look so down mister Super Hero, you've become so manly lately, i'd hate too see a moment like this ruin it", said another voice, everyone looked around,"Hey, was that you Rain?","You dolt, of course that wasn't me,...but...it sounds, so ...familiar","Oh, Rain-Chan, it's so good too finally see you again", Rain froze when she finally put it together,"Oh No","Oh yes, sorry i am so late, Keichi, but, with everything breaking down lately, getting her was very tiresome", Keichi looked behind him, not believeing his eye's, there, floating above his head, was,"Hild!.

"Huh?, hey guy's, what's going on", Said a lazy Sora, just waking and walking out from Keichi's tool shop, looking out the window, she just cleans her glasses, and walks back inside,"Bad dream..".

To be continued...

Disclaimer:, I do not own the rights too Oh My Goddess or any of it's characters, I DO NOT own the rights too Iron Man or any of it's charcters, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Authors Notes:

Hey everyone, here it is, my 28th chapter, it's finally getting close too the end, i hope you all who've subscribed and reviewed like it, and my past few chapters, sorry if it's all not up too snuff, but, unfortunately, i've been going through a lottt, family issues, and life issues, anyway, thank you, everyoneI'ddd like too espically thank WishUponAStar1015, and Tarak, and many more,I'veve got a few other ideas focrossoverses soon, i hope you guy's will like em, anyway, take care,bye.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29, "Not Always what you Expect"

Disclaimer:

I do NOT IN ANY WAY, own the rights too Oh My Goddess, or any of it's characters, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS too Iron Man or any of it's characters.

Heaven, Nekomi,

Outside Main Temple:

The Iron Guardian, Keichi Morisato, once your average teen, wanting too go too college, expecting a great life, only too have it not turn out the way he hoped, until the day he met, her, the first time was awkward, meeting a beautiful girl, from out of a mirror, who wouldn't react the way he did, but, as luck would have it, their encounter was just the beginning of a grand adventure, of both life, and, **love**. At first it seemed like the two would never hit it off, one would make a move, while the other, simply, did not, time after time, life changing moment after another, that was, until the day he finally confessed, and they symbolized their new life, with a kiss!, it wasn't the perfect day, raining and gloomy,but, too the new young couple, it was perfect, after coming back from a late afternoon class, the two walked into the temple, all alone, and desperately trying too get out of their water soaked clothes.

That was when fate would make it's move, just as he tried too clamber out of his shoes, she tried too help him, than, he trips and falls right over her, when they're eye's open and meet, it was like something just clicked, and before they knew it, inching closer and closer to each others face, feeling and noticing their breaths, a union was born, they had finally kissed, when their mouths parted, they saw each other, not exactly in a new light,but, more like they had finally found each other, her beautiful smile, him trying too be manly, and kind, it just felt so right. Luckily for them, Skuld did not happen too catch on too them being so close, not until Keichi suggested that they move in together, Belldandy and him, as for what happened next, let's just say, Keichi and Bell kept their plans, more secretive.

Back too the present, Keichi was just leaving, after confirming for himself that Megumi and the others were alright, when he was struck with a beam of energy, it was Derick and Rain, after her failed battle with Lind, Rain wanted some desperate relief, which she intended to get out of the Guardian, Keichi did not want too fight just yet, since his armour was still damaged from his last battle with Seperoth, but, he knew that if he left, Megumi and the others would be vulnerable, that was when something else unexpected happened, a certain someone, decided too make herself known in this venture, sure enough, it was none other than Hilds own avatar, floating just above the current combatants, smiling as she fixated her gaze on another Demon.

"My my Rain Chan, it certainly has been a long time, hasn't it, and look how much you've grown", Hild said sarcastically, it was her avatar form, or chibi, unlike her full form, this form allowsr too traverse more easily from one plane of existence too another, and her limiters are more, limited, (ppppun was posed lalalalay edck in the air, just above Keichi, in front of them was Rain, former First Class Demon, now ffffreelancingext too her was Derick Morisato, a poppossessedamily member,"Hey, who's the kid, someones sick idea of a pedophiles dream", he said sarcastically, but, nono oneas laughing, Rain just looked at him like,"(Shut the Fuck Up)", Derick looked at her, thinking too himself,"(Huh, guess the runt here is more of a threat than i thought...wait)", it just clicked inside his head, not having too dive into any info for awhile, it finally hits him,"Hey, she's your former boss, right", he said, Rain just slapped her face and had a huge irk show up on head.

"NO SHIT SHIR-LICK, (Dammittt, i wasn't prepared too fight her, how the hell did she even get up here anyway)","Oh, that was easy Rain Chan, thanks too whoever has been messing uYggdrasililil, and the Ultimate Force, there wa lotlotlot of loop holes forming up, and fromI've've've heard from Mara, you've been a rather busy little beaver, come too think of it(she points her finger at Rain), are you not supposed too be Dead my dear, oh, i wdisappointedtedted too hear about your passing, but it was rather odd as well, no one was sacrificed on Kami's enI've've've been keeping an eye out for you ever since, lucky for meI've've've found you, now you can come home", Hildchattinghating away, but she didn't notice the peeved look on her former workers face.

"Is that it!, that's the only thing you can come up with, i served you for so many years, taking all YOUR BULLSHIT, and you never came too think why i would even LEAVE", she shouted, Hild was still playing cute and poked her ears,"Oh Rain Chan, please, i'll over look your little trip if you come home like a good girl", that did it, Rain formed an enormous energy ball and prepared too fired it,"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME, it was your own damn fault i left, i spent so many years, acquiring so many souls, filling out damn wishes, just too serve you, and when the day finally came when that promotion came up, i thought I'd be the first runner up, but NOOO, you gave it too that idiot of all idiots, MARA!, why her, WHY", Hild still had her fingers in her ears, when Rain seemed too stop, Hild looks at her and snuffs.

"Even when i plugged my ears, i still seem too be able too hear...YOUR BULLSHIT YOU LITTLE WHELP, the reason i passed you over was obvious, i was onto your little schemes, did you think me being on my throne all day, i would not have figured it out", Rain's little train ride suddenly came too a halt,"I knew all along you were making wish's on the side and taking souls for yourself, that is why i passed you, even if Mara was less of a Demon, and a bungling idiot, and incompetence...and..", Hild went on for a few more minutes, Keichi was sitting back against a wall, eating a bagel and tea, while Derick sat on the other side just watching and eating popcorn,"...And that's why you little,...ohhhhh", Hild was about too go on when she was suddenly hit in the head with an energy ball!,"Take that you old cow, ha".

Rain managed to get an attack through,but, unfortunately for her, it just made things that much more difficult,"Rain chan, i guess this means you will not be coming back, oh, too bad", Hild just looked at her and made a flick of her wrist, a split second later, Rain just barely moves aside, in time too avoid a narrow escape, as whatever Hild's attack was, literally tore open the street, into what looked like a small version of the Grand Canyon!,"(Dammit, she's serious, alright, i guess this is it,), Right, ha, i was actually hoping for this moment", Rain say's, Hild just remained where she was, still having that not caring look on her face, but, she was actually thinking ahead,"(You've grown Rain,but, just how much have you grown, and also rotted you out)".

Derick just snickered and shoves himself up,"Hey Rain, since your having fun with the midget, I'm gonna have a little one on one with my cuz, k", Rain doesn't answer"Whatever, just try and not fizzle out too quickly, old Seppy want's as much time as possible", this caught Keichi's attention,"(What!, time!,why would Seperoth need time, unless, it has something too do with those tears), hey, wait Derick...hmmmphhh", Derick's hand clamps onto Keichi's helmet,"Don't talk cuz, let's take this elsewhere, k, ha, i think these ladies will need all the room they can get", and a second later, the Guardian and Derick were gone, Rain snickered,"Bout time he left, now, onto our little score Hild", but Hild still wasn't paying any attention, that was until she felt something, a power she hadn't felt in centuries, her eye's opened and looked back at Rain, who had taken a small trinket out of her pocket,"Like it, this here's not the real thing,but, Seperoth say's it'll do the trick","Rain, where did you get that!", Hild literally shrieked,"This, dunno,the only thing i do know, this'll definitelyeven the odds between you and me", Hild sped forwards, reaching her arm out,"NO, Rain, don't take that", but it was too late, Rain snaps the trinket, allowing a few drops of some liquid too ooze from it, just as the last drop touches her mouth, Hild was blown back, as an enormous surge of power erupted from the former First Class Demon.

When Hild opened her eye's, she gasped, standing with a new assortment of Amazonian Armour, was Rain, her appearance had drastically changed, as well as her hair, now almost body length, she had a Roman type helmet on her head, her mouth was smiling from cheek too cheek,"What's the matter Hild, scared", Rain said, she took a step forward, causing Hild to step back,"Rain, do you know what it is you ingested","Nope, but i do know it'll give me enough power too stomp your little ass", Hild started too get angry,"Fool, that liquid you ingested is poorly refined substitute of the Ultimate Force, using it will surely use up your body within minutes, stop this now and i might be willing too grant you...","SHUT UPPPPPP!", Rain shouted, she had finally had enough, she took out a whip from her side and cracked it,"I'm sick and tired of this talk, even, even if this only last a few minutes, IT'LL BE WORTH IT JUST TOO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS".

And so the battle began, Rain opened up by letting loose her whip, as she cracked it over and over, Hild began too see just what she was up against, not only were the whips powerfulut, they also contained something else,"Oh, seems you've noticed, no matter how much you think your tough Hild, this beauty will leave a lasting effect, kind of like a Jellyfish, each lash helps too work it's magic into your own body, i know since it's your Avatar form and not your real self, you might be thinking the pain won't bother yyyout, you'd be wrong", Hild braced herself against another attack,"(She's right, Rain is comcommittedo this act, Demon or not, i must take her down before this get's out hand), ...AHHHHH", Hild screamed, not just in her avatar form,but, her own body as well,"So, it's true, you do feel, Hild", Rain said smug, but Hild just looked at her arm where she was hit.

"So, this is your power, whatever i feel here...", "You get it there too, nice huh, like i said, you'll pay Hild, I'm gonna make sure you never forget this", Rain continued her attack, over and over, Hild tried dodging her attacks,but, whatever was seeped in was slowing her reaction time down, it would have been worse, if it hadn't been for a sudden blast, knocking Rain into a nearby pillar, Hild didn't have too figure out where that blast came from, she just smiled,"I don't normally say this, but, thank you for the assist,but, i think i've gotten her patterns all worked out, Keichi, um, should i say, Iron Guardian", Keichi, still looking at Derick, just raised his palm and fired his repulser blast, inside his helmet, he noticed an opening in Rain's attacks, and thus, fired."Just trying too help Hild, i need too get my cousin back too his senses".

"What!, back too my senses, sorry K,but, my senses haven't been any better", he got into a stance,"Now, now i'm ready for some time well earned PAYBACK!", Derick started off, running straight at his former cousin and friend, just as he got close too k, he ducked under a punch, and followed up with a swift uppercut, than followed up with a kick too k's stomach area, it didn't do much,but, it was enough too knock the Guardian off balance,"And this is where it get's good", Derick made another stance,he reached both hands too his side, and focused his powers into a ball,"Oh nuts", K said,"Get ready, here it COMES, ULTIMATE ENDER!", the ball turned into a terrible blast, it got closer and closer, than, just in a fraction of a second, Keichi dodges it, when he looks where it went, he gasped,"What!", the blast had cleaved a good hunk from the city and turned a mountain too rubble.

"Finally get it Kecihi, your finally gonna get what you really deserve", the Guardian, floating over the wreckage observes his former cousin,"(Damit, he's this determined,but, what's got him so riled), Mind telling me what the hell is it than that's driving you too do this, Megumi and the others are down there, you keep this up, and they'll get hurt", that seemed too quell his anger, just a bit, Dericks face somber ed down a bit, his hands turned back too normal,"Alright, i guess you deserve that much", an explosion sounded off in the distance,"Seeing as how Hild and Rain are having so much fun, i guess we have the time, (Derick looks at his cousin and point his finger), it was that DAMN WISH","What?","Don't pretend, you know, the wish Belldandy gave you, the wish you were granted","So, i told you, uh, well", Derick's energy pulsed again,"SHUT UP, i know everything, the Lord of Terror, and the Angel Eater, they filled me in on everything, you were granted a wish, because of that stupid star, Yggdrasil saw this and sent you that woman too grant you a wish, WHY, i had my entire life thrown upside down!, not only did i lose my mom and dad, everyone, i also lost the use of my legs, i had too literally fight for what i had, and all you ever did was moan and complain about how hard it was for you too move out of your frigging HOUSE".

All the anger Keichi had inside him, all the adrenaline, was gone, he remembered just what happened that day, when he and Megumi visited Derick in the Hospital,"We, we tried too help, Mom and Dad,but...but...","SAVE IT, i've had enough of all this shit, when i got that phone call that day, i was promised a lottt of things, they even threw in the part of using my legs again, that was part of the reason why i'm here now, but,(he clenched his fist), this is the real reason, my chance, too finally show you upI'mmm gonna make sure you never forget, EVER, THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH", Derick was about too charge again, but, he suddenly stops,"NO, i'm not done yet", Derick yelled, up above them another portal opens, a man floated out of it, only too stop just inches from them,"I believe you are, my little pet, you've performed admirably,but, you've now worn out youusefulnessss to me, so, (the stranger pulls something out from under his armour), i shall be taking back the present given too you".

Keichi wasn't sure what was going on, he still felt pretty banged up,espically after his short battle with Derick, but, even with what Derick had done, he was still something that k valued more than anything, the stranger was still obscured by darkness coming from the portal,but, it was apparento he was,"I won't let you hurt him, Seperoth", the guardian, flew up and fired his repulsers,but, he might as well have been aiming into nothing, as that was what happened too his attack, an inch from hitting his target, the blasts simply vanish,"Oh, i seem too have been found out, though your attacks are useless against me, as i am now,i have too ask, why do you care for this creature, if memory serves me right, he has not been so sympathetic as you are right now", Derick was still frozen, unable too even blink, but, he wasn't deaf, his eye's widened when he saw Keichi coming too his defence.

"It's something you wouldn't understand Seperoth, you may have thrown out all of your ideals as a God, but, i still have some inside myself, i still value life, i still value the word, FAMLY, and that's what Derick is too me, he may hate me, he may spit on me, but, in the end, i'll alway's be there for him, i, i failed him, when he had his accident, all my life after, i never once thought about what he was going through, i, (the Guardian looks over too Derick), took everything for granted, i even let the girl of my dreams, go out of my life", suddenly, the Guardian stood up, proud and tall, something that hasn't been seen from alot of people in a while,"That's all going too change, **i'm gonig too save Derick, I'M GOING TOO TELL BELLDANDY HOW I REALLY FEEL INISIDE MY HEART, AND ****I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SICK LITTLE ASS FROM HEAVEN TOO HIGH HELL!**.

Heaven, Main Office:

Everyone inside the building hushed, they were monitoring what was happening outside, after helping too get everyone too safety outside, the battle between Keichi and Seperoth once again watched carefully, Urd was also being very cautious since Hild arrived, it became her priority too make sure her Mother was carefully monitored, since arriving in Heaven, her presence would be taxing whatever limits that weren't close too overloading, too the brinking point. But, when another energy once again appeared, the focus of her attention was also everyone elses, including a now returned Peorth, who was being cared for by Ex and the other bridge bunnies, their stations were shut down due too the fact they were slowing down Tony Starks and Skulds work loads,but, it was new appearance of Seperoth that got their attention,"Seperoth!, he's back!", Yelled one Goddess, lots of people were still unable too grasp it,"Has he truly turned his back on us all", said one girl, some had bunched into groups, watching the event unfold,"Believe it", said Skuld, she was busily typing away commands, next too her was Sentaro, taking his mask off, he was also busy, being connected too Skuld and Tony's work, his own hands were flying over the key board.

"Skuld, why has this happened?, why has the Councilman done this?", another Goddess asked, but, Skuld wasn't listening, her entire attention was devoted too what was in front of her,"Dammitttttt, Hild, even if she's trying too help, why only Kami Sama knows, her presence is making this more worse than it already is", Tony nodded, his holographic interface was cutting edge, even by Heaven's standards,but, it too had it's limits, he really was back on earth, inside a Stark Jet, circling where certain parts of Nekomi used too be,"Yep, i haven't used my noggin since, ever, not since my boarding school day's, well, on my bad day's, good day's, (ahh), Mrs Oro really knew how too get those kinks out of my shoulder...huh?", his holographic image looked too his left, everyone was curious why Tony stopped talking, when they saw his face turn back, and a new bump could be seen on his head,"Note too self, never remissness about the past with Pepper in the room".

Skuld, Urd, Sentaro, and even Peorth laughed,"Serves you right, anyway, right now we have too be cautious, any more outburts of energy, could, well, ...", Skuld paused, making everyone nervous, Sentaro ask's,"Uh, Skuld, what would happen?", but Skuld had a blank look on her face,"I, i don't know, this has never happened before, we've been preparing for situations kind of like this, from what i've heard, since the time with Celestine,but, this is un-heard of", just than another Goddess appeared, she walked calmly over too Skuld and reached for a button, pressing it, almost all the lights and the building itself powered down,"Huh?,who?", she turned around too face,"Mother!", it was Freaha,"Hello my daughter, i simply made your work load a little simpler","Huh?,how?", Skuld asked,"I think i know", said Tony,"She did the one thing we never thought about doing, it's something my company practices with our employees all the time, oy", Skuld turned back and ask's,"And?, that is?","Simple, Turn off the Lights, too conserve Energy".

Almost everyone in the room flat faced onto the floor, Skuld panned her head on her arm rest and had tears comingout of her eye's,"Why didn't i think of that", Freaha smiled at her littlest daughter,"Sometimes even the greatest minds miss out on the obvious facts", Skuld brightened up a bit, that being her mother had praised her,"Oh, and who is this?", Freaha ask's, seeing her daughter'ssssssss suit was connected via a cable too Sentaro's costume, Skuld blushed a little and say's,"This, this is, uh, he's uh","Sentaro Mam, i'm Skulds Boyfriend", Skuld couldn't believe it, Sentaro just came out and admitted it,"My, just coming out and saying that, you must be very sure of yourself","Uh, actually mam, i'm kinda near wetting myself right now, ...(why did just say that!)", it was like one of those moments, nutting was heard except crickets chirping kind of moment, Freaha had that look on her face, the mother look, Skulds head was buried into her chair, no one made a sound, (not that they didn't want too).

"...ha, ha,...,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,", Freaha broke out laughing!, she covered her mouth with one hand and braced herself with the other, everyone else started laughing too, Sentaro couldn't believe what he just said, and too Skulds Mother, he felt so embarrassedddddddd,but, just as he was about too walk away, he felt someone grabbing his shoulder,"And where are you going, my daughters boyfriend","Well, uh, honestly mam, i was going outside and maybe hit myself with a hammer, you know, knock some sense into me", Freaha wipped her face and smiled,"Do not be afraid Sentaro, i was just taken back from your honesty, i believe i know why you did so, you see this", Freaha held up the cable connecting Sentaro and Skuld,"I belidaughtereraugher designed this device too tap into her own skills, helping her too make her work faster, but, what i believed happened is that, the two of you have also been connected on a deeper scale, while this device was prudent in helping, i believe that you and Skuld have alway's had a connection, a bond, i have seen it when you protected my daughter, sensing your genuine love and honesty, i could not be more proud of her, and you".

Skuld was speechless, she didn't know what too say, neither did Sentaro, all he could muster up was,"Uh, thank you, mam, i promise, i'll, (he looks at Skuld), i'll always there for her", Skuld looked at her console, and felt her face flush, holding one hand over her heart, she could feel it skipping a beat a mile a minute,"Uh excuse me, hate too break up this happy moment,but, we do have a life and, well, just uuuunbelievable threatening moment here, so maybe we could get back too it", Freaha left her daudadaughter Sentaro too themselves, she walked up to a dead station and waved her hand over it, making it come back too life,"I understand , more than you know", Urd was smiling at her little sisters moment, along with Belldandy, but than Urd saw her what Freaha was doing,"Mother!, we just powered down that station","I know dear,but, I'm simply using an emergency back up spell", touching a button, a flash appears inside the office, disappearing, two figures emerge from the light, hitting the floor,"Thor!, Lind!",

Thor, who had seen better day's, was pretty beaten, he had bruises and cut's all over his body, not too mention the fact it seemed like his leg was pretty well busted, he finally pushes himself off the floor and notices his new surroundings,"I am alive?", he say's, not knowing Lind was right next too him, unconscioussss,"Hello Thor", Thor hears a voice call out too him, he looks up and gasps, he tries too kneel, but, he fails, falling too the floor in pain,"Mistress Freaha, forgive me, not only do i not bow before you, i appear too you in such a manner, such acts aunforgivablee", Freaha simply smiles,"Thor, Son of Odin, please, do no speak ill of yourself, with your history and work mentioned highly,even here in Heaven, a little humility in this situation is just, please, allow me too help you too your feet", Thor would have protested, being who he was,but, he could not bring himself too argue, espically with someone like Freaha.

"Hello cousin Thor, it is very nice too meet you once again", Thor hears another voice, soothing and familiar, after he was gently lifted too his feet, he notices her,"Belldandy!, it does my heart well too see you", Belldandy smiled, than Urd say's,"It's great too see you Thor,but, would you mind filling us in on what's happening outside,we're kind of short with information, believe it or not", Thor looks at his leg and manages too straighten himself,"Yes, but,before i do, may i ask, seeing as how Belldandy is here, might i assume Keichi was successful meeting you", Belldandy's face and aura sank, she forgot the reason why she was in such a hurry, too get back too him,"Yes, he was, in a way", Urd filled Thor in on what had transpired,"By Odins beard, Seperoth truly has fallen fray too the darkness","Yes, that is why we need too know, what happened too you?, from what Skuld said, you were trying too find your father".

Urd said, Thor nodded,"Yes, but, as i was approaching his dwelling, some kind of field appeared,i do not remember what happened next, but, i believe i was some battle, i believe i was winning such fight,but, i cannot remember, unfortunately,( he grips his weapon), i have failed my Lady Freaha, i beg your forgiveness", just as Freaha was about too say something, something flew out of the air and striked Thor on his temple, a huge whelp came,"What?", Thor rubbed his head,"Hey, big Guy, right now, we ain't got no time for sulking, (it was Urd, how had her hands on her hips, she walks over too him and kneels down), and we need everyone, i'm going to regret saying this, calm and collected, out there, Seperoth is planning something, what, i don't have a clue,but, i do know this, we've got a Super Hero out there fighting for all of us as we speak,(she glances back at Belldandy), right, Belldandy", Belldandy had her hands clasped over her chest, and looked outside, she smiled, despite the situation, and nodded,"Yes, i do believe you are right sister, Keichi, the Iron Guardian, **he shall win**", Urd smiled, she never could get over her little sisters positivity.

Heaven, Ruins of Nekomi,

Judgement Gate:

And so the battle continued, blast after blast, fist after fist, was thrown over and over, the Guardian was putting everything he had into every attack, hoping, that something would turn his way, and he'd be able too stop Seperoth, who was easily avoiding attack after attack, not once did he even open his eye's,"(Damit, what do i have too do too get this guy)", meanwhile, below them, Derick was still recovering from Seperoth taking his powers, while he was still out of it, he did remember the part where Keichi protected him, despite what Derick had said and done, Keichi said what he said, and this,just made Derick even madder, he raised his hands and pounded the ground, when he opened his eye's, he noticed, he was crying,"Damn youu, Keichi, ...damn you...", Derick remembered everything that happened, the day he made his deal, till the moment Seperoth took back the powers,"Was it all, just a game, was it all just too torment me","Who knows", another voice said.

Derick turned over, (he was crippled once again), he looked and saw a middle aged man,"Hey, i'm Tom, how about we get you out of here", Tom said, extending his hand,but Derick was just staring at him,"Am, am i too believe, despite where we are, you just happened too be in the neighbourhood and your offering me a hand", Tom smiled,"Yep, with those two up there, you might get hurt", but, Derick just pushed his hand away,"Leave me alone, i don't need your sympathy, just, leave me","Alright", Tom got up and began too walk away, further and further,"Hey!, your just going too leave me here?", Tom stopped and put his hands into his pocket,"Well, yeah, you told me too leave, after i wanted too help","But, but why, i know you ain't here by accident, why would you help me, if you knew what i did, what i've done, than...", Derick stopped and just slumped onto his back, watching the battle.

"I could leave you here, but, it's up too you, always, aaaaalways, this time, i was simply, like you said, in the neneneneneighbourhoodd as for what you done, or had done, that's that, no use in crying over spilled milk, right, i could use some big words, maybe some kind of fancy speech, but, meh, i'm not in the mood, ha", Tom extended his hand once again,"We've all got our own paths too follow son, despite the path you've chosen, you can alway's choose another, and see where that leads ya", Derick just sat there, than, he started too laugh,"I, i thought you said you weren't going too use a fancy speech", Tom smiled and helped Derick onto his back,"I did didn't i, show's me huh", Derick looked back up at the battle,"Do, you think he'll forgive me, i mean, Keichi","Don't know, but, from the way i see it, you ain't got nothing too be sorry for son, too him, you never did anything wrong", and like that Tom, having Derick on his back, simply began too walk away,"Oh yeah, i do have one favofavour ask, hope you don't mind a side trip".

Heaven, Nekomi

Temple:

"Hey, anyone in there!", someone shouted, everyone inside had decided too barricade themselves in, using pretty much whatever they found, Tamiya and Otaki peeked out from under a table, Tamiya a big pot, and Otaki with his own medievalllll armour, beside them was Sora, crouched down behind a screen, Saiyoko and Megum were standing right beside the main door, Saiyoko with a frying pan, and Megumi with a baseball bat,"Who's out there?", yelled Megumi, she inched her head around the door, when suddenly someone just walked right in,"EEEEEPPP!","(WHAM!)",Saiyoko screamed and just flung the pan right towards the door, where a now wheel chaired Derick was wheeling himself in, and dead panned on the floor,"Oh shit, Derick!", Megumi cried, she bent down and felt her cousin's head,"Hey, ...me...megumi...pretty starss...", he had a huge welt on his forehead,"Wow, you girls really know how too make a guy feel welcomed hun", said Tom, he walked in through the door,"Hey, i know you, your K's supervisor", Tom scratched his head,"Hey, hi, uh, sorry about that, when Derick found his wheel chair, he wanted too come in first, should have figured you guy's would've tried too fend yourselves, given the situation".

A few minutes later, after Derick regained his wits, Tom explained what had happened so far, everyone was really in awe,"That's Morisato for ya, i alwaysew he'd turn out right", Sora was sitting right next too him,"Is that why you aaaalwayshim take all the rep when you messed up your pranks, i mean the two of you", Sora looked over at Otaki who sulked away,but, Saiyoko pounded her fist into the table,"Wait, your saying all this is because of him!", Saiyoko pointed at Derick, who lowered his head, not wanting too look at her,but Megumi poked her head in between them,"Hey!, listen, according too Tom, Derick learned his lesson, i'm not saying we should outright forgive him,but, (she smiles at him), he's my cousin, i say let it rest,besides, my big brother is out there now, fighting, for all of us, and i say we give him all the support we can muster, right", Megumi said too everyone, and they all agreed.

Tom just smiled and got up,"Well, that's great, but, right now i think you guy's should head over with Belldandy and the others", that got everyone's attention,"Belldandy?, she's here?", said Saiyoko, Tom nodds,"Yeah, if you guy's are ready, i'll transport you there!", everyone started getting their things, when it suddenly dawns on them, Megumi ask's,"Um, Derick, how can Tom transport us?", Derick pulls his old duffel bag onto his legs and puts it on his back, he sighs and looks at her,"Honestly Megumi, we're in Heaven, Keichi's a Super Hero, and fighting a big battle, so, when it comes too Tom transporting us, not something too dwell on right now", he turns and rolls back up too the front of the temple, Otaki and Tamiya took a few bags and had them next too them, Saiyoko and Sora didn't take much, since they were just visiting when everything went crazy, Megumi ran out the door, only, when she gets too the main door, she looks back inside the temple, and see's an old picture of everyone, she smiles, and leaves, closing the door behind her.

Heaven, near hole leading too the Judgement Gate:

"Argggg!", Seperoth groaned, for some reason, despite his being more powerfull thanks in part too his new trinket, the Guardian was still managing too hold his own, time after time, if a repulser failed too hit it's mark, it was followed up with powerfulnuckle, sometimes near his face, others, mostly around his mid section, time after time, however, Keichi wasn't fairing any better, his armour was now reduced too something you'd see resembling a pin cushion, his left shoulder guard was gone, most of his chrome finish was cccoveredin scrapes and burns, and, his own body inside the metal shell was literally aching, his body was literally screaming for him too stop, but, he kept pushing and pushing it, inside his helmet , he kept closing screens, warning after warning, it ddonneddon him that he should have accepted Tony's offer and included the lethal upgrades.

"(No, i can't, i won't)", he said too himself, not caring if his mind was read or not, Keichi never wanted too cross that line, ever, that said, Seperoth was having a little issue himself,"(Why!, why cannot i finish this little bug and move on with my plan, the program is almost complete, but, something is holding everything back, why!)", Seperoth parry's an attack with his sword, while sensing his surroundings, than, he feels it,"Oh, you are good, my Lady Freaha", Seperoth said out loud, he puts his right hand out and from it emanates an energy attack, not enough too killthe Guardian,but, enough too push him back,"I finally understand why my attempts are being thwarted, why you have been so lucky, boy, (he takes his sword and points it too his right), the Main Office, i thought since the Lord of Darkness meddled with Peorth and YYggdrasil that, any and all interference with my plans would go rather nicely, however", Seperoth looks up and raises his left hand, right above them, appeared, a huge Casting Circle.

"What are you doing Seperoth!", Keichi yelled, but, Seperoth didn't bother turning, no, instead, he just takes his new spell and shifts it, directly towards the Main Office. At the office, alarms began ringing againthroughout just about everywhere, Skuld and Tony brought up some sscreens"Oh COME ON, what is it up here, one thing after another, MAN!", Tony screamed, his hands began whirling all over the consoles and screens in front of him, seeing him like this, Skuld ran back too her station, only, her face went dead white!, Belldandy, following Skuld, walked up behind her and placed her hand on Skulds shoulder,"What is it Skuld?", but, the Second Class Goddess didn't reply, instead, she just did the same thing as Tony did and flew into her station, Bell was about too ask when someone else spoke up,"I never thought it would come too this".

"Mother?", Freaha walked up beside her daughters, staring at the screen overhead,"We had hoped he would have seen a different way,but, perhaps that is too much too ask right now", Freaha turned her head,"It would appear Seperoth has finally found out why we are still online,his efforts and motives are clear now, he intends too, well, erase everything, from Heaven and more", everyone gasped,"But, i believe his plans changed, when that Guardian showed up, (she smiles), that boy, despite all the odds weighing on his back, he managed too get this far", Freaha smiled,but, Belldandy politely ask's,"Mother, what are you saying, if Seperoth's plans have changed, than..","He plans on firing **Guneir!, inside Heaven**", it was Peorth,"What did you say Peorth!", yelled Urd, Peorth was still weak,but, she insisted too continue.

"I, i don't remember very much,but, from what i can recall, if, if something ever came up, even something un-forseen, than, this, would be his, what they call, his trump card", everyone started too talk, louder and louder, some having fears, others about too cry, when,"SILENCE!", it was Lind, after helping Peorth back too a seat, she used her massive lungs and quelled everyone doubts, Freaha simply smiles and say's,"Thank you my dear, well done", Lind smiles and bows,"My Lady","It's no use", shouted Tony, his holographic imaged slumped back on something and sipped on a mug,"Tony, why'd you stop", yelled Skuld, but, he just shook his head,"Give it Skuld,(he brings up a screen, and, throws it her way, the information popping up on her screen, reading it, her eye's close, and she too slumps back in her chair)", Sentaro kneels down and shaks her,"Hey, what'd it say, why'd you stop too".

"Because it's, it's **over**, even if", she points at the screen over head,"Even if Yggdrasilllllllll was operating at evefficiencycycycycycycycycy, it wouldn't mattspecialaweapononononoI'veveveveveveveveve read, we wouldn't stand a chance, none of us can stop him, it's over", Skuld said, she felt like crying, being who she was, being the smartest Goddess in all of heaven, despite her achievements, Skuld finally admitted too defeat,"That, is where you are wrong again my dear", Freaha said, her face suddenly had a smile upon it,"Wouldn't you say, my little Belldandy", looking at her mother, Belldandy suddenly understands,"Yes, i do believe you are right, mothI'veveveiously, i've seen this scene a dozen times,but, we're completely out of options, how do you guy's figure, besides Skuld, and moi, the two smartest brains up here can't figure out a way, how can you, uh, (he looks at Freaha), mam", Freaha looks up and smiles.

"I'm sure a way will be shown, everything that has happened, has for a reason, we must trust that everything will work out for the best", she did a 180 and walked back too her seat, while leaving everyone else dumbfounded,"She's right", it was Tony,"There's not much else we can do, so, i'm grabbing an energy drink", his image fades as he walks too his fridge, meanwhile, Skuld frowns and looks at Sentaro,"Hey, what do you think?", Sentaro thinks for a moment and just hunches his shoulders,"Sorry, your the smart one", she made a huffed face and frowned,"But, shouldn't we evacuate", another Goddess say's,"And where will we go,huh", it was Urd,"Heaven, Earth, below, wherever we go, it'll all just turn out the same way, huh, and i never even got a chance too find some good Sake, not like they served on Earth", Urd's mouth watered just thinking about her old habit.

"Hey, somethings happening!", said Exe, she brought up the screen again, in it, the spell to fire Heaven's ultimate Weapon was almost finished charging,"I cannot wait", said a distressed Belldandy, just before the Goddess got an inch out the door, or wall, she was tackled too the ground by someone, appearing out of nowhere,"Belldandy?", Belldandy, after falling on her butt, opened her eye's too see a face she hadn't seen in a while,"Megumi?", and yep, there it was, Megumi, Otaki, Tamiya, Sora, Saiyoko, and even,"DERICK!", Lind charge ahead, not wanting too waste a chance like this, seeing him so open, but, she stopped as Megumi got up and stood between them,"Hey!,what's your problem?", Lind readied her axe and say's,"Out of my way, this creature cannot be trusted,","That's not going too happen, besides, Derick's back too normal", Megumi shouted, Lind just stood there ready too strike, when, Derick rolls up next too her and say's,"Hey, i know i've done some bad stuff, and i know i'm not totally off the hook,butt, since I'm here(he points at himself), back in this contraption, maybe that means I'm not so powerful any more".

Lind looked at Derick, someone who she once admired, considering his own life story,but,"You may have swayed Megumi and her friends,but, i am not so easy", she slacked her body and brought her weapon too her side,"I shall keep watch on you, until i am certain that you no longer pose a threat", Derick sweat dropped and smiles,"Uh, right", he wanted too make some kind of remark,but, he thought'd that it'd be pushing the limits,"Wow, is this really where you work Belldandy?", Belldandy turned her head too see Otaki and Tamiya looking around, poking their heads in and out of everywhere,"Hey, watch where your poking you big baboon!", yelled Skuld,"What!, come here and say it too my face, you...", Tamiya, still not realizing where he was, was about too say more, when a shadow appeared behind him, Otaki started poking his friend on the back and,"(Uh, hey, Tamiya)","What, what is it?, i've...oh", right behind them, was a smiling Freaha, only her smile didn't exactly fit the mood coming off of her.

"Well hello there, i assume you are friends of my daughter, are you?", Tamiya and Otaki looked beside them and,"Eeeeeee!", Tamiya shrieked like a little girl,hiding behidn Otaki, who wasn't fairing any better, they were looking at Freaha, who, had a very dark look on her face,"Mother, please, these are my friends,but, how did you all get here", Saiyoko flung her hair back and snuffed,"Like we would tell you", she was just kidding, however, Sora answered,"It was some man named Tom", Freaha smiled, after hearing that, she bowed too the frightened duo and walked back over too her seat,"Uh, okay", Tamiya say's, Belldandy leads her friends too some seats behind Urds,Urd smiled and waved,"Hey, nice timing, (she looks over at Saiyoko), i knew you guy's would be okay, but you, well, you know what they say about rats", Urd snickered,"What!, say that too my face, you Enka flop", Urd twitched, it was bad her secret was out,but, now almost everyone else knew it, and she would have nailed the former campus queen, hadn't someone else shouted.

"HEY!, i know we've gone over this, like a MILLION TIMES,but, can we get over this whole scenario, you ladies want too make nice, go, well outside somewhere,just, let me get my camera, k", said Tony, Saiyoko and Urd looked at him like they wanted too strangle him, he forgot his was a hologram and started too sweat, meanwhile, Derick, seeing that everyone was distracted, wheeled over too Belldandy,"Hey", Belldandy turned and looked down, she didn't want too stare,but, she had never in person, seen someone disabled,"Oh, hello", Derick looked down,"Um, i'm not good with speeches or stuff, so, i'll just say this, (he looks back up), i'm, i'm sorry, i allowed the darkness and plant guy's too, take over me and...", but, Belldandy just politely put up her hand, telling him too stop,"It is alright","Yeah,but, you don't, ...","I know you are Keichi's cousin, while i do not know all what has happened, i know from your aura, that you are deeply troubled,but, please do not worry, everything will turn out right". Derick didn't know what too say, all he really could do, was nod and turn around, wheeling himself back over too Megumi.

Heaven, Nekomi:

Seperoth was standing triumph, he gazed before his eye's the very landscape of heaven, and smiled,"Soon, all of this will be turned too ash, and my new world will be born", he took hold of his sword and gripped it with both hands, the rupture and spell seemed too combine into ONE, being drawn into a Sphere right before his sword,"Stop!", a voice yelled out,"I tire boy, of your constant whining boy, and interupting my speeches no less", Seperoth said sarcastically, but, the Iron Guardian didn't budge, hovering just a few feet away,Keichi inside his helmet was thinking, than, he lowered his arms,"What's this?, surrending boy, not very heroic are you","I'm not surrending, i'm, i'm asking, please stop","What!, stop?","Yes, please, i, i don't want this, and i know you dont' want this ither, Seperoth, i mean, your a God, and your Lind's Brother, that has too count for something, right, she's one of my dearest friends, so, please, stop".

Back at the Main Office, everyone was shocked, sure, it was hard too believe Seperoth was doing what he was, but, after everything, and the battle, no one expected Keichi too do what he did, Lind looked on, staring at the image of one of her best friends, and, the other, someone who she once held upon a high mantle, her dearest brother, Belldandy looked on as well, you would think she'd have a face of worry,but, no, she looked on, smiling, and crying, of pride,"My Keichi", Urd smiled at her little sister,"No matter how much he's changed, he's still that caring kid","Yes, you are right", Bell said, wiping away a tear, Freaha watched all of this in front of her, and smiled,"He truly is a wonderfull man", Belldandy looked at her mother and smiled,"Yes, he is my precious, and beloved, Keichi".

"Once, once, a long time ago, i may have considered your words with some meaning, boy,( he lifts his head up with a dark look), but, i have come this far, i have made my stay, i will not stop, not for you, not for Lind, not for anyone, and espically not for HIM!", Seperoth shouted, pointing towards the Main Office, the shere started too glow an immense shade of RED, growing and growing,"I shall wipe away all of your lies, all of your deceptions, i shall reborn the Universe into my own will, **GOOD BYE TOO YOU ALL, FAREWELL!**", finishing with a booming, thunderous voice, Seperoth launches his attack, the sphere picked up incredible speed, zooming towards it's intended target, inside the Office, everything seemed too stand still, there, right before them, the attack loomed closer and closer,"Damn, i guess this is it, huh?", shouted Urd, but, Freaha just stood her ground, and stared right into the screen.

"NO!", inside his helmet, Keichi brought up his jets and took off like greased lightening, not sure what too do, not thinking, all he had inside his head was a single goal, a single purpose,"(My friends, i have too protect them, i have too protect them, and ...Belldandy!)", his screen started popping up numerous,"Error", messages over and over, thinking he had them disabled, k switched them off again, and agian, he felt like he was literlly fighting his own armour,"No, not now, i have too save them", than a thought at a split second hit him,"(Maybe, Tony built this armour, and Lind, Thor, they ingraved this runes, maybe), Please, help me...", Keichi said, still zooming after Guneir,"I don't know what i'm doing, no, i, i do know,but, i can't do this alone, my friends, Belldandy, they're all going too die, unless we stop that attack", Keichi said, his eye's watering with tears, than, something else happened,, it felt like his suit was getting hot.

"What the heck", it was Tony, after sitting back, sipping a drink, not thinking there was anything else that could be done, got back up and checked his console, it brought up a display of schematics of the Iron Guardian,"No way", Skuld heard Tony talking and ask's,"What?, what'd you do","It's not me, i'd like too take credit for this,but, Keichi, his suit, according too this, it's operating at nearly 500% ","Huh?, how?", Skuld brought his findings upon her screen sure enough, he was right,"Your right, this isn't possible", than a computerized voice called out:

**Warning, Warning, attack impact immenant, please vacate immediately, ...hold, unknown source energy source detected, holding position ahead of approaching attack!**".

"What, NO!", shouted Belldandy, but, it was too late, at the last possible second, right in front of all too see, the Iron Guardian, appears right before Guneir, the runes on his suit started too glow, than, he extended his right hand, preparing himself, and, looking back over his shoudler, he gives a thumbs up, and turns back towards the attack,"**I'LL SAVE THEM, ALL OF THEM, MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, AND...THE WOMAN I HOLD IN MY HEART, THE VERY ONE WHO IS PRESCIOUS TOO ME, THE ONE WHO I LOVE!, ...BELLDANDY!**...

...**BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

A thunderous bang was heard, not just in Heaven,but, literally EVERYWHERE, seeing the exploasion, even Hild and Rain stopped and stared in awe, the explosion shook everything, land, plants, rivers, mountains, were uprooted, those who took shelter inside their homes, gripped each other tightly, fearing the worst, this went on for what seemed like an eternity, five minutes later, the dust and debris cleared. Inside the Office, everyone, Urd, Skuld, Sentaro, Megumi, Saiyoko, Tamiya, Otaki, everyone, including, now on her kness, unable too move, Belldandy, their eye's were shocked into disbelief, right before them, someone who they cared, all of them, had done the impossible, Keichi Morisato, the Iron Guardian, had taken the attack, Heaven's mightest weopon, and saved their lives.

"no, ...no way", Skuld, her face covered in tears and shock, brought up her screen, and began typing in commands,"He, he can't be d...", she said, choking on tears, Urd, she too was trying to shake it off, her shock, seeing Skuld on her console, say's,"...skuld...sto...","Don't say it!", Sentaro blinked his eye's and sat next too her,"Come, come on, we need too","Wait!", it was Belldandy, despite what happened,she kept looking at the screen,"There!", she pointed, meanwhile, outside, Seperoth was waiting too see his results,"Hmm, i see, to be surprised is quite the understantement, you used those special runes, that, and complete and utter dumb luck, your managed too save your friends, and just about everyone else, your quite the man, !", Seperoth said, yes!, Keichi had done it, he had survived,but, at a teribble **cost**.

The scene played out like something you'd see from Dragon Ball, there he was, our hero and champion, his very figure still shrouded by the smoke, but, little by little, you could make out his figure, but, oddly enough, the outline from the smoke, said, he didn't make it out, IN ONE PIECE!,"By Kami Sama!", said one Goddess, slowly, the last of the smoke was wisked away, leaving behind a horifying sight!,"It would seem, boy, i have...**dis-armed you**", Seperoth said sarcastically, looking up form under his hair, at a now hunched Guardian, the entire right side of his armour was all but gone, he was using his left arm too cover his wound, his right shoulder, where his ARM used too be, now all that was left was a bloody stump, from there and on down too his foot, was all bare of his armoured shell, covered in dark clumps of still oozing blood!.

His Helmet didn't do too well ither, you could now see his right eye, and from the looks of it, the attack managed too even penertrate the inside as well, as his face was also coverd in blood, the shock from the blast must have resinated inside him like a drum, causing severe damage,"Hmm, are you even still aware, ", Seperoth said, proudly looking over his work,"You played your part so perfectly my boy, thank you", Keichi was coughing and weezing, still in a state of shock, but, he was still partially aware of what was going on,"_...you...played...me..._","Oh, still alive and consiouness, bravo, yes, i must say, i was certainly pleased, i was getting a little annoyed, so, i had too move up my plan","_...plan?...this was...all...planned!"_, Seperoth looked where Keichi defeated Guneir and smiled,"Oh yes, you see, it would have been so dreadfull had i used up a portion of the new powers i gained from , so, since i still had some controls left of Ygdrasil, i used Peorth's old command codes, and voila".

Meanwhile, everyone else at the Main Office was still trying too absorb what had happened, the image of Keichi's state was still being displayed on every Monitor, some people were shocked, others baffled, but, those who knew Keichi well, were completely taken back,"...keichi?", Belldandy managed too get out from her lips, her face was simply terrified, her eye's red and cheeks soaked, she was watching the only man she had ever loved, risk his very life, and defeated one of Heaven's greatest weopons, now reduced too what he is now, she could feel it, the pain coursing through him, also was felt by her, she reached over and rubbed her right shoulder, Urd too was speechless, she knew Keichi was tough, even when he became a Super Hero,but, like her sisters, she was overwhelmed, he had made such a sacrifice, she looked at her sister, and hugged her,"Hey, come on", she tried too move Bell, but, she refused too move.

Standing too her side, Sentaro looked on, he witnessed the heroic action taken by his fellow comrade, he witnessed it all, his girlfriend, Belldandy, Urd, and almos everyone else's reaction, something inside him was stirring, he gripped his hands,"(Damn it, Keichi, he's out there, doing what he can too save everyone, and here i am, just standing here, Skuld is crying, i feel her, i feel her emotions, it's overwhelming), SHIT!", he yelled out, catching Skuld by surprise, the next thing she saw, Sentaro had ripped off the wires too his suit and put his mask back on,"Sentaro!, what?, where are you going!", he walked a few feet, than, he zipped back, he kneeled down and took her face in his hand, and say's,"I, i love you Skuld, don't ever forget it, okay", Skuld gripped his hand too her face, when he pulled her in and kissed her, everyone gasped, Freaha smiled and looked on fondly,"(My little one, growing up so)".

Letting go, Reiv gets up and looks around,"Wish me luck, k", Skuld didn't realize what he said, until she felt a breeze in her face, as he zipped out of the room and towards where Keichi and Seperoth were,"NO!", Skuld gripped her console and brought up her communications, only, they were down,she banged her console,"No, no, why, why did he...", she started too cry again, Belldandy finally noticed her little sister crying, and felt drawn too her,"Skuld, please, do not cry", she said, hardly able too get the words through, Skuld looked up, and grabbed her sister,"Oh, big sis, what do we do now,Sentaro, that idiot, whatever Seperoth has become, he's too much, even for him", Belldandy smiled and looked at her sister, than, she had an idea,"Skuld, if Nekomi is here in Heaven, is not Ban Pei here as well", Skuld stopped crying and became excited,"Oh, RIGHT, oh Big Sis, your brilliant, i completely forgot. Ha, i forgot that i also left an up-graded Ban Pei in my work shop, he'll be able too give Seperoth a good fright".

Seeing her little sister's eye's brighten, was a welcomed sight,but, Belldandy still could not forget, she looked back up at the screen, and gripped her shoulder,"(Keichi, my love, if only, if only i could help i would, we left on such parting times, now, together again, i fear, we may once again part way's)", Belldandy looked around and saw Lind, who after seeing what Keichi had done, was also feeling angered,"Lind?","Damnit, i feel so weak", Belldandy looked at her face, and could see, just how much Lind was affected as well,"He, he risked his life, Keichi, and here i am, a Valkryie, sitting by and just, watching", she gripped her axe,"I, feel so , ashamed","Please, do not be, Lind", Belldandy and Lind looked and saw it was Freaha,"My Lady Freaha, how can i not be, you and Kami Sama, you both believed in me, so much".

"You should never feel that way, my child, look", Freaha took Linds hand,"You have made such strides, since you were little, you have alway's shown great promise, i feared, that what had happened too you, so long ago, with Seperoth, you might have lost your way, but, here you are, you have also made many new friends, all of whome have shown their devotion and kindness, Belldandy as well, with her help, and theirs, you have, my dear, finally found, your true smile, so please, do not fret, you have done what you can, for now, we must leave matters too them,(Freaha points at the screen), alright", Lind was speechless, and touched, she had never heard something like that,"My Lady, (she fought back some tears in her eye's), thank you", Freaha smiles and embraces her,"Thank you, Lind".

Heaven, Nekomi:

"_What...wah...are...you...planning..."_, Keichi said, still barely hanging on, he was literally fighting not only Seperoth,but now, his very body itself, his vision was blured, losing blood fast, his arm was gone, and the pain, his body was in so much shock, that, he hardly felt it anymore, unfortunately for him, that's not a good sign, Seperoth held his sword and started feeding energy into it,"I guess we've come too that point, it wouldn't be very polite if i were too not tell you, since your in no position to hardly do anything,ha, very well, with you defeating Guneir, or even if you hadn't, it would have all turned out the same way, the resulting explosion helped feed the new spell, the one which the Lord of Darkness tried too use on Earth some time ago, you may remember that", Keichi remembered,"_(how could...i...forget, i did all those horrilbe things)_", Seperoth waved his hand over the portal and began chanting,"Do not blame yourself, boy, you should be quite proud, despite what you may see of the time, you really gave that troublesome program, what is the phrase humans say, run for the money, yes, for some reason, it found controlling you, the hardest".

"HEY, PRETTY BOY, HEADS UP!", someone yelled out, Seperoth didn't move, only, he smiled, as he simly steps too the side(he and Keichi were now on the ground), and nearly misses a blur,"More interuptions, this simply will not do", said Seperoth, behind them, now whirling around into a pose, was,"..._sentaro..._","Oh shit, Keichi, hang on, i'll get you out of here and...","NO!", Keichi shouts,"_...don't...worry about...me, beat Seperoth...i'll, be...fine"_, it was Reiv, in his new costume, (he got another upgrade, kinda like the Guyver),"Keichi, okay, just, hang on okay, as soon as get rid of that ass over there, i'll get you back too Belldandy", Seperoth laughed,"My, i have not laughed so much like this in years, you humans truly have such nieve views, do you think, despite your pathetic powers, you have any chance of beating me", Reiv stands up and smiles underneath his helmet,"Actually, i like my chances, alot", Reiv takes off again, charging his oppenent, expecting a melee attack, Seperoth finds his attacker, to dissappear right in front of him.

Seperoth stops and senses the air,"I'm thinking your a little confused right now, behind ya", Seperoth turns too see Reiv, standing right behind him, the speedy hero raised his right hand and,snaps his fingers,"Future Assult", he say's, than, just like that, almost like a thousand punches come flying out of nowhere, hitting Seperoth at almost every point, not doing much damage,but, enough too make him stagger back,"What is this?", Reiv smiled,"It was something i came up with, right after Skuld made this suit for me, see, she mentioned one time too me how she ,governs the future, since she is the Goddess of the Future, so, when i remembered Doctor Richards telling me one time how hero's like me actually speed up time, in a way, so, i came up with this attack, only, i never really got the chance too use it, not after i lost my powers before, so, i guess you could say your a lucky guy, Seppy".

Seperoth frowned,"Annoyance", Reiv started up another run, hoping too land another attack, only, he just barely misses a swipe from Seperoth's sword,"What?","I said your an annoyance, little boy, and you are nothing but a bug, humans like you, thinking just because you have aqquired a minor fraction of a God's power, you think you are our equal, i spit on you", Seperoth flashed stepped and threw a punch, landing it square in Reiv's helmet, shattering it!, and sending the young speedster on his back,"Argg!", Sentaro yelled, he rolled over and pulled the remaints of the helmet from his head,"You had no chance of beating me, you knew that, did you not, little boy", Seperoth tries too swing his sword, only, he couldn't,"Beep, beep", two metalic squeaks were heard, looking back, he see's a hand, holding back the sword.

"So, that little one, she wishes too prolong the inevitable as well, i see", it was Ban Pei, Seperoth looked at it, and with a wisk of his hand, shattered it's little hand, it's wires recoiling, seeing this chance, Reiv started up another attack,"It is pointless, no matter how much you resist, you and the others are only prolonging the inevitable, the portal, the Judgement Gate, soon, all of you hold dear, will cease", Reiv gritted his teeth,"Yeah, yeah, i've heard this alot of times before, villian does the speech, powers, than the final act, right, sorry,but, i plan on making it you don't win, and i get too go back too my girlfriend", Reiv take his right hand and begins spinning it really fast,"Take this, Rolling Fist!", Seperoth guards himself with from the brunt of the attack with this sword, only, he nearly get's kicked onto his back from the sheer force,"Like it, again, the time issue, i vibrate my hand so fast, that it's like there's over a million punches, rolling over and over each other, thus, Rolling Fist".

Back at the Main Office, everyone was cheering Reiv on, as well as the Iron Guardian before his injury,"Wow, look at him go", one Goddess spoke up,"That Reiv is so awsome, i wonder if he's availbe", another giggled, Skuld was admiring her work, and her boyfriend, when she heard the others talking like that, she huffed and crossed her arms,"Sorry, he's taken", she politely said,"Hey Skuld!", it was Tony, even though he couldn't do much of anything any more, it didn't mean he couldn't monitor things,"Yeah, what's up?", Tony looked at her,"If i'm reading this right, the power from the blast, it's making the singularity even bigger, or spell, whatever you want too name it, whatever that Seperoth guy is up too, we have only a few minutes too spare!".

Ban Pei recieved his signal from Skuld, after activating his new body, (like the one from season 2 of the anime, kind of like a gurilla), he rockets too the fight, after a few minutes, he arrives, just in time too help Reiv, after, Ban Pei see's Keichi, something inside the little robot stirs, like, admiration, seeing as how Keichi was so wounded and damage, the robot couldn't help but feel, sorry, it began administering first aid, using some medicine too help ease k's pain, than a salve on the bloody stump,"..._hey...is that...you...ban...pei..._", Keichi said weakly, the robot looked over and nods,"_...thanks for the ...help..._", Ban Pei helps too put k up against a tree, the ground shook, back with the battle, Reiv wasn't having much more luck after his attack's became useless, Seperoth had once again adapted,"Not bad, but, this little farce ends here, but, before i resolve this little drama, shall i ask you two one question".

Reiv was a few fee away from Ban Pei and Keichi, the robot wanted too fight,but, it had calculated it's odds, and they weren't very favoring,"Even, even if you two, somehow, manage too defeat me, do you think,by going back too your lives on Earth, that Skuld and Belldandy would be better off", Keichi's attention was caught,"_...what?_", Seperoth sheaths his sword and appears before them,"Say you, Keichi Morisato, if you were able too defeat me, do you think going back too the way things were before, would help matters, you would still be hurting the one you love", this time, Keichi wanted too face his adversary, face too face, grunting, he manages too pull himself up with Ban Pei's help,"What are you saying?, what are you getting at, with you defeated, everyone will be safe, everyone will be happy, what more is there?", Reiv say's, but Keichi wasn't listening, at least too him, Seperoth continues,"It is quite simple, you go back too your lives on Earth, eat, drink, be merry, but than", his voice got darker,"You, Keichi, Sentaro, the two of you, while Skuld and Belldandy remain as they are, the two of you, age, day by day, the difference will we subtle, but, as time goes on, as the two Goddesses remain as they are, they will have the honor of also watching their beloveds, wither away, and DIE".

For Keichi, time was standing still,"(I, i never considered, i never even thought...)", Keichi slumped down, Reiv wasn't that much better, he looked at his hands, in his and Keichi's mind, they imagined themselves, as old men, while, Belldandy and Skuld, remained like they were, pristine states, standing by their sides, feeding them, for day's on end, than...,"Yes, rather disapointing, isn't it, i would like too avoid that fate as well, and, if you do as i say, if you submit too me, all of it, could be YOURS", Seperoth say's, Keichi looks at him, his body still recovering,"_...why...should...we...trust...you_", "Weather you trust me or not, it doesn't matter, the end result will be the same, should you co-operate with me or not, the decision is yours, now, on too more important matters, i shall be taking my leave, inside the doorway, should you two want my help, i shall be there, if not, than, i guess this is good-bye".

And just like that, Seperoth steps into the enormous doorway, leaving behind Keichi and Sentaro, along with Ban Pei, Sentaro looks at Keichi,"What, what if he's right, even if we do somehow defeat him, what than...", Keichi looked at his arm, the salve and medication were working,but, he still somehow felt empty inside,"_I...i don't know, but...(_he looks at the Main Office_), i don't know Sentaro, i do know this, right here...right now...our friends...our family, they're counting on us, the whole Universe is counting on us, and, the ...one's we love...are counting on us, so...let's not disapoint them_", Keichi reached down and took what was left of his helmet and put it back on,"_Reiv, i need you too stay here"_,"Huh?, why?"_,"Because, from what i learned about your powers, you can manipulate time like Skuld, right_", Reiv looked at his hands,"Uh, yeah, i guess", Keichi nodded, than he looks at Ban Pei,"_Good, i think i know how we can buy...more ...time...ugh"_, Keichi nearly doubled over.

"Hey, you can't do any more, let me take it from here and let Ban Pei take you back too the others", but the Iron Guardian shook his head,_"No, ...as much as i want too, be with Belldandy, my time...__is almost up__, Ban Pei here will...hand me over...his energy matrix, ...tha...that'll buy me more...time, enough...so i can, go after Seperoth,...and close...__the portal__"_,"But if you do, that'll mean...", the Guardian looks at Reiv,"_I know, listen..."_, he places his hand on Sentaro's shoulder,"_Whatever happens, don't worry...about...anything...just, just live in the moment, ...dont'...don't ever let her go, promise me..., and tell...tell her how you really...fee...feel_", Reiv was speechless, he watched as Keichi got up and was handed the matrix from Ban Pei, the robot looked at Keichi, and for a moment, it felt like it was trying too say,"(Good bye)".

His armour, nearly destroyed, his life, hanging on by a single thread, yet, deep within himself, he dug deep, Reiv picks up the now lifeless Ban Pei, and with a single nod of farewell, they were gone, Keichi brought what was left of his screen inside his helmet, it read he had no more than 5 minutes left, even with the power he recieved from Ban Pei,"(_it...should..be...enough_)", he activates his jets, and fly's up, into the portal,"(_No going back...now...forgive me...Belldandy...i, i wanted...to be with.. you...but, i can't...Bell...)", _seeing the portal, Keichi try's too concentrate, breathing in a deep breath, he takes one last look behind him, he than remembers something, something he forgot, something he had been wearing this whole time, that certain something, which had kept him warm this entire ordeal, ever since this all began, he felt it underneath his armour and, smiled,"_(With this...we'll, alway's, be...together, right...belldandy...)_".

TO BE CONTINUED...

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO OH MY GODDESS, i do NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO IRON MAN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, i do NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Author's Notes:

Whew!, hey guy's and gal's, those who've been keeping up with me these past few months, MUCHO Respect, too you all, this chapter took some time too do, i hope you guy's like it, i know there are some out there, (readers), who've find my writting not so "good", NERTS TOO YOU, lol, i like this, i love the anime, and i really wanted too show the side too Keichi not really seen in the anime or manga, i wanted too give him a certain "guff",lol, i know, not a real word,but, meh.

I also want too thank a few very special writers who've alway's been there for me, first off is Tarak, she's the kind of writer, and friend who i owe alot too, not that my other friends haven't been as much help,but, well, me and Tarak go back away's, and, i love her work, anyone out there reading this, PA-LEASE, go and check out her work, my personal fav is Inuyasha crossover with Left 4 Dead.

Another writer i wanted too mention, WishuponAStar1015, she's another friend of my'n who i owe alot too as well, she's been there for me so many times too, i'm so ...uh, (trying too think up a fancy word here, ...OY), i love her work alot too, and she's also in my fav's, please, go check her out as well, she's a bright one she is, by reckon, lol.

Well, that's about it, 17 pages, hope you guy's don't get too bored, thanks again, and i hope you all can wait, i plan on making the next chapter the LAST, than who knows, I'm really keen on doing a Familiar of Zero, Star Gate crossover, there was this other writer, but, dunno, they've given up the ghost, than there's another fave i want too do as well, VanDread/Terminator, let me know what you guy's out there think, anyway, bye.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:"Finally, A Path Finally...Ends?"

Disclaimer:

I do NOT in anyway OWN the rights too Oh My Goddess, I do not own any of it's characters, I DO NOT own Iron Man or any of it's characters!.

Heaven, Unknown Location:

He couldn't hear a thing, or see a thing, everything too him was, simply, blank, like, his eye's were fighting too actually work, he could hear his lungs, straining too breath, his legs were like mear rubber, almost ready too fold,"(_what's...wrong...with me..._)","My, my, so, you came after all, Keichi Morisato", Keichi's senses suddenly flared back, just for a second, enough for him to remember where he was, and what was going on, his screen inside the helmet finally flared back too life, calming him a bti,but, than he see's something not assuring,:** warning, warning, warning, Keichi Morisato, Life Signs CRITICAL, advising immediate shut down and await further medical attention.** But, Keichi couldn't afford such a luxory,"You truly are a stuborn young man, arn't you", Seperoth appeares right beside him, Keichi try's too make a stance,but, he wobbles and falls down too one knee.

"Please boy, i am not an idiot, nor am i blind too see, you are in no condition too stand, let alone, fight", Keichi gripped his hand and tries too throw a punch, which was easily caught by the former God,"Hmm, i see you still have some fight left in you, boy", he hauls K up by his only arm and dangles him like a broken piece of chain,"A pity, you would have foolishly come here without any sense of a plan, or any sense there of, in such a state, you have no chance against me", Seperoth than throws Keichi, who lands 20 feet away, rolling over and over, and than stops, the only signs of his being still alive, the moans comming from him, of no doubt, pain.

Heaven, Main Office:

Belldandy looked down and held her hand close too her heart,"(Somewhere, out there, my Keichi, he, he is in pain,no, something worse)", she closed her eye's, and try'd too remember, the time she and Keichi first met,"(I did not plan, for anyone, let alone a human too make, such a wish, however)", she smiled,"(It did not mean i would be apposed too it, as a First Class Goddess, i have too full fill the contract, whatever it may be, but, i was most pleased, he made such a wish, when we met, when our eye's met, it, my heart, it had never beated so much)", her mind flashed back too the day she first met Keichi Morisato, seeing him rushing back, while he did freak out at first, Belldandy could sense the goodness inside him, inside his heart, while Ygdrasil had told her his heart was pure, she had confirmed it for herself, and would continue too do so, from the moment he threw himself into harms way too protect from the falling bookcase, too the time Urd was possesed by the Lord of Darkness.

Every time, he alway's put her own safety first, despite her saying otherwise, Keichi kept on doing so, and than there was his very being, he seemed too bring out the best in others, and also won over many hearts, like Skulds, at first she dispised him,but, after some time, she too reconized his genuine good heart and friendship, Urd, well, Urd liked him, even before Skuld came along, only, now, she too thought of him as a dear friend, and so this went on, than Lind, than Peorth, it seemed like whereever he went, good alway's followed, something Belldandy admired about him, and before she knew it, Keichi Morisato, had won her heart as well,"What!", someone yelled, snapping Belldandy out of her trance, it was Skuld,"Skuld?, what is wrong?", Belldandy ask's, her little sister was putting her phone back on it's hook,"That was Sentaro, the idiot, he's, (she closes her eye's),he's alive,but...".

Skuld looks away,"He, he said, Keichi, went after Seperoth", Belldandy's eye's widened,"What!", Skuld continued,"He told Sentaro, to stay behind, too hold back the singularity, the very spell Seperoth is trying too finish, but, he doesn't have much time, he said, Keichi..", Skuld paused, not sure if continuing would be helpfull, she could see it in her big sister's eye's, everyone, including Belldandy, had been put through alot, and, should she hear what happened next, it may very well tip Bell's sanity too the point,"Keichi doesn't have much time left too, live", said a calous voice, it was Tony,"What!, time left?, but, but..", Belldandy sputters, Tony's holographic image sighed,"You deserve the truth, i usually like too sugar coat things, make things look better than they are,but,(he looks down and over too skuld), that's not the case right now, your boyfriend, has maybe, five mintues left too live!, and he's using them, too, well, save all our sorry behinds".

Urd knew something was up, she could see it when Skuld got her message, after seeing Keichi's injury, she wanted too literally haul ass and kick the crap out of Seperoth, but, her common sense kicked in and she kept in place, not very often that happened, she kinda wished she had a bottle of sake, but, now wasn't the time. Lind, she still kept telling herself, she could have done more, but, she too knew, her brother, a name she hadn't used in a long time, was strong, but, all of her doubts washed away, the moment she met, "him", Lind stood up on her legs, and, **smiled**,"Listen!", everyone stoped what they were doing, some crying, others, ironically, praying, Belldandy took her hands down from her face,"Lind?...", Lind walks over and, pat's Belldandy on her shoulder,"Please, Belldandy, Everyone, stop thinking like it is over, IT IS NOT!, my **life long friend, Keichi Morisato, THE IRON GUARDIAN**, is still ALIVE, and by Kami Sama, HE WILL WIN, i know it, ever since the day we first met, ever since Cool Mint returned too me after merging with him, i have never known someone, more Braver, more Courageous, so please, do not despair, injured or not, HE WILL WIN".

It seemed like that just about did it, everyone, Goddess and Human alike, all started too , well, Cheer, everyone laughed, jumped up and down, it was all a frenzy, even Skuld and Tony got caught up in the moment, sitting down behind a desk, Freaha smiles,"(Too think, that boy could have done all this, i can see why, everyone, is smiling)","**OH YEAH!**", two voices boomed over everyone else, it was Otaki and Tamiya, and...they had their cheer leader uniforms on...again,oy, Tamiya took pose and brought his fist up in front of his face,"Listen up, you all know it, Morisato is a member of the Nekomi Auto Club, me and Otaki have been toughening him up for years, so, since it's a no brainer, we're gonna start cheering for him, YOU GOT IT", just as they started too dance, Sora and Megumi clocked them out on their heads, and drags them back, leaving a stunned audience, however.

"It'll be alright Bell", Belldandy heard a voice say, she turned and there she was,"Megumi?", after helping too haul away the big dufus's, Megumi wanted too cheer the Goddess up,"You know how Keichi is, he can be a kultz sometimes,and dorky,but, (she scratches the back of her head), somehow, since he's met you, k's really, gotten more mature. When i first found out, that you were actually a Goddess, the fact didn't really hit me, the only thing i was concerned about, was, well, my big brother, he's never fallen in love before, espically with a girl like you,and i was afraid","Megumi...", Belldandy said, with a worried look,"But, it all turned out alright, you and K, the little part where you two split kind of had me worried,but, than he became a hero, and, i think he did it, more or less, for you","For, me?","Well yeah, he knew you'd worry about him,but, he also knew how much you cared for everyone back on Earth, and for him, so, he wanted too, well, keep going, and simply, protect, he did it all, for you, Bell, i know it's hard now, he is my brother,(megumi started too cry), i, i wanted too be strong, like him,but, i'm no...no good, oh Belldandy", Belldandy and Megumi started too cry, holding each other in each's arm's,"That, ...that is not true, Megumi, you too, have been very brave, i want too thank you, for looking after Keichi, and i want you too know, i value you not so much as a friend,but, more like, another sister".

Megumi's eye's simply flowed over, she had been holding it in for so long, with everything that's been happening, who could blame her, Derick didn't say a word, he just kept looking up at the main screen, he remembered all he said too Keichi, he remembered what he did too K and his friends,all Derick could do now, was simply, wait and watch, when he left Megumi and Belldandy too their little chat, he noitced Lind, and wheeled over too her,"Hey", Lind turned her head and saw Derick,"Derick, can i help you with something", Derick wasn't sure what too say, so,"Uh, well, i guess i'm here to make peace, well, with you", Lind's face remained blank for a second,"Peace, you wish too settle things, is that right","Well yeah, kinda, i know how much you helped Keichi, you and that Thor guy, before all shit hits the fan, i wanted you too know that, and, something else", this peeked Linds curiosity,"There is no need for that, your cousin is my closeset friend, and dearest, but thank you in any case","I know, i know, the thing is, i know something, about your brother that you may not know".

"How is it you pertain information about my brother, was your alliance only just for a short time?", Lind asks, Derick nodds,"Yeah,but, being merged wtih that darkness guy and plant, i picked up some trade secrets, the thing is, (Derick looks away, not wanting too make things more awkward), your brother, he, he really does love you", if looks could say, than, Lind was saying alot, her face said, shock,"That, that is not possible, ever since we were children, my brother, he has never once shown me, me, his very sister, an ounce of kindness","Yeah, yeah, i know, i'm kinda short on the details okay, but, i do know this, despite what you may think, how he may have been towards you, he really does care about you, alot, take it from me, come hell or high water, family, it's a hell of alot stronger".

Heaven, Portal:

Sentaro began using a move he never really tried too do, or even use before, he was in fact, trying too vibrate the very space around him, Keichi didn't exactly go over the details,but, the basic thing is trying too slow down the spells progress, Sentaro closed his eye's and imagined he was wrestling with huge bull, holding it by it's horn's in place,"Ahhhh", he gritted his teeth, somehow, he felt it was working,but, it was like a pain he'd never felt before, like someone was scrapping a needle over his very nerves, he wanted too stop, too take a break, but he couldn't,"If i stop, than, well, i guess it'd suck,ha", Sentaro said too himself, laughing a bit,"...sentaro...", a voice called out,"Huh?", he looked around and didn't see anyone,"(I'm losing it, for a second i could have sworn...)","..Sentaro!", there it was again, that voice, only, it was comming from behind him.

He turned his head, just enough too see Ban Pei, and a screen appear on it's chest, with the piture of a very upset Goddess,"Sentaro!, what are you doing, get back here!", Skuld yelled, he chuckled,"Sorry, boss,...can't talk, trying too keep you safe", she flustered,"What are you talking about, get back here right now", she bawled, usually he'd be able too put up with her attitude, it was something he found cute about her,but, right now,"Listen!, i don't have the time, ironically, please, just, just let me do my thing, and, (he sombered down), and let me protect you for once, okay", Skuld stoped and realized what he was doing, she knew he'd never talk back too her unless it was something important,like right there and than,"Fine, but, don't you do anything that'll be bad, okay, i mean it", she said, ringing her fist, he laughed and nodded, after her image dissappears, he set's back too the portal,"( I just hope Keichi can hold out, does she even know, does miss Belldandy?)".

Inside the Portal,

Judgement Gate:

As time passes on outside, inside, another trial is taking place, Seperoth stands over now a still kneeling Iron Guardian, his face displaying almost no sign of remorse,"..._your...still...planning on going through...with ...this?_","Of course, too have come this far, ending it, well, that just wouldn't be right, wouldn't it", Keichi gritted his teeth, he was cursing himself,"Well, i believe our time is almost up, ...hmm?", Seperoth felt his arm, trying too find the trinket, however, when he looked, it was gone,"_Looking...for...this..._", holding in his hand was the trinket, Keichi was feeling pretty smug, just when Sepeorth thought he had the upper hand, the Guardian pulls a fast one, however...

"I suppose this is where i get, upset", say's a strangely calm Seperoth,"_why...why are... calm,...i...i have ...your..._","Yes, yes, you have it, boy, you played a marvelous card, something quite underhanded, not a move i would expect from you, boy", Keichi was shocked, he thought since he had the very object Seperoth needed, all of this would end, or, at least he thought it would,"You see, i understand what you did,but, i know for a certain fact, you will not suceed","_And...why is that",_ floating closer, the former God, actually, smiles!,"I know what you desire, Keichi Morisato, ever since i took Kindmans powers, certain details have come into my position","_What!, what...(coughing), what did you do...with the doctor!..."_, "Why, i absorbed him, in a manner of speaking, with all his power, the old fool, he became, ironically enough, senile, as one of the founding Makers, i expected more".

"But, after time, and meeting with you, all of his plans changed, perhaps not right away,but,he changed none the less, i suspected he would never go through with his plans, so , i decided for him", inside his armour, or what was left of it, Keichi was holding on for dear life,"Well, cutting too the chase, you simply will not destroy my little trinket, for if you do, how will you ever return to your, my ex, beloved","_...let...me..worry about...that_", Seperoth laughed,"Oh, you have truly captured the essence of a Hero, boy, but, i detect a little, hesitation, i believe i know what it is","_So, your a m...mind reader...(cough), now..", _the former God laughs again,"Hmm, i believe you really are at the end of your ropes, making wise cracks, the very tell tale sign. No, even if you dare too destroy the trinket, you have yet another problem".

Keichi cursed inside his helmet,"_Your lying...(cough)",_"No my boy, do you remember, since your not of sound mind, i shall re-cap for you, the System Force, thanks too the Lord of Darkness, and my personal attention, it remains in flux, i admit, it should have made things, more, desolete around here,but, i surmise that Belldandy's little sister is too blame", Seperoth opened another rift, in a way, he was merging another reality with the one they were in now,"Ingenious, am i not,boy, with the controls too the System Force here, no one, not even Freaha or Kami Sama, can stop me now,yes, yes!", the man started laughing, manically,"Now, back too you, i can make you an offer, Keichi, i can make things right", he walks over too the injured hero,"I can grant you a WISH!","..._a wish?_","Oh yes, i can , i can grant you not only a wish,but, the one fit for someone like yourself, it may be whatever your hearts desire, you could even make it so you and Belldandy, why even that speeding boy and Skuld, may remain together, **forever!**, all you need do, is hand over the trinket".

For a moment, time seemed too stop, in his head, Keichi was pituring it, his life, with Belldandy, being beside her, her warm smile, her sweet everlasting kiss and touch, it all seemed too good too be true,"You deserve it, my boy", that snaped k out of it,"Do you think Kami Sama would really allow it, for you and her to be together, did you not see how he took her away from you, how after all you had been through together, he would just simply push all that aside and do such an act, you deserve better", Keichi held the trinket tight in his hand,"_...and i suppose...your...just going too...le...let me and belldandy, ...be..together...despite the fact...your going too destroy...everything"_,"No, i suppose your right, i did not expect you too trust me, just like that, even after all that i have done, but, i have made one thing clear","_...and what's that..."_,"I have not lied, all of my doings, i have been honest and forward, no one can deny that, and i shall promise, should you hand over the object, i will grant your hearts desire, i can make it for you and your love too be together, forever, in my new world", Seperoth say's, making sure both eye's were dead centered.

"..._together...with...Belldandy...arggg..."_, he let's go of the object, as it hits the floor, Keichi grips his helmet, and memories begin flashing again inside his mind, all of which were his times with her, the first meal she cooked for him, the time she saved him from falling off of the roof, the time he saved her from Mara's wrath, the time they shared the perfect moment on the ferry, exchanging their chocolates, and love, the very essence, the very heart, he yearned for her, he wanted too be with her so much, despite the odds, it was the very reason why he came too Heaven, but..., than memories of his life began too flash, his friends he made in the Auto Club, his sister, his cousin, everyone, all of their lives would be affected too, just for his own selfesh desire, Keichi began to cry, but, not from the pain of his injured body,but, his very sould.

Back at the Main Office, Belldandy was outside on a balcony, praying for Keichi's safe return, that was when she felt it, she could hear it, for that moment, she too, began too cry, Urd was going too check on her when she saw Belldandy, and rushed over too her little sisters side,"Hey, come on, everythings going too be okay, the brats boyfriend is keeping the portal in place, and i'm sure Keichi will be back soon, than i can show you some pointers on making him, feel better", Urd said, trying too lighten the mood,but, that didn't seem too work, as Belldandy kept crying,"Oh, sister!, Urd, it is Keichi, i fear, i fear his heart is, is breaking", Urd cluctched Bell and held her tight,"What?, do you feel him, is it your connection?","Yes, i feel it, Keichi, oh, my precious Keichi, he's in so much pain, (she looks up too the sky), i believe, he's going too make another decision, one of which, i fear ever so much".

That nailed it, Urd held Belldandy close and called out to another Goddess,"Yes Urd", Urd felt a little annoyed, her title was just as important,but, that didn't matter,"Go and fetch our mother, please","Yes, right away", but, Belldandy reaches out,"Please, sister, i, i am, afraid, Keichi, i believe, he is going too make a decision, i believe...(she looked up, her eye's red with grief), i believe, my precious Keichi, he is, **going too die!**", Urd knew, that Belldandy's and Keichi's meeting, their very firs t moments together, were not by chance a coincidence, no, Urd too had been deeply affected, her life changed, thanks in part too our hero, he had shown her, what it was like too have another path in life, that she too could be more than a bottle of Sake' could ever do, Urd occasionally would have a sip,but, in short, she became a better Goddess, thanks in part too him.

Inside the Portal,

Judgement Gate:

He opens his eye's, lying before, was his fate, the fate of all, and his most beloved, in that second, in that moment, he knew what he had too do, he reaches out, and takes the trinket, Seperoth bellowing out, cursing for not acting sooner, Keichi grips it,and,"CRUNCH", grinds it too dust, the very ground began too shake, Seperoth began too scream, his own very being looked like it was being torn too shred, lighting and clouds bellowed out from everywhere,"**What have you done!, you idot Human, the very fabric of reality, it is now beyond my own grasp, our fates are sealed!", ** but, Keichi didn't understand, he looked too where the System Force resided, just undernearth the Judgement Gate, it looked like an old fashioned valve, huge,but, a valve,"Whatever you are seeing, you cannot meer too grasp it's view, whatever the force is showing you boy, **you cannot change, you have doomed us all!**", than, Seperoth noticed, Keichi taking off his helmet!.

"..._no, your right...i can't change anything, i ...can't take back what was, i, i know...(cough), this now..., i, i have no right, ...i can't let her suffer...anymore,..._", Seperoth felt like he and Keichi, the space they were in, settle for a moment,"Than, what will you do, now?", Keichi, he turns his head too Seperoth, and, smiles,"_...the only...thing i can do now..., i'm, i'm going too save everyone!, ...(cough, cough),...Skuld, Urd...Lind...Peorth..., Megumi...Derick,...Tamiya, Otaki, Chiharo..., Saiyoko,...Thor,...Tony...(cough), and, even...you, Seperoth.."_,"What!", he didn't say another word, Keichi just, started walking towards the Judgement Gate, one step at a time, what he felt, it was like every step he was pushing against something, like walking through heaps of sand, ever inch, he knew, it was his fate, trying too keep him back.

"..._(no, i, i won't stop...i won't...i have...too...save...Belldandy!_", Keichi said too himself, willing his body forward, outside Sentaro felt like the invisible force he was fighting, dissappear, he fell back on his butt and looked up,"What?", he wanted too go in, and search for his fellow hero,his friend,but, something else was saying different, telling him too, run, that was when he felt something, a sharp pain in his side, he yelled out in pain, and griped it, feeling around, he felt, what appeared too be a sword pierceing his body,"Didn't think i'd forget about you, Super Hero!", a familiar voice shrilled out,"Rain!", the former first class Demon, who was in worse shape than him, step over a mound, her body riddled with cuts and brusies,"Are, (ugh), are you nuts, don't you see what's...happening", he managed too get out.

Rain didn't care,"Hild, i had her on the ropes, but, than she just, ups and splits, ARGG, i had her!, but, at least, before all my energy runs out, i managed too score one last hit, against you, you fucking brat", she said, before collapsing too the ground, Reiv seethed as he pulls the sword out, pushing his hand against the wound. Just as he was about too leave, his senses kicked in, looking back at the Demon, he curses too himself, and walks over,"I, i should just leave you,but,man, i hate having too save someone who's trying too kill me, sucks too be me", slugging Rain over his shoulder, and blocking out the pain now caused by the wound, Reiv takes off like a bullet, seconds later, he's in front of the main office, just as he begins too slow down, pain grips him again, causing him too fall and trip, bouncing over and over, until he stops at the main entrence.

Skuld, felt something, her gut telling her too go too the main entrance, running past the others, running and nearly tripping over some stools, she runs,"(Sentaro, ...sentaro,...SENTARO)", her heart beated, a mile a minute, when she got outside, eh, something else met her attention,"...Sen...Tar...O!", Skuld went from being scared and afraid, too outright MAD, there he was, her boyfriend, sitting on top of another woman, that would have just about done it in for the poor kid, but, Skuld than notices,"Huh, is that, Rain!", walking closer, Skluld finally get's that he was actually carrying her, from the posistion, but, as she did get closer, she notices the trail behind them, the trail, of blood,"Oh NO!", frantically, Skuld pushes Rain off and gasps, a huge wound was visible, not wasting another moment, Skuld starts too cry, pulling off his costume and looking at his wound,"Hold on, Sentaro!, please, hold on".

Judgement Gate,

System Force Ctrl:

Here he was again, standing in front of the gate, the very one which, by all definitions, was supposed too bless his and Belldandy's union, it was like he was there, and than, he wasn't, like, he was looking into a mirror,"_Why, why am i here..."_, asking as if someone would answer, only the wind and crackling of a poral inside the Gate answered, just in front of him, was the very wheel, it, it seemed out of place, like, it was meant too be, he began walking forward again, every time, it felt, like a piece of him, was, being erased!, little by little, his very armour, was like brittle, every step, an echo, every time, until finally he felt it, the wheel, in his one hand, he than, began too turn.

Back in the Main Office, almost like on cue, the moment Keichi turns the wheel, a little bit of life flickers back on, monitors, lights,"My Lady, the power, it's comming back!", a Goddess cry's out, than another, seeing that Skuld and Belldandy were otherwise busy, Freaha and Urd took matters into their hands,"Let's not get ahead of ourselves ladies, we've still got a lot of work ahead of us, Chronos, monitor those display's, Ere's, make sure our leads are covered, Exe, watch my back", cried Urd, it wasn't very often that Urd's potential show'd, but, like saying before,this woman knew what she was doing, looks or not. Wile Urd was helping, she couldn't help but wonder, after helping Belldandy back down too a chair, she noticed, that the timing of the power returning, it relatedt too Keichi disppearing.

Freaha, after seeing Urd take charge, smiles and walks over too her second youngest, crouching down, the mother holds her daughter tight,"Be well my daughter, it will be alright", Belldandy, after feeling her mothers love, does her best too smile,"Yes, thank you, mother", Freaha bites her lip, seeing all of this, she wanted too smother her daughters with so much love,but, this was nor the time or place, events were finally making their final courses, as the minutes rolled on, and systems came back online, the question was finally answered,"It can't be", Exe looked at Urd,"What?", Urd looks at her screen, than another,"It's the system force, it's, it's comming back,but, how?","You guy's have a manual back up around here", everyone turned too look at Tony,"According too this, whatever it is, it's been activated", Urd brought up the same display, and was shocked.

"It can't be, miracles or not, it just can't", she say's, Tony made that eye brow look and say's,"Uh, if i'm not mistaken, this, this is a good thing", he points at the screens, Urd sighs,"Yes, yes i know,but, that's jsut not possible, the Ultimate Force, is something that Kami Sama, our Father, created, eon's ago, and, noone really knew how too access the backup interface, let alone find it, and...", she trails off, Tony's face only made another look like,"And?...", Urd continues,"Even if, that someone finds said backup, only a First Class Goddess or higher, could, survive the process of activating it!", Tony blew a whistle,"Wow, you guy's don't mess around, huh?", he said sarcastically, that was when Belldandy spoke up,"Keichi!, it's him, IT'S KEICHI!", she cry's out, barely able too hold on too her chair, Freaha get's back up and holds her daugher down.

"Oh mother, i can feel it, my Keichi, he's..., he's, oh no", she sobbed into her mothers dress, Freaha was heartbroken herself, she knew, if she were too use her powers, that'd, she could tell her daughter, both, what is too come,but, she could not, all of which has happened, did so for a reason, she had too trust, in fate, and her Husband,"Urd, please make certain all of our systems come back properly","Yes, uh, mam", Urd just thought being so formal now, would make things worse, so, she proceeded,"May, may i help", it was Peorth, Urd didn't say a word, just smiled, the best she could, both Goddesses were doing their best, and the best was what Ygdrasil needed now, but, as Freaha was trying too comfort her daughter, Belldandy suddenly, stops!

"Mother, Urd, did you, did you hear that?", Belldandy ask's,"Nope", she say's,"I didn't hear anything ither my daughter", Freaha than said, but, the Goddess of the present got up, and wiped her face, she walks outside, holding her hands close too her chest,"I , i can hear, him", Freaha was worried her daugher's sound mind was at risk, so did everyone else, except,"I, i hear it too", it was Megumi this time, Keichi's little sister, said walking up from behind them, they were standing upon a balcony, gazing outside, as the sky's were beginning too turn back too normal,"_...belldandy..."_, Belldandy reaches out and grabs Megumi's hand,"Yes, yes, i hear you, we both do, Keichi!", Freaha gasped,"Daughter, do you tell me, that, you can hear him?", she ask's, Belldandy nodds and smiles,"Keichi?, big brother?", Megumi say's outload, not sure if what she heard was just her mind going nuts,but, since Bell heard it too, she knew it had to be real.

"_...yeah...it's...me..."_, Belldandy breathed in,"Thank Kami Sama, Keichi, are, are you at the...", but she was cut off, as Keichi continues,"_Yeah, i'm here...at the Judgement Gate...trying...too...turn this wheel..."_,"The Judgement Gate!", Bell say's outload, her memories flooded back, she had already dark memories of that Gate, now, she feared, more dark memories would ensue,"_Belldandy, i...i don't have...much time...left!_", Bell snaps back,"NO!, please, do not say that, Keichi", Megumi and Bells hands tightened even more,"Yeah K, just hold on, i'm sure once everything's back too normal, Bell and the others can get you back and ...",_"That'd...be great...sis, but, ...i'm...afraid, by than..it'll be ...__too late__, please, ...i know this is hard, espically for...all of you, and Belldandy...but, it's...alright!_","NO, please, Keichi, don't say another word, i will find you, and bring you back!", Belldandy let's go of Megumi's hand and prepares too take off,but, Freaha holds her back.

"Mother?", Freaha doesn't look at her, just, reels Belldandy back in, than say's,"Keichi, it is i, Freaha, are you absolutely certain, the wheel before you, how, how does it feel", she asks a weird question, feel, just what is that supposed too mean, but, since this was Freaha, and well, all bet's were taken from the get go, nothing like this mattered, the question itself was strange enough,"_It, it feels, heavy, mam...(cough)_", Freaha nods,"Than, please, continue turning it, once this is done, all of Ygdrasil, Heaven and Earth, will return too normal. What you are doing Keichi, is in the shortest explanation, is, re-booting!", "_Yes mam...(cough), i will_","No, please, mother...","_Belldandy", _Keichi calls out her name,"Yes, my love".

Inside the Portal,

Judgement Gate:

"_I'm, not sure how we're even talking, but...(cough), that can wait, i, i just wanted too ask you, one __last__ request","_Keichi?", still lugging against the wheel, Keichi struggles too finsih what was started, beads of sweat were pouring down his face, blood trikled nearly everywhere, his wounds, his very being, was just barely hanging on,_"Please...don't...__cry__ anymore, okay", _Belldandy paused,"But, Keichi?",_"I, i remember, the first time we met, the day you came...ou...out of the mirror, ...(cough), do you remember...my ...face(laughing and coughing a bit), i...probaly looked like an idiot, huh?",_ Freaha watched as her daughter communicated with her lover, seeing this, she wanted too keep this private, but, sometimes what was kept secret, was best shared, she made it so everyone heard their say.

Belldandy smiled a little,"Yes, i do remember, i was shocked,but, at the same time, i would guess seeing a girl come out of a mirror would make one tense", Megumi, standing next too her, smiled too, knowing that, that is what her brother would do when surprised like that,"_Anyway..., i wanted too tell you...i, i don't...i don't __regret anthing__, not once, ...from the day, we first spent together in the temple, too...(cough), the day we parted, ..., i never regreted it, not once, all the times we spent together,...all the friends we, we made, those are times, i would never trade, not for anything in the world"_, Keichi kept turning the wheel, kreeking, it slowly turns, he grunts each time he uses his only arm, slowly, very slowly, it turns, and turns, until, finally, it stops!.

Keichi, sensing this, let's go of the wheel, and, slumps down onto the ground, gasping, he looks up, at the Judgement Gate,"_...(cough), Belldandy?.._", Belldandy snaps back out of her trance, and reply's,"Yes!, Keichi?","_I...i'm...not...not afriad, i, i still have __it!_", Megumi, her eye's, were turning red with tears, knew, she knew, he was comming, too the end,"Keich?", he was slumped back on too the Gate itself, he slowly reaches inside his armour, what was left of it, and, pulls out, something blue,"_I still...have, have your __feelings, close too...my heart, the...the sweater!, you made me, i have __it, underneath my armour__, i, i never once let it go, not, ...(cough), not like i did with you_", Belldandy's face was covered in tears, she had never felt like this before, whenever he was threatened, or even sad, she could be there, too hold him in her arms,but, now, all she could do, was listen, her heart was beating fast already,but, it seemed too calm down, when she heard about, her sweater,"Keichi, you, you have kept it, all this time?", she said, he seemed too laugh a little, and looks at it, pulling on it, having it on him,"_...yeah..., whenever, whenever i felt down, or even when i ...wanted too think of you...i'd remember this, ...(cough), you,you put so much...of your effort, and feelings ...into it.., i couldn't really let it stay..in my closet, i...(he started too cry), i...i never...wanted too let you go, when you were taken back...i wanted, i wanted too be selfesh, Belldandy"._

At this point, almost everyone who was hearing this heart wrenching scene play out, bursting into tears, Urd, Ere, Exe, Chrons, Lind, Thor, Tony, Skuld and Sentaro, who she manages too stabalize, she and him were holding each others hands, tightly, even Freaha, began too cry, all of them, could feel it, the love these two shared, and, they all could also feel, that, the end!, wasn't far behind, Keichi, finally, he slumps even more, looking up into the sky, he, he takes his arm, and, extends it into said sky,"_I, i wanted too be selfesh, Belldandy, i wanted...(cough), too reach out and take you back...into my arms, i wanted too hold you, i wanted too feel you, too smell...co...you...i wanted so much,but...i didn't, i didn't realize how much, i would miss you, not until it was...(cough), it was too late_".

"_If, i could, i would, i would have made it...i would have wished, __to be by your side, forever, to hold you hand, too walk with you, and, too...see...you smile,please, promise me, promise me, that you won't hold...in your feelings anymore, cry, Belldandy,...cry, but, please don't ever...lose your smile...for everyone, and...for me_", Keichi's arm reached out, he grunted, as he imagined Belldandy holding out hers, and in fact, she was, on the balcony, she was reaching up, seeing her love's hand, she reached, and say's,"Yes,...yes my love, i...i promise, i promise", Keichi smiles, slowly, very slowly, his sight, begins too blur, little by little, he could feel himself, being pulled away, he looks too his side, there, standing over him, was Seperoth, and next too him, were two more shadows, Keichi looks back up into the sky,_"Belldandy, i __**...i...l...l..ov...v...love...y...you...**_.

And just like that, Keichi Morisato, Love, Brother, Friend, Super Hero, passes away, with a smile on his face, Seperoth looks down on him, not with a look like that of a defeated mad man,but, one of pity and respect,"You were a worthy oppenent, Iron Guardian, even though you have passed on, lying here, i am the one who submits too defeat", one of the the strangers walks up and pats him on the shoudler,"Oh, come now my boy, don't be so hard on yourself, you put up a good fight, but, i do have one question","Yes", at the end, you let Keichi get the trinket, didn't you", Seperoth didn't say another word, he just looks down back at the now lifeless body, of Keichi Morisato, little by little, the scene, the surroundings, begin, too darken, slowly, ever so, until, finally, it all goes black, as if somone had switched off the lights, for another morning too come.

Heaven, Main Office,

Ygdrasil:

Everything came back online like they were supposed too, systems, os's, junctions, life itself, was saved, outside of the City, standing on branch, was a now mini-Hild, holding onto a now sleeping demon in her arm. She looked at the great city, while not really looking at it, she was more like, thinking,"I have too admit, he even surprised me", she said outload,"Yes, he did", another voice answered, Hild smiled,"You had too have known, it would come too this, the others, what are they saying?", the voice remained silent,"Fine, it doesn't matter, for now, let there be, a recess, he saved even my daughter", the voice reply's,"The very leader of below, granting such a repreve, are you sure that is wise", Hild jumps down from her branch, slugging the now sleeping demon onto her shoulder,"I am, as for this little one, i feel, a good session is in order", walking away, Hild looks back, and up into the sky and smiles,"Keichi Morisato, i, Lady Hild, ...thank you", and like that, she was gone.

The parts of Nekomi that appeared in Heaven, slowly returned too their places on Earth, in an infirmary located inside the City, the members of the Auto Club, after paying their respects too Belldandy, Megumi and Derick, said they're goodbye's, Freaha decided too leave their memories intact, after all that had happened, and they're friendship with Belldandy and her daughters, that seemed appropriate. Thor and Tony were side by side, well, in his holographic form of course, Thor kneeled before Freaha,"My Lady, i take my leave", Freaha smiled,"Thank you, dear Thor, please know that your works on Mid-Gard are well known, even here, and Kami Sama thanks you as well", Thor seemed elated when she mentions this, after bowing again, he opens a portal and takes his leave.

Tony looks around, not seeing Belldandy around or Skuld, he say's,"Well, i guess i'll be going too, well, kind of, uh, mam", Freaha smiles,"Thank you, , for everything you have done", Tony was taken off guard by Freaha's sincerity, he really did feel it,"No problem, mam, i guess this is good bye","Yes, please, take care of yourself, , and you should know this as well, Kami Sama is very proud of you as well, and, so is your father", Tony was taken back by that last part, he turned his head, trying too hide his tears,"Uh, okay, yeah, uh, thanks mam, i, uh, ...gotta go, oh...before i go, one last thing, those people, i think they're called the Auto Club, they're in Nekomi, right", Freaha nodded,"Yes, former members, why?","Uh, no reason, (sniff), uh, thank you again, mam", his holographic form slowly dissappear's, revealing mini Ban Pei Kun, she kneels down and scoops it up, holding it carefully in her hands.

Megumi and Derick, who was settled back in his wheel chair, were on another balcony, looking out over Heaven,"Some sight, huh", he say's, Megumi looks at him, and smiles,"Yeah, he'd would have like it", behind them, Urd and Lind walked up,"Well, you guy's ready", Urd ask's, Derick gave them a thumbs up,"Yep, all set", Megumi push's his wheel chair closer, and she too say's,"Yep,(her eye's begin watering), we'll miss you, Urd, Lind", Lind looked away, some would say she was holding back her tears as well, except,"Huh?, are you laughing?", Derick ask's, than, Urd starts too laugh,"Oh, i can't hold it back,(she starts giggling, than, manages too get her self back together), i think Lind's getting good at this", Megumi wrapped her arms,"Okay, spill", Lind straightens out,"My apologies, but, you will not be going back alone!".

"Wait, hold on, we're not?", Derick say's, Urd gives him a wink,"Nope, what, do you think after all of this, you'd just go back, after Skuld had all that fun down there, uh, uh, my turn, and Lind here's comming with", Megumi and Derick gasped,"WHAT!, the two of you, i guess, Lind's okay,but, from what i hear about Urd, my beer's gonna be in DANGER!", he said, Urd scowled,"What!, you think i'd touch your disgusting Canadian blend, nope, Sake' is my poision", she made a bottle poof out of the air,"Heaven's is okay,but, i want the real thing", she said, taking back a swig, Megumi chuckled, than looks at Lind,"Not too nag on the moment,but, why are you comming Lind?", she ask's, Lind closed her eye's, "Your brother, i am forever indebted too him, with what has happened here, your connection too what has transpired, warrants my own personal seeing of your safety", Derick smiles,"That, and making sure the walking Sake' factory here stay's on the straight and narrow, right", while drinking the sake, Urd's eye's narrow on him, and than out of the sky, a lightening strike comes down, charing Derick too a crisp golden brown, he let's out a puff of smoke,"...worth it", he tips over.

Meanwhile, below in the enchanting forest, a harmonioius voice, singing out, brightening the leaves, animal life and just about everything else is heard, following this voice, the scene comes too a river, flowing into a lare, almost ocean like lake, there, standing by the river, with her bag pipes, Goddess 1st Class, Unlimited Licenese, Belldandy, sing's, her eye's, face, and very being, sang with pride and joy, making the day that more brighter, as her signing came too an end, she looks down at her hand see's a little bird, chirping,"Hello there" she say's, giggling, she sends the bird on it's way,"I kept my promise, my love", she say's into the sky, picking up her pipes, Belldandy begins too walk back down a stone path, back too the city, the shadows of the trees, the lights of the sun, dancing on her back, life, for her, and Heaven, were returning too normal, as it should be.

This is where, you would think, the story would end, however, if she'd only stayed a few more minutes, than, maybe, her day, would have become, that much brighter, out in the lake, bubbles began too come up, one, after another, and afte another, until, finally a hand pierces through the lake's surface, a man, clad in armour struggles too stay afloat, thrashing about, like, he couldn't swim, one hand afte another, he slowly made his way too shore, than, as his boots touched the shores's ground, he collapsed, kneeling down and, his arms holding him up, he looks up, and coughs up some water, he looks towards the very same beaten path, struggling too stay up, yes, this being, this man, had defied the odds, he chose sacrifice, too save the one he loved and friends and famiy, now, per-chance, he is given a new path of his own, **Keichi Morisato...WAS BACK!...**

To be continued...

Author's notes:

HI EVERYONE!, so, what do you all think, i worked all night on this, i'm sorry,but, i just can't wait too post it, i would use spell check,but, I CAN'T!, i'm so excited, i've finally begun uploading some new works, other fics, i hope my readers out there will review and read, like said, alot was explained, and more will come, and i can say this now for a fact, THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING!, i myself am personally tired of all those animes that end with the main charcters being seperated and just returning too their normal lives, NOT ME, anyway, thanks again too everyone, all readers and my fellow writers/friends, YOU GUY'S ROCK, take care okay, bye, and see ya next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:"Love, it's Undying, and Everlasting"

Heaven, Edge of

Lake:

It seemed like too him, it all was just a dream, like it never happened, for it all seemed too go by so quick, Belldandy had been taken away, he assumed a new life without her, his cousin had come too live with him, and cause alot of havoc, than he became a superhero, and than, finally after all of this, he did one more thing, no, make that two things, he saved everyone, and literally, the entire universe, and, he finally got, too tell his true love, the feelings he had been keeping inside him, it all went by, as he made one last final, and noble act, sacrifcing himself, too save her, and his family. As he sat there, on the ground, feeling his life, slowly, creep away, he could have sworn, he heard someone talking too him, another voice, no, two.

"I told you he'd do it, come on, pay up", one voice said,"Yeah, i got it, here, greedy,(ha)", another said, than another voice calls out,"So, how long you plan on just sitting there, come on order something, it's on the house", Keichi's eye's burst open, as, light blinded him for a moment, rubbing his eye's, he looks around, and see's alot of faces staring at him, when he took in where he really was, he finally remembered,"The Diner?, what, how?", a man threw his arm around him,"Look at him, speechless, after all of that, what a guy", a woman in old fifty's clothing whips out an old fashioned camera and say's,"Say Hero","HERO", eveyrone say's at the same time,"Alright, alright, back off, you guy's, one second your giving him the cold shoulder, now this, wow".

Keichi was still pretty out of it, when he noticed the man next too his right,"Tom?", his old supervisor gave him another hearty hug and say's,"Yep, welcome back K, oh, and nice job", he laughed, a waitress walked down to their table and layed down two plates, one had just a few eggs and bacon, the other, well, let's just say K, got the whole menu, Tom stares at her,"Really, the whole thing, what're you trying too do, kill him", the waitress smiles and punches him in the shoudler,"Never mind that now, the boy did right, besides, he's still growing, after what happened, he'll need all the grub he can eat, till he's setup", Tom frowned, rubbing his shoulder, Keichi meanwhile just sat there and smiled, but, when he took a good luck at the waitress, he noticed, she looked awfully like Belldandy!.

"Uh, mam, you wouldn't be by any chance related too Belldandy?, like, her cousin, or maybe another sister", he said off the top of his head, he knew Belldandy had only two sisters,but, for some reason he just couldn't shake it, the woman's cheeks blushed and she reaches over and pinches his cheeks,(FACIAL,lol),"Ah, your just so sweet Keichi, i ought too remind myself that later", she said, walking away, Keichi was as confused as ever, he notices Tom eating his plate, and just shrugged, he'd never let good food go too waste, out of respect, he takes a bite, and his eye's light up,"Good isn't it", Tom say's, Keichi nods, and keeps eating,"That's my wife, best cook out of almost every state, well, there and up here", he laughed.

"Mind if i sit down", Keichi was eating a piece of ham when he looks up and almost gags, there, right in front of him, sitting down, was,"Seperoth!", just as he was about too get up, Tom puts his hand on his shoulder and pats him down,"Easy hero, easy, remember, this place is neutral, besides, you just got back, and so did he, right","That is correct, Tom", Seperoth takes out a hankerchief and lay's it down on his lap, he than proceeds too order from another waitress,"What,but, how?, i mean, afte all that he did, why?...","Well, that should be obvious, eh my boy", said another familiar voice, Keichi knew that voice, he twirled around, to see,"!", Keichi get's up and nearly tackles him,"Whoa!, hey, nice too see you too boy, wow, you've grown haven't you", he sits down across from Tom, who was now sipping on some tea,"Nice too see you again, Doctor", Tom said, smiling,"You too, never thought i'd be back here, hasn't change much, has it".

Keichi sat there, puzzled, still not sure what was going on,"Uh, sorry too ask,but, what's going on?", Tom and the Doctor look at him, than start too laugh,"And, did i miss something, not that's not great seeing you alive,Doc,but, what about Seperoth?", Tom took another sip of his tea and say's,"Well K, it's more or less your fault,"My fault?, how?", the Doctor, after ordering a piece of pie, takes a bite and say's,"For a long time my boy, we've all been watching you, well, more like waiting, i know we've hinted something like this before, but, well, if i had too sum it up into a phrase, your, your more like soup", Keichi was stumped before,but, now,"I need an asprin", Seperoth chuckled,"My my, after all your heroic work, your only now asking for some pain relievement, boy, not very flatterin".

Keichi was trying too piece it all together,"Right, well, after i crushed your trinket, and than turned the valve, i, i think...(he stares off into nothing), died", Tom, the Doctor, and Seperoth don't say a word, a minute later Tom puts his hand on the table,"K, i'm afraid, you did die, but, out of it, something wonderfull has happened, over the years, everything that has come, or too come, has finally happened, eon's ago, the Doctor and Myself, we argued, and we did so for a long time", Keichi replys,"And?", Tom just set's down his tea and say's,"Meh, never did remember why we were, you Doc?","Nope, can't recall!", Keichi slammed his head on the table,"The thing is Morisato, what i think they're trying too say, is that, for the sake of all, they've left everything up too chance, my becoming who i was, and who i am into now", Seperoth say's.

"Wow, deep", Tom say's, munching down on a piece of the pie too,"But he's right Keichi, we could go on and on, about Destiny and stuff, but, when it comes right down too it, and i hope i don't make it too awkward here guy's,...uh, love, its all about love, there's no real way too describe it, why, not even i or the Doctor here, could really say what it is, but, we did know this, when Belldandy was born, inheriting her title, it came with a lot of responsibility, and for some reason, she turned out so..", Keichi smiled and than cuts him off,"Wonderfull", he said, Tom put his finger into K's face,"Don't Interupt me when i'm rambling", he chews off another piece of pie,"Sorry sir,(keichi said holding out his hands)", Tom sets back down on his seat,"Well, your right, Belldandy is wonderfull, but, with all that goodness, i was worried, she'd never take the time and smell the roses, if you know what i'm saying, she was alway's worrying about others, that, i felt sorry for her".

"That's when he added a little more too the soup, right Tom", the Doctor nudge him,"Yes, i wanted her too find someone, and not just anyone, a certain someone who she could see, as both pure and warm hearted, like you my boy", the Doctor walked up next too K,"(Don't worry, those old porno mags, healthy, very healthy and right, okay)", Keichi's eye's bulged open, and he shrank away with embaressment, Tom looks at the Doctor,"You, you had too say that part, didn't you","Well, you were going too bring it up eventually, weren't you?', Tom and the Doctor argued, and Keichi, he hid underneath a table, a little of him still had that in him.

"Boy's!", the waitress came back, after coughing and nudging them, Seperoth and K both moved out of the way, as she brought her fist down on the table, yelling,"BOYS!", everything splashed over them, soup and pie, while Seperoth caught his tea and kept sipping it, the waitress looking like Belldandy just shook her head,"Honestly, the two of you haven't talked in ages, and your acting like you were eons ago", she snaps her fingers and everything was back as it was, Keichi felt someones hands on his shoulder,"Why not sit down, i think i can explain things better", he noded,"Yes mam", she smiled,"See, you two could learn a thing from him", Tom and the Doc huffed, crossing their arms, the waitress snaps her fingers again, and sits next too Keichi,"Now than, what i think they were all trying too get at dear, is, you love my daughter, don't you".

It was kind of a obvious question, one which he knew from the start, something he had said over and over,"Uh, yes mam...your daughter?", she smiled,"Oh my yes, you really didn't get it, did you, oh my, your so much like Belldandy, honest and sincere, but, unbelieveabley slow on the uptake", she say's, Keichi gasps, right there in front of him, finally dawned something that was on the tip of his tongue, before him, was in fact, Belldandy's Parents!, he got down on his knees and say's,"Please, i'm so sorry, i didn't know, i...","Oh stop it Keichi, we may seem different out there,but, in here, we're all expressing our true selves, so, there's no need too be so formal, alright, you've already proven enough, that you love our daughter, but, you've done alot more than that, haven't you", she said, she smiled, her chin resting on her hand,"You've really gone through alot Keichi, from moment you made that wish, i knew there was more too you than meets the eye, and i'll be honest, i was a little concerned,but, after witnessing all of which you and my daughters have done, all for the sake of others, i knew you would be right for my daughter".

Keichi didn't know what too say,"Uh, thank you, mam", Tom laughs,"Like the Doctor and Seperoth here, you certainly tamed them, didn't you Keichi, (Tom looks at Seperoth), i could never lay a hand on you my boy, like all my children,(he grew a little sombre), your all precious too me", Seperoth could feel the sincerity in his voice,"That, that is why you never stoped me, why you let things go on like they did, you knew this would come", Tom shook his head,"No, i never did know when you would find your way back, but, i'm glad you did, and yes, i could never touch you, a child of my'n, as are all of the others, Heaven and Earth, all of which are precious too me", everyone,inluding the others, were deeply touched, a really nice moment, that was...until.."BURRPPP", Tom let out a huge burp, knocking everyone onto their backs!.

"EXCUSE YOURSELF", Freaha yells, punching Tom too the ground, a huge whelt on his forehead,"Ye...yes...dear", he keels over, but, Keichi just sat there, looking out the window,"How, how is everyone, everyone else doing?", he ask's, Freha stops pummeling Tom, seeing the boy's eye's, she felt compelled too hold him by his shoulder,"Do not worry, they are all safe, life for all of them has returned too normal", Keichi smiled,"That's, that's good, im glad too hear it,so, (he turns too her), what happens now", the room suddenly fills with a warm and bright light, as the scenergy changes, opening his eye's, Keichi notices they were no longer in the Diner, no, now, they were in a majestic, white marbled, room, a fountain was running behind him, and before him, was a pristine oak desk, it just sceamed heaven,"Hello there".

A voice calls out, Keichi jumped for a second, when he looked, right next too him, was the waitress, only, now she kind of had a much more resemblence too Belldandy, like her clothing,"Sorry for the change of scenery, but, i believe it's finally time", she say's, behind the desk, a man sat in a leather chair,"Hello Keichi,before you ask, it is i, Kami Sama, i am appearing before you as i am now, while i cannot assume my original form, i take it this form would suffice, for now", the man behind the desk, resembeled someone like you would see in a fantasy game, long dark hair, a pristine white suit, with not tie, and white shoes, all over him, were a number of rings and jewlery, and even hair restraints, and from the looks of it, he was nearly covered in them, Keichi rememberd, from the times he met the Goddess and even Hild, the reason why beings like Gods had such things on them, was not just for appearance,but, more of a nesesity.

"Your right Keichi, these are", Kami Sama held up his hand,"Restraints, since i am the very being of all Creation, one would need as many, wouldn't i", he chuckled, at this point Keichi wasn't sure what too say next, he felt so, little, being in front of the creator himself, it was a profound moment, many at this point would start blaring out every question imaginable, like, the meaning of Life, why is the sky blue, and what not,but, he had something else on his mind, Kami Sama smiled, as did Freaha,"You have something too say", Keichi gulped, and say's,"Please, may i see Belldandy!", he closed his eye's, fearing the worst, when,"No", he couldn't believe it,"Uh, may i ask why", Kami Sama sat back in his chair, his eye's closed.

"That would be obvious, would it not, Keichi Morisato, while you have done many deeds, some beyond that of well, just about anyone, you have earned many respects, including my own, however, i cannot allow you too meet with my daughter, at least, (he suddenly puts his elbows on the desk, and his hands intertwined, his eye's looking through them), not yet, you see, your not done yet", he finishes, Keichi's senses were baffled, and than he cursed too himself,"Now, now, there will be no cursing, Keichi, no, what i meant too say, or rather, show you", he looks over too Freaha, who smiles and lay's a piece of paper, it had it's own pen,(think of the pills from the Matrix),"You see, when you died Keichi, normally, a spirt would have moved on, too where those like yours would have been judged and attain eternal peacefull rest, however, the Ultimate Force had other ideas, i have said this many times too you, but, i have no control over anyone's destiny my friend, you being here now, was that of simple, pure, luck".

"Now, here you are, with one final task at hand", Keichi's nerves and, well, everything were on the verge of collapsing, he had never been more nervous in his entire life,"And that is sir?", Kami Sama get's up and looks out the window,"The Ultimate Force has left your fate too me, that piece of paper,is actually,a contract, too your left, is your life before, before my daughter was summoned back too Heaven, with it, you can return too your lives as they were, waking up everymorning too meet her, eating her bentos, and seeing her smile", Keichi looked at the contract, and his hand was very tempted,however,"And the other, sir?", Kami Sama smiled,"Is something wrong, is that not the life you wanted, too be with her again, back in the temple".

There was no doubt in his mind, it was everything he could have hoped for, life, back with Belldandy, he also noticed the contract saying even Urd and Skluld, who were already on earth, could come back too, but, he also remembered the comment made by Seperoth before, during their little skirmish, about having Belldandy watching him grow old,"There is sir,( he pushes the piece of paper away), i'm sorry,but, i was mistaken, i can't sign this contract", than the scene in the room changes, silence, Freaha's face didn't change ither, she just kept smiling, so much like her daughter,"And that is?", he ask's,"Because, i could never go back, not too the way things were, Belldandy, i could never force her, (he starts too cry), have her, watching over me, for so long, watching me grow old, having her too just watch me wither away and, die, than, leaving her all, all alone".

By than, even Freaha was touched, she could sense and feel, the **love and honesty** comming from his heart, and the pain, knowing what he said was true, Keichi was saying all of this, just for Belldandy's own sake, yes, she was truly touched, Freaha walks over too Keichi, and touches his cheek,"My apologies, (she sniffles, and quietly, takes away the contract), but, we had too be absolutely certain", Keichi raised his head,"Huh?", he said, she looks at her Husband, who, was beaming with pride,"May i", she ask's, he nodds, Freaha reaches into her clip board, puts away the first contract, and, takes out another, she lay's it down in front of Keichi, who just stares, being puzzled.

"What, what's this, the same contract?, i told you sir, mam, i can't...", but, he was cut off, as Freaha put's her finger up against his lips,"Let us speak, (she looks at Kami Sama), dear, i'll leave you two alone", she straightens her dress, bows, and walks out, with a huge smile on her face, Kami Sama sits back down behind his desk,"Go on, read it", he say's, Keichi reaches out and reads the contract, it seemd pretty much like the first one, except for one detail,"You, (he gulps again), i can, i can become a GOD", he nearly bawls, Kami Sama cringes his face, and un-plugs his ears, but, he just smiles,"Yes, that's right, like i said before, the Ultimate Force, it brought you back for a reason, the first option was too let you choose your path, for which i am glad, however, that choice, my friend, is finally, up too you, the first choice is still avaible, but, should you become a God, you would be able too spend an eternity with Belldandy!".

Keichi looked at the contract, over and over, he read it, wondering, thinking, normally, anyone, (such as other fans and readers,lol), would say yes, not hesitating, however, this was a life changing event, not something he wasn't already familiar with, however, this was something else,"Sir, if, i may ask, if i should choose too accept this contract, what, what would happen too my life, on Earth?", Kami Sama smiled,"Well, you've been dead for over a few months, by their standards Keichi, i'm sure your friends, who i may add still have their memories of what transpired up here, believe you are, dead, they could understand you still being alive, however, as it stands, your offical life on earth, would be over, most of your time than would be spent, here in Heaven, along side, her".

"I know this is a difficult decision for you too make my child, and i do not blame you for your hesitatance, but, as you have said, you cannot return too your life as it was before, you can move on, forward, i know my daugher would be pleased", he said with low chuckle, Keihci than say's,"And, what of my family", Kami Sama leans back in his chair,"I cannot make them all Gods, dear boy, that would cause too much of an imbalance, Hild was sketchy enough allowing you too become one,which reminds me, she sends her thanks for your hard work, well, back too the point, for your friends, hmm, what of this, if and when they have spent their time on Earth, they may be given the option, of living on this plane of existence, with you and Belldandy, here in Heaven, as spirits, i'm sure Freaha or perhaps even Belldandy could find them work too do around the main office".

Keichi couldn't believe what he was hearing, after fighting for so long, and enduring so much, could this actually be happening,"You, you would do that, sir?","Of course, you really do deserve it Keichi, but...", he griped the handles on his chair, almost tearing them apart!,"If you should do anything perverted too my daughter, i shall be most upset", the atmosphere inside the office quickly chagned, Keichi cringed when he heared the Almighty One with his voice, however, a second later, a frying pan flew out from behind K, and stuck Kami Sama srtraight on the nose, causing him too fall backwards and onto his back,he got up nursing his sore nose,"Oh,(freaha was lightly laughing), please forgive me dear, i was coming back, when that frying pan came out of nowhere, are you,(her face turned dark and menacing), alright".

The two men coward back a little, Keichi behindh his chair, and Kami Sama behind his desk,"Uh, oh, uh no dear, i was, uh, going over the contract with Keichi here, no, no problems", he said, Keichi just nodded, Freaha continued too laugh,"Oh, that is wonderfull, dear, i would hate it if our own daughter could not even make her own choices as she could do what with whome, or are you forgetting we still have too talk with our little Skuld, about that other boy", Kami Sama didn't seem like the type,but, well, he was a father, and a father is alway's protective of said child,"Yes dear, now, (he walks up and hands Keihci the contract), for you my boy, your pin", Keichi takes the pen and paper, looking at it , he doesn't take another second too think, as, he takes the pen and writes on the bottom line,"Keichi Morisato/aka/Iron Guardian".

As the pen made it's final stroke, the contract dissappears, and Kami Sama takes his hand,"Alright, up my boy", Keichi is helped back up onto the floor, as he was being escorted towards a large fountain, he was back on too it, as the Almighty One smiled,"Good luck my friend, oh, and just one more thing","Uh, yes sir?", he winks at someone behind Keichi and, shoves him into the fountain, where he was suddenly pulled under, on her hands and knees,Freaya helped Keichi by tripping him into said fountain,"Really my dear, did we have too do such an act, could we not have just sent for our daughter", he said, with a puzzled look, Freyha smiled and looked back at the fountain,"Oh, it will be alright dear, just think of how excited she would be when she see's him, and than, (freaya's face darkened again,), there will be the next stage,ho,ho", Kami Sama sweat dropped,"Sometimes dear, i believe you are getting some bad habits from Urd".

Back at the Edge

of the Lake:

Belldandy was quietly walking back up the path, smiling as she heard the soft chirps of birds and the breeze flow through the air, lifting up her hair and her own spirit, it was her own element, so, naturally it would be helpfull. Meanwhile, behind her, just getting up out of the lake, dripping from all the thrashing he made, Keichi Morisato gasped and was trying too clear out all the water out of his head,"What was that for...huh?", for some reason, Keichi suddenly felt something, deep inside his chest, when he looked down the path from the lake, that very feeling was telling him too, well, go, as he started too walk, he looked around at the scenes around him,"(So, this is what Heaven looks like, it amazing, i never really looked at it when i was battling Seperoth)", along the way, he passed by a couple of other Goddesses, who gave him weird looks, which was only natural, since he had attire on not normall worn in heaven, he waved at them,"Hello", some of the girls blushed, and walked away.

A mintue later, he came too the end of the path, there, right before him, was a now re-built and good as new, City, the very heart of Heaven, it's clear white stone walls and housing, Gold colored fences, and pristine sky, yes, it was the very idea of it, but, he wasn't looking at all of this, he was looking in one direction, at one thing, at one person, she had stopped just before entering the entrace too the city, as she felt something, drawing her back too where she came, as Belldandy began too turn, she swore, she could hear a voice,"..._belldandy..._", it sounded so familiar,but, she shook her head,"(No, i promised myself, and him, i would not look back)", she said, just about too walk through, she heard that voice again, only, this time, it was louder, no, almost ear-breaking,"**BELLDANDY!**", she stopped again, her eye's were wide as they could, water building up in them, she was praying, that, if this voice, was his, that it would be so, than, with her hands clutched, she turned!.

"**BELLDANDY!**", Keichi called, as he looked on, and began too ran, he saw her, her chesnut brown hair, her blue tapered dress, than, he saw her face, turning towards his, her eye's watering, her hands together, praying, when their eye's met,, it was like a moment unlike any other, for both, time was standing still, nothing but silence filled the air, as both, began too mouth their names,"(Keichi!)","(Belldandy)", than, like at a race track, they were off!, Belldandy soared through the air, and Keichi ran as fast as he could, dropping whatever parts were left of his armour,**"KEICHI!", "BELLDANDY!"**, a second later, they were **embraced**, each holding the other, ever so tightly in each others arms, both crying and calling out their names,"Oh, oh Keichi, your alive, YOUR ALIVE", she said, gasping, trying too cry and talk at the same time.

Keichi was in the same state, he nuzzled his face into her neck, holding her by her waist and head,barely keeping himself together,"Yeah, yeah, i'm fine Belldandy", they just stood there, holding each other, crying, savoring the moment, than, Kecihi pulled his head back, and using his fingers, wipes away her tears, their noses touching eact other,"I, i never want too be parted from you again", Belldandy only nodded, her emtions were through the roof, he than takes her head, and, kisses her, deeply and passionately, each savoring the other, it seemed like the perfect moment, a minute later, Urd was floating around, trying too find her little sister, when she saw it, she rubbed her eye's,"No, it couldn't be", she said.

Right there before her, was her little Sister, Belldandy, lip locked with another man, at first she wanted too scream, thinking Belldandy had completely gotten over Keichi, while this wasn't bad, it was only a short time ago, but, than Urds eye's catch onto something else, something familiar,"( I know i've seen that hardware before,but, where...no, it couldn't be..Keichi?", than a huge smile creeped over her face too, with a few tears, she was happy too see that, he was in fact, alive, she didn't want too ruin the moment,but, she had too, before anyone else stopped by. As Urd got closer, she made some noises, coughing, hell, she try'ed too even use some symbols, but, nothing got their attention, so, as the two lovers kept kissing, Urd steped forward and pinches him on the arm,(the one that was supposedly blown off before),"Youche!".

Keichi and Belldandy broke from their kiss, as he jumped from the pinch, when he looked back, he saw behind him, a teary eye'd Urd,"Urd, what the hell", he said, not seeing her eye's, she leaped forward and gave him a hug,"My sister get's all that, and i get nothing, how rude", she joked, Keichi smiled and scratched his head,"It's nice too see you again too, Urd", Belldandy was surprised, but, after seeing the affection between the two, she reached out and grabed both of them,"Oh sister, it's a miracle", Urd rolled her eye's,"No really", but she smiled, seeing Keichi again, alive, and her sister so happy, she didn't bother too ask how he had returned, well, at least not yet, but, Urd notices that Keichi's eye's, were now, closed.

Belldandy was so happy, that she didn't notice Keichi's weight, as his body suddenly went limp, when she opened her eye's, she finally notices Urds face, than looks at Keichi and gasp's,"Oh no!, my Keichi!", she let go of Urd, and focused on her love,"Keichi?, oh, please, Keichi, are you alright?", she ask's, not realizing she was a Goddess, she completely forgets she could easily use a scanning spell, Urd shook her head and did just that,"Hold on, give me a minute", but, just as the two Goddesses were examing the fallen hero, a portal opens up from behind them, from it, was Freaha,"Oh my, Urd, Belldandy, is something wrong?", she ask's, acting like she didn't know what was happening.

"Mother!, it's Keichi, he's back,but, now, i cannot wake him", Said a terry eye'd Belldandy, Freaha felt sympatheic for her daughter and looked down at Keichi, using a more advanced scanning spell, which only took a few seconds, she smiles at her daughter,"Please, do not worry my child, it would appear Keichi's body is still recovering from his wounds from the battle with Seperoth, he will recover in time, his connection too Ygdrasil is still weak, so, i suggest rest, for now", Belldandy and Urd breathed out sighs of relief, but, a second later, they were bug eye'd, Urd looked at her sister and than Freaha,"Mother, what do you mean, his connection to Ygdrasil?", Freaha looks at Urd, than knelt down and used her right hand too reach under the hair of Keichi's forhead, there, for everyone too see, was a symbol, slightly resembling Belldandy's.

Belldandy couldn't believe it, as she knelt down, closer too Keichi's face, she say's,"It, it is true, i can see his aura more clearly now, he is,(she felt a sudden sensation well up inside her), my Keichi, he's a GOD!", she nearly squealed, Urd shakes her head, unable too even fathom how any of this had happened, but, like before, she wasn't concerned abou it right now, all that mattered, was Belldandy's happiness,"We should get him somewhere comfortable, at least until he's recovered his strength, oh, let's say, your old room", Urd said, Freaha politely snickers,and winks at her daughter, seeing as how they were both on the same page, they helped Belldandy get Keichi too her old room inside the City.

Urd's, Belldandy's,and Skulds old home, resided just outside the City Limits, their home, was in fact, a huge Castle, some parts were literally floating, while others seemed too stretch up too infinity, regal waterfalls were on both sides, the water leading down into a moat like river surrounding it, flowing back into the main lake, upon the highest floor, with a breathtaking look of Heaven, and a Balcony, was Belldandy's room, it was a far sight from her old room in the temple, she was content having just enough than, as her entire attention was devoted too her,(secret), love, now, inside her old room, was a large Princess like Bed, surrounded extravagent decor, in one corner of the room, was a stand used too hold spread sheets, musical, Belldandy often sat there, practisicing.

Than, lying on her bed, underneath the sheets, was a now sleeping Keichi Morisato, after he had been transported too her room, Freaha informed Belldandy and Urd of what had happened,"Mother!, is, is this all true?", Belldandy ask's, nearly jumping off the floor, her mother smiled, no matter how many times she would see her daughter, Belldandy had never been this happy in ages, and she wanted too relish this sight,"Yes my daughter, while your father and i had a small part in this, it would seem the Ultimate Force had the first say, after all that you and him have been through, i would surmise it was the universes way of thanking him, and you. For now, i shall send an aid too tend too him, why don't you and your sister...", but Freaha was than cut off by her daughter,"Mother, no!, i shall look after him!", Belldandy pouted.

"Well, if that is how you want it my dear,(she reaches down and taps her head), who am i too argue", bowing, Belldandy rushes inside, standing beside her love, as the door closes, Freaha used her hand too keep just an inch of it open, Urd was right next too her, smiling,"Something you wish too say, my Daugher","Yes, and No, i'm glad too see Keichi, back in one piece, (she peeps through the doorway), and seeing Belldandy like this, it's nice","Of course, than i'm guessing there's a but in there somewhere", Urd folded her arms and walked away a little,"Is this really okay, i mean, having Keichi back is one thing,but, what about, the doublet system, you know he'll need a doublet sooner or later", Freaha closes her eye's and stands straight up.

"Yes, you are right Urd, that would normally be the case of the matter, however, because he was not originally a God too begin with, and had been reborn in the Ultimate Force itself, i think those terms do not apply, and besides", she looks at Urd with one eye,"Hild has signed off on this too", Urd gasped,"She did?, why?","I believe she said it like this, she owed Keichi one, i am not sure what she meant by this,but, i assume it means that he is not obligated, we still do not know who far this will affect everything, but, for now, let them,Belldandy and Keichi, have their time too themselves".

Earth, Japan

Temple:

After returning too Earth, life in Nekomi was slowly getting back too normal, as was life in the Temple, once returned too earth, Megumi and Derick set about making new plans, well, Megumi, Derick was too busy making fun of Skuld and Sentaro, peeking in on them every chance he could,"DERICK YOU IDIOT", this became a common phrase, as when this was heard, a large explosion was sure too follow, in the living area, Lind and Exe sat quietly, watching some old tv programs, when they heard this, they instinctively put their hands on their tea's, the whole house shook,"BAMM!", followed by Derick flying through the air, using the same exit scene by those rocket guy's,"Worth It...", Lind sighed and got up,"I'll go get him, would you like anything while i am out", Exe smiled,"No, thank you", it turns out, the one who Lind had her eye on was one of the Bridge Bunnies,(Sorry too all the fellow guy readers,lol).

Megumi walked in seeing Lind take off, she sighed too,"Honestly, he'll never grow up", she sat down next too Exe, who smiled,"Yes, you may be right, but, it's fun", Megumi had that look on her face,"Huh?, come again", Exe took her tea and sipped,"I believe Derick is simply trying too fill the absence of your brother", Exe say's, not knowing any better than saying something she thought would be common sense, that was when she sensed Megumi's aura, and felt sorry,"Please, i am sorry Megumi, i only meant..",but Megumi stopped her,"It's, it's alright, i knew all along","Really?", Megumi smiles, tears started forming in her eye's,"Yeah, it wasn't hard too figure it all out, after we got back, you see, while the others had families and lives too go back too, i, the only life i knew of was, being here with my big brother and Belldandy".

"But, after we got back, (she laughed), he's worked so hard, trying too get everyone's spirts out of the dumpster, (she looks out the window), and trying too forgive himself", Exe thought for a second, and nodded,"Yes, your right, he must still feel guilty for being possesed, but, he musn't, he..","Knew what he was doing all along", said Megumi,"What?", she ate a rice cookie,"He knew,but, what matters is he came through in the end, we've all forgiven him,but, it'll never go away", Exe sat confused,"If you have all forgiven him, than, what is it that will never go away", Megumi sighed,"His guilt, no matter how many times we can forgive him, he'll alway's feel it","I see, perhaps i can help, maybe once i return too Ygdrasil, i can..","Nope", Exe was interupted by Megumi again,"What?","I said no, right now, what he's doing, is the best medicine, so, let's leave it like that".

Meanwhile, back in Skulds Room, she was attending too Sentaro, who was still lying down in her futon, (what the others didn't know, Skuld and her boyfriend were actually, making out, first base boys and girls, since she's around her late teens now),"Skuld, how much longer do i have too wear these bandages, Urd fixed most of my wounds", he said, she huffed and sat down next too him, he wondered what had gotten into her lately, while he was recovering, he noticed she spent alot of time in her sisters old room, just when she was getting back, and interupted by Derick, he noticed her with a package, and was sneeking few kisses with him.

"I, i spent alot of time with this, so,(she shoved the package into him), you'd better appreciate it", she said, her face was flushed, he got up and slowly opens it, inside was a,(what appeared too be), a sweater,"I, i know it's not perfect,but, big sis had the same thing, i mean, she made one like it for Keichi, and well..", she fumbled, that was when he noticed her fingers, knitting needles arn't sharp,but,"Skuld, what happened too your hands?", she try'd too hide them,but Sentaro pulls her hands and gasps,"You, you did this with knitting needles?", he asked, she try'd too hide her embaressment,"What, of course i did, well,(she hesitated), i tried using big sis's kit,but, that didn't turn out so well,(she acutally knitted herself into a ball...?), so, i made a new invention, and well", it blew up in her face, thus when she tried too cover her finges got burned by the exploding invention.

She wanted too cry, Skuld wanted too try so hard, too express her feelings like Belldandy's,but, she failed, except,"Here", Sentaro called out, he grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap, her face an inch from his, she blushed again,"What?", she asked lightly, he pushes back a small strand of her hair and, kisses her on the lips,"Thanks, for trying, ,i know you must have worked hard on it, you do suck at knitting,(he laughed), but, i know how much, i love you", Skuld could feel the words come out of his mouth, being a Goddess, love was something that they cherished, and when Sentaro said it, it was like a drug, the good kind,"...idiot", she said, falling into his chest, snuggling up close too each other, he layed back, putting his arms around her, her back and head, kissing the neck,"Yep, your idiot".

Meanwhile, a mile away, after crashing into a tree in a nearby park, Derick looks around, dangling by his arms, for a soft spot too land,"Ah, right there", he lets go and plumets, hitting the ground, he pushes himself up from his back and looks down at his legs,"Oh, oh no, NO, my legs, i can't feel my legs, oh, no, Dear God...HA", he laughs, and laughs at his own disability, he falls flat on his back, looking up into the sky,"You seem too be having fun", a familiar voice called out, Derick didn't bother opening his eye's, after knowing who it was,"Heya Lindy, just catching some z's", he said, Lind was dressed in Jeans and a dark jacket, with sun glasses, while she could zip around fast enough too avoid detection, she learned from Thor, that sometimes going around in a "costume" like hers wasn't alway's the best when wanting too get around, like the attention.

"So i see", she sat down and held her legs, looking up,"It would appear too be a nice day", Derick didn't say anything, she continued,"May i ask why you provoked Skuld again today, it has been only 2 weeks since we returned and...","Don't want too talk about it!", he cut her off, in a low tone, she sighed,"We all know you have been trying too get our minds off of what happened, and, i thank you for it,but..", he got up on his elbows, looking her in the eye's,"What, Goddesses don't understand da english, me no wanty talky, you,(he points back towards the temple), you go bye bye", she sighed,"And, how do you intend on returning home", but, he didn't respond, Derick just flopped back down,"Me problem, maybe i'll lug myself over too the towing zone over there and get hauled,ha", "Very well", Lind said, putting her glasses back on and started too fly away.

"Hey!, wait", Derick yelled, Lind stopped,"Is something wrong?", she asked innocently, but, smiled at the same time,"Isn't this where you'd go on about how i shouldn't be hard on meself, or something, lighten my mood", Lind floated back down and say's,"Fine, you should not feel bad about what happened,(she looks, pulling down her shades), do you feel better now","Kinda, i guess","What i believe Derick, is, what Keichi did","What, pop down too Starks and get a new tux, meh, that's been done like a year old oatmeal", she raised an eyebrow, curious quoate, but, "No, looking back, is not the way, he taught me that, going forward, and accepting what is in front of you, is what you should do", she walks over and, with a flick of her wrist, makes a wheel chair appear,"Ah, seems like you've been practisicing, my padawan".

Lind raised her eye'brow again, not sure what he meant, after she helped him up, he goes on,"I know, i shouldn't beat myself up,but, (as she was pushing him along, Lind could hear something, it was Derick, and he was crying), i, i let myself go, i let it take over, and, and...", he kept trying too hold it in, it felt like a tide of tears was welling up like in a damn, ready too explode, that was when Lind put on his brakes, kneeled down, and, hugged him!,"It will be alright", she said, Derick was surprised,but, he returned the favor,"Thanks, sis", it was a catch phrase he had come up with for him, since they were both possesed by the Lord of Terror, ironic and werid, but, it also meant they had alot in common, after the weeks, and Lind going back and forth fetching him, they eventually developed a "brother/sister" bond, a bond like no other, well, kinda, that kind of thing was tested, ALOT, espically when Lind herself wanted some alone time with Exe, Derick would shout out,"Hey Love Birds, get a room", Lind's "irk" on her forhead got bigger, she made an angry face and yelled,"We are in a Room!", than he'd reply,"Oh?, oh, K, got it, go on with the nasty than, i'll get the camera", Exe was doing her best at that time not too laugh, while Skuld's hand popped out of a little hole,(the kind she used too spy on Keichi and Belldandy at the Beach house), and passed Lind a Skuld Bomber Charge Rocket Laucher, from outside, all that could be heard, was Derick screaming like a little girl, and than his comedic launching into the air, ah, good times indeed.

The next day, after everyone had a good nights rest, the phone at the end of the hall began too ring, since Megumi was the only one up that early, getting ready for last class for the year, she raced over and picked it up,"Hello, Morisato Residence, Megumi here", she said,"Oh, hello Megumi", Megumi's face broke into a smile,"Oh, is that you Urd, how are you?, i thought you were gonna live here with us, like old times,(she wipes her forhead, thanking Urd really didn't come back, knowing the house would be full of Sake' bottles)","You do know i can see you right now", she said with a littel tone in her voice, Megumi straightened, and her head fell over,"Sorry, forgot, anyway, something i can help you with, oh, how is Belldandy doing, i feel so bad for not calling her".

Urd smiled,"She's, she's doing okay, um, listen Megumi, i'm not really sure how too say this, but, well","Well what Urd, i have a class to go too", Urd breathed in,"I, i want you and the others, too come too Heaven","What!", Megumi shouted, Urd pulled the phone away from her ear,"Calm down, don't blow my ears off, i'm still getting over another hangover", she admitted,"Okay,but, why, i thought when we came back, we were told the only reason we were in heaven was all that ruckus over the force, or something","It's called the Ultimate Force, and you'd be right, normally a human wouldn't be able too come here, but, Kami Sama himself has granted you guy's a repreve", Megumi thought for a second, and, than WAMM, her face was white,"You, you mean, him, as in the Almighty One","Yep".

"Uh, well, i'm not one too argue, espically with him,but, what's going on Urd, did something happen?", she asked,but, Urd wouldn't budge, a few minutes go by, than, Megumi finally gives up,"Alright, i'll let Lind know","Good, oh, and one more thing","Yes", Urd smiled too herself,"Could you get the extra bottle of Sake i left in my room, there should be an emergency bottle under the floor board", Megumi sweat dropped,"Only someone like you Urd would ask me that,uh, right", she fumbled around with her bag, accidently hitting the table and than hearing a tinkling sound, she looks down on the floor, and see's a set of key's, she picks them up slowly, and smiles,"Hmm, i guess i should see about his bike", she than hang's them on a hook and walks over too Skulds room and knocks, a second later Skuld busts through the door with a while bunch of bombers in her arms,like a whole mess of them, Megumi jumped and fell on her butt.

"COME AND GET IT DERICK!", she said, her eye's were wide and her teeth gritting, but, after a second, she calmed down and finally notices Megumi on the floor,"Huh?, Megumi?, what are you doing on the floor?", Megumi laughed and extended her arm, Skuld smiled and put down some of her bombs and helped the morisato up,"Well, i was going too say Urd called","Oh, sorry, it's just, (she looks up and down the hall), Derick, arggg, he's been on my nerves, like, forever, he's almost as bad as that Old Hag", (Back in Heaven, Urd sneezes over her console, she wipes her nose off with her sleeve, than a hand pops out in front of her face, holding a hankerchief,oy),"Anyway, she said too get ready, we've been asked too come too Heaven","What!", Skuld than jumped herself,"Really, but, we, i mean, you...uh", Megumi smiled,"It's alright, i couldn't believe it myself,but, Kami Sama himelf has given us a pass, me, Sentaro and Derick".

"Did someone call me name", Derick said, comming out of nowhere, right behind Megumi, who "eeked", and jumped too the side, Skuld saw him and held out a bomber,"See this, it's got your name on it", actually, it did have his name on it, OY,"Wow, nice details, i'm touched", he said, sticking out his tongue, Megumi than say's,"Uh, besides the errie fact you move around so fast, despite the fact your in wheel chair, cuz, something's come up", she fills him in on the details,"What!, really?',"Yes, so, get ready, i'll go tell Lind","Wait!", it was Skuld,"Sentaro, he,he hasn't fully recovered, uh, well..", it seemed like she was concerned about his condition,but, there was something else in her eye's, being a Goddess, she was almost forbidden too lye, and it was also written on her face.

Derick saw this, and made an evil smile, he looks behind her, than, whips out a phone, which he had kept on, and muted,"Uh, yes mam", he said, Skuld saw him and made a suspicous face,"Who are you talking too?", he held up his hand, (one minute), than he smiles and calls out behind Skuld,"Hey Sentaro, it's your mom, she wants too know if Skulds **cherry's been popped**!", the whole house went dead silent, like, black and white, Megumi's, Linds, Exe's, Sentaro's, and, Skulds face's were complete blanks, noone, noone in their right mind would ask something like that, but, than again, nobody has ever seen someone like Derick, like a stop motion cartoon, Skuld slowly reached out behind her sliding door, and produced the largest and deadliest bombers ever seen, Derick nervously chuckles, and say's into the phone,"Uh, no mam, i'm guessing he hasn't, uh, thanks mam, well, i've gotta go, uh, yeah, thank you mam, yeah, i'll be rolling for my dear life, yes, you too", he takes the cell phone and throws it through the door, and than,"Meep, Meep", he takes off like a certan cartoon bird, "I'LL GET YOU DERICK!".

Heaven, Outer Limits

Main Castle:

Opening his eye's, light beat into them, forcing him too rub them, over and over, until his vision finally clears, that was when the site that was before left him , turning his head, he smelled something, something that smelled, so sweet, like, chesnutty, and had brown, chestnut hair, silky smooth skin, and, a beautiful, sleeping face, so serene, and peacefull, laying right next too him, he looked down and than noticed her left hand, intertwined with his right, and, he than also finally notices where he was, **lying underneath a set of sheets, with, BELLDANDY**. He wanted too jump, too yelp, something,but, Keichi Morisato, didn't, using his free hand, he gently reaches over and pushes a small strand of her hair away, revealing the rest of her face, she looked so much more beautifull, even in her sleep.

Something, something inside him, wanted too get closer, Keichi slowly inches closer, and closer, it wasn't that he was far from her,but, he felt really drawn too her, looking at this girl, a girl he had admired, and loved for so long, now, here they were, together, slowly, he began recalling what had happened, it didn't shock him, but, it did make him wonder, if this was alright, if he was really worthy of being with her, alot of questions flooded his mind, until a voice calls out,"It, it is alright, my love", he looked back and stared, there she was, Belldandy, smiling at him their heads resting on the pillows, looking at one another,"Uh, oh, hi, Belldandy", she lightly laughed,"Good morning, my love", she said, a word she seemed too enjoy saying.

He smiled right back at her, they just sat there, layed back in the bed, each not letting the other's gaze fade for a second, Belldandy's smile didn't change,but, it slowly whired down, thinking maybe nothing was going too happen, like, something inside her was hoping, just as she was about too get up and start talking, Keichi reaches out, his hand behind her head, and, pulls her back down, embracing her in a breathtakingly deep, and another passionate kiss, Belldandy's eye's buged out for a second, but, she slowly closed her eye's and fell into the moment, over and over, they moan, and continued too kiss, than, Belldandy feels Keichi slowly begin kissing downward, first nibbling on her ear, than, her neck, this time, he was up on his hands, kindly pushing himself upon her, she wasn't thinking, not that she could, all she could feel, all she could do, was be enveloped,by his sheer love, washing all over her body, it, it was the greatest feeling she had ever felt.

Than, something comes over her, she laughs and with ease, push's Keichi off and rolls onto him, their eye's were locked set on each other, Belldandy lowered her head and kissed each other again, moaning, she and his hands were locked in place, it was like she was possesed, but, it wasn't like another's feelings, no, it was theirs, that morning, she and her lover, were doing just that, expressing the pent up feelings they have had for each other, over the years, the time at the Beach, at the Church, on the Ferry, all of those times, when they were so close, and were stoped, now, all of it was like a flood gate, being opened, Belldandy was alway's so honest and sincere, one who have met her before, would neve think of her capable of showing her feelings like this,but, than again, she was a girl, and like any girl, or for that fact, a man, she desired it, a desire inside her, longing for more, longing ,for the one she kept inside her heart, a love so deep, no meer words could describe it.

That morning, not another word was spoken, as Belldandy's and Keichi's closths were flung on the floor, embracing each other, feeling the heat of the moment, they finally, became one, she cringed and felt her centred place  being broken, a trail of blood creeped down her leg, Keichi looked into her eye's, with worry, but, she smiled, mentally telling him too continue, as their time went on, countless moans and sounds were heard, until, after hours of such actions, they're union finally parted, Belldandy on one side, crepted closer and snuggled closer too him, Keichi wrapped his arms around his Goddess and smiled, they kissed again, and slowly, fell asleep, both of them, from the moment they awoke, didn't ask a word about Keichi comming back, his being a God now, no, none of that mattered, only, the ir love mattered, plain and simple.

As the morning turned into afternoon and night, life outside the castle, and Heaven, went on, meanwhile, outside the castle, waiting by a portal, was Urd, the funny thing was about it, about her, was, well, her face, comming through the portal, was Megumi, Sentaro, Derick, Skuld, Exe and Lind, Lind looked at Urd with a worried look,"Hello Urd", she said, but, Urd wasn't replying, for some reason, well, too the newcomers anyhow, she had a mischevious grin on her face, Skuld, after helping Sentaro through the portal, walked up and tapped her sister on the shoulder, nothing happened, then she got a little angry,after comming all this way, so, she took in a deep breath and say's,"WAKE UP YOU OLD HAG", everyone covered their ears, this snaps urd out of her trance, and grumbled seeing her little sister.

"You little twerp, if i hadn't...huh?", it seemed that Urd had completely forgotten why she was even there, or for that fact, why they were there, until it hit her again, and she had that grin on her face, Skuld felt irritated,"What's so funny?", she asked, Urd just waved her off and ask's all of them too follow her, as they entered the main hall, and than another, they finally come up too the main dining area, where Freaha was sitting down, enjoying a meal,"Oh, good day too you all", she said, getting up and bowing,Skuld jumped,"Mother!", she wooped, running over and giving her mother a hug,"Oh, my little Skuld, i am so sorry we never really got a chance too talk when you were here, my, it has only been so long since you left,but,i've noticed you've grown", Skuld smiled,"Thank you mother".

Freaha looked over and began looking at Sentaro,"Oh yes, you are that boy, Reiv i believe", he nodded,"Uh, yes mam, well, actually it's just Sentaro again, after what happened, my powers are, well, uh, gone", he said, showing his legs,"Oh, i am so sorry, please forgive me", she say's, Sentaro nervously chuckles,"Oh, it's alright mam", he say's, she eye'd him and than Skuld,"I do hope my daughter has been taking good care of you, she too can be a handfull", chuckling, Skuld pouted,"Mother, please", she walked back over next too Sentaro,"Oh my, so young, and yet so much love, it does my heart well", Skuld and Sentaro's cheeks were flushed,but, Megumi coughed.

"Um, sorry too interupt, uh, mam,but, i don't mean too sound rude, but why are we here?", she ask's, Lind and Exe, who were kneeling, had concerned looks,"Oh, yes, right too the point, good", she wisked her hand and tea cups, filled with fresh tea appeared,"Please, would you all take a seat, i believe you should all know, exactly what has happend", all of them sat down, even Derick, taking a place at the table, that was when Freaha began telling the others what had transpired after their leaving n, ten minutes later, all of them were like, okay shocked would be a nice word too use, but, it's a word that's been said and done, nope, they were all just stunned, Megumi and Derick were affected the most,"Is, is it really true, all of it", she said, Freaha smiled, sensning the feelings from the girl,"Oh yes, as a Goddess, i cannot lie,(what they didn't see was Freahya crossing her fingers)","Can, can we see him, please", Freaha smiled, putting down her tea cup, she looks up toward the window, glancing out towards Belldandy's room,"Yes, why not", everyone than follows Freaha up a set of stairs, she could have just teleported them too the room,but, something else was telling all of them, she was up too something.

As the approached a large set of doors, Urd walks up next too Freaha and ask's,"(Mother, i'm not one too miss out on an oppritunity like this,but, is this really wise)","(Oh, do not worry, i believe the outcome will be worth it, trust me)", everyone was on pins and needles, they all wanted too see for themselves, too see if Keichi was really alive, Megumi, she couldn't help it anymore, and burst through the two Goddesses and through the massive doors,"BIG BROTHER!", she cried out, and that's, that's when everything got even more, awkward!.

There, lying right before their eye's, in a large bed, underneath some sheets, and, naked,(because there was a bunch of clothes on the floor), was a shocked Keichi and Belldandy, Keichi just say's,"...megumi?", everyone besides Urd and Freaha, were just turned too stone, slowly, they took in the sight, seeing Keichi alive was one thing, but, seeing him and belldandy' IN BED, yeah, that was another whole level of SHOCK, everyone was silent, everyone was bug-eye'd, that was until they heard some beeping, they all turned too see Derick hauling out a Cell phone, oddly enough given too him by Freaha, who was whistling,"Hey Aunty, you'll never guess it, Keichi and Belldandy **GOT THEIR CHERRY'S POPPED**".

That clenched it, too say this, everyone was shocked, jaw dropped, bugged eye'd and fell flat on their backs,"Yeah, oh yeah, he's okay appearently, so is she, (he holds his hand against the phone), hey Keichi, Aunty say's Nice One, you too Belldandy", he just casually say, while with the new couple in the bed, Keichi was still hiding underneath the sheets, while Belldandy, whose face was still shocked, suddenly, turned very sour, holding a sheet up against her chest, she looks at her lover beside her and say's,"Do not worry my love, i shall take care of them", she said, her face suddenly grew dark, Derick looked at the Cell phone and, gulping, say's,"Uh, yeah, i'll tell em that Aunty, oh, right now, uh", he looks at the rest of the crowd,"Right now i think i'll be scooting for my dear life, (he tosses the phone back too Freaha, who was just smiling)".

Outside the castle, billowing dark clouds suddenly came together, forming, the winds comming into the room, oddly enough leaving the bed alone, lightening started flowing over it, and the room began to shake, everyone else had that cartoony look, (you know), Belldandy, using her right hand, says',"This, this was a precious moment, for myself and my precious Keichi, but, Mother, Urd, Lind, Exe, Megumi, Mister Derick, Skuld and Sentaro, please...**GET OUT!**, and just like that, they were all tossed outside through the main window, some landed in the bushes, like Sentaro and Skuld, the others just bouncned, Freaha and Urd,( in a kneeling position), both chuckled,"Oh, my daughter's spirit is so powerfull, and quite bashfull as well".

Urd shook her head, she was smiling too, that was when she noticed a little book that had dropped when they were blown out, it read:** Freaha's Grandchildren Making Plan, Version #1**, okay, that just blew her away,"Mother!, is this...", Freaha, in a flash, grabs the book and laughs,"Oh my, well, if you have too know, i did help, maybe a little", Urd crossed her arms,"And i thought i was bad","No dear, i only,(she looks back up to the room), nudged them, your way's were a little more rough, though nice, i looked only at a certain part of them, and helped them along, allowing them too over come that little last road block, and let their true feelings take flight".

"Wow, i am impressed, but still", she flashed right next too Freaha,"Maybe next time you could let me in on it", Freaha smiled at her daughter,"Oh, perhaps, but still,(she takes her daughter's chin and points her face at hers), we have your own heart's desire too find next", Urd blinked and laughs,"Mother, i believe that can wait, i am the Goddess of Love, right now my little sister and, my new little brother in law need my guidance","Perhaps, but, i should tell you this, that plum tree spirit, (she laughed), he isn't the one", Urd's smile disappeared, she looked around and say's,"What?, what do you mean, mother?", but Freaha was gone, leaving a confused Goddess, until someone calls out,"Hey, twinkle toes, mind getting us down", it was Derick, up high in the tree, Urd was about too say something when Freaha pops back in,"Oh, (she points up at the tree), it is not him my dear", she snaps her fingers and down goes a bawling Morisato,"Arg, my eye ball, i, i can't feel me eye ball".

Heaven, Main Castle,

Dining Hall:

Twenty minutes later, after everyone had gathered back together and were waiting in the Dining Hall, they finally saw them, walking through a door,"Hi, everyone", Keichi said, he was actually being, well, "wheeled" in, kind of like a wheel chair professor x used, the one that hovered, behind him was Belldandy,"Hello to you all, (she walked past Keichi and bowed),please, forgive my outburst earlier, it was not our intention too have you all see both myself and Keichi like that", everyone smiled and waved it off, Megumi say's,"Don't worry about it Belldandy, that's, well, said and done, right now, i want too hug my big brother", she ran over, and practically tackled him,"Whoa!", he said, when he opened his eye's, he noticed Megumi, was crying.

"I, i thought i lost you, K", she said, struggling too get the words out, he smiled, and returned the hug,"Yeah, sorry about that", Megumi hugged him for another minute, than backed up, standing by his side, the next thing he knew, he was being tackled again,(poor guy, should have seen this comming),"...you ...idiot", Keichi knew who it was after hearing this, he pattered the little Goddess on the head,"I missed you too Skuld", she looked up at him, and she had the same face as Megumi's, despite what she saw earlier, it didn't quell the fact she really did care about him,"You promised, you said you'd never make Big Sis cry, but, you did, and what was with you sacrifcing yourself".

"Honestly, i don't know, and, i'm sorry i made Belldandy cry", he looked too his right, and reached out for Bell's hand,"But, you won't have too worry, that'll never happen again, never", Skuld let go of him and rubbed her own eye's,"You'd better", than she reached over and took him by the collar,"And if you ever do something like that again too big sis, back in the bedroom i'll...", the mood changed, but, Keichi didn't flinch, he just gave her a hard look, the kind of look Belldandy was famous for and say's,"Listen, i love you Skuld, but, that only goes so far, like it or lump it, i love your sister, i plan on being with her for the rest of my life, and what we do in our own time, IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, GOT IT!".

Skuld almost jumped when she saw and heard this,"Uh, i, uh", than Belldandy,(who was beeming, proud as a pea-cock), looked at her little sister and say's,"Skuld, both i and Keichi are in love, and, i trust in time, you'll grow too accept him, as your big brother", Skuld just stopped, knowing she better not go any further, she just nodded and walked back over too Sentaro, who was sitting on a chair, as the others started talking too K, she was about too sit down when Sentaro reaches out, and pulls her onto his lap,"(Sentaro?)", he puts his arms around her chest and smiles,"You'll alway's have me, boss", he laughed, she looked at him and turned her face, being flushed,"Uh, right, and you'd better know your place","By your side, of course", he leans forward and kisses her on the neck, she jumped a bit,but, settled,"(That'll cost ya)", she smirked.

"So, is it really true Big Brother, your a God now", Megumi ask's, Keichi scracted the back of his head, laughing,"Yep, so it seems","I do not believe it too be a mistake, you have fought well, Keichi Morisato, all of Heaven and Midgard are proud too know this", everyone heard a booming voice call out, when they all looked at the end of the dining room, here he was, Thor, along with another man, almost twice his size,"Ah, Thor, and Odin, it is good too see you both", said Freaha, Odin took off his helmet,"As you, my Lady Freaha, now, where is this champion who bested that wicked Seperoth", Thor looked up and nudged him,"Father, that be the champion over there", the elderly God walked over and, towered over Keichi, everyone kind of steped aside.

"This, this be the man who bested someone not even my son could, this little thing", Thor felt a little low, his father saying something like that, and everyone else felt a little insulted, they all had high feelings for Keichi, and just as they were about too argue, someone else stepped forward,"Uncle Odin, please, take back what you have said about my Keichi", Odin looked down and smiled,"Well, it does my heart good knowing you are well little one,but, what is it you are saying?, this little man could not be the one who...uh?", Odin stopped as he noticed the air began too get heavy, he also saw the look brewing in Belldandy's eye's, even though he was an elder God, even he was not invulnerable too her stares, he sweat dropped like there was no tommorow.

"Father, this be the man who rescued us all from sheer destruction, i kid you not", Thor said the last part with little humor, hearing this, and seeing the Goddesses look, he nodds,"Uh, yes, my son, perhaps this is the lad who won the day, but, i do ask, why are you still in that chair boy?","I believe i can answer that", it was Freaha,"Oh, yes mother?", Odin took this chance too back up a bit, seeing that look nearly keeled him,"Since his battle with Seperoth, Keichi here is still recovering,(espically from earlier,), even with being connected too Ygdrasil, and now being a God, his wounds will take time too heal", the others nodded, while Odin had too submit,"Very well", he turns towards Keichi,"Boy, know this, you have my thanks".

And just like that he was off, Thor walked over and shook Keichi's hand,"Be well, my brother, and cousin Belldandy, you as well", Belldandy bowed and than hugged him,"You too Thor, take care on Midgard", she said this, since it was Thors way of calling it Earth, after he leaves, everyone settles down and begins too chat with a more relaxed mood,"Ah, oh man, hey, thanks for comming too get me, sis", said a weary and trashy looking Derick, wheeling himself in,"Oh, were you still out there Derick i had not noticed", she said, her back on and her eye's closed, Exe tried too calm him down,"Didn't notice, why i aught too...","Derick, Lind means well, please, let us sit by the table", he calmed down, seeing Keichi, he smiles.

"Yo cuz, seems like i got me some competition now huh, (he flex's his hands), wanna race", Keichi laughed, waving his hand,"I could,but, i'm afraid you'll leave me in the dust", Derick just rolled his eye's, and sighed,"Same Keichi, never changes, well, at least i got me clickally clacks, check em out", he had a wash pin on the wheel, making a weird sound,"Yee haw", he bucked, Exe seeig this got up,"Derick!, are you the one taking all the cloths pins from the temple","Uh, yep, makes going around more fun", now this time it was Linds turn too hold Exe back, Derick saw this and started taunting her,"Come on, look at me, come on Exey, i can take ya", Skuld just huffed sipping her tea,"Yeah right, she'd wiped the floor with ya".

"Oh, a challenge is it my'n ity bity Goddess...(he whispers this last par), _whose into Cosplay with Sentaro_", Skuld spit up her tea and whipped out her hammer, only, this time it was well, FREAKING HUGE, Derick saw this, and made a puppy look,"Me sorry", but Skuld didn't buy it, she hovered over him with her mallet, intending too strike, when a hand reaches out and grabs it,"Huh?", it was Lind,"Skuld, if you would, i'd rather dispense with said justice", seeing this, Skuld smiles and hands it over,"Oh, use that on the bottom, it despenses little bombers", Derick started too whimper,"Come on Sis, me am sorry", he said,but, Lind didn't bother too stop.

"I would not take this action, however, this is a precious moment, finding out my Life Long Friend is alive and well, was worth the trip, i cannot in good faith look past your talk, brother, so, i shall dispense of you in the only way i know how", she took a huge swing back, and brought the hammer right into his face, in slow motion of course, Derick sighed,"WHAMM!", and he was off like a Rocket,"...worth...it", he say's, vanishing over the hill tops,"Oh my, i do hope Derick is alright", Belldandy say's, after giving back the mallet, Lind smiles,"Do not worry about him Belldandy, i believe he shall be alright", Belldandy breathed a sigh of releif, Megumi, who was lying back in her chair than say's,"Yeah, this is regular for him and her, they kind of fight like we never did, right K", Keichi was still taking in what just happened,"Uh, yeah".

"(Clap)", Freaha clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention,"Well, it has been an exciting day, but, i believe we should get too the matters at hand", everyone nodded,"As you all now know, Keichi Morisato here, is as of now, a God, thanks too the Ultimate Force, and, since he and my daughter, Belldandy, have established their relationship, we will be discussing his and her future wedding plans!", Keichi almost choked on his tea,"Uh, Wedding?", he said,"Why yes, you do plan on wedding my daughter,(her face darkened), are you not, Keichi Morisato", he flinched in his seat,"Uh, yes, yes of course, it's just, i'd think we'd, slow down first, is all i'm saying", he looks over too the brown hair'd Goddess next too him,"There's nothing more than i could ever dream, of marrying you, Belldandy, it's just, i wanted too do it right".

Belldandy was touched by Keich's words, she tightened her grip with his, and smiled,"Ah, perhaps that can wait for furture discussions, well, moving on", Freaha waves her hand again, and papers seem too appear right in front of everyone,"As you all know, since Keichi is now a God, his time and place on the Earth is over","What!", Megumi sprung up, almost knocking the paper off the table,not bothering too even have read it,"What do you mean by that, uh, mam?", she said, Freaha just sat there, knowing this was a difficult matter,"What i believe my mother is saying Megumi, since Keichi was reborn in the Ultimate Force, and Heaven, he is no longer connected too Earth's plane of existence".

"But, does that mean, we'll never see him again", she said, with a heavy heart,"Yes and No, my dear", said Freaha, picking up where Belldandy left off,"As most of you may not know, the time between Heaven and Earth, is a fickled one, while we can come back too the Earth on planned times, as the minutes pass normally, say forty minutes pass on Earth, weeks may have passed here in Heaven", Freaha explained,"However, once he has fully recovered and train properly, Kecihi may come and go as he pleases, this is due too part of his saving Heaven and Earth,but, we have another matter too discuss. It has been discussed with myself, and my husband, that some previlages should be dispensed, if not for any of your parts, while minor, during the battle, they were essential, and we are forever in your debt, so, please, look at the papers in front of all of you".

Megumi, Sentaro, and Derick, (who was picked up by a flying by Goddess and dropped in, he was literally in a state), picked up their papers and read,"Hmm, something, something, WHAT!", Derick yelled, Megumi wondered what made him yell, when she got too a certain part as well,"Is this for real", she said, Freaha sensed their surprises, and smiled,"Your, your going too make us all, GODS!", she smiled and shook her head,"No, i am sorry, Keichi was an exception, however, in short, we can offer you all something else,while most humans who live their lives on Earth and pass on, normally go on too, a place where they can rest for eternity, you all may continue too live your lives, as spirits, here in Heaven, being spirits, you would be obligated too take any position you may desire, working in the main office, or anywhere".

"So, we'd be able too spend it here, with Belldandy, and Kecihi", said Derick,"Is, is this for real, i mean, i'm not exactly what you'd call, up too code, since i was possesed", Freaha nodded,"Yes, i am familiar with your case, Derick, however, like my daughter Urd, her senses were overcome'd by the power, so, we will not hold that against you", Megumi didn't say anything, she just kept looking at it,"Keichi, what about Mom and Dad?", Keichi thought for a second, he knew since Freaha and Kami Sama had gone through alot just too make this happen, too ask for anything else,"Done", Kecihi was so deep in thought, he didn't hear her, not until Belldandy tapped him on the shoulder,"Dear, i believe my Mother has said yes", Keichi opened his eye's, and looked at his future Mother In Law,"Really, is, is that okay","Yes my child, you have done so much for all of us, and have made my daughter very happy, what more reason is there not too grant your request, not being Gods, they're status will not be required by Ygdrasil to be monitored, and not be involved with the Doublet System, unfortunately, since they would become spirits, they would not be able too do much more than simply float, or work".

"That sounds good too me K", said Megumi,"Besides, knowing while we're all on Earth, you and Belldandy will have some more alone time, who knows, by the time we're up here, i'll have a whole bunch of neieces and nephews", she laughed, sitting back in the chair, winking at Belldandy, who blushed, and looked at Keichi,"Yes, who knows", he looks into her clear eye's, and takes her hand,"Well, i'm not sure what's too come, or how many, uh, kids we'll have,but, (he looks at Belldandy), i know you'd be a great mom", Belldandy couldn't hold herself back anymore, and launched herself into keichi, who rocked back and forth, everyone than began laughing,"Hey Keichi, come on, get a room you love birds", said Derick.

As the little get together started too wine down, Freaha ask's Lind and Derick too follow her onto the balcony,"Yes My Lady, how may i help you","I would just like too speak too the two of you for a few moments, if that is alright", Lind bowed,"Of course, My Lady", Derick rolled his eye's,"Seriously, i know she's the Head Hancho,(he looks at Freaha), no dis-respect mam intended,but,(he looks back at Lind), do you ever get tired of saying that", Lind scowled, just glaring at Derick, while Freaha, who just stood there, began too laugh,"Yes, oh my, you are so right my boy, it does get a little old sometimes","My Lady?", Lind said with a raised eye-brow,"Oh, but i don't mind it now and than, espically from you Lind", Freaha walked up and motions for Lind too stand, than she ask's,"Lind, may we also see your inner selves".

Lind thought for a second, ever since reuniting with her two Angels, she had hardly ever called them out, but,"Yes my Lady", closing her eye's, a glow eminates from her back, Derick had too cover his eye's, when he opened them, he gasped, right there, in front of them, was two little girls, holding hands with Lind,"Wow", he said, Lind smiled,"You like them", she ask's, he nodded, than, he looked at them and than Lind, and he grew a smile,"Hey Lind, didn't know you were into that kind of th...(WHAM!)", before he could finish, Lind sensed he was going too say something, so she whiped out her axe and hit him, with the blunt side, right on top of his noggin, sending him onto his back,"Please, do not anger me, espically in front of Lady Freaha".

Derick didn't answer, he just held up his hand and gave her the thumbs up, a second later, both of them heard someone else laughing, after helping Derick back up, both of them saw, it was Freaha, who, was, unfortunately failing too hold back her laughter,"Oh, oh, please, please forgive me my children, it's, it's just the two of you seem so much alike", both Lind and Derick jaw dropped,"WHAT!,pardon the french mam, but, WHAT THE FUDGE, alike?, we couldn't be any more different", Lind nodded,"Yes, i agree","But, don't you see, the two of you are like two sides of a coin, Lind, is resonsible and noble, while Derick, has his mischevious side and quick wit", Derick felt a little embaressed and scratched the back of his head,"Ah, your just saying that".

But, Freaha soon stopped and wanted too get out what was on her mind,"Moving on, Lind,(she floats over and places places her right hand on Linds face cheek), i am truly sorry for what we have put you through, my Husband and myself, when everything had come too pass, and Seperoth was defeated, we felt you still harboured some love for him, do you not", Lind thought for a moment,"Yes, my Lady, even though after everything, i still do love him, as the brother i never had", she said, casually, Derick knew some of this too, and, felt sorry for her, he wheeled up and patted her on the back,"You still got me, sis", he said, she smiled,"Yes, on that matter, Derick, (she breahed in), how would you like too be Lind's New Brother".

"Say what now?", Derick said,"Yes, please clarify on this, Lady Freaha", both of them said with that kind of look, Freaha just turned her head,"Well, i have already made clear, that we cannot turn a human into a God, but, with Seperoth's position now absent, we need too fill in such a place", but, before she could go any further, Derick put up his hand,"Uh, i think i know where this is going", he said,"Oh, i see, than you will do it, take over Seperoth place, as a God","...nope", Freaha and Lind just stood there,"I, i beg your pardon child, say that again", he just closed his eye's and crossed his arms, while Lind wanted too voice her own opinion, and the sheer fact such an act was possible, she also wanted too know why he would turn down such an offer too.

"It's nothing personal mam, really, i'd love too become, well..(he stopped and looked at Lind), i'd love too be her new brother, but i don't think i can accept such a duty","And that is?", he stopped and looked down at this legs, when Freaha saw this, she say's,"Do not worry, with your new position, you will be given a new body, and...", just as she was talking, Derick puts up his hand again,"Mam, that's the problem. See, i've gotten by my whole life, doing things my way, i've never accepted anything before, and i won't now, being a man, i have such duties, (i can't believe i just said a line like that, oy)",however, he didn't know it, Lind was actually proud of him, and say's,"My lady, it would seem we have a problem","Yes, so it seems","Which is why i should be placed as Dericks mentor".

"What!", Derick yelled,"Yes, since you have made it clear, i will help you train, Megumi has told me while you are bound too this chair, with Determination and more, you could regain control of your legs", Derick thought back in his head, and nodds,"Yeah, the last test i got, they said there's remote chance of it happening", she walks closer and bends down,"That remote chance should be enough, my lady, if i may suggest, should one day Derick regain control of his legs, he be allowed too become a full God", Freaha nodds,"That, would be acceptible", Derick didn't know what too say, for real, he closed his eye's and pitured it, but, it was getting all too mooshy, so, he decides too stir up the pot,"Yeah, that sounds great,(he reaches into his pocket and whips out his cell phone), than i can take all the pitures i want of Lind and Exe smooching,HA", he laughed, than, he felt a sudden fear creep over him and a familiar feeling,he looks at Freaha, who just stands there, chuckling, than back over his shoulder, Lind was there, right behind him, holding Skulds Hammer-Type X, (there was a little worm-hole behind lind, where she got it,lol),"Yeah, i guess i'll be seeing you later mam","Yes Derick, be well", "WHAM!".

Accorss all of Heaven, everyone, God, Goddess and Spirit alike, witnessed the birth of a new star, fading over the horizon, echoing these last words,"..._worth it..._", Lind was leaning against the massive hammer, using that much power took bit out of her, but, than she felt a pair of hands holding her, when she looked, it was Freaha,"You have grown so much as well my dear, ever since regaining your smile, it would seem you have quite frankly, blossomed", Freaha said, almost crying,"I, i thank you, my lady", than she turned and both ot them hugged,"You are very welcome my dear, i do hope that your time on Earth won't be long, (she chuckles), having both of you around is so, entertaining", Lind smiles, and looks over too where Derick was sent flying,"Yes, i believe you are right. I believe i shall take my leave now, my lady, it is getting late, and i do not want too keep our friends waiting", she say's, bowing and leaving, Freaha folds her arms and say's,"Yes, we wouldn't want that, would be,heh".

To be continued...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OH MY GODDESS, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Hi everone, hope your enjoying this, this chapter was supposed too be my last,but, i have a few other things too wrap up, so, there may be an extra chapter or two, i've really enjoyed writing this story, and i'm satisfied, i know alot of you out there "don't like" happy endings, BUT I DO!, i'm so frigging tired of those animes that have the Harem, or Love Triangle thing, than the guy who loves said girl, end up just being "friends", ARGGG, that kills me, NOPE, i can Guarentee, THERE'S GONNA BE A HAPPY ENDING, alway's, somehow it'll work, i have alot of other fics out there i've been dying too write, anyway, thats about it, take care everyone.

p.s. A little note too anyone reading this, the reason why i haven't spell checked, is beause the stupid program i'm using FRIGS IT ALL UP!, which i am so tired, so, for now, i've given up on the Spell Check, i am so sorry too all of my readers, okay,i promis, the next chapter will be better,lol,okay,bye.


End file.
